Ariel's New Beginning
by BlueWolf5201
Summary: After Ariel's punishment from her father & meeting Flounder, she sits on her window in her bedroom. What if she didn't see Flounder sneaking around? What if she saw a ship? With music? And meets Eric who is living in the same situation she is. And, someone unknown is hiding in the shadows, Ursula is watching. Warning: Flounder is a dolphin, and mermaids can eat fish.
1. Chapter 1: Night Greetings

**What's up guys, so for this story is a mixture from The Little Mermaid 3 Ariel's Beginning to the original The Little Mermaid 1997. What you need to know it's all in the plot.**

 **For this I have changed a few things because I think it kind of make sense. Flounder is a dolphin now because, firstly in another mermaid film before, Splash (made included by** **Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures** **) shows that mer-people can eat fish and other small seafood, so it would be creepy awkward if Flounder was still a fish.**

 **So, enjoy reading this and please leaves some comments to tell me what you think?**

Chapter 1

The endless blue sky above began dark as night has fallen, down in the depths of the ocean the City of Atlantica was all silent unpeacefully for one creature must play music, even the slightest note of tone for about a second by the order of King Triton. Up in the top of the towers, where all the seven princesses just getting for bed, all expect Ariel, the youngest one out all her older sister. The little mermaid with hair as red as blood, her tail as green as the sun light shines on the seaweed, still angry for her father's unreasonable reaction towards her this morning when she asked to do something new, and then she was punished to clean up all the bun. Ariel still sat on the bottom side of her bedroom window, everyone knew she was in deep mad mood, but they ignored her as they own had their small business to deal with. Alana was putting something on her entire face just to make herself look glamorous then Andrina making jokes about it, next Aquata argued with Arista for taking her stuff. After their father, King Triton says "goodnight" to them but with Ariel replied without respect and a look at him. Soon later of course Attina comes in to advised her on what she's done wrong. Ariel tumbled over to the side facing the whole view of the sea in front of her, but the short moment was spoiled when Attina finished, "Nothing's going to change."

Ariel huffed loud only asking herself, over, and over, "Is this going to be my life?" Doing nothing day by day, never leaning something new. Her eyes were nearly closed as she could nearly remember the fun days her family should to have together. The music, the laughter, the games, she misses all of that, but mostly she misses her mother. She pricked off a flower on the top side of the window, looking at how beautiful it was only thinking it wasn't meant to be attach to that vein forever but to only to be let free. Ariel allowed the flower to be blow away in the breeze of the sea, watching the flower slowly falls as it shifts side to side.

Suddenly, a loud, explosive bang was made, Ariel eyes were wide open as she raised herself up looking around at the sea floor but there was nothing seen usually below. The sound of the loud bang was made again, and this time Ariel realised it was coming from above, looking high up she could a huge black shape shivering slowly across the surface. Ariel looked back at her sisters in the room seeing if they noticed the banging sound but noticing that they were all deeply fats asleep. Ariel knew if would safer and better for her to stay down and leave it be, however her curiously increased and quickly got the better of her. Slowly lifting herself off the window and quickly swim up to the surface but not too fast in case it could be dangerous. She finally reached to the surface above the water and after flopping her fringe back away from her eyes, but once it was out of the way her eyes were wide open with surprised with her jaw dropped down.

"Wow!" Ariel whispered to herself. Seeing a huge ship was sailing on the calm, steady sea, there were things firing out from it like shooting stars and explores in so many different colours. Ariel smiled at the wonder she is seeing, she knew that humans were dangerous, but a thriller, exciting feeling was telling to get closer and explore. Ariel could hear a jazzy rhythm of the music getting louder as she jumped and dive back into the water and began swimming towards the ship, Ariel came up to the side of the ship. She could hear the music much clearer and louder, and she could see some bright lights brightening above. Ariel's curiosity quickly took control of her as she climbed up the side of the ship, difficult however as it was hard for Ariel to pull herself up by her own arms for her tail was at no use. There long, wide wooden parts on the side of the ship and ropes attached to the side for Ariel to pull herself much easier and to sat on the flat piece of wood sticking out from the side. Ariel finally made it to the top as she looked through a square gap at the bottom, once she look through her eyes were more widen with surprises for what she's seeing right now. There were humans all wearing in the same clothing, black and white stripy tops, greyish trousers, and black shoes. A few were playing some instruments making music for everyone to dance with, two or three were dancing on long things sticking out on the surface of the ship. Ariel was amazed by the confection music, never heard it in an up-beating way for many years, as she remembered listening to the amazing music Flounder was making this morning. Then, Ariel spotted something huge on the further front in the middle of the ship, it covered in wrapping as it had wielded bended corners on it with a long, red ribbon wrapped around it. Suddenly, Ariel spotted a big, white and grey fury creature rushing through the crown of dancing humans, a dog was jumping and barking as much as he's enjoying the music like everyone. Then, the dog stopped so sudden and its' nose caught an unusual scent, the dog went low and sniffed out more of the scent. Ariel could see the dog coming closer to where she is, quickly hide herself from the side of the hole hoping that creature didn't spotted her. After a few seconds, Ariel looked back through the gap only to unexpected greeted with a huge, slimy lick on the check from the fury dog.

"Max!" the dog heard his name and rush to his owner. Ariel smiled as she touched her check, never feeling seen such a cheerful creature like that before. Her eyes followed the dog as it was running to its owner, only after the dog stopped Ariel looked up to see a young man playing around with the dog. A young man around seven-years-old with hair as black as night, eyes as ice blue as the cold seas at north. Ariel was shocked from being this close to a human, but when seeing the human playing around with the dog, her face melted away to a curious look and grew an interested smile. She was hypnotised by his grace, free-spirit, fun-loving characterises within him, Ariel could watch him all day playing around with his dog.

"Hey Ariel!" a voiced shouted down below, Ariel looked down in a shock if any of the humans had hear it. Flounder the small, cowardly dolphin who nearly got himself thrown into jail for playing a bit of music this morning, he was jumping out of the water to speak, "What are you doing!"

"Shhh!" Ariel quietly warned, "Quiet Flounder, they might hear you!" Ariel looked back through the gap, but no human seemed to notice, she turned back to Flounder, "Come on! Jump up! I'll catch you!"

Flounder thought to be a bad idea, he did feel really bad for getting her into trouble this morning after standing up for him, so Flounder swim down and jumped high up for Ariel to catch him in her arms. Ariel looked through the gap with Flounder by her side, Ariel blissfully whispered "Isn't this amazing!"

"Yeah, it's great" Flounder said with a shaking tone of voice, "Now can we go?"

"Why?! How often do we ever listen to music?" Ariel said, then she spotted the same human now playing his flute making such charming music. "I've never been this close to a human before."

"Yeah, I know. I have many times. Now, can we please go before we'll become fish food" Flounder begged.

"But Flounder, we're not fish. We're mammals." Ariel explained, "I may have scales like one, but I flap my tail up and down like yours. Besides, since when you became a guppy."

"I'm not a guppy! I just don't want to stay around humans for so long."

Suddenly, Max the barking dog was rushing back towards Ariel, quickly hide herself down underneath the gap as she dropped Flounder back down to the sea. The human was walking towards Max rubbing around his head as he noticed Max was barking at something through the gap. Looking over the flat side on the edge of the side, luckily for Ariel the human couldn't much see the top side of the ship, but he assumed that Max was only barking at the dolphin.

"Silence! Silence!" a old man in a skinny, tight, black suite shouted loudly at the crew and the music was stopped, Ariel frowned as she was still enjoying the music. "It's now, my great pleasure to present a very great, a very special, and a very expensive birthday present for his majesty, Prince Eric!"

The whole clap and cheer loud, Eric smiled but shortly shock his hands saying there's no need to do. Eric walked up, "Oh Grimsby. You really shouldn't have."

"I know. It was your uncle's orders" Grimsby replied in a low tone.

Eric followed Grimsby to the front towards the huge thing at the front as Grimsby had his hands griped tight on the wrapping, Ariel carefully leaned forward through the gap to get a clear view of what it is. Finally, Grimsby pulled off the wrapping and presented a huge, Siler statue of Eric in armour with a sword and a shield, everyone one included Eric had shocked, unexpected looked on their faces. Ariel had a confused looked on her face, only thinking to herself, "Why would anyone give someone a statue of that person?"

Eric walked over speechless, "Gee… Um... It's really something."

"Yes, it's very amusing. Your uncle had hope it would be a wedding present."

Eric huffed loudly with annoyed as he walked to the side of the ship, Ariel quickly hide herself to the side of the gap. Eric rested his arms on the side and mumbled, "Let me guest, he's disappointed that I didn't fall for the Princess of…"

"Oh Eric, your uncle, and the entire just wants you to be happily settled down, as a price with a princess" Grimsby stand by the side.

"Well, can I least live a life" Eric argued, "Where I go to new places, meet new people, instead of arranging marriages to women I barely even know."

Grimsby walked away in disgusted, but Eric was still standing at the side of the ship until he jumped over to sit in the side while gazing out as far as he could see the end distance of the sea, then Max hanged over to the side for Eric to rub on his fury head. Below, Ariel listen to their argument and it reminded her of the argument she made with her father, she stares up thinking of how Eric and he are in that same tight situation where they feel like they belong now. Ariel could never imagen what a human like Eric was living in the same position as she was, have the thought talking to him about themselves despite the fact they are both from different worlds. By imagen meeting someone like him right here, right now, it just hit her like lightening.

Unexpectedly, thunder was heard from a short distance flying towards the ship, Ariel and the crew above spotted the storm heading towards them. One of of the crew as a watcher at the top of the main mast of the ship, shouted down below to rest of the crew, "Hurricane coming! Stand fast!" Secure the rigging!"

Th whole crew dashed around the entire ship, securing the ropes, tightening up sales, Grimsby wanted to help but the thrilling sound of thunder chilled him away to his room, meanwhile Eric stayed out to helped around with the crew. The windy storm brought along huge waves clashing upon the ship moving it around fats, even Ariel took a tight grip on the ropes, but the wind strongly flew her away back into the ocean. Ariel swim up to check where the ship is floating off to till lightening brighten the distance ahead with giant, dark, sharp rocks. Terribly shocked at what will happen to the ship, Ariel had a flashback of her mother was killed by human just like this ship. However, they seen caring and innocent to her so Ariel decided to swim back to the ship in hopes for no one to get hurt.

More lightening was beginning to fly over, shockingly one of the lightening struck down and lit a bright, red fire on the sales, Ariel swam back a bit as she has never seen fire before. The sailor who steers the wheel of the ship lost control and allowed the wheel to spin around fully in one direction, leading the ship towards the rocks. Eric quickly got both hands on the wheel and tried to push it to steer the ship around, meanwhile parts of the crew lowed the small boats down for them to jump out of the ship. All of them got in to the small boats at the same time the ship crashed to the rocks as they broke in to the bottom. All the small boats dropped down fast and slashed hard on the shaking surface of the ocean. Flooding the bottom floor with dark water but unaware of the candle lights in the floor above has fallen and began rolling to the barrows of oil.

Grimsby and a few of the crew fell off the small boats and were beginning to drown from the huge waves was pushing them down under water. Ariel swam under water and quickly push them up to keep their head above for some air and pushed them towards the small boats where the rest of the crew will pull them out and into the boats without giving herself away to them. Ariel swim back around the ship to see if there are more men still in the water she seems to have everyone onboard everyone, however she believes there was one person she didn't see on the small boats.

Eric was still on the ship just before he noticed that Max was still on the ship as well, Eric run towards Max and carried him to the side of the ship. Tring to push Max off so the dog can swim to the small, suddenly the rope snapped off letting the long gaff fall to the centre of the ship. The gaff broke the entire long wood on the floor where it entrapped one of Eric's foot as he dropped Max off the ship to the ocean. Max successfully swam to one of the small boats, but Eric was struggling to get out of the hole. After in five seconds, Eric got out and was about to jump until the entire explored as a giant fire rises at the centre and grey smoke grew. The top half of the ship parted into small pieces and fell around the ship, Ariel moved away in shock, but she feels guilty if she left Eric there. Ariel swam under water to see him however the water was too dark to, so she rises above to look over broken barrows and wood floating around her but even the smoke was blinding parts of her view. Ariel turned around in circles until she spotted Eric on a broken wood, but his eyes and his mind were closed as he was unconscious. His whole body feels so weak his grip was slipping off and slowly the water pressure him down through the water. Ariel dive down quickly grab his shirt and tried to pull him up to the surface, quite different to do with her arms underneath his arms but she finally reached him to the surface. Once above water, Ariel couldn't find one of the small boats through this dark, grey fog, and parts of the ship was still burning with flames and the fire was falling into small bits like rain.

Ariel dived underneath with Eric to swim away from the fires, Flounder swam fast by her side and shouted, "Ariel, you do realised humans can't breathe as long as mermaids can?"

Ariel quickly lifted Eric up above water she didn't check if he was breathing but the mouth was open lead her to believe that Eric could be alive. Flounder helped behind Ariel by pushing her away to avoid getting hit by the rocks, and one arm to hold the side of his fins so he could pull her while Ariel holds on to Eric. Swimming hard and fast away from the bright, red fires covering the entire ship, a hopeful feel grew inside of Ariel as she can spot small but shiny stars above her like colourful diamonds dangling from the sky. Finally, reached to the shore Ariel dragged Eric out and laid him on the high pile of dark, sandy beach with big rocks on their side, Ariel was too tired to see if he was alright as she was exhausted herself from the swim. Ariel laid down slowly on her back against the soft sand pile while trying to catch a breathe. Staring up at the sky and counting all the stars she could see, Ariel hasn't seen these many stars since she could remember. Only thinking to herself that she all needs is to rest for a minute, or five minute, or maybe ten, or maybe longer, or maybe.

The next cloudy morning, Ariel's eyes were peacefully shut but were cracked open when a touch of sun light brighten came down. Flicking her eyes open and see a glimpse of the view, soon Ariel opened her eyes fully and raised up with her head feeling dizzy, Ariel could feel the small waves splashing softly on the light green fins of her tail. Her mind was all puzzled as she tried to remember what happened last night, she scanned around the beach only asking her, "Shouldn't I be in bed?" She turned to her left and saw Eric laying on his back, now she remembers, Ariel turn fully towards Eric seeing if there's any sign of movement. Far over the side of Eric, some rocks held on the side of the sand pile like a wall, then the seawater in a small floor level. Flounder popped out from the seawater to see if Ariel's alright as she slept through the night on the beach.

"Flounder!" Ariel was happy to see her dolphin friend was alright, then she quickly turned back to Eric, "Is he dies?"

"It's hard to say. Check at the bottom of their fins, they might tell a heartbeat."

Ariel trusted Flounder as she didn't know what do to check if a human is alive, firstly she slide to the Eric's right foot and place the flat, bottom side of his foot to her ear. Ariel faced Flounder with a worried look, "I can't hear or feel a heartbeat?"

"I don't know what else to do?" Flounder respond.

A sudden breathe was heard from behind Ariel, with wide eyes she slide to Eric's face and caught a glimpse of air being breathe out through his mouth. Ariel was breathing calmly as she now knew that he's died. She gently moved some of his hair at the front away from his closed eyes, so she could he whole sleepy face facing her. Ariel could see a cut on the surface of his right shoulder, so she pricked a scale from her tail unpainfully, and placed it on the cut so it could be healed quicker. That moment Ariel remembered how all the creatures in the City of Atlantica, especially her father will always say how dangerous and heartless humans are, especially when they included her mother into it. But, Eric isn't what they described from where she watched him last night, he was funny, caring, free-spirit, only asking herself, "What if they were wrong?".

Suddenly Eric was starting to flick his eyes open, Ariel was beginning to panic, her first reaction was placing her hand over his eyes. Flounder shouted, "What are you doing?"

"He'll be scared if he sees me, and I'll be scare if he wakes" Ariel answered.

Eric was beginning to moan with words, the Flounder said, "Too late that."

"Really" Ariel sarcastically.

"Hello?" Eric asked lowly, just getting his voce to warm up.

Ariel didn't know what to do so she answered back, "Hello?"

"Where am I?" Eric's questions were pressuring Ariel to answer back without making him feel worried, or suspicious, or scared.

"On the beach, that's all."

"Where's the rest of the crew?"

"They're fine, on another beach, I think" Ariel answered honestly was at least better than saying "I do not know."

"Why am I here then?" Eric slowly shift his head side to side, but Ariel kept her hand over his eyes, so he can't see.

"I… um… got you here… from the sea."

"You got me from the sea?" Eric asked as Ariel squeezed her eyes, hoping he won't get suspicious while she thinks of some way to get out of this situation, "You must a very good swimmer." Ariel open her eyes in surprised at his reaction, she smiled and was about to commented on how she's a great swimmer, better than all her sister from her perspective.

"Is that your hand?" Eric asked, Ariel stood still as a small amount panicaa bout twisting around in her stomach, "Can I see?"

"No!" Ariel answered in a loud tone, then she tried to explain in a simple and calm way, "Because, you still need some rest."

"You're right. I think I still do" Eric's answered make Ariel a bit calmer, then he repeated the question with a small smile, "But, may I see?"

"Why?" Ariel tried to avoid answering.

"So, I can see you and speak to you, face to face?"

Ariel could feel more warm light burning nicely on the top of her red hair, she looks and gaze at how the sun is starting to shine more of it's great light through the clouds. Ariel decided to show her face only, slowly lifted her hand away from Eric's eyes as he raised his weak right-hand cover above his eyes to stop the sun's light from blinding them.

The background was so bright and was like gold shiningly melted away around his view, and in the centre was this beautiful girl, hair as red as a rose and the bright light in the background makes the edges look darker. Eric could see her eyes as blue the sea surface as they meet with his icy blue eyes, her lips red as blood grew a warm smile. "Hello" Ariel greeters as she slowly moved her right hand over at the bottom of Eric's forehead, and gently touched his hand where it covers his eyes form the sun's light. "Hello" Eric smiled as his hands moved his fingers to touched hers like it was new, peacefully way of saying hello, unaware of this usually feeling that grew inside of them, their eyes gazing at each other was a forever-lasting feeling like it could last forever.

Suddenly, loud barks were heard ahead, Ariel looked up and realised that the barks were from that bug, fury creature, and that could be more humans will come along. Ariel moved her hand away from Eric as he tried to reach for her hand, but his weak arms were too slow to move quick. Eric was just starting to raise his head se he doesn't lose sight of the mystery girl, but he sight was lost when his dog, Max jumped on him and began on licking on his face. Ariel slide quickly on the sand pile to the rock side, she jumped far into the seawater and swam further down. She stopped suddenly as she turned around and stare back above the water, wanted to know if Eric remembers and if he believes it was a dream, even asking herself if that was a dream. Ariel swim up above water and climb up behind a rock and stare out at the bench watching Eric was getting up slowly and there were a few men coming to the beach.

"Eric!" Grimsby rushed over to Eric and helped him getting up to his feet.

Eric was getting his balance steady and straight, he asked Grimsby is all the crew alive and alright, but they were the same for Eric as he was still a boy. Their all cheer and hugged for surviving throughout the storm last night, expected for Grimsby, but then Eric remembered back of the mysterious girl he saw early before. He looked back at the peaceful beach and small softly splashing on the golden sand, moved passed the crew to get a better view but he still couldn't see her.

"Where is she?" Eric turn around and asked the crew, but their only answer was silence for he had no idea what he was talking about. Eric repeated his question, "The girl? She had red hair. She was right there" he pointed to the side where he was laying, "And, she saved my life." Eric gazed back at the beach remembering back on how terrified he was on the ship, when it explored it felt like his time has come to die as he couldn't see, couldn't shout out for help, he couldn't feel anything but the pressure of the sea dragging him in the water losing air to breathe and to live.

Grimsby whispered to the crew, "I think he had a lot of seawater coming in and out of him."

Grimsby walked to the side of Eric and encourage him to walk back with them to his kingdom, before they leave the beach Eric turned around and yelled, "Thank you!" The whole crew and Grimsby freeze silently, and the dog began barking after the yell, Eric turned back around and smiled to Grimsby, "I least I'm saying thank you, even to the sea for bringing me back." Eric walked off with a helping hand from Grimsby for Eric still didn't had his balance right, along with the crew behind them. After leaving the beach Eric spotted a scale like from a fish on his left shoulder, he carefully pealed it off and found a healed scar underneath giving him a curious look.

Ariel climbed on the rock and watch them leave the beach, she recalled and smiled how Eric yelled out, he who knew nothing of her thanks her even having the sight of her. She started to get an exciting feeling through veins that made her jump high off the rock and splashed into the sea, twirling and spinning around in ups and downs while laughing. Last night, first time she heard of music in years, and now she saved a human and she just feeling so blissful. Flounder didn't what got into Ariel, but he joined in the laugher and swam with her in loops or spins. Ariel stopped so she doesn't feel quite dizzy and her laugher transformed to yawning which reminded her that she was meant to be in bed.

"Oh, gosh! I need to get back!" Ariel swam as fast as she could to the palace aside with Flounder.

They finally reached to palace, Ariel thanked Flounder for coming with her and helped, they decided to promise talk later today as they separated. Ariel carefully swim through the gates and passed the guards, so they won't spot her, then quickly swim up to the tower where she and her sisters sleep. She leaned her head over on the edge of her bedroom window to see if any of her sisters are awake, but luckily, they weren't. Ariel swam over on her bed with the quilt over her over and her head laying on her soft, purple pillow.

"Ah… I needed this sleep" Ariel whispered to herself, closing her eye and tried to get some sleep.

"GO ON, GIRLS! GET UP!" Ariel raised up from their governess, Marina Del Rey loud awake calls.

In the same order for the same morning, Ariel's sisters expected Attina all moaned with tiredness, but moaned with exhaustion, "But, I just got to bed like a second ago. Literally, a second go."

"Come on, girls! We wouldn't want to be to be late!" Marina continued yelling at the girls to get out of bed and get sorted.

The sisters all got up and swam to their mirrors sorting out their hair, doing their make-up, meanwhile Ariel was still sitting on her bed yawning out loud. Marina swam to her and handed her a hairbrush, "Go on sweetheart, we wouldn't want daddy to get you into trouble again, do we?"

Ariel took the brush as Marina warned the girls again to move quicker, Ariel began brushing her long, red hair and whispered to herself, "All he thinks I am is trouble."

Falling back onto her own bed, Ariel stare up wishing just to have more sleep, "What a morning?" then she started to grow a small smile as she repeated that question again, bit only thinking of before when she went up close to humans, listening to their charming music on the ship, and talking to Eric with his sweet, caring voice. The only thing that was bothering her is to think that she might not talk to him again or listen to their music. So, Ariel asked of herself, "What to do then?"


	2. Chapter 2: What a Day!

Chapter 2

The morning was bright and beautiful as always, shame for Ariel and her sisters to spend the morning walking with their father. They swam up to the centre of the palace where they meet their father sitting on his throne along with Sebastian standing up straight on the side of the throne. King Triton said firstly, "Good morning girls."

"Good morning father" the daughter said at the same time.

"Marina" Triton greatens the girl's governess, Marina Del Ray

"Good morning your majesty" Marina bowed to her king, then she looked up to Sebastian, "And to you, Sebastian."

"Your timing is much better now, Marina" Sebastian committed.

Marina swam to the side for Triton to see all his daughters looking up to him, as Attina stated of their completed duties for the week, but was she was interrupted by Ariel's soft snoring for she didn't sleep much last night after rescuing Eric from shipwreck to the beach. Attina tried to continue but she was loudly interrupted again, so Andrina dodge her elbow to Ariel to wake her up, it successfully worked but Ariel acted like nothing happened. Ariel smiled showing her respect and it was a funny accidented, but everyone stared her wrongly and disapproved from her father then Ariel slowly losses her smile.

After Attina's finished her announcement, Triton lead his daughters on the same walk around the kingdom. They all looked straight and proud, however for Ariel she looked down unhappily, till she saw a float stick towards her and the shape of it reminded her of the thing Eric was playing to make his lovely music. She grabbed hold on the stick at the middle and pretend to play like he was doing; placing the top of the stick close to her mouth and began blowing bubbles and swinging her head around. Ariel laughed and let's go of the stick, she soon started to daydream about Eric, wondering if he was thinking of her as well and would like to talk to him again. Unaware, Ariel bumped into Adella who is trying to flirt with the same boy from their yesterday's walk, Adella dumped towards the rest of the sisters like fallen pins from a bowing ball. Attina accidentally knock down Marina to the sandy ground at the side of King Triton, Marina looked up humiliated as Sebastian swam down to say something even more humiliating.

"Marina, I don't think it's very unmanageable to do be in this position, when you are meant to show the girls how to be a proper princess of Atlantica" Sebastian advice, before swimming back up he added, "Oh, and you got some sand in your hair, man."

The sisters all turned to Ariel in an angry and embarrassed look as Ariel felt low and ashamed. Marina got up and shook the sand out from her hair by her hands as the walk is now finished, and Triton allowed his daughters and Marina to go off, all expected Ariel.

Before, Triton starts Ariel began first because she doesn't want to waste her time today arguing with her father, "I'm sorry. I promise I won't do it again." Triton and Sebastian held a shock look as they never expect this kind of reaction from Ariel, as she continued, "And, to prove that, I shall go to the library and read. So, goodbye daddy, goodbye Sebastian."

Ariel left quickly heading to the library around the castle as she hidden a cheeky grim, after Triton and Sebastian look suspicious at the little mermaid. Triton whispered to ask a favour, "Sebastian, do you think… you could check…?"

"Not to worry your majesty" Sebastian agreed, "Teenagers, they think they know everything. You give them an inch, they swim all over you."

Sebastian swam towards the library through the castle, Triton was left still holding his suspicious for his young daughter. Meanwhile, Ariel swam right ahead and saw Flounder swimming aside her as she told him that she has an idea in the library. Ariel and Flounder search in the huge library for some books of some any connection between mer-people and humans, maybe in a way for Ariel to talk to Eric again. They tried to keep it quiet and low no one will know, after finding a few and placed them on a small table next to a great, beautiful glass window, Ariel and Flounder started reading through and couldn't find anything. Nearly giving up the idea till Flounder found an old, dusty, small book hidden in the shadowy corner, unaware of Sebastian was hiding in one of the gaps between the pile of books staring down on the little mermaid and the dolphin.

Flounder showed Ariel the book and she looked through as it was written in old, classic writing and it showed pictures link few of the important words in it. Then Ariel spotted a page talking about transformation; saying how if a mermaid stayed on dry land and not a drop of water lays on their tail, then their tales will evolve to the skinned fins as a human. "Flounder! Look! This could work!" Ariel pointed in excitement.

"You think so? How long can you when your tail is dry?"

Ariel frozen as she didn't know to answer, then the sun light glittering through the water to shine on her face. "The sun?" Areil asked herself, unsure if it's right but doesn't mean she can't try.

"You really like him don't him, don't you?" Flounder smiled.

"No! I… I just would like to know how he's doing?" Ariel answered while trying to hide her blushing checks and her gullible words.

Ariel asked of he would come and help in case and Flounder immediately said yes, before swimming off they placed the books back and Ariel placed one in the same gap where Sebastian was hiding from, she pushed the book to the back as Sebastian was nearly squeezed to death. After Ariel and Flounder left the library, Sebastian successfully make it out alive, fell out and landed on the small table. Then, he spotted the small Flounder forgot to put away Sebastian walked over as the book was still open showing the same page.

Ariel and Flounder swam to the edge of the same beach where Ariel safety drag Eric, she could see it all happening again in her mind. Before, Ariel could crawl on the beach, Flounder checked around the area of the beach to see if there is any humans or creatures around. Feeling the hot sand giving a burning touch on her skin and scales, but it didn't hurt, Ariel laid on her front side behind a huge rock, so she is hidden from anyone who could see her on the beach. Ariel could feel the sun's boiling light evaporating the small drops of water from on her skin and scales. It took a few minutes till Ariel's movement of her tail suddenly became a feeling of moving two. Seeing green tail splitting into two, her scales blending deep into a new form of skin, and her fins shrinking down creating a new form of fins but bumpy and have five pointy things at the end of them. Ariel turned around and her eyes were widened with a great shock, she easily lifted one of her new fins to test to see if they work in her control. Ariel climbed on the side of the rock to test her new fins like the ways humans do it, her lost her balance and control but she continued and could manged a little. Flounder wowed and jumped for joy as Ariel laughed blissfully, however when Flounder splashed back down to the water a few drops slashed on Ariel's new fins, suddenly they quickly changed back into a tail.

Ariel dropped back down to the sandy ground, she looked at her green tail and understood, "Oh, if water touches me, I will become a mermaid. That's what the book meant."

Ariel slide back into the water, she said in a thrilling tone, "Oh, that felt so great. I can't believe no one has ever known or done this before."

"Great. So, are you going to do it again?" Flounder asked.

"Maybe. I just… I don't know what to do when I am on the dry land."

Flounder thought to himself of an idea, and answered,

"Well, first you got to sort yourself out."

"Oh, now don't be like Sebastian, or at least my father" Ariel warned by an annoyed look on her face.

"No, what I meant was to become a human, you have to dress like a human" Flounder explains, "You know, like those they wear or something."

Ariel understand now, but then they asked themselves "Where would she find something like those they wear?" Till Ariel grew a small grin as she had a small idea.

Down over the sharp hills through the black seaweed forest, a dark pit of broken ships has been shipwrecked and sunk down to the bottom of the sea. The gloomy green atmosphere was the shell and inside was all the darkness as a home for lost treasures and preys, leading to a home for predators. Ariel swam above them all, so she could see everything down below, however for Flounder was shivering to his bones as he didn't this area or the idea of being here. They swam to the closest one where the sun's light is bright enough to show itself fully, they swam through the broken windows at the back of the ship unnoticed of huge, black shadow swam pass behind them. Scanning around the dark walls with huge, long cracks, covered with seashells and dark green moss. Ariel was feeling thrilling as she never really had an adventure outside the castle.

However, Flounder was still shivering with fear, the top of his fin accidently pushed a bended wood to rise and the other side went low and knock an arch, which is attack to old, wet ropes and swing it back and forth, till the rope snapped and flew towards Flounder as it nearly hit him. Shock to death, Flounder swam quickly to Ariel as he was hiding away as she gently rubbed him on the head promising that he'll be fine and that she has his backs.

Ariel noticed a door way to the floor above and her eyes widen when she spotted a small, silver thing with three points coming out straight next to each other at the top. Ariel swam to pick it up and asked Flounder what it was, he answered, "I seen them before, but they usually have more points. Humans use it to brash their hair."

At the bottom corner, Ariel found a small orange bag and thought of placing the pointy thing in it so that she could treasure it. Ariel and Flounder looked around for something link to what humans mainly wear on land, then Ariel found a small, dark brown pipe thing. She remembered something like it but bigger and brighter when music was allowed in her young age, Ariel tried blowing through it, but only dark sand and small, muddy seaweed came out at the other end.

Flounder looked around close to a huge hole at one side of the ship where next to it outside long, dark green seaweed float up waving around as the curtains. Suddenly, there was that huge, black shadow swimming slowing pass the seaweeds, Flounder could feel the strong, shifty movement from the back of his grey fins. He slowly turned around facing the waving seaweeds and focus through the small gaps he could look through, till Flounder's black eyes meet another pair of big, black eyes sending him a death stare. At that moment, Flounder realised what it was, a porbeagle shark, before it swam right through the seaweed and tried to attack with his huge mouth with big, shape, white teeth.

"Shark!" Floundered loudly alarmed Ariel. Flounder swam to Ariel, as she holds her bag around her shoulder, and they both tried to swim away from the shark, but it was chasing after them faster. Even dodging through in different floors and on different floor levels, the shark was only a second away from taking them into his lunch for the day. Ariel and Flounder finally swam out from the ship, they were swimming fast to the surface, suddenly Ariel looked back and noticed Flounder was slowing down and started to stop his swimming and go down.

"Need… air…" Flounder was fading away, slowly sinking down back to the dark bottom of the sea. Ariel realise that dolphins don't have gills, so they need air from the surface, but what worse the shark physically broke the other side of the ship and has spotted Flounder.

Ariel raced down to get Flounder before the shark does, luckily, Ariel was closer to Flounder, but the shark was swimming faster. Fortunately, Ariel mange to get Flounder, but the shark was getting closer, and closer, and closer. Behind Ariel was huge anchor with a large hole at the top which gave Ariel an idea hopefully it would work. She swam close to it and waited for the shark to come a bit closer, when it began to open its big mouth then in second Ariel swam through the hole, and the shark's head slide through and got trapped in it. Ariel swam away above and stock out her tongue at the shark's stupidly fail at his hurt, then she began swimming up fast carrying Flounder as he wasn't awake, and her bag to surface for Flounder to breathe some air.

Above the surface was bright and blue, Ariel got Flounder to a rock for herself to rest her arms on and placed her bag on the surface, while she deeply prayed for Flounder to be alright. At the start, Flounder was gasping in for some air then soon got his breathe and began breathing easily and normally. "I'm sorry Flounder" Ariel apologised, "I dragged you along."

"It's not your fault" Flounder said in a positive tone, he would forgive as a good friend and did like that kind of adventure. Flounder was jumping over the surface to show Ariel that he's fine, soon Ariel smiled and laughed as she joined in jumping with him then again swimming in twirling in circles.

"Wait!" Ariel stopped suddenly, she turned to Flounder, "What don't we use that flag things?" Flounder looked confused and asked Ariel again but to describe it, "They were lots of them on the top of the ship, and they were flat like a stingray."

"Oh… You mean the sails" Flounder corrected.

"Yeah, could I just wear them?"

"Maybe?" Flounder answered, he didn't say she can't because he thinks it could work.

"Come on!" Ariel said. Flounder asked where exactly they are going, and Ariel answered to where Eric's ship was first shipwreck.

The sea was calm and still but there were a few strong waves crashing at those huge, sharp rocks, and the sun was starting to fall making the endless sky darker as it was turning into night. Ariel and Flounder swam down to the bottom and found the bottom ship cracked in half like opening an oyster. Quickly they found the sails most been ripped apart and at the sides, Ariel untied some ropes which were still attached to the sails. Once they got parts of the sails which is covered with small seaweeds, Flounder helped Ariel on how to wear them like how female humans would. Flounder said usually they wear it all over their bodies, so Ariel cover her front and back as she tight notes on the sides laying on her shoulders and cut a hole at the top meddle, so Ariel could fit her head through.

They finally finished the design and they were pleased with it. Ariel took her dress off and said, "Right let's try it tomorrow. But where am I going to hide?"

"I know" Flounder swam to the dress and hold it with one of his fins through the holes, Ariel was about to follow him but then Flounder stopped her, "No! Wait! I'll go and do it. You go back to the palace."

"Why can't I go with you" Ariel asked.

"Because it's a secret, and I will show you just wait" before Flounder left he took Ariel's bag with her small treasures she found from the ship. Flounder shouted before he disappeared, "Trust me!"

Ariel waved goodbye but held a suspicious look thinking, "What is Flounder hiding from her, but she trusted him as he would trust her to save his life. Ariel swam back to the palace all seen quiet as usually, everyone she passed were all so quiet, they didn't smile or laugh or anything. When she entered at the doorway of the castle, Ariel was stopped by a death-staring small, red crab in front of her face.

"Sebastian" Ariel was shocked, and felt a bit nervous whenever she sees him giving he that look, "How are you today?"

"Ariel, where were you today?" Sebastian asked.

"Oh, I… was exploring with Flounder" Ariel was stubbing at the start hoping Sebastian doesn't get even more suspicious.

"I thought you said you would be at the library."

"I was, but then Flounder asked me to come with him for today."

"Flounder um…" Sebastian said, now Ariel wished she didn't mention Flounder in case Sebastian would ask him. Sebastian continued, "Didn't you realised form last time he was a troublemaker."

"Yeah, but people change" Ariel said, "Oh, please Sebastian, leave him be he hasn't done anything wrong."

"Oh, don't worry Ariel, he's don't the one I'm worrying about" Sebastian gave Ariel a deep stare at her now knowing who he was talking about.

Ariel took a breather and this time she spooked out more specious, "Look, I'm don't need you to check me like I am little child. Or, why don't you least check with daddy, I'm pretty sure he wouldn't mind you spying on his youngest daughter." Ariel swam away fast through the hallway leaving Sebastian as his curiosity increases for the little mermaid. Ariel entered in her bedroom and all her sisters were there; Aquata argued with Arista for stealing her stuff again. Attina, Alana, Adella and Andrina were sitting facing at their mirrors sorting out their hair and putting makeup on their faces. Attina turned around and watched as Ariel laid down on her bed and gaze through the window, Attina spotted something palely white in Ariel's red hair.

Swimming over and took it out, Ariel turned around to face her, Attina asked, "What is this?"

The rest of the sisters turned around to see what is happening, Ariel focused on the thing Attina was holding. Realised that it was small ripped piece of the sails from the ship, "I don't know" Ariel lied and moved her shoulders up.

"Then why is it in your hair?" Attina asked.

"How should I know?" Ariel stood up, she tried to take the piece from Attina's hand but Attina keeps moving her hand away till she gets some answers. Ariel getting annoyed, "What are you going to do? Tell daddy on me?"

"Speaking of daddy" Alana mention, "He's coming."

Everyone swam to their beds before Ariel snatched the piece from Attina's hand and hiden it deep in the side of her bed. They were all at the font of the beds waiting for their father to come in. Once he came in and said, "Goodnight girls."

"Goodnight father" they all repeated back.

"Sleep well" Triton ended with the girls repeating back.

Triton leaves silently, and the daughters slide in their beds getting ready to sleep, however Ariel kept her eyes wide open gazing again at the beautiful through the window, while only of tomorrow. Wondering if Eric would remember her? Would he try to find her? And if they did meet again, would she do? What would she say? Ariel could just daydream these wonders all night, because if she closes her eyes and sleep on it then she'll probably think of the worst cases that could happen. But, Ariel could only wait till tomorrow to see what will happen, and only hope for the best.

 **What's up guys! Before starting off, I just to say because I didn't write it down in the first chapter, that I don't own any of the little mermaid, the characters, the places, the scenes, any of that! They all belong to Disney!**

 **I added a lot of different scenes, I did say before that I will add some things link the film 'Splash.' So, whenever mermaids on land and their tail have been untouched by water then their tail will transform into human legs. I have also added the shark chase scene from the original Disney film, because I loved that scene and it looks so cool.**

 **Hoped you have enjoyed this chapter. See you soon.**


	3. Chapter 3: One Day on Land

Chapter 3

The same morning was bright and early as the ones before, Marina came In with Benjamin, the green manatee to wake up the tiring girls, but Ariel had a bit of thrilling energy still inside of her as she slowly raised her and did a morning stretch for her arms and her tail. Her older sisters expected for Attina were still laying in their beds. Marina took away their pillows, their quilts, and mainly slide Andrina off her bed for joking about. Finally, they all got up, done with their hair and makeup and swam down to the centre of the palace where they greet their father always sitting on his throne. Ariel was straight and serious today, so she could leave easily and quickly like her sisters, unaware of her father and Sebastian had a suspicious look towards her.

After their long walk through Altanica, Ariel swam quickly away into the open water beyond the gates of the palace, so she could find Flounder. However, Sebastian spotted something strange that Ariel is hiding, he decided to secretly follow her wanting to know what unknown trouble she might be swimming up to. Once Ariel found Flounder they both swam to two big, rocky hills where Flounder kept the dress, they made yesterday, safe so no one will find it. He told Ariel to wait for he will swam to one of the rocky hills as there was a cave inside, through a hole on the side large enough for him swim through. However, Ariel waited but her curiosity demanded her to know what was inside, wondering what Flounder is hiding. Ariel slowly swam to the side of the hole was about to look through till Flounder swam right back out with her tail holding the edge of the dress. At the bottom, Sebastian watched Ariel and Flounder holding up something from inside the cave, he follower them as they swam up close to the surface and towards land.

The waves calming splashed on the sandy surface of the land, as the sun was giving warmth to both the surface of the land and the sea by its bright light. Sebastian finally reached to the shore, laying himself on the surface of a rock feeling exhausted, harder for him to be more tired for the small waves splashed him down towards the rock. Ariel crawled on the shiny sand away from where the end of the waves' reached over the land, waiting for her tail to dry and transformed to legs. It took a couple of minutes till she felt her tail being split apart and her scales sunken down into her human skin fins. Ariel moved her new fins first to test if they fine and steady, then carefully lifted her up and practised to walk a few steps so she could keep her balance steady. Once, she feels like she is balanced, Flounder passed her the dress and let it dry on the rock, so the wet sails don't touch her legs in case it transformed her back into a mermaid.

Meanwhile, on the side of the beach, a huge, white castle stands on the edge of the land where it lays on the seashore. Their roof tops were cones with the colour of orange like the sun rise. The small waves splashed gently on the side of the white walls, as gentle as the music as played along the shore next to the castle. That same flute playing I's charming music from the same person, young Prince Eric was sitting on the rock gazing out at the deep blue surface of the glittering sea. His dog, Max was barking and playing around the edge of the shore jumping in and out of the sea waves, sometimes come back for Eric to rub his head for Eric to play with him.

Eric got up and kneed infront of Max and rubbed his head, "You're thinking what I'm thinking?" Max only barked loudly as his answer, Eric raised up for he was only thinking of that strange girl who saved him days ago. Eric decided to take a walk along the shore with Max rushing around following him, as Eric was talking to himself, "Where could she be? She's not in the village. No one knows her from my description of her."

"Maybe she's from another country? Germany? No, no, she doesn't have the accent, I think. Poland? England? Possibly from the Netherlands?" Eric kept on guesting to himself while trying to remember more of what she looks like, what she sounds.

Unsuspecting of Max suddenly stopped and began shifting his nose as he caught a familiar smell, a smell of sea, fish, and human. Max started jumping and barking for excitement around Eric as his owner grew confusion for his dog. Then, Max was running fast ahead, and Eric was chasing after him, shouting, "Wait! Max! Stop! Wait!"

Meanwhile, the dress was finally dried, so Ariel could wear it in the exact same way she did yesterday. Flounder whistle out his cute sound, "That looks good, Ariel."

"Okay, but what do I say if I found him?" Ariel could feel her panicking shaking through a beat of her heart.

"Just be calm at first, then speak" Flounder advised, "Say you are from another city?"

"But I don't want to lie."

"Okay, then say things that are truth but exactly truthful. You understand?"

Ariel moved her shoulders high meaning that she understood half of it, while moving around her body to see if the dress is fitted neatly, while Sebastian was just getting up and spotted Ariel on land, with two fins, wearing a human thing. Sebastian dropped his jaw in a deep shocked, and let out an outranging yell, "Ariel! What in the seven sea have you…" before he could finish bigger waves were coming in and one unexpectedly knocked him off the rock and into the water. Ariel and Flounder looked down and saw Sebastian floating up to the shore by the waves.

"Sebastian! What are you doing?!" they both asked.

"What am I?" Sebastian got up and walked towards Ariel on the shiny sand, "What are you doing here young lady?"

Ariel picked up Sebastian in the palm of her hands, she looked down upon him angrily but mostly nervously, "It's hard to explain to someone who spies on you."

"It's my business to know!" Sebastian pointed out, "Ariel, look at you!"

"Wait, how come we couldn't see you?" Flounder asked, "You're black we have easily seen you."

Ariel and Sebastian looked down at Flounder strangely, Ariel corrected, "But he's reddish."

"Oh… Sorry I am kind off colour blind" Flounder apologised.

Suddenly, a loud barking was rushing over toward them closer, and closer, till they spotted the fury creature. Flounder joyfully jump and smiled as dolphins like dogs. Shocked, Ariel dropped Sebastian and rushed over on a rock, then the dog was chasing after the little, red crab till Sebastian grabbed hold of the dress and climbed himself over. The furry creature circled around Ariel on the rock, the creature had his chances of licking Ariel on the side of her checks again.

"Max!" Eric called out.

Max rushed back to his owner, after laughing Ariel rubbed the side of her check as the licking tingles, she spotted Eric close by and her eyes began to widen. Eric rubbed Max wondering where he was, "What's got into you boy?"

Till he spotted the strange girl sitting on the rock, "Oh I see."

Max lead him to her and Eric follow, thinking of this girl looks very familiar, the red hair girl strangely sitting on a rock wearing a wield dress covered in seaweed and have ripped sides.

"You're alight miss?" Eric started was still jumping around infront of him, he joked, "Did this furry dog scared?"

"He's a friendly lad, really" Eric stuttered when he got a close look on the girl, as she was staring at him like she was shocked, but she held a small, lovely smile.

"Have we meet?" Eric asked.

"I... um…" Ariel was stuttering more as she didn't know what to say.

"Are you alright?" Eric asked another question.

Ariel tried to answer but words still came out from her mouth, then Max jumped on the side of her which made Ariel over but one of her legs slipped off the rock and fell, luckily Eric caught her in his arms. She looked up at Eric realising how close they are, Eric was thinking the same thing, feeling their stomach being twisted over as words faded away and their eyes just stare right back at each other.

Ariel tried to stand up, so Eric doesn't need to keep on holding her, but her nervous feeling was shaking her legs, so Eric had to hold her again, "You aright? You've probably been through thing?"

"Do you live near here? I could take you home?" Eric asked.

Ariel didn't know how to answer but she also doesn't want to lie, so she pointed out towards the sea, "Out there."

Eric eyes looked confused at Ariel, but then he thinks that she has probably been through shipwreck at sea and her mind is still a bit lost. That could explain the dress with seaweed and the parts of it is ripped, but Eric keeps thinking that it looks like a sail from a ship. Eric feels bad if he leaves her here with no help, so he said, "How about you come with me, and I'll help you out."

Ariel nodded, "Yes."

Eric placed one of her arms over his neck and helped her through with jumping around them and sometimes run up ahead then behind them. Ariel felt something small crawling on the side of her dress, she looked down and spotted Sebastian feeling sick as he's on a rough, fast ride. Ariel though of throwing back into the sea but realised that if he goes back then he will tell father about it, she placed Sebastian in small hole on the side of the dress, that made it harder for Sebastian to fell even more sick. Behind in the sea, Flounder was smiling for Ariel and signing her to be confident.

When they arrived at the castle, Eric asked the head of the house maids, Carlotta to get a room for Ariel and help her get dress. Carlotta was in a brownish-red dress with a white apron around her waist covering her lower half and at top till the knot behind her neck, and her black hair tied up in a bun by a dark, orange headband.

"Here you go, dear" Carlotta showed Ariel the bathroom.

There were two lower stairs on either side of the room, and in the centre was huge tubs of water covered with white bubbies on top of one other like creating a small 3D figure of a mountain. A big chandelier hanging above with small crystal at the ends of their rounded legs. Then, Carlotta lead Ariel to a small room connected to the bathroom, inside was the dressing room filled with lots of beautiful dresses.

Carlotta scanned the side and pinked up a dress for Ariel to wear, "Here you go, dear, a spare dress for you to wear. And I'll…" Carlotta looked at the dress Ariel was wearing, and she didn't want commented on it, "I'll wash this for you."

"Thank you" Ariel smiled.

"Be quick now on your bathing dear, Prince Eric would like you to eat with him" Carlotta left for Ariel to get dressed on her.

Once, Carlotta left the bathroom, Ariel was thrilled to think that's she is in a human's home, and she quickly had the chance to see Eric again. She wanted to get dressed first but remembered that Carlotta respected her to go in that bath, but if she did she'll grew a tail and they could find out. Then, Ariel spotted a small reddish-orange thing by the side of the bath tub, she picked it and the first thing she gets from it was that the smell was delightful. She tried tasting it but quickly spit it out, wiping her off the taste from her tongue, asking her, "What is this used for?" She looked back at where it was and noticed that water touching it created those tiny bubbies, now thinking that it smells nice as well, Ariel dipped her the tip of her fingers into the bath water and rubbed it on the surface of the orange thing. Ariel then rubbed it on her arm and then it changed her skin to whitish, amazed at this creation and that her arm now smells the small delightful from the thing she decided to do it all over her body, so she'll smell nice but not too wet on her legs.

Forgotten of Sebastian as the small, red crab climbed out from the pocket on the side of her dress and jumped on the flat, pink surface of a straight, golden skin chair. Sebastian whined, "This is probably the most humiliating moment of my entire life. Now, how we get out of here, back into the sea and never talk about this ever again."

Ariel wasn't listening to Sebastian unless he will listen to her, after rubbing her arms and legs and everything by the thing Ariel walked into the dressing room so she can wear the new dress. Sebastian held an annoyed, ranging look on his face and yelled, "Are you listening to me child!"

Before entering the dressing room, Ariel kneed down to talk to Sebastian as he was on the chair, but he was faced the other with his claws crossed. "Look, Sebastian, I didn't come here because I wanted to annoy you or daddy or anyone, I came here because I actually found something new in my life. Something better than just staying at home day by day doing nothing."

"It's better to do nothing, then be around humans. Do you even remembered what happened to your mother?"

Ariel stilly and coldly froze with a shock look on her face as she raised up slowly like she's sinking down in the opposite direction. She doesn't much about her mother, but the tragic death was the last thing she could remembered of her, Ariel simply now forgotten all of that, and her father's laws of never making or listening to music. But, she remembered the first time she heard a small beat of music when she first met Flounder, after that night first saw Eric playing his charming music.

She kneed back down and replied strongly, "Before you're going to say other things depressing. How about looking at the fact that it was your fault who followed me in the first. I took you here because I knew you would swim straight back to daddy."

Ariel raised up and walked to the entrance of the dressing room, "How about exploring for once? It's not we get to see this amazing experience every day."

Ariel shut the dressing room door to get change, Sebastian shook his head for his unbelievable disproved of Ariel's behaviour. He turned and began to walk away until Ariel threw her sails dress on the chair on to of Sebastian, he couldn't see where he was going for he was crawling back into the side pocket again. Carlotta entered the bath room to check on how Ariel is doing, she noticed the dress she was wearing.

"Would you me to give this a wash dear?" Carlotto asked loudly.

"Are you sure?" Ariel shouted back from inside the dressing room, "I could help"

"No, no, sweetie" Carlotta picked up the dress on the chair unaware of a small, red crab was hanging in the side pocket, "You're our guest here, darling. Just be quick, lunch will be ready soon."

Carlotta walked down the laundry room at the bottom of the castle, the maids were outside underneath the hot sun while feeling the cool wet breeze from the waves clashing on the other side of the brick wall around the outside garden. A huge, bubbling tub with the maids washed their dirty clothing, and hang them up.

"Well, you must have at least heard about this girl, or see her before" asked one of the maids who was washing the dirty clothing in the hug tub, to another maid by her side

"No, not even the whole kingdom has heard of herd" the other maid answered with blond hair tied up as a ponytail. She was washing the sail-dress Ariel was wearing with Sebastian being pushed and rubbed to be washed.

"Well for me I think it's oddly strange, I mean this girl shows up in rags from out of nowhere" a dark hair maid hangs up the sails-dress on the line, she added, "Not my idea of a princess if you asked me."

"Well, no one did ask you" a mysterious woman was standing by the side of the door entrance to the inside laundry room. Her face came out into the suns' light as it reflected its' light from her blonde hair and her deep hazel eyes, she added, "Didn't they?"

The maids all stare at her strangely and with shock to see her standing in the dark side of the door, the woman walked out to the front and said, "If you heard to more of the new guest, please inform me immediately, or in the future don't waste your breathes again."

The woman disappeared back into the dark shadows back to the inside laundry room, the maids looked creepily surprised hearing her orders, but the dark hair maid looked unbothered. She pushed the washing line to right so there will be more space for the other washed clothing. The maid cheered the mood by adding, "Well, I know a couple of girls that Eric might like."

The other maids joined in still unaware of a small red crab hiding in the side pocket, when the sails-dress was swinging till it reached to the end of the wall. There Sebastian jumped through a window back inside the castle and he scanned around to see if the hallway is clear as he whispered loudly for Ariel, so he could find her and bring her back to the sea. A mysterious door was open wide enough for Sebastian to look inside in case Ariel was inside, what he found on the side was a glass wardrobe and what inside caught his attention and took him by a great surprise. Until suddenly, there more humans in black dresses and white aprons wiping off the dust from the paintings on the walls, they were walking towards Sebastian as he crawled away quickly and climbed up a plant to another window. He looked down and saw a water fountain just down below, when the maids were coming closer and the intension shook his entire body, so he quickly jumped off and aimed down to splashed in the water. Unfortunately, he landed painfully on the stone edge and rolled off to the ground, more unfortunate for him that Max, the dog caught his scent and began chasing after Sebastian. Running fast away from the fury dog, Sebastian rushed into the bushes and climbed up higher than where the big could jump up.

"Get away! You… fury creature!" Sebastian shouted as Max was still barking at him, Sebastian made it inside through another small window and finally rested to get his energy back.

Till a loud, mumming voice was heard beyond through the large pots, bowls and baskets, Sebastian crawled through to have a look and saw a small human in a yellow top with a white apron, wearing a long, white hat. Humming in a sweet, French tone while the chief was cocking the fish; chopping its' heads and pull out its' bones like sliding a knife out from a knife block. Sebastian could feel his heart beating terribly fast against the inside of his shell, as he nearly began to throw-up sickly. The chief was coming closer toward him to serve the fish on the plates, Sebastian needed to hide but he doesn't where till he spotted some big, green, flat things like seaweed and hide himself underneath it. Unrealising that he was hiding on a plate and the chief laid the three fish on each plate, Sebastian could see horribly of the cocked fish right next to him.

Meanwhile Eric and Grimsby were at the huge dining room, one side holds three, giant paintings of the family history, on the other side shows a great view of the beach and beautiful, blue sea through giant glass windows. Eric was hanging on the side of a window gazing at the wonderful view as he minds wonders about the strange he met earlier.

"Oh Eric, please tell me you don't think she's that girl he said before" Grimsby said as he smoked through his smoking pipe.

"Well, I don't know" Eric replied, "I mean she is exactly from what I remembered from last time."

"But seriously Eric, you don't expect every day a girl appears after a shipwreck and comes to the rescue."

"Grim, listen, I know she's real. I just want to see her again."

Grimsby puffed out some smock from his mouth as he asked, "Well, why didn't you ask this one if she's the one then?"

"She couldn't walk well, and her was a bit speechless. I thought she was gone through a shipwreck as well. I thought it kind and better if we just help her out."

After a second, Carlotta opened the doors to the room lead Ariel to enter inside, Eric had a wowed look at Ariel wearing a beautiful, pink dress. Reminding Eric when he first saw her at the beach, she was an angle fallen from heaven to save him. Ariel walked up to him to greets him, and Eric kindly said, "You look wonderful." Ariel tried to hide her blushing red checks, but Eric smiled in return.

Eric guide her to her sit, while he asked, "Forgive me, but I didn't catch your name since you were struggling to walk at the beach."

"Oh, sorry, my name's Ariel."

Eric pulled out a chair for Ariel to sit in, then he walked around to sit at the top of the table, "I'm Eric if he didn't know."

"I know" Ariel answered quickly as she first heard it on the ship before it was shipwreck, she quickly realised it sounds strange for Eric wondering how she knows him before he met her, she added, "Carlotta told me" seeing from Eric's face expression that he bought it.

"Where are you from?" Eric started a conversation, so he gets to know her a bit more.

"From the sea" Ariel explained truthfully, "I go out there a lot."

"I love to go out there as well" Eric smiled, "But, where you do live, on land?"

Ariel was struggling to answer, her mind was telling to lie, "I live in a house boat house."

"Have you got any family?"

"I do, but we kind of drift apart" Ariel thought of the lost years of her family never really do anything much together like they used to, she added "Emotionally and by sea" the last part was true comes to the fact that they do live under the sea.

"I'm sorry" Eric heard the last part, now he believed that she was lost by shipwreck.

Carlotta walked around setting the knives and forks by the side of the mats infront of them, Ariel spotted that small, silver thing with the four pointing things coming out from the front. She thought to of doing something more human like would be good to fit herself in more.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I forgot would you like to eat some…" Eric stopped when he noticed Ariel was brushing her hair with the fork, he slowly finished, "fish?" He froze with a strange look on his face, the same for Grimsby, Ariel finished normally like it was nothing odd.

Grimsby smoke again from his pipe, Ariel stare curiously at it, "What's that?"

Grimsby handed it over to Ariel, so she could study it while he explains, "Do you like? It's one of the finest…"

Ariel didn't know if you need to blow through it or suck from it, she tried to blow as hard as she could, but it unexpectedly blew out all the black contends and smoke like blowing bubbies from your mouth underwater. Splashed right his face as Ariel gave him an apologetic look feeling embarrassed, however for Eric after taking a sip of water bust out laughing out and accidently spilt some of the water from his mouth. Ariel and Carlotta joined in laughing when Eric spilt the water, but when he saw Grimsby's annoyed face staring at him Eric coughed and stopped laughing.

"Sorry Grim" Eric apologised but he couldn't hold back his laughing look.

Carlotta walked behind Eric's chair and said, "Well Eric, that has been the first I have seen you laugh or smile in mouths."

Ariel still held her apologetic look for blowing all the smoke at Grimsby's face, but what Carlotta said to Eric Ariel grew a small smile feeling happy to make someone else happy, she could image doing the same to her father if he ever does smile. Grimsby silently leaves so he could wipe off the smoke off from his face which made him feel embarrassed.

"Settle yourselves, your meals will be coming soon" Carlotta left to get the food form the kitchen.

Ariel and Eric were still laughing a bit as Eric commented, "You are one of a kind, are you?"

"You could say that" Ariel answered thinking that that's true for she's a mermaid.

Carlotta arrived with three plates on a huge circle tray on one hand, while on the other hand was holding a small plate of cocked, delicious prawns. She places the prawns down first at the centre as a side dish, then placed the main dish infront of them. Eric lifted the lid form his plate before Carlotta was wanted to talk to him, Ariel then spotted something red and was moving out from underneath the green salad. It was Sebastian shivering in fear, Ariel lifted her lit and whispered to him to run now, he crawled quickly to her plate and she plunged it back down.

Carlotta left the room before saying, "Please help yourself."

Ariel looked at the pawns and could smell the lovely steam swerving out form the top of them, Eric began to take some pawn by his fork and placed them on eth side of his plate. "Um, Ariel, I was wondering if you like, I could…" Eric stopped when he saw Ariel was voraciously eating the prawns by her hand one by one. Ariel stopped when she noticed Eric was watching her, she also saw the pointy thing in his hand with one of the prawns attached to it. Thinking about that maybe that's what the pointy thing is for, she slowly picks up her one and began taking the prawns by it. Ariel asked for Eric to continue and he did, "I was wondering, if you would a tour in the kingdom" Ariel excitedly nodded as they continued to eat their meal.

Later, Carlotta dressed Ariel into more easy-going clothing, so she doesn't have to drag around in the pink dress. Ariel worn a comfortable dress with a dark blue skirt, a black shirt with light blue sleeves up to her wrests, and blue bow tied up on her red hair making a ponytail. Once she was dressed, Ariel thrilling walked down the hallway with holding from what Carlotta said to her, in case she might buy some things, Sebastian was hiding in the small bag. Ariel reached to the main door which leads outside at the front of the castle, she pulled the doors open and suddenly she greets with the mysterious woman who appeared outside infront of Ariel exactly, the woman's dress with dark red skirt, black at top with red sleeves till the top of her wrests. The woman's stare and smile gave a chilling feeling down Ariel's spine, it was look looking at a mirror seeing the entire opposite of yourself.

Horribly shocked from the woman's appeared, Ariel took a step back then the woman first spoke with a calm voice, "You must be our new guest. Oh, did I scare you?"

"H-Hello" Ariel tried not to stutter, "I'm Ariel."

"I know" the woman replied straight away. She walked around Ariel, scanning the child and twirled her fingers around the end of Ariel's red hair. The woman said, "We don't see much pretty girls like you around here."

Ariel took another step away from her, luckily Eric arrived through another hallway, "Oh, Ariel, this is Renata, she's my governess. Well, by evening I mean."

"Enjoy your day" Renata first looked at Eric, then eerily moved her eyes back at Ariel.

Ariel was relieved when Eric lead her outside as Ariel could still feel Renata's stare follow her form the back of her head. They got on a carriage with a horse pulling the carriage, Ariel remembered the carriages back at Atlantica but she has never seen one with wheels before, or anything like this human-one. Eric focus on the riding the carriage, but when he looked back at Ariel she was hanging over at the back of the carriage looking underneath the carriage as she was watch at how the horse walks while pulling the carriage alone.

"Having fun down there" Eric jokily asked.

"Best yet I guest" Ariel answered laughing joyfully, Eric smiled of the strange things she does but looks interest.

They finally reached to the town, Ariel was over bliss from the new sight of new humans walking around her. Eric tour Ariel around; first at the baking shop looking at the breads and cakes, the toy shop where Ariel was mostly attracted to the little puppets where she could move them by her hand. The food shop was very interesting with so many different types of food in all shape and sizes and colours, especially with these red ones Eric named them strawberries. Ariel tasted one of them and their delicious taste intoxicating down her throat, Eric bought a few for Ariel to eat. Later Ariel caught a up-lifting beat echoing in her ear, she turned around and saw a group of men sitting next to each other as they hold different instruments. Playing on the strings, pushing and pulling the accordion, blowing through the flutes, they began playing together. Ariel slowly walked towards them and listen to the music remembering the first time she heard the same music back on the ship, she saw how little kids and the adults come around smiling and cheering on with the music.

Eric noticed the way Ariel was gazing at the music, he secretly walked over to a shop near them to buy something. When he came back he pat on one side of Ariel then slide to the other side to joke her around, come to her with a double surprise when he gave her two rumba shakers each for them to play with. Even Sebastian loved the rhythm of the music and the beat to it, the cheerful singing from the band and the crowd. After more beats from the music band and everyone cheered and laugh for joy, Eric took Ariel back into carriage and rode them back to the castle. The sun was just about to low itself down changing the sky into the bright colours of pink and orange with the white clouds.

"Thank you" Ariel said, as she jumps out from eth carriage and she thinks it's time for her to go home alone.

Before walking back to beach Eric asked, "Ariel!" she turned around and look back, "I would you to see you again. Tomorrow maybe?"

Ariel smiled and answer, "Tomorrow it is then."

Ariel turned back around and walk towards the beach with the bag filled with her rumba shaker, while Eric rode the carriage inside the castle. Down by the shore Ariel walked along the beach but then wondered about what she is going to down with the clothing she is wearing, she wants to wear them tomorrow but doesn't want to get them wet. She stopped by the place where she and Eric first talk, Sebastian jumped out and unknowingly crawl towards a side of one of those big rocks. Sebastian pulled out big piece at the bottom of the rock and these was a huge hole through, he smiled at Ariel mysteriously giving her a confused look. Ariel soon understands that the hole could be a good place to keep her clothing safe and dry. After unclothing herself and placing her clothing carefully and neatly through the hole, she picked up Sebastian in her hand and they jumped back into the sea. Her legs quickly transformed back into her tail, and swam around to try out her tail again, swimming back to Atlantica with her bag holding on her shoulders.

Before reaching up the gates of the castle, Ariel stopped and wanted to talk to him, "Sebastian, you're not going to tell daddy, please?"

"Oh Ariel, listen to me" Sebastian smiled, "What your father doesn't know, it's what doesn't hurt him or anyone."

Sebastian swam first entering through the castle's gate, Ariel and Flounder question themselves about what's with the change of heat from Sebastian, but at least he won't say anything about. Flounder swam to his home place close to the surface, and Ariel swam back through the castle up to her bedroom. Her six sisters were all setting around the bedroom; Adella and Aquata were by playing a small board game, Alana was by her mirror again along with Andrina joking about, and Attina and Arista resting on their beds. Triton entered at the bedroom and said goodnight to them all, after that second Ariel arrived in the bedroom.

Passing by her father and head to her bed, before Triton's low, demanding voice was spoken, "Ariel" she turned around wait for his 'goodnight' to her and she will do the same, but all he finishes was, "Don't be late next time."

Ariel held her hopeless face, "Yes sir."

Swimming back to her bed and placed her bag next it while looking down, Triton swam out from the bedroom and the daughters all slide into their bed covers and rest their heads on their pillows. Ariel faced the view through the bedroom window, she still held her hopeless face for her father just to smile and at least said something laughable. But when she looked back on his first day with Eric, with a real human by her side the whole time made her grew a wide smile.

"Where did you go today Ariel?" Arista asked.

"Oh, I went out" Ariel answered.

"But where?" Attina deeply repeated the question.

"Just out" Ariel repeated her answer.

once all of her sisters were asleep Ariel pick up carefully her rumba shaker and hidden it underneath her pillow, closed her eyes and recorded back her day; the taste of those delicious, red strawberries, the new creations of what humans have made, and the creative and fun sound of music. The beating rhythm from the music overtook her mind and now her voice hums silently but within every beat it gets louder and more into the rhythm.

 **Hey, guys, sorry it me took me long, but I finally got this chapter done. This is an early scene is based on how Ariel meets Eric again, but with her voice and all that. Of course, there were the other small details from the scene, the fork brushed through her hair, the smoke puffed at Grimsby's face, the tour of the kingdom.**

 **Hope you have enjoyed this chapter, see you soon…**


	4. Chapter 4: Knowing Me, Knowing You

Chapter 4

Ariel continued hugging quietly in her sleep of the catchy music she remembered listening to above on land when she was with Eric. She still closed her eyes dreaming of that day, everything was so perfectly new; the places, the music, the people, meeting Eric again. She grew a wide smile on her face as she faces upwards, her eyes flickered open and her first sight of the day is when she realised her humming was louder than she thought.

All of her sisters looked down on their little sister in a circle with wondering and worried looks on their faces, Ariel pushed herself back deeper into her bed, surprised she asked, "What you are doing?"

Attina crossed her arms and answer, "Um, you were humming."

Ariel felt worried that her sisters have noticed, but she began giggling remembering back of the day, and couldn't stop even with her hand covering her mouth, "I was?"

"Out loud" Arista added.

"Don't worry, it was just a dream" Ariel smiled, trying to get them to forget, but she thought to herself that what happened wasn't a dream to her. She swam to sat infront of a mirror and brushed her hair.

"I don't think so" Aquata swam to Ariel's side, "We woke up around midnight and we could still hear you humming."

"Really?" Ariel asked as she doesn't know, while Andrina and Alana swam to Ariel's other side to listen, but Alana was mainly focus on her reflection in the mirror.

Aquata continued, "Yeah, and none of us have seen you like all day in the last few days."

"Were you meeting someone?" Arista asked.

"Oh, was it a boy?" Andrina asked.

"Oh! If it's a boy I'm going to die!" Adella dramatically said.

"Drama!" Andrina said.

Adella quickly changed her mood when she faces Ariel, "I mean… I'm happy for you, Ariel, but I'm four years older than you, and the only one I've come even close to kissing is Stevie."

"Ew! Squid-Lips Stevie?" Alana asked.

"It was on a dare" Adella embarrassingly answered.

"Girl!" Attina brought back the attention, "Let's stick to the subject."

They all stare back at Ariel and she didn't want to say the whole truth, but she didn't want to lie to her family at the same time. So, she tried to break down her truthful answer as she swam up to sat on the edge of the window. "Well, it wasn't exactly a boy alright" because it wasn't merman they all thought of, "I was just helping a friend, passing the kelp forest, and see if he's fine."

"Oh… Passing the kelp forest" Aquata said in a gloomy tone, "It was a boy, it was a bad."

Arista obviously fell for it with a worried look for Ariel, then Attina swam up towards to Ariel and asked, "So you were just, helping a friend?"

"Yes" Ariel answered calmly.

"So tell me, where exactly did you get this?" Attina swing up the rattle shaker to shown to everyone leaving them, including Ariel, with a shock look on their faces. Ariel snatched it and hidden it back underneath her pillow, Attina added, "Do you know what happens if daddy finds out?"

"Well, he's never here?" Ariel grimly said.

Attina swam in front of Ariel holding her serious stare directing at her, and warned "Don't get cute with me, this is serious. Where were you?"

Ariel noticed everyone were staring at her as Ariel could feel the pressure trying to pour all the truth out from her mouth, like a fish breathing hard when it's out of water. She couldn't hold it back, so she unexpectedly spilled it out the first part, "Yes, there's a boy but…"

Suddenly, all of her sisters swam around Ariel in excitement like stuck in a spinning riptide, Adella was the first to asked, "Is he handsome?"

"Yes, he is I guest, but…"

Aquata asked, "Is he strong?"

"Yes, I think, but that doesn't…."

Andrina asked, "Is he funny?"

"He makes me smile."

Arista asked, "Does he live close?"

Alana asked, "Oh, can we see him?"

Ariel tried to answer all the questions at the same time, "Yes, he does kind of live close, and no, you can't see him."

"Why?" Attina crosses her arms again.

"Because, he… um… he can't… exactly get down here"

The sisters looked confused at each other, then Alana added, "Oh… he has problems with his tail. Oh, Ariel if fine, everyone gets them, even me."

"No, it's just… he doesn't have a tail" Ariel finished.

Ariel froze waiting for their response as there were firstly silence from everyone, then Arista broke it, "Oh, it's one of your jokes from Andrina, isn't it?"

Arista began laughing as Andrina shook her head to everyone telling it's not one of her jokes, then Arista's laughter slowly started to get lower and quieter, "I don't get it."

Quickly, Aquata gasped as she gets it, "Oh my shell-fish, she's seeing a human!"

Ariel swam infront of Aquata and covered her mouth, tell her to hush it down, then Alana gasp, "Ariel are you seeing a…?" then Ariel used her other hand to cover Alana's mouth. Next Arista, "I can't believe it…" Ariel switched one of her hands over Arista mouth, finally Andrina added, "Oh, now this is drama…" Ariel pressed her other hand on Andrina's mouth.

Ariel commented, "Apparently I have to be an octopus to stop you all from screaming out!"

"Ariel, look at me" Attina ordered in high volume from her low tone of voice as Ariel looks her nervously, "Tell me this isn't true."

Ariel paused for a second then answered, "I can't say that."

Attina asked, "When was this?"

The sister looked in shock of their little sister with their hands over their mouths, Ariel explained, "Three nights ago, there was that storm and then there was a shipwreck. He was fell in, come on girls, he was like Arista's age, still young, he didn't deserve to die."

"No, but you should have leave him" Attina added.

"Oh, so leaving someone to die is your best idea, Atinna?" Ariel argued back.

"He's a human, Ariel!"

"I know that! I spend all day yesterday with him" she turned around to face her other sisters, "He showed me things, new things, great things, he showed me music."

Everyone had shocked looks on their faces and were all in silent, then Arista asked, "What was the music like?"

Ariel turned to face Arista and answered, "It was amazing, the music, the rhythm, the beat, the energy, the dancing. It just makes you feel like…"

"Like what?" Aquata asked.

"Like when mum was here" Ariel's answered made everyone look sad as they don't much remember much of their mother, but worse for Ariel as she was the youngest. They all look down with none of them in their sights, then Ariel added, "That's what the human did, he reminded me of the love of music we had, we gave me this thingabob" Ariel showed the rattle shaker to everyone from underneath her pillow.

Suddenly, Arista said what no one thought would have asked, "Ariel, I want to hear it too."

"You do?" a surprised look grew on her face

"Me too. Yes, please. Can we?" then all of the sister came up to Ariel begging for one taste of music echoing in their ears, all except Attina who was standing there looking surprised at them all.

"Please, Ariel" Arista begged the most.

"Well…" Ariel needed to think about this carefully; if they came up with her on land how can she explains this Eric, and that their father will be more suspicious is all of them are gone all day. Then she had a plan, "I'll go and get you things they give out at the surface."

They all cheered around each other, then Attina swam in the middle spoiling the happy mood, infront of Ariel with an angry look, "No! No! This is not happening! If you go, I'll… I will..." However, Attina didn't have anything to warn her off with.

"Come on, give a try" Ariel encouraged, as the rest of the sisters all put their begging, cute face at Attina.

"Alright, but if there's anything dangerous or not right" Attina pointed out, "I'll tell daddy or Sebastian."

"Well, actually Sebastian already knows" Ariel sassily smiled.

"Come on girls! Up! Up!" suddenly Marina yelling voice appeared, she stopped yelling when she realised that the daughters are all up and ready.

They swam silently pass through the door entrance, only Andrina said morning to her and Benjamin. Benjamin asked, "They're up early. I wonder why?"

"Oh, you don't need worry now, Benjamin. But, maybe you will soon. Just wait" Marina answered in an eerily tone of voice as she entered out of the room.

After the girl's walk around the kingdom with their father, Sebastian and Marina, Ariel began to swim out and head to the surface, just before she noticed her sisters smiling and making kissy, hugging looks. Ariel ignored them and continued to swim ahead to the surface, soon Flounder swam along as they reached up to the shore. Ariel waited for her tail to try off in the bright light of the boiling sun till it turns into two legs, Ariel walked over to the secret rock hole where she hidden her blue clothes from yesterday. After getting changed and tying her red hair up in a ponytail with that big, blue bow, Ariel walked down the shore to the castle and walked up the side stairs which leads her to the boating room where they keep all their spare boats and fix the broken one and have lots of sails equipment.

Passing through the room, she first greeted with Carlotta as she was holding up a huge basket of dirty clothing with a smaller one on the top, "Oh, hello dear, mine it's lovely to see you again."

"You too, Carlotta" Ariel smiled, she noticed the pressure Carlotta is doing from the heavy baskets, "Would you like me to do carry one?"

"No, no, no, child, it's not for a guest to do a maid's duty" Carlotta replied, Ariel quickly got the smaller basket and carried it through the hallways with Carlotta to the laundry room.

They emptied the dirty clothing into the huge washing tub, Ariel looked at Carlotta with a curious look and asked, "Carlotta, when you said yesterday, that you haven't seen Eric smiled for about mouths. What did you mean about that?"

Carlotta took a deep breathe in as she could reflect back on the far past, "Well, Eric fell into dark pit of lose, his parents passed away when he was just a child. Poor thing."

Ariel looked down for it reminded her of the terrible tragedy of her mother's death, even after days the whole kingdom was dark and heartbroken, no one spoke a word about it or about anything. Quickly, Carlotta changed the subject, "You know, right now I think Eric should be finishing her tutoring now. Why don't you go off and find him?"

"Ariel!" at that moment, a smiley voice appeared behind Ariel as she smiled back. Eric walked over to Ariel, "I thought you would be in town?"

"I thought it would better if I come here so we could walk together" Ariel explained.

"That does sound like a better idea" Eric smiled, he bended his arm out forming a hole as a gentleman to lead the lady. Ariel slide his arm through the hole and they began walking through the castle and entering out at the front.

Taking a carriage to town, Ariel love the experience of the ride with the horse and the way the carriage moves. When they reached the town, Eric explains of a lovely cafe he's taking Ariel to, "It an indoor and outdoor café, and it gives out delicious pastries, and plays the best folk music."

"What kind of music do you like?" Eric asked, which made Ariel quiet as she doesn't know the types from not hearing music in many years.

"Well, um, I don't know" Ariel answered truthfully then she decided to explain why, "I haven't listen to music in a long time."

"Oh, what like days? Weeks?" Eric guested.

"Ten years" Ariel's shocking reply unexpectedly made Eric stop with a deep surprised look on his face.

He slowly continued walking but now Ariel started to feel nervous and wrong to say that, as Eric stuttered his question, "Wait, ten years? How?"

Ariel paused to take a breathe in and out before she could answered, "My father… he… doesn't like us listening to music."

"Why?"

"He doesn't say, nor does he listen to me."

Perfect timing, they reached to the small café lots of people were entering in with bright clothing, a few sat inside out from the light of the boiling sun, but most sat outside enjoying the lowly garden view. There were small trees spared out in the huge garden, standing alone with pink and white flowers tied up around their branches. The same band from yesterday were playing their same kind of folk music, first playing the light beating rhythm.

Eric found a perfect table for he and Ariel to sat down underneath a cover of light blacking most of the sun's light, the cover is made of light, green leaves from four trees in the edge points of a square.

Eric started, "When you mean us, you mean the rest of your family?"

"Yes, my sisters."

"How many do you have?"

"Six"

A surprised look grew on Eric's face, "No. Six?" he didn't believe it at first while Ariel was listening at the look he was showing. "Aright, what are their names?"

Ariel shaken her shoulder as she was ready answer in a fast way, "Attina, Alana, Adella, Aquata, Arista, Andrina."

Eric's jaw was dropped as he asked to repeated their names again, but Ariel quickly named her sisters from oldest to youngest. Then, Eric asked, "One more time, but this time say one fact about them."

Arile smiled as she is quickly ready to answer, "Attina's the oldest and love to boss us around, Alana is addicted to look beautiful, Adella is a boy-lover, Aquata is the toughest one, Arista usually steals Aquata's stuff, and Andrina is the joke-maker."

"And where do you fit in?"

Arile paused and looked up to think about what to say about herself, "I'm the youngest, more curious, out-going sister."

Eric smiled, "How come you all have the same first letter in your names?"

"I don't think, we never asked about that" they both laughed, "I think it was my mother's idea."

"Well, she picked the best names" Eric commented.

Soon, a waitress served a plate with delicious, creamy pastries in the middle with some small fruits beside them; blue berries, raspberries, and strawberries which Ariel got addicted to. They cheered with their glasses of water, and continued talking, Eric said "I guest your parent's names also start with an 'A'?"

"Well, actually my father's name is Triton, and my mother's name is Athena" Ariel smiled.

"Tell more about your family."

Ariel paused before explains, "From my mother's side, she gave Attina her independence, Alana her beauty, Alana her love-crazy side, Aquata her strong-willed side, Arista her smile, Andrina her funny side. And, she gave me her red hair."

Eric caught a sad glimpse in the edge of Ariel's eyes, "Are you alright?"

Ariel looked back at Eric, "Yes, it's just… I haven't talked about my mother in years" when Eric asked, Ariel took a deep breathe before replying, "Since her death."

Eric had a deep, shocked look while Ariel looked down trying to hide her sad remember from the mirror of her eyes. Eric said, "I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have…"

"No, no, it's fine, it nice actually because I never get to say one thing about he rin my family."

Eric said, "May I ask, how long since?"

"It was around ten years ago."

Eric realised that Ariel was only five-years-old then, he doesn't want to get the pressure squeezing her hard about the pas, so he added, "I was ten-years-old when my parents left."

"I feel sorrier for you."

"No, you lost your mother when you were five."

"Well you lost both of your parents when you were ten."

They laughed a little at their small debate, then Eric finishes, "It doesn't matter now" Ariel look up to Eric when his frown somehow changed into a small smile, "We all have hard times in my lives, but the important part of that is we try to move on."

Ariel raised up her head and thought of about what he said, as Eric included, "Even my parents left me, I still have my uncle, my cousins, like you with your father and sisters."

"Yes" Ariel agreed, "But he just doesn't listen to me, he controls my life like everything in my life has to be his decision."

"He and my uncle should meet sometime" Eric joked.

Ariel smiled as she changes the subject, "So, your uncle is the King?"

"Yes, he's the elder brother of my father, so he becomes the King, then the eldest of his three sons" Eric ate another bite of a pastry before adding, "Unfortunately, he treats me more harder thinking I'm not being taught well enough as a proper royal prince."

Ariel could see where Eric was coming from, both feeling left out from the society they were raised in, even losing one loved, hopefully things in their lives made it worse. She tried to convince herself that maybe her father was trying to protect her, but Ariel keeps on remembering all the unknown punishments he gave to her for unknown reasons.

"That's why I love sailing out at sea, because when I'm not on land, I feel realised and free like a dolphin" Eric explains, making Ariel grin thinking that is exactly what she wants in her life, Eric added, "Like you're dancing in the rhythm of music."

The maids made a large space in other of the garden, moving all the tables and the chairs to the other side. The band all moved and sat at the at the back, the leader shouted, "Ladies and gentlemen! Please come and dance!"

A few young couples stood up from their tables and walked to the dance floor, Ariel grew an excitement smile and asked for Eric to come, even with Eric saying he's not a good dancer Ariel eventually pulled him up and rushed him over to the dance floor. Ariel has danced for a long time she tried to move like how the other ladies do I, fortunately Eric helped her lead to the way. Sometimes, Ariel steeped on Eric's feet, but he doesn't mind after he led her into turning and spinning by one arm each, soon Eric lifted Ariel over to the other side and he did perfectly. The crowd clapped cheerfully for their small performance, they smiled at the crowd then at each other, their eyes meet before they were look at a mirror and feels like a lifetime since they known each other.

The leader of the band whistle as a love charm sign for Ariel and Eric, they tried to convince that they're just friends before they love charming whistles and laugh made them smile which made the crowd believe it more. After Ariel and Eric walked out of the café with some pastries left for them to eat and a bunch more strawberries for Ariel. They travelled back to the carriage after Eric bought a small giant for him to play and for Ariel as a present. They were traveling back to castle, before arriving Eric gave Ariel the chance to ride the carriage, he told her the swing the rope down so the horse will know what how fats you want it to be. Ariel did a big swing and unexpectedly the horse rushed fast pushing them back, Ariel smiled at the thriller scene while Eric looked shocked about this. Whenever they ride around the sides the carriage nearly tips to one side, soon Ariel calmed the speed down Eric could stand up normally from fallen half-way to the floor.

They finally reached behind the gates of the castle with Eric still holding a shock look on his face, he looks at Ariel and said, "That was your first-time riding, wasn't it?"

Ariel nodded as they both jumped out from the carriage while laughing, after picking up the small guitar Ariel spotted a dolphin jumping out from the water while specking off it's cute sound. Ariel walked to the edge near the cliff realizing that it was Flounder, Eric walked by her side and stare out at the sea watching the dolphin jumping out for joy.

"Aril" Eric said, "Days ago, I was washed off on the beach from a shipwreck, I think, I mean I believed someone, a girl somehow saved me" his wondering eyes looks directing at Ariel, "And, she looks exactly like you."

Ariel bite her lower lip hiding back her small nervous feeling, she replied, "If I was, what would you do?"

Eric paused then smiled, "I would say thank you for saving my life."

Ariel stare surprising as she smiled back, unaware of their heads were moving closer to each other and their eyes were nearly half closed. Suddenly a loud, irritating voice appeared from above the top of the edge of the castle wall, "Eric!" Grimsby shouted out for Eric to come inside.

Eric turned around looking up at Grimsby, ignored the shouting and said to Ariel, "So, I'll see you tomorrow?"

Feeling the cool wind blowing through her red hair, Ariel smiled, "Definitely."

They both smile at each other for the last time of the day before Eric back through the gates of the castle, while Ariel skips down the beach her legs jumping out wide and twinging herself like she was dancing. After reaching to her secret spot and placing her clothing back through the bottom hole of the rock, Ariel jumped back into the ocean with the small guitar. Feeling the first small drops from the sea growing back the scales of her tail and Ariel swam around in a joyful mood.

Meeting up with Flounder, he asked, "So, how was your day?"

"Great" Ariel said with a wide smile, "The best day ever!"

"Yet, it gets even better" Flounder added, "Go on, I've got something to show you."

Flounder swam fast ahead of Ariel as the little mermaid was following the small dolphin towards those two huge, rocky hills, he asked Ariel to move over a huge circular rock to open an entrance through one of the hills.

"Flounder, why can you just tell me what this is about?" Ariel asked, swimming through the shadowy hallway.

"Because it's a surprise, see" Flounder said, they were at the end of the hallway to middle in the hill.

When Ariel reached to the centre, the centre was huge with light coming from a small hole at the top. Her eyes widen from the sight of all human things standing on the rocky shelves; a few she remembered from above on the surface, but most were new as spins herself around slowly in circles. There was another room which is link to the other hill where at the top there is some spare air for Flounder to breathe in and out when he needs it. "Flounder, where did you…?" Ariel lost her words as she was still amazed at the surprised.

"I used to see humans when I was young" Flounder answered, "I was curious at some of their stuff. I sometimes find them in the sea, I mostly collect the musical ones. I kept them hidden, so you know, I won't get threw into the dungeons."

"But this is my big surprise for you" Flounder swam to something huge standing in the centre of the room with some small, light sails covering over it.

Flounder bite on the side of the sails and pull it off uncover the huge thing, Ariel's eyes were more widen and her jaw was fully dropped and her hand holding close to the middle of her chest, the huge statue of Prince Eric was the one from the ship before the shipwreck on that night.

Ariel swam fast up to Flounder and hugged him, "Oh Flounder! Why? I mean, how did you…?"

"I took some strong seaweed and the help of the tide, it's not that light|" Flounder answered, "Also, I don't mind sharing my treasures with you, because you kind of like them."

"Oh Flounder, thank you" Ariel kissed Flounder on his forehead.

She swam up to the statue scanning the flat angles of Eric's face, she smiled thinking now that she could see the statue and imagen that he's here with her. Unexpectedly from Flounder Ariel smile started to get smaller, Flounder asked what's wrong then she answer, "Do you think it's wrong to hide this from my family or Eric?"

Flounder swam up to her and answer, "Well, that's your choice, Ariel. And at the end, if your father couldn't except the fact you're spending time with a human, or if Eric doesn't like the idea that you're a mermaid. Then leave them be, they'll miss a big chance knowing that you are the greatest mermaid they've ever seen."

Ariel grinned at Flounder as they both gave each other a hug, Ariel asked, "How come a sweet dolphin like you be friends with a risky mermaid like me?"

"Well you did save me a lifetime living the dungeons or being banished, so I guessed we're even. It just warns me to be carefully not to play music near the castle."

"Music?" Ariel asked, she forgotten about something to do with music, "Oh! I forgot I missed my sisters I'll show a bit of music."

"You told your sisters?" Flounders

"Yes, but they're fine, in fact they all miss music."

"They do?!"

"Yes, I got to back and explain it to them. Come!"

Ariel rushed out through the cave while Flounder waited behind he carefully placed the small guitar, Ariel got from the surface above, on one of the rocky shelves. He asked himself, "Huh, I wonder if the whole kingdom misses music as well? Who knows, I might make a music club? A secret music club? Boy, will that be something the whole kingdom wants." Flounder swam fast out of the cave and raced over to catch up with Ariel, they swam ahead back to the kingdom.

 **What's up readers, I hope you have enjoyed this chapter because I added some scenes from the original move and the third sequel. Just to say, I don't own any of the scenes.** **and the characters.**

 **To start off, I was always wondered how Ariel's sister would react when they found out she's meeting a human, you would probably all recognise the scene form the third sequel. Then Ariel's day with Eric as they dance like in the original film then the crazy carriage ride. Finally, when Flounder showed Ariel the statue of Eric then the idea of a secret music club, sounds familiar.**

 **In the prequel, Adella said she's is two years older than Ariel, in the film Ariel is 15 making Adella, as the 3** **rd** **child, to be 19-years-old. I did the maths, so I'm pretty sure that the aging is correct.**

 **In this chapter, I wanted to explore more of Eric's past, how he came to be. So, his parents died, his uncle the King tries to teach him like a proper prince, but Eric doesn't fit in. Just like Ariel, but I'm trying to keep the romance lost and easy, just to remind you she is 15 and he's 17, they're still kids.**

 **Anyway, hope you've enjoyed this chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5: Dinner Evening

Chapter 5

Swimming through the palace's gates, Ariel noticed that her sisters were swimming in the hallways of the palace to the dining room. Swimming through the entrance and head down to the dinning as she could recalled its time for dinner. The sisters all sat down on the long side of the long, golden table above was a huge chandelier shiny with it green and blue diamonds. Ariel reached to the table soon after her sisters arrived, Arista asked across the table, "So, how was your day?"

"Shh!" Ariel hushed Arista in case anyone, including their father could hear in suspicious, she whispered "Could you at least save it till bedtime or something?!"

Just after that moment, King Triton arrived slowly and silently to sit at his chair at the end of the table, "Good evening girls."

"Good evening father" the daughters replied back at the same time.

They all sat silently on the table while she and her family were waiting for their dinner to be served. Ariel looked down and blue, but she secretly held a small smile as was thinking of Eric wishing the rest of the day with him and wondered what would happen if she did. Remembering their first dance together along the beautiful music, unaware she was humming the rhythm of the music until Andrina knocked her elbow on Ariel's side to warn her about the humming.

Triton started, "I assume you all had a good day, girls?"

The daughters all positively answered at the same, the Triton asked, "How was your day, Ariel?"

Ariel was unprepared for his unexpected question towards her, "Good, yes really good." She then noticed her sisters are whisperings to each other and showing cheeky smiles at her teasing their little sister. Ariel show a seriously, worried look towards them warning them not to do it in front of their father in case he gets suspicious.

Once dinner has arrived, a big, brown octopus swam around the table and severed plates with neatly chopped of sea daisy stir-fry, which was Aquata's favourite food. They all began the eat their dinner by picking them one at a time by their fingers, but Triton still have his curious eyes on Ariel. "Where did you go?" Triton asked face to face with Ariel.

"Oh, just out" Ariel shortly answered.

"But where?" Triton repeated his question.

"Just out, exploring around the kingdom" Ariel answered, "Maybe soon, I could explore outside the kingdom."

"You're too young" Triton's voice was louder than before.

"I did say 'soon,' And you know what, I will" Ariel bravely replied.

Her sisters all looked at each other silently as their eyes wondered at Ariel's talk, while their father continued eating his food but he paused and replied, "A princess must stay with her kingdom."

"Then maybe I am not that kind of princess."

"That's not how it works around my kingdom."

"Maybe that's a good thing."

Each time they speak for their agreement, their voices become louder and leaded forward towards each other with frustrated looks on their faces. Then Aquata broke the attention, "Hey! Is that dish great or what!"

"Nothing" Ariel started over, "All we do here is nothing, over and over, day by day. I want to add a purpose in my life. I want to explore places. Try new things. Meet new people. I mean you're not expecting me to stay here forever, do you?"

"You are still too young" Triton repeated his only point in his answer, "What if you get caught by one of those humans?"

"Who are not as monstrous as you though they were!" Ariel raised off her seat and stare down on her father, she was thinking of Eric and the other humans she knew who nice and friendly towards her.

"And, how exactly do you know such thing then?" Triton's question made Ariel freeze in silent and so did her sisters.

Ariel slowly sat back down and answered, "I… I read some facts about them, in the library."

"How much do you know?"

"Enough for me to know."

Triton paused at first then finished, "Go to bed, I will not allow your behaviour spoiled my evening."

"Gladly" Ariel ended before swimming fast out of the dining room, while her father and her sister continued eating their dinner in silence.

Ariel swam through the dark hallways still have her frustrated look on her face, angry for her father's misunderstanding and how he never listens to her. She crunched her fingers down like she was trying to a fist, and the anger ranging through her veins makes her wanted to bunch something hard. Unnoticed that was someone hiding in the dark corner of the hallways Ariel nearly swam into and gave her a shocked.

"You're a vicious one" Merina commented.

"Oh, sorry I didn't see you" Ariel apologises.

"Oh, no" Merina swam behind Ariel and patted on her back downy, "Having some father-and-daughter problems, are we?"

"You could say that?" Ariel said as she looks down.

"You know when I was around your age, and I had problems with my father" Marina swam in front face to face with Ariel, "I did what I can, and he knew nothing about it. You see, what daddy doesn't know, is what does not hurt him." Marina wicked at Ariel before swimming back into the dark shadows through the hallway.

Creeped at first however Ariel though of what Marina said in the end, maybe it would be best if her father wouldn't know what she's doing. Ariel swam through the hallway before leaving her tail flicked some small bubbles slowly floating around, while Marina stayed in the edge of the black shadows. Marina twisted her fingers over and under the bubbles likes fast, rough waves tighten the bubbles to sink into inside the waves, she giggly whispered in an eerily way, "Dance puppets, dance."

After, Marina swam to her room where Benjamin was sorting out her nail varnishes in order of different dark colours. Marina laid down on a long, light green chair where she rests her back and her neck while Benjamin began rubbing the top sides of her nails. Marina asked, "Benjamin, how are babies doing?"

"Good, very good."

"Did you feed them?"

"Yes, twice."

"Good, good" Marina grew a small smile and laughed to herself, "Oh Benjamin, I could just see it"

"See what?" Benjamin asked while continuing to rub.

"The sunrise tomorrow" Marina replied sarcastically, "The plan, you green ideated!" Marina lifted herself up and walked to the window, "I am so close to King Triton, I could just feel that power. Sebastian is getting on my nerves, if I could just squeeze him or rip him out from that shell" Marina had an angry look for the red crab and crunched her hands together like there was a ball in between imagining it was Sebastian.

"The daughters are used to me, but Ariel" Marina's laugher was getting the better of her, "That was too easy."

Marina swam around the room explaining, "Think of her getting this close for someone, at the end of all the heartbreaks, then she has to come."

"To therapy?" Benjamin guested.

Marina had her fingers on her head shaking from side to side with her eyes closed, she swam up to Benjamin, "Have I taught you nothing!" quickly Marina calmed her loud voice in case someone hears, "To someone I know, very, very, close."

Ariel swam up to her bedroom then she sat by her window seeing a shadowy view down below on the grounds, but she grew a smile as she gazed up at the glittery, blue, endless sky. Learning her head back on the side of the window as she picks off a small, purple, beautiful flower and smells the centre of the flower. Still gazing beyond the sky is what Ariel wonders about Eric as she couldn't wait to see him tomorrow.


	6. Chapter 6: Water with Sand and Bubbles

Chapter 6

Next day started with another bright morning, the blue, glittery light from the sun above the sea water touches the edge of Ariel's left eye then slowly swam over to cover with light on both of her eyes. Ariel flickered her eyes a few times, so she could recharge her sighting on the morning light through her bedroom window shining on the half side of her bed. Ariel lifted herself up and sounded a long yawn while stretching her arms and tail out wide, her eyes were fully open and she surprising noticed her sisters are still asleep comes to surprise herself that she woken up quit early. Falling back on her conferee bed and wondered why she woke up earlier than everyone, then realised that she's exciting to see Eric again above on the surface and rolled to her side and stare out through the window.

At that moment, Marina's loud voice broken Ariel's gaze through the window, "Get up, girls! It's morning! Rise and shine!"

The sisters moan in tiredness covering their heads with their pillows and creating excuses for them why they need more sleep, however for Ariel up and excited for the day and swam to the entrance out of the bedroom. Attina was after Arile then the rest of the sisters after they brushed their hairs and putting on their make-ups.

Benjamin whispered, "Ariel's up so early."

"Why so surprised, Benjamin?" Marina smiled to herself.

"Should I?" Benjamin cluelessly asked, Marina looked at him with an annoyed look.

Marina looked back at the girls, "Move your tails, girls! Come on! Come on!"

Outside waiting for their other sisters, Attina looked at Ariel curiously, "Usually, I'm the first one up."

"Probably have enough sleep" Ariel replied as she stretched her arms again and yawned a little.

"Thankful for father for sending you to bed early then" Attina stated before the other sisters swam out, Ariel annoyedly looked at Attina obviously knowing that she would always agree with her father even though he could be wrong ta times.

The daughters reached down to the centre hall meet their father sitting on his throne with Sebastian next to him. Soon, they did their morning walk around the palace, Ariel desperately wanted the walk to go faster so she could swim up to the surface and spend the day with Eric again. After the walk, Ariel immediately swam away but she wants to see Flounder first to see how he's doing.

Then she spotted something jumping in and out from the sea surface, Ariel noticed Flounder and jumping above water infront of human sailors on their small boat cheering for the dolphins' tricks. When Flounder spotted Ariel below him watching him, Flounder swam down they both headed down to the beach.

"Weren't you afraid?" Ariel asked, "When you were jumping infront of the humans."

"No, they were actually quit found of my flicks" Flounder smiled, "Why?"

"I thought a guppy like you would be afraid of getting close to humans."

"Na… I used to jump above water even when humans are around" Flounder answered, "And, I am not a guppy!" Ariel only laughed in return.

They finally reached to the shore feeling strong waves coming upon the beach realising the tide is coming in, Ariel crawled on the shore and took out her clothing hidden in her secret hole in the bottom of the rock. The clothes were wet with sand mushed against the fabrics as the sea water slide underneath the small rock as the door closing the entrance and manged to soak the clothes. "Oh, what am I going to do?" Ariel asked her then turned to Flounder.

"Sorry Ariel" Flounder didn't have any ideas on solve this problem.

"I juts have to go in wearing this, then I will get new clothes" Ariel planned.

Ariel waited till the sun's light to dry the scales on her tail, but she needed to find another dry spot for the tide already floated up to the rock with the secret hole. Luckily the boiling sun was giving the light heat which quickly transforms Ariel's tail into legs, then she squeezed all the soak out from the clothes and let them dry for a minute on a rock in the sun. Soon, Ariel was wearing her creased, damped clothes and walked down the shore to Eric's castle, when she was close Ariel could a small, lovely music from above. Spotted Eric playing his flute standing close to the edge of a high, out-door balcony, gazing out where the light touches the sea while Max was barking and jumping as the dog is in a jumpy moan. Eric gaze across the edges and the surface of the blue, glittery sea he then spotted Ariel below on the beach, he smiled widely and rush out of the balcony with Max following him through the hallways to the bottom of the castle. Ariel felt his rushing down through the castle as she walked faster to the stairs where it connects down on the beach to the side of the castle.

Eric reached down outside of the side gates and walked down the stairs to the beach, "Ariel, I glade to see you again" and so did Max as he jumped around Ariel and she smiled at both of them, but mainly at Eric.

Eric spotted in surprise at Ariel's soaked, and sandy dress, Ariel said, "I had an accident."

"Who hasn't" Eric smiled, as he hugged her as a welcome Ariel was shocked thought that her dress would be disrespectful, but she hugged him.

"I asked Carlotta to sort out a bath and find some new clothes" Eric said as they walk up the stairs and into the castle.

Later, Carlotta sorted a warm bath in a big tub for Ariel, "Right there you go dear, and when you're done you know where to do some clothes."

"Thank you" Arile smiled.

"Not worry about it, dear" Carlotta smiled back as she entered out of the bathroom, "I will be back in a short time, I have to help out with the kitchen."

Staring down on the surface of the bubbling water Ariel know it would be a risk to get in and someone might spot her tail, but she did feel like she needed a clean for to wash off the sand and Ariel thought of the lots of bubbles would cover the sight of her tail. Ariel undressed herself and walked to the side of the bath and slowly dipped herself into the warm bath. Once Ariel was fully in the bath, she could feel her legs scaling themselves back together again and the tip of her fins unrolled out on the other side of the bath. Ariel has never been in a warn, bubbly bath as she leans back and relax, the steam floating out form the surface of the bath was like under sea when bubbles blow out from the ground float up toward the surface. Somehow the water feels different, the water in the water feels sunken like it's feels down in drowning way, compare to the sea, the water feels lifted and more spaced to fly through easily. Ariel slowly her head down under the water with her eyes open wide as the water covering the sight of the outside air till her whole from staring up at the ceil was like starting up at the sea above. She opened her mouth and taste the new water as it poured into her mouth, the taste was somehow fresher than the seawater. Ariel picked up the same, sweet smelling soup and rubbed it underneath her shoulders, on her belly, and when she it rubbed it on her scales it tickles her gently, she laughed hard underneath the water.

Outside the bathroom, Eric walked around the hallways with Max walking by his side until Max rushed outside the bathroom doors and began shifting underneath at the bottom. "What are you sniffing for, boy?" Eric rubbed around Max's fury neck, "Hey, we can't go in there, Ariel is in there."

Max about barking, not loudly, while Ariel was still underneath water she could hear some a usual, strange sound from underneath the doors to echo through the water. Ariel lift her head above water quickly and scanned around the room wondering where the sound was coming.

"Ariel?" Eric asked outside the room thinking the room is too quiet, "Are you alright?"

"Yes!" Ariel replied.

Max continued sniffing underneath the door and bark a bit louder than before, Eric replied, "Okay, well there's no rush."

Ariel pushes all the bubbles over the other side of the tables to cover the sight of her tail and she look over the edge of the bath and noticed the floor was all wet. She saw a towel hanging near her Ariel tried to reach over and grabbed it, but the towel was too far for her reach. She nearly had, but Ariel was only leaning a bit further over the edge and soon her wet skin and scales made her slip over the slide.

Eric was just about to walk away until he heard a bang inside the bathroom, he shouted, "What was that?! Ariel?!"

"I slipped!" Ariel replied, as she was honest.

"Are you sure?!" Eric leaned his head closer to the door.

"Yes, I am fine" Ariel replied while she tucked the towel underneath her tail, so it doesn't touch any of the water on the floor, "I am just having some… personal issues."

"Oh… I see" Eric got an idea for what Ariel might be talking about.

Ariel started to breathe normally and happily, until Eric added, "I'll get Carlotta!"

"No! No! Wait! I'm nearly done actually" Ariel replied back quickly but Eric alright left with Max following behind.

Ariel quickly rubbed her tail by the towel, unfortunately there was not enough sun light through the bath window to warn off all the wetness on her tails. She continued rubbing gently her tail but there was no progress, Ariel could imagen hearing footsteps coming closer, down the stairs and echoing through the hallways. Ariel continued rubbing she even tried blowing from her mouth onto the wet scales, until she felt the scales on her tail were beginning to suck down into human skin for her legs. Ariel saw the tip of her toes and tried wiggling them like a wave, she tried to lift herself then wrapped a towel around herself and carefully walk away from the water on the floor.

Carlotta entered the room, "Dear, are you alright?"

"Yes, I am better now" Ariel replied.

"Well, let's find a nice dress for you then, dearly" Carlotta lead Ariel into the dress-room and scanned for some new clothing she could, then Carlotta spotted a golden dress with a split in the middle for the skirt with a white skirt behind, small blue diamonds decorated around the top in patterns. After Ariel fit into the dress and put her red hair in a bun with yellow hair bobbles to wrapped around with, Carlotta commented, "Oh, you look like an angle fallen from heaven" Ariel didn't know what those words meant but she smiled as a thank you.

Ariel walked down the stairs to the dining room to greet Eric until she heard some loud arguments in a room she walked passed, she stopped and leaned forwarded close to the door and tried to listen carefully for is what happening in that room. Before, Eric's uncle arrived in short notice asked to speak with Eric in private in the study hall where his father used to work, a great view of the sea through his glass doors to the small balcony. His uncle wanted to discuss with Eric that he had news of new some new arrangements for Eric to meet the princes of Sweden, however Eric refusion cause them to argue. Hi suncle was on the desk chair and started "Eric! I insist you should…"

"I sorry uncle, I cannot do this, one after another it I don't fall for them as I know they don't fall for me" Eric walked from the side of the room to the other and again while explaining.

"This is not how it works."

"It's like I don't like her, she nice but there's nothing we have for us to love with. And even if I have to marry her that still isn't going me love her more."

"Who said anything about marrying?"

"You! You do! Every time I meet a princess you try to convince me into marriage" Eric's hands were holding the front of his forehead as he was going to get a huge headache again. "I still young, uncle, I want to go out at sea and explore instead of staying here arranging marriages."

His uncle paused into silent until, "Grimsby said your meet a strange girl."

Eric put up a strange look, "What does she have to do with it."

"Girls don't just show up saving men from shipwreck, and then just magical appeared out of nowhere. Come on Eric, you got to get your head out of the clouds and back where it should be."

"No, she's real, she's the one that save me. And, I love spending time with her."

"Grimsby said she brushed her hair with a fork."

Eric paused then replied "I agree she maybe be a bit wield, but she's amazing, she's out-going, adventures, funny. For once in my life besides sailing I found someone who makes me happy, and someone I could open up to."

Outside, Ariel's eyes were widened with surprise, she never thought of she could that much to Eric, though she always thought of him as a new change in her life. She grew a small smile as she never felt she was quite important to someone's life, of course her family but they never really mention it, especially her father.

Then, the argument continued by Eric's uncle, "I am happy for your happiness, but you got responsible to do."

"Why not arrange your three sons then."

"They have taken care of their responsibilities."

Eric paused as his reached to the desk and rested his hands on the surface, he faced his uncle from the other side of the desk, "And now, you are bored and want to arrange my life."

His uncle slowly raised up with his hands into a fist and pressured them down upon the desk, he angrily stares at Eric, "You need to start growing up now, and stop acting like a child."

"I turned seventeen a few days uncle, which reminds me thank you for the birthday present, but I am sorry to say it got lost at sea."

His uncle shocked his head from side to side in disappointment, "I am not allowing you do this to yourself."

Eric looked down for a second than back facing his uncle, "You are not my father, he died a long time ago, but he was the only one who knew what's best for me."

After, Eric walked out of the study leaving his uncle sitting back down on the desk chair, Ariel moved herself behind the side wall around the corner, so she doesn't make Eric feel like she was eavesdropping on their argument. Ariel wondered her eyes to stare down as a deep, blue feeling grew upon her for Eric angrily arguing his uncle for he is the only family Eric has. Soon, reminds Ariel of the argument she had last night with her father then reminded back more arguments they had over the years. If Ariel should to Eric that his uncle only loves him as his nephew, Eric would then probably say the same thing about her father. Of course, Ariel loves her father and he loved her and his daughters, it's how he doesn't show it much or least say it, excusing how he is always busy as a king, but he only just says those words won't hurt.

"Ariel?" Eric asked from the edge of the corner, Ariel's first thought was that he would annoyed or a bit angry for realising that she was listening to the argument, but he smiled, "You look really lovely."

"Thank you" Ariel blushed.

"Did you? By any chance, heard?" Eric pointed out.

"I was not trying to…"

"No. No. It was nothing about you" Eric lied trying to make things sound better, "In fact, you shouldn't be named in it, you are innocent." Ariel smiled from that replied then Eric bended his arm out from his side and asked, "Shall we?" Ariel joined in with her arm through the arm hole and they started to walk down through the hall, quickly though their arms lower themselves down, but their hands remains holding together.

Eric's uncle was still in the study room with elbow bended on the desk and his hand holding the side of his head and his eyes close tight as a headache attacks badly inside his head. Suddenly, an unexpected, small knocking was heard at the door entrance, Renata entered with her red and black dress and her blonde wavily tied back in a bun, she was holding a small, flat tray with a Scandinavian Royal Copenhagen Blue Fluted Cup filled dark tea. "Drink, your highness?" Renata smiled.

"Thank you" he said, he picks up the cup off from the tray and took a short sip from it, he added, "This is good."

"I added my specialty" Renata replied before leaving the study, he did cough shortly but continued to dink his tea.


	7. Chapter 7: Under the Sea

Chapter 7

Arriving back in the small kingdom was like arriving there on the first day, Ariel and Eric walked through the kingdom seeing young children played around outside of their small houses with wooden swords and small sailing boats. In a round corner near the centre of the kingdom, a large Art Shop stands with lots of people walking in and out, Eric lead Ariel inside and her eyes were widened from the sight of creation humans had made. Her eyes curiously scanned around the large, brick walls covered with square shape, flat things that held life-forming images of places, items, and people. There was one hanging by the side of the wall, Ariel spotted an image of a woman in a white dress with her brown hair tied up, the woman was holding a small flower by her hands handing down at the front. Ariel seemed interested at how the woman's body is facing the side, yet her face is looking towards as though she was starring right back at Ariel. Tempted of this remarkable creation, Ariel leaned her hand forward gently touch the surface of the woman's dress as she knows the feeling of a dry, wet liquid.

"Um, excuse me madam" an old man in a neat, black suit walked up from the side of Ariel, he showed a calm, nice look on his face with a gentle voice, "Sorry to disturb, but these paintings are not to be touched."

"Oh, sorry" Ariel apologised.

"No, no, my dear please don't…" The man replied.

"Hello, Mr Jensen" Eric walked over.

The man suddenly straighten himself up when he faced Eric, "Your highness, I wasn't expecting…"

"Well, you know what I am like" Eric joked, then he turned to face Ariel, "Ariel, this is Mr Jensen he is the collector of these paintings."

"Nice to meet you" Ariel smiled.

"It's pleasure" Mr Jensen raised Ariel's hand up and kissed softly on knuckles, before walking off.

"Eric, who is this woman?" Ariel pointed at the painting.

"That's Queen Victoria of Great Britain" Eric answered, "I can tell what she and your mother have in common, they both had lots of children."

Ariel giggled as she still remembers Eric' shocking look when she told him that she had six older sisters, Ariel asked, "How many does Victoria have?"

"Nine."

"Nine!" Ariel was surprised, "You were surprised about my six sisters!"

"To be honest, I have never heard of someone who had six daughters, or sons" Eric replies, they both laughed quietly as they were bringing a bit of attention to themselves from everyone around them.

Then, Ariel noticed something else by the corner of her eyes, she didn't warned Eric of her silence walk towards another painting at the other side of the room. As Ariel got closer to another painting with blue swirls all over the painting with big, yellow dots around the edges of the swirls. At the top right side was a shape of the moon in bright yellow, on the left-side with a black, long thing like a shadowy, wavy hill she sees under the sea, and at the bottom is a small town much like the small houses here I the kingdom.

"That the Starry Night by Vincent Van Goth" Eric noted as he walks up by Ariel's side.

"The Endless Sky" Ariel whispered to herself. The swirly, blue sky reminded Ariel of her mother and what she used to sing about the endless sky.

"I loved his paintings, and the way he sees the world" Eric gazed at the painting.

"I see that" Ariel said, and it was true as the Starry Night was like when she sits on her bedroom window Ariel looks up at the surface at night with the bright, white moon shiny above the wavy surface of the sea.

"Where?" Eric looked curious.

"Under the sea" Ariel answered. She looks up at Eric and notice him smiling as Ariel could tell how much he would want to see that view of the sky along with the sea.

After, Ariel walked fast around the galley looking at more beautiful paintings while dragging Eric along by hand, so he doesn't lose her in the crowd. Ariel was filling with all the wonders her eyes widen so she could see the paintings all around her. When seeing some wield ones or paintings with people showing funny looks on their faces, Ariel and Eric compete each other to whoever tried to make that funny look then at end they laughed at their expressions.

Later, a few people came around Eric and began chatting to him while Ariel continued scanning around the gallery but promised to stay close, so they won't lose their sight of each other. However, when Ariel reached to other side there was a huge open door where other people came in and out of the gallery, but Ariel could hear a small, light humming sound through another building next to gallery. Ariel couldn't help as her curiosity got the better of her, she slowly walks out of the gallery outside she got a better view of the building; it was tall with a pointy tower like one from her home palace in Atlantica. Ariel walked closer to the small door on the side of the building as the humming was getting louder, she slowly widened the door and Ariel first noticed the large room wasn't completely dark but lighten but small candles all around the room. On her left, there two sides of long chairs and small gap in between, there were a few people there either sitting or kneeing with their heads leading down on their hands. On her right, was linked to a big room with someone on the left side playing a orb and on the right side a small group of older women in black humming gently together in a perfect tone. In the middle of the link in between of the two rooms, there was a small table with a white cover and have small things on the top. Ariel looks around the whole large room and her eyes caught the brightest sight of paintings she has ever seen, to Ariel there were glass-like paintings above on the walls with images of people like there broken pieces of glass and they were stuck back together. There was one with brown hair and beard that remind Ariel of her father when he was younger, and she was still just a young child, but this image in the glass-like painting was wearing all white with a red strap across from top to bottom. Ariel spotted another glass-like painting with a woman in white and has a light blue strap over her head, and there were there women all in white and have a small, yellow light shining off from their heads.

"Hello" a voiced appeared that broke Ariel gaze at the glass-like paintings, a old man all in white wearing a small, wooden necklace with a cross hanging down on his chest and small pair of glasses. The old man walks to Ariel, "Are you lost?"

"No, I am new here" Ariel smiled as the old man did same.

"Welcome, I am Father August, priest of the church" the old man said, as Ariel introduced herself. Now Ariel knows what this building is called but she didn't know what it was for.

Ariel looked back at the glass-like painting wondered who those figures were in it, she pointed towards the glass-like painting and asked, "What are those?"

"That is Mary, Mother of God" Father August answered, "And those are her angels."

That word "angels" Ariel remembered Carlotta called Ariel that when she fitted into the golden dress, Ariel aske the old man, "Angels?"

"Angels are the messengers of God, God sends angels to look out for us. They are known for many things, like love, faith, courage, compassion, anything that brings light through our darkest days." Father August but simply described to Ariel as she continues gazing at the figures, the old priest added, "Some of us called them the daughters of the air. For over 300 hundred years, they do good deeds to mankind till one day they will rise up to the Heaven, the Kingdom of God."

"Have you ever seen one?" Ariel looks back at Father August and asked.

"Well, I cannot say I have, but I do rest faith for them and I could their presents around us" Father August replied. However, Ariel still didn't understand how you could trust with all your faith in something you have never seen, but she felt guilty to argue against someone's belief and felt it does seem right to have faith and love in life even if it's invisible to everyone else. Then, Father August added, "It's stories or myths we hear as children" then he laughed of his past story, "When I was just a little boy, I thought I saw a mermaid."

In a second, that got Ariel to widen her eyes as she slowly looks down then facing Father August, "Really?"

"That is how I started believing more in God's way, believing that he will unravel all the mythises in my life" Father August explained.

"Do you believe in mermaids?" Ariel asked.

"They are myths, but God's creation comes in life in many ways" Father August answered.

"If you were talking to one now, what would you do?" Ariel as her curiosity began leaning over the edge of the possibilities.

"I would say that it's a message" Father August answered.

Soon, Ariel remember Eric and thought that he would probably be looking for her, "I have to go. But, thank you for telling this about 'angels.'"

"Anytime. Goodnight child, and I may say you do look beautiful as one" Father August said, before Ariel walks out of the church from the same entrance she came in.

Entering back in the gallery, Ariel reunite with Eric as he next invited her to have dinner with her in a lovely restaurant and they sat at a table outside on a boundary where they have a great, wide view of the ocean. They loved the view even when the sun's light glitters down on the wavy surface of the sea, they had prawns on the side with a big fish with them to share.

"You loved the gallery?" Eric started a conversation.

"Yes, it was wonderful" Ariel answered joyfully, "I loved it."

"Me too" Eric gazed Ariel as he only joyed it because he was with Ariel, it wasn't long before Ariel noticed him gazing at her, Eric said, "I mean, um… the style, the way they paint. Even with Vincent Van Goth, he brushed and brushed, and sometimes splat and splat."

Pat his hands on the table like drumming when he said 'splat and splat' until his hand patted on the curvy side of a fork and fling it up in the air and landed on a couple's table, two tables away from their table. Eric looked down trying to his face, so they wouldn't spot him, while Ariel was covering her mouth by her hands trying to hold back her laughter which was making Eric laugh as well.

They soon got back into eating their dinner when Ariel suddenly came back to the thought of what Father August said about mermaid are myths. Reversing back to what she and other mermaids in Atlantica used to or still believe that humans are mindless killers of the sea. Then she looks up at Eric and think of him not believing in mermaids and wondered how he would react if he sees Ariel in her true form.

So, she asked, "Eric, do you believe in mermaids?"

Eric quickly swallowed his small bite of fish before answering, "I don't know. I mean everyone keeps telling me they're just myth" Ariel secretly hide her unfaithful look, till Eric added, "But just because we have not seen one, doesn't mean they are real."

Ariel looks up to Eric in surprised, after Eric changed the subject, "Ariel, that night where I was shipwrecked, and I own you a life for saving me. Bu I was wondering, why would you risk your life for me?"

That moment, Ariel didn't have a simple answer even repeating that question over she didn't know how to explain it to Eric for she couldn't even explain it to herself. Ariel started off shorty word to word truthfully, "I don't know. I saw what happened, and I swim up."

"I just found you" Ariel lied, but she remembered pushing the other sailors to the small boats, so they could jump in, "And I took you back to the shore."

"But back at the beach, where did you go?" Eric asked.

"To be honest, I haven't talked to anyone in the king… this kingdom for a while, so I was a bit scared" Ariel answered.

Eric gazes at Ariel as she was unsure for what he was thinking, before he replied, "You must be the bravest girl I have ever met." Ariel couldn't stop blushing which made her and Eric laughed, then Eric added, "You know, actually, before we met again and I didn't know who you were, I was thinking I was saved by a mermaid."

"Was that your only theory before you met me?" Ariel smiley asked.

"It was better than nothing" Eric replied as he and Ariel continued laughing while their time together.

Once they finished dinner, Ariel and Eric walked back to the carriage and ride back to Eric's castle. Ariel wanted to give it back the golden dress even when Eric insisted her to keep it Ariel continued on into the castle and Eric knew that she wasn't going to change her mind. After changing out of the golden dress, Ariel found the small blue dress and worn it, so she would something to wear before leaving. Meanwhile, Eric was waiting for Ariel outside the bathroom until Grimsby walked along the hallway, Grimsby asked, "Pleasure day?"

"Yes, it was a brilliant day" Eric answered, "How did my uncle go?"

"He was calm actually at the end" Grimsby replied.

Eric held a shocking look on his face, "Really?"

"You won't the only one who had that look" Grimsby said, "Which reminds me, your uncle wants me how many guests you want to invite."

Now Eric looked even more surprised and confused, "To invited? Wait, invite to what?"

"Your birthday party, tomorrow night" Grimsby explains.

"I had my birthday like days ago" Eric pointed, "And I had a party on the ship remember."

"Yes, but now the whole kingdom what's to celebrate your birthday party."

"Oh, no Grimsby, I need another one" Eric said.

"It's tomorrow, whether you are coming or not, but I insist that you do" Grimsby said before walking out through the hallway, as Eric huffed to himself in tiredness and surprised.

Ariel finally changed into her blue dress the she and Eric walked down the stairs and before the left the castle Ariel spotted a huge, black piano in a dark room, but the piano was standing by a large, wide window with a long view of the sea with along the orange sun's light to shiny through the window. Ariel walked over and touched the black, flat surface for she never touched a piano for a long time.

Eric walked over to the other side of the piano, "Do you play?"

"I used to" Ariel answered.

"Can you sing?" Eric asked.

Ariel looked up at Eric and lied, "No."

Eric could tell her blushing, lying look as he walked over to the front of the piano and sat down infront of the keyboard. He began playing some small rhythms and started humming into the rhythm, Ariel asked, "Can you sing?"

"Oh, no, I am a terrible singer" Eric dramatically answered.

Ariel walked over and sat next to Eric, "Everyone can sing, just sing about how you feel, what you think about, what you see or hear."

"You know for a girl who can't sing, she knows a lot about it" Eric smiled.

"I don't know a lot" Ariel commented.

Eric began playing another rhythm and this time Ariel staring humming then singing in 'la, la, la.' Eric said, "Try to put into words."

Ariel tried to think of something quickly then she sang out in the rhythm, "I don't know when, I don't how. But, I know something is happening right now."

"Wow" Eric surprising commented. Ariel felt embarrassed as she tried to stop blushing, Eric added, "No really, that was incredible. You got a beautiful voice."

Eric continued playing with the rhythm, and Ariel sang along, "Soon you'll see… Someday I'll be…" Ariel lost the words, so she sang 'la, la, la, la….' then they bother giggled after.

Their eyes quickly meet again as unknowing that the tip of their hands touch as their heads were leaning closer. But Ariel stopped as she noticed how dark the sky was getting as the orange sun was setting down lowering itself as the sun was half-way below the sea, realising she will be late, and her family will be suspicious about where she is. "I'm sorry. I need to go."

"Sure" Eric replied, secretly hidden his sad look on his face.

They both got up and walked around the seating, Ariel and Eric looked at each other before Ariel began walking out of the room. "Ariel!" Eric stopped Ariel before she walks out from the room, "There is going to be a party, tomorrow night. Come to my surprise as well. But, I have to stay in the mornings to help with the planning. I was hoping, maybe, you could come tomorrow night."

Ariel looks back at Eric and could see how much he wants to see her again yet at the same time that's how much Ariel wants to see Eric again. Ariel smiled at Eric and answered, "I would love to."

They gazed at each other's eyes for the last time of the day before Ariel walked out of the room as Eric walked up through the castle to his bedroom. Ariel walked out of the castle and down the sandy shore on the beach, she needed to find a better spot to keep her clothes safe and clean. Until she spotted a small chest which looks dry enough to place her clothing in and the there was a small, long hole at the bottom of another rough rock. Ariel changed herself out and placed her clothing in the chest and placed the chest through the hole at the bottom of the rock. After, Ariel began running fast feeling the sandy wind breezing at the side of her arms and at her back, at the end Ariel drives through the calm surface of the sea as she feels her legs reattaching together back into her green tale. Ariel began swimming around in circles and in twirls getting back the feel swimming in the ocean.

Swimming back towards Atlantica Ariel just hopes no one noticed her being gone all day, until she heard some cheering just around the corner. Curiosity got the better of Ariel again, so Ariel swam around and realised that she's near the two, shadowy hills where Flounder hides his human stuff. Ariel quickly swam down to open the secret passageway the shut it, she swam into the main room to see if Flounder was there. Suddenly, the cheering was getting louder and by a dark corner in the room there was huge, circular rock where the cheering was echo out from. Ariel rolled the rock to the other side and the cheering was louder and clear to hear, the hole was big enough for Ariel to swim through until she was swimming downwards and began rolling down fast. Quickly, Ariel finally land down she raised up with her red hair in the way of her sight, Ariel slowly split her red hair to the sides but what she sees widen her eyes.

A tapping sound first came to Ariel's ears then a rattling sound, soon all together a music of jazzy rhythmed around the huge room with many sea creature and mer-people dancing around and on a stage is the music band. There were colourful light flashing its different colour all around the room, there she spotted Flounder dancing in the crowd. Flounder soon spotted Ariel in the corner then swam to her, he yelled as the music was loud, "Hey! How are you doing?!"

"Flounder what is this?!" Ariel asked loudly.

"Welcome to the Catfish Club!" Flounder yelled.

Ariel brought Flounder further into the corner, so she could talk to him without the loud music distracting their conversation, "What are you doing?! Do you what would happened if my father finds out?!"

"But he won't. Besides when I told them that you found some instruments, so I will be creating a secret music club for us and them to listen and play. Then they brought of their own and now here we are." Flounder explained but Ariel held an angry, annoyed look on her face looking down upon the small dolphin, Flounder added, "Well, I couldn't just tell them you got the instruments from" Flounder looked sideways before whispering, "Humans."

"Sorry Flounder, I love this, I love the idea and I cannot believe you did this all on your own" Ariel smiled, "It's just today I nearly exposed and having a heart attack, I don't want to have a second heart attack to worry about you or this."

"Hey little sister" Aquata yelled from behind Ariel.

Ariel froze still and cold as she replied to Flounder, "And getting a third for that."

Soon, all of Ariel cam swimming around her, Alana asked, "So how your day?"

"Yeah, how's your prince charming?" Adella asked next.

"Flounder has been telling us all you and him" Arstia noted.

"Really?" Ariel to face Flounder showing an even annoyed look on her face.

Flounder gulped and answered, "Hey, their sisters I thought they might like to know" Flounder slowly swam back into the dancing crowd and whispered, "Plus they pressure me!"

The sisters dragged Ariel into the dancing crowd listening to that loud music, until an orange seahorse came up to the front of the stage and yelled, "Ladies and gentlemen! The Catfish Club is proud to present the original rock lobster! The one, the only, red tornado!"

The seahorse pointed back towards the stage and there was one, only, single, white light shiny on a small, red crab dancing through on the stage till he reached the front. Ariel surprisingly asked herself and her sisters, "Sebastian?!"

"Thank you! Thank you!" Sebastian widely smiled.

Then the music began playing and Sebastian took the lead in the singing.

 _The seaweed is always greener  
Than somebody else's lake  
You wish to know what's up there  
But that is a big mistake  
Just look at the world around you  
Right here on the ocean floor  
Such wonderful things surround you  
What more is you lookin' for?_

Sebastian jumped out in the space above while holding on to rattlers, he landed on a standing pile of still rocks.

 _Under the sea  
Under the sea  
Darling it's better  
Down where it's wetter  
Take it from me  
Up on the shore they work all day  
Out in the sun they slave away  
While we devotin'  
Full time to floatin'  
Under the sea_

Sebastian floated back to the stage and began playing with the turtle on the steel drum of a shell.

 _Down here all the fish is happy  
As off through the waves they roll_

Flounder swam up and did a flip above.

 _The fish out there ain't happy  
They're sad 'cause there's no music at all  
We get to be shaky-shaky  
To listen to how the music goes along  
One day when you'll feel like dancing-dancing  
Just come along and sing this song!_

The rhythm of the music began making Ariel dancing along with her sisters and with Flounder.

 _Under the sea  
Under the sea  
Nothing can beat us  
Stop us or take us  
Look and see  
We got the instruments to play and to toy  
We got the music to listen and to enjoy  
We got no troubles  
Life is the bubbles  
Under the sea (Under the sea)  
Under the sea (Under the sea)_

 _Since life is sweet here  
We got the beat here  
Naturally (Naturally)  
Even the sturgeon an' the ray  
They get the urge 'n' start to play  
We got the spirit  
You got to hear it  
Under the sea_

 _The newt play the flute  
The carp play the harp  
The plaice play the bass  
And they soundin' sharp  
The bass play the brass  
The chub play the tub  
The fluke is the duke of soul  
The ray he can play  
The lings on the strings  
The trout rockin' out  
The nice catfish sings  
The smelt and the sprat  
They know where it's at  
An' oh that blowfish blow_

Suddenly, the sister suggested lifting Ariel up above the crowd and carrying her through by passing her along, Ariel was surprised then she laughed as she was enjoying the moment.

 _Yeah, under the sea (Under the sea)  
Under the sea (Under the sea)  
When the sardine  
Begin the beguine  
It's music to me (It's music to me)  
What do they got? A lot of sand  
We got a hot crustacean band  
Each little clam here  
Know how to jam here  
Under the sea  
Each little slug here  
Cuttin' a rug here  
Under the sea  
Each little snail here  
Know how to wail here  
That's why it's hotter  
Under the water  
Ya we in luck here  
Down in the muck here  
Under the sea_

The crowd cheered loudly for Sebastian's performance and clapping their hands above their heads, Sebastian and the band behind him took a bow for the crowd's appreciations. Soon, the club had to close down for tonight, everyone slyly swam out of the cub and quickly rushed back to their homes. The daughters and Sebastian swam back to the palace where Sebastian rushed back to his own room and the girls swam up to their bedroom. Laying down on their beds feeling exhausted but at the same time giggling and smiling, they continued dancing and mumming to the music as they couldn't get the rhythm out from their heads.

"Well, that was fun!" Ariel said, everyone agreed, "Goodnight guys"

Everyone said 'goodnight' to each other, Attina was the last one to say but after she wanted to say something to Ariel, "Ariel, you were right. Mum would have love it."

Ariel look back at Attina and they smiled at each other before all were going to sleep, however Ariel couldn't get to sleep that quickly not because it was the music from the Catfish Club that was stuck in her head but the music she was sing with Eric. The words to which she made up she repeated to herself quietly, "I don't know when. I don't know how." Ariel smiled as she remembered the whole day when she was in the Art Gallery, then at the Church place, having dinner with Eric, then finally playing music besides him. Ariel shut her eyes tight and dream all about that day again and what the next day could be like with Eric.

 **Hey guys, sorry I took so long, I was doing some other stories while writing this chapter at eth same time. So, in this chapter I definitely wanted to add the Catfish Club into this so at else there is some links between the first film and the third sequel.**

 **I also wanted to write more links from the original story of The Little Mermaid, I wanted tow rite about what happened in the original story "SPOILERS!" where the little mermaid dies at sea and became part of the Daughters of the Air. Speaking of origins, I wanted to express more history as part for the story; we got Queen Victoria, we got Vincent Van Goth!**

 **Now, if any of readers are interested with mermaid movies, then you would have noticed one scene from the last chapter that I've add is based on the bath scene from Splash. Reminder, I don't own any of those scenes for they belong to the films and from the protection's companies of those films. Within all of that, I have added another scene from Splash in this chapter, if you spot it let me know in the comments.**

 **And, yes! I am going to add the songs into this story because it's a very huge part for whole films. I thought Sebastian definitely deserves to his part, and we needed to hear him singing with the Catfish Club! And, Ariel will soon develop her own song within her.**

 **Thank you for your patience and I will see you soon… Please leave some comments**


	8. Chapter 8: Part of that World

Chapter 8

The next morning was all peacefully and quiet, Ariel and her sisters were in their comfortable beds deeply asleep smiling to themselves as the musical rhythm from the Catfish Club last night was still dancing within them and they were humming quietly to themselves. Unfortunately, Marina and Benjamin entered into the bed room and yelled, "Come on, girls! Up! Up!"

However, the girls didn't move a muscle as they ignore the yelling and continued sleeping peacefully dreaming of the music and the dancing. Then Marina shouted, "GET UP!"

Finally, the girls woke up with the eyes flicking many times, they risen half of themselves up off from their beds then slowly swam to their mirrors to sort out their hairs and makeup. Ariel was the last one to get out of her bed as she stretches out her arms and green tail, she swam over to her sisters as they all entered out of their bedroom. Swimming through the hallways Ariel had the giggles which gently echoes through the silent hallways, it infected her sisters one by one to giggle and swimming side to side like they were dancing. Until, they reached the main hall where they father sitting on his throne as always staring upon them, the girl's smiles disappeared as their eyes meet with the king. They bow before their father and said, "Good morning father" King Triton caught the suspicious of his daughters acting so quiet, too quiet to him, he began to swim infront to start the morning walk.

The girls were all silent but secretly hidden their wide smiles from their father to each other, Ariel was behind of the group she picked up a small stick and used it like she was playing the flute. Her sisters noticed Ariel and quietly laughed with their hands covering their mouths, then Arista pretend to play the saxophone, Aquata pretend to play the drums, and Andrina pretends to play a guitar. Sebastian peeked behind at the girls and noticed them playing around while imagining playing musical instruments, his claws were on his head in shocked, he turned to King Triton then to the girls shaking his head side to side praying for them to stopped before King Triton notice them. They soon reached to the end of their morning walk, the girls stopped slowly and stood up straight waiting for their father to say they could leave. Sebastian whip off the salty sweet on his head and huffed out into relieved, as they continued swam around with the King to talk about any arrangements and meetings they need to sort out while Marina swam off to do her own things for the day.

After, Ariel was about to swam out from the kingdom to find Flounder, until her sisters caught her first and dragged her to somewhere quiet so no will hear them. They were all desperately wanted to know what Ariel's day was like on the land with the human boy, Eric. Aquata started, "Come on! It wouldn't hurt to tell what happened?"

"Can you just leave it?" Ariel asked.

"No!" They answered at the same time, "Coem on! Please! Of course, we're not going to tell."

"We just got along with each other, that's all" Ariel answered simply because she didn't want to express much about her and Eric.

"Did you two hold hands?" Alana asked.

"Yes."

"Did you two kissed?" Adella asked.

"No!" Ariel looked embarrassed, but Adella looked relieved.

"Well, what else?" Attina asked.

"We… talk. And played music I guess."

Suddenly, the sisters all screamed cheerfully and excitingly, Andrina asked next, "Is he a soft music-lover?"

"Yes."

"Can he sing?" Arista asked.

"I don't think so."

"Did you sing?"

Ariel paused before answering, "Not exactly."

"Guys! Guys! Back!" Attina yelled at the sisters, "Ariel won't be able to breathe if you keep crowding her."

"Thank you" Ariel said to Attina.

"Just give her some time to explain, then we'll scream for joy" Attina smiled cheeky.

"Look, nothing really happened. We just walk, and talk, and play music and…" Ariel spread it out with her arms out wide.

"Kiss?!" Arista finished.

"No!" Ariel shouted.

"Now, I'm going to see Flounder, and you guys live out the day like you usually do" Ariel said as she tried to leaved out through the crowd.

"Right, see you tonight Ariel" Aquata said.

"Oh, I probably won't come tonight…" Ariel was about to answer fully until she realised what she was about to answer as she was frozen still, and her eyes were widen.

"Why won't you be coming tonight?" Attina asked.

"I'm, um… probably will, but late" Ariel answered.

"But why?" Attina repeated her question.

"Girls, come on. Ariel just wants to see her cutie human man" Andrina joked which leaves made Ariel looked annoyed at her.

"It's nothing, really" Ariel said, "I'll see you tonight."

Ariel swam away before any of her sisters asked any more question that will pressure her more about what she's doing tonight. Ariel swam around out from the kingdom to find Flounder and their secret hide out is where he could be until she spotted a large group of small fish swimming above her creating widely and wieldy shapes and something bigger swimming around them. Ariel realised it was Flounder trying to catch some fish to eat for breakfast as he swam as fast as lighting around the fish keeping them all together in a huge ball, till he sprinted into the centre of the ball and caught a few to eat and the others swam off to somewhere else. Flounder finished eating his breakfast then spotted Ariel below waving at him from below, Flounder swam down and to greet her and they both secretly entered inside their hide out.

One of Flounder's collections, a small brown metal figure of a woman dancing with one of her legs out and her stretch high above her head. Ariel gazed at the small figure as it reminds her of when she walked on the land using her legs and smiled remembering of Eric when he was dancing with her. Suddenly, Ariel's smile slowly disappeared while Floundered asked her, "So, what are you doing today?"

"I'm just gonna help out set out more decorations with the band tonight for the Catfish Club" Flunder explained, "Hey are you coming?"

"No" Ariel answered but in a low tone.

"Why?" Flounder wondered as he swam up to Ariel, "Ah, you're doing something with Eric?"

"No" Ariel lied then she quickly changed her mind, "Yes. Well… I don't know" Ariel swam out into the centre of the room needing some space.

"What do you mean?"

"There's this party tonight, and…" Ariel explained.

"Ariel, that's great. Go out there! Have fun!" Flounder cheerfully advised, "I don't mind if you can't make it to the club. You do what you want to do."

"But I can't" Ariel said as she sinks slowly down until she touched the bottom and sat down on the ground.

"Why?"

"I… I want to go, but…" Ariel lost her words to answer, "I mean I don't want to keep on lying to him, but I love to go and see him. And spend the night with him."

"Oh…" Flounder understood, he swam down next to Ariel and added, "I think you got a little, loveable spot for him."

"Wait, what? Loveable…. No, I'm not 'in love' with him" Ariel moaned out, but her checks were blushing red shortly.

"Think about it, you can't stop thinking about him, you love spending day after day with him, and now you hate whenever you think you are going to hurt him" Floundered smiley explained, "I mean I would have called it a 'really, really liking" thing you have for him. And who knows, he might like since he spends his days with you."

Ariel paused and looks down hiding a deep, small feeling that Flounder was right, before she added, "I don't know Flounder. I feel like something is wrong with me latterly."

"And yesterday was great, he took me to look at new things, then we played music. I sang, and it just felt…" Ariel lost the words again.

"Like what?" Flounder asked.

"I don't know. It wasn't the music, I was… I don't know." Ariel looked completing clueless, but Flounder smiled at her knowing what she could be feeling.

"I never knew you could sing?" Founder wondered.

"Haven't sang in while till yesterday" Ariel explains.

"Can you to me?"

"No!"

"Come on. If you sing to him, how come you can't to sing to me" Flounder asked.

Pauseing for a second, Ariel asked, "What about?"

"Anything" Flounder suggested, "Something you sang to him about last night."

Ariel paused as she looks around the room filled with human collections and tried to think of some lyrics to sing in the same rhythm Eric played on his piano last night, then Ariel started.

 _Look at this stuff  
Isn't it neat?  
Wouldn't you think this collection's complete?  
Wouldn't you think that this is the place  
The place that has everything?  
Look at this trove  
Treasures untold  
How many wonders can one cavern hold?  
Looking around here you'd think  
Wow, I mean it has everything_

Ariel swam up around the sides and touched around some of the humans-things.

 _There is gadgets and gizmos aplenty  
There is whozits and whatzits galore  
_

Ariel swam up to Flounder with a bow filled with human-things inside and sang, " _You got thingamabobs? Like about twenty)  
_

Flounder smiled at Ariel's good start for the singing, then Ariel carefully placed the box on a rocky shelf next to her.

 _But who cares?  
No big deal  
I want more_

Ariel looks up at the small hole above in the roof seeing the glittering sun's light shining through the sea and through the hole. Then Ariel thought of her feels about the land and the humans.

 _I want to be where the people are  
I want to see  
want to see them dancing  
Walking around on those  
_

 _Ariel turned to face Flounder, "What do you call them?" she looked at Flounder fins at the end of his tale and answered, "Oh yes, feet" she tingles his fins and Flounder and Ariel laughed.  
_

 _Flipping your fins, you don't get too far  
Legs are required for jumping, and dancing  
Strolling along down a  
What's that word again? Oh yeah, street_

Ariel swam slowly around in circles till she reached close to the hole and gazed at the glittering, white light through the small hole.

 _Up where they walk  
Up where they run  
Up where they stay all day in the sun  
Wondering' free  
Wish I could be  
Part of that world_

Slowly, Ariel sinks back down to bottom and laid her back down on eth sandy floor, making a sandy star-fish shape with her long, red hair waved out wide on the floor.

 _What would I give  
If I could live  
Out of these waters?  
What would I pay  
To spend a day  
Warm on the sand?  
_

Then, Ariel think of the different way people on land lives than under water.

 _Cause on land  
They understand  
They don't just, reprimand their daughters  
Bright young women  
Sick of swimming  
I'm ready to stand_

Ariel leaped out and swam in loops and twisted around higher and higher in the room, she picked a book and looked through the pages quickly.

 _I'm ready to know what the people know  
I'll ask them my questions  
And get some answers_

Then, Ariel looked at a painting of a young, brown-hair woman sitting in a dark room with only a small candle to bright up the painting.

 _What's a fire and why does it  
What's the word? Burn?_

Ariel looks up again and swam up towards the small hole, the closer she swims up to the brighter the light above will be. Reminding her of that beautiful painting by a man that reminded her of the sky she sees under the sea. Ariel reached her hand out through the hole feeling the cool warmth of the sun's light glittering down upon her skin as though she grabbed the light with her bare hand.

 _When's it my turn?  
Wouldn't I love  
Love to explore that shore above?  
_

Rapidly, she stopped still while still gazing up at the light, but her doubts slowly reached back to her and she began to fall back away from the light and slowly sink back to the bottom.

 _Out of the sea  
Wish I could be  
Part of that world_

Still just a glimpse of white light just pouring through the room shiny down on Ariel as she gazes up with her eyes reflecting the glittering light and they filled with growing hope and wonder. Ariel breathe in and out feeling wide and wowed for she had never sang before in a while, she grew a small smile to giggling for joy. Then, Ariel thought of the rest of the days she spends with Eric, and those were the best days of her life, she asked herself, 'Why stop now?" she looks up and breathed in for she decided what she wants to do tonight.

"I'm going" she said, "But first, you need a hand with the decoration?"

"Yeah, actually, thanks" Flounder replied.

They swam to the door entrance to get out of the secret hide-out and follow Flounder to another, better way to get the music club than the small one Ariel found last night when she first found the Catfish Club. "Why didn't you tell me about that hole" Ariel pointed.

"Oh, that's was alright there" Flounder answered, "Plus, it's harder to go down there to the club, than to get from there to here. You get tumbling around through that way." Ariel looked annoyed but smiled, remembering when she entered in that entrance and tumbled down through until she reached the underground music club.

Inside the music club, Ariel and Flounder were putting up long, green seaweed from one top side of a wall to the other side. Then they added shiny, blue and green and yellow and purple seashells hanging down from the seaweed. Flounder started, "You know what else is really loveable? Lobsters."

Ariel looked confused at Floundered, "Lobsters?"

"Yeah, their claws hold on to each other while walking. It shows how much they love each other" Flounder explains.

By the door entrance, the music band came around with their musical instruments, along with Sebastian swimming behind till he reached up to the front of the stage. "Come on man, let's get everything ready" Sebastian said to the band.

"And you" Sebastian eyed at Ariel as he swam towards until he was close enough facing Ariel eye to eye, "Next time, you and your sisters want to nearly try to get me kill by your father's hand. Please don't."

"Sorry Sebastian" Ariel apologise with giggles.

Sebastian looked up at the decorations Ariel and Flounder have set up, he smiled, "Hum, this looks good. We got to more, there might more people coming tonight."

Sebastian was swimming back towards the stage centre slowly, but Ariel was swimming behind Sebastian looking worried, "Sebastian. Wouldn't you think daddy would be suspicious about most of the people in the kingdom have disappeared at night."

"Oh, don't your worry Ariel, your father wouldn't notice a thing about the club tonight, or any nights" Sebastian smiley answered, "Let me warn you though Ariel, you and your sisters might be a little bit crowd tonight when you're dancing."

"Oh, well actually, I'm not coming tonight" Ariel said.

Sebastian reached to the stage and landed on the edge of the stage, he turned around to face Ariel, "Oh, how so?"

"Well… you see… these this… um" the words were suck on Ariel's mind, she knows what to say but it was hard for her to answer.

Unexpectedly, Flounder swam up behind Ariel and answered for her, "She's going a party tonight."

"Flounder!" Ariel shouted.

Back to Ariel's surprise, Sebastian was huffing silently to himself with laughter, "Great man! It's great to go out once a while in your life-time, child."

"So, you don't mind" Ariel asked.

"Of course, not" Sebastian said, "Believe me or not, I was a party crab myself in my younger years."

Then Ariel made an unbelievable look on her face, meaning she's finding hard to believe that, at the end Ariel smiled, "Thanks Sebastian. I'm just feeling a bit nervous."

"Aye, this is your first party" Sebastian then whispered jokey, "Especially with a boy" Ariel eyed at Sebastian while he laughed to himself. Sebastian began walking around the stage while Ariel followed him, "You got to spectacular. Straight and proud." Sebastian stopped standing in a straight and proud position then turned around to face Ariel, "I will sort out that long, wavy, red hair of yours."

"But wouldn't your claws just clip of my hair" Ariel asked as her hands brushed her red hair back behind her shoulders.

"Oh, these gentle things" Sebastian raised up his claws and clicked them once or twice.

"Ariel!" Floundered shouted from the other side of the room, "Could you help with this?!"

"Coming!" Ariel replied, she swam up to Flounder before smiling at Sebastian.

"Ah, man" Sebastian whispered to himself, gazing at Ariel thinking how that sweet girl is becoming a young mermaid like her mother. After, Sebastian whispered to the orange seahorse, who is the host of the club, to come down for Sebastian needed to speak to him, "Swifty. Tell the band that I might be a bit late tonight, okay?"

"Where are you going?" Swifty asked.

"I got someone to check on" Sebastian answered as he looks back at Ariel.

"Got it" Swifty saluted before swimming fast to tell the band the news, leaving a long trail of floating small bubbles, while Sebastian smiled as he walks along the stage.

 **Hey guys, this is just a short chapter but the next one is coming really soon.**

 **Also, I changed a few of the lyrics in the songs so they would make more scene in this story. I don't own the songs.**

 **And, if any of you readers are Friends (T.V show) fans, then you must have noticed the huge Easter Egg in this chapter.**

 **Thanks, and I'll see you soon.**


	9. Chapter 9: One Dance

Chapter 9

The evening was just starting through the day, Sebastian was swimming back into the palace of Atlantica as he looks strike scanning around through the hallways. He knew that King Triton would in his study looking over the arrangements and managing any situations happening around the kingdom. Sebastian carried a small but wide bag by his side, he swam up to a locked door only he and the King are allowed to enter. Unlocking it silently, Sebastian entered into a dark, cold room first welcoming its empty silence it held for years. Sebastian swam over to a large, dark purple box and blow all the old and dusty sea moss on the top of the box. His claws softly unlocked the box and slowly open it, inside was a small, flat, black box on top of other small boxes and old paper and drawing pictures. Sebastian gently picks up the black box and saw at the bottom of the bow the name to which it belongs to, "Athena."

"Your majesty" Sebastian whispered in a sorrow tone of his voice.

Placing the box inside the bag he carried then closing the large box and locking the door, Sebastian swam away fast so no one, especially the King, will caught him swimming near that room, however Sebastian remain calm and swam normally through the hallways.

Suddenly, a familiar low tone appeared behind him, "Sebastian?"

Sebastian turned around in shocked when he saw King Triton behind him holding his trident, Sebastian slowly calmed himself down, "Oh, good afternoon your majesty."

"What's that?" King Triton pointed to the bag Sebastian was carrying.

"Oh, that!" Sebastian had to quickly think of something to lie, "That is… for the sprat and the smelt are still having their squabbling. So, I thought I had to do something to keep them in the right position."

"Thank you, Sebastian" Triton shown a respectable smile to Sebastian, then Triton swam off as he had other things to do now.

Sebastian smiled widely until Triton was out of the hallways then Sebastian whip off the salty sweet off from his head by one of his red claws. Quickly, Sebastian swam out of the palace and search for Ariel then he heard small echoing of laughter from over a small, rocky hill. Ariel and Flounder was racing each other through large maze of coral with wide holes to swim and around and through them, the corals spread its branches like tentacles from an octopus. Ariel and Flounder looped through the holes in twists and turns, Ariel feel the rushing speed been passed through her red hair and her mouth out showing her white teeth presented as a smile, and Ariel grabbed hold on a branch and swing herself over twisting her around in circles. They reached the end after racing through the maze, they landed down flat on their backs in the sandy floor.

"I won right?" Flounder asked with laughter choking out.

"No. I beaten you by a mile" Ariel replied while giggling.

"Fine, but I did the best flips" Founder said.

"That I could not agree with" Ariel replied.

Flounder argued back, "What you mean, I did more!"

"Yes, but I did the best ones" Ariel and Flounder laughed out loud.

Sebastian crawled up from behind them as his bag made a long, big trail on the sand, he commented, "I think seagulls could hear you from the above the surface, man!"

"What's up Sebastian?" Flounder asked.

"Flounder" Sebastian coughed, "Maybe you should check on the club."

"Good idea. Okay, see you later, Ariel" Flounder leaped out and swam up higher close to the surface and to jump out into the fresh air and get some air to breathe, before swimming back to the Catfish Club and see if it's alright.

"Ariel" Sebastian looks up at Ariel, "Shall we go up?"

Realising that Sebastian asking if they should go up above the surface on land, but Ariel was shaking nervous a little, "Oh, okay…. It's just… I…"

"Don't you worry, child. I'll be with you" Sebastian smiled.

Knowing how her body was shaking nervously but then Ariel slowly calmed down from Sebastian's friendly smile. Ariel picked Sebastian up and hanged him on one of her shoulders and she began swimming towards the shore. "Sebastian, what's in that bag?" Ariel asked.

"I'll show when we'll get there" Sebastian answered which made Ariel feel curious about what he's up to.

Once Ariel arrived at the shore along with Sebastian sitting on her shoulder, Ariel crawled herself out of the water and on the dry sand facing her frontside upwards, so she could see the sun's light shiny on her green tail. The sun was getting low closer towards the edge of the sea, but it's light still held its heat warning the air through the land and above the sea. Ariel checked if there were any humans before she could dry herself and transformed into a human. Quickly the scales on her green tail began sinking down and her human skin started rising to take over, her tail began feeling apart as it was starting to split apart to become two legs. The top of her fins began slowly shrinks themselves down and become five tippy toes each on her two feet. Ariel slowly lifted herself up by her hands hanging on the top of a huge rock soon she was getting her balance straight and steady. Ariel remembered of where she kept her blue dress in a chest in a small cave at the bottom of the sandy and rocky wall standing behind the shore. Ariel dressed herself into her blue dress before picking up Sebastian and carry him on her shoulder, Ariel began walking along the beach towards Eric's castle as the sun was just setting itself fully below the blue surface of the sea and the surface was beginning to lose its white glitter.

Night gently arrived covering the sky with bright stars to reveal itself, as there were bight orange lights of fire around the kingdom and in the castle. Over the green land edge is the beach down below touching the sea, Ariel walking along the shore while hearing a small sound of chatters above. Thinking it could the people from the kingdom coming for the party, as Ariel walked up the stares to enter at the back of the castle. Ariel entered inside the castle and walked up the stairs greeting all the maids and servants she passed through, until Ariel meets Carlotta walking towards her in the hallway. Sebastain quickly told Ariel to hold his bag while he jumped inside it to hide himself form the other human.

"Ah Ariel, happy to see you come" Carlotta cheered.

"You too, Carlotta" Ariel smiled.

"Come, come" Carlotta lead Ariel by holding her hand to the dressing room, "I've found the most perfect dress you wear tonight."

They entered inside the dressing-room as Carlotta walked up to the and small space at the end of the room finding the dress, while Ariel waited then asked Corletta, "Will you be joining in the party?"

"No dearly, I got to help setting all the food and drinks" Carlotta answered.

"How about after then, you would look lovely in one of these dresses" Ariel suggested.

"Ah, you probably have the most sweetest manners I have ever meet" Carlotta smiled as her tucked Ariel's hands in her hands, "But I'm not quite into parties, beside I need to keep an eye on Grimsby in case he gets too much" Carlotta made an expression with her hand in a position like drinking a cup. Ariel didn't really understand what Carlotta meant but she smiled, soon after Carlotta left the dressing-room, so Ariel could get dress.

Ariel dropped the bag gently as Sebastian crawled himself out from the bag, huffing to himself, "I would get myself a drink, man. From that bouncing, rocky ride you gave me."

Ariel looked through a small area for eth dree Carlotta suggested she should wear, when Ariel spotted the dress her eyes widen with wonder of how beautiful the sight of it, now understanding why this dress is kept so especially safe and clean than the other dresses. Sebastian crawled back into the get the small, black, flat box he put in the bag meanwhile Ariel was undressing her blue dress, so she could put on the new dress. Once, Sebastian crawled out he looks up at Ariel wearing the new dress, he responded wowing with his eyes widen and his smiley mouth open wide.

Beautifully glittered like the last setting sun's light on the seas surface, the dress was in a sea colour like Ariel's green tail. The overskirt had a see-through lighter green fabric across the top ending with a V-shape at the front, there were Sparkly images of sea stars and shells decorated around the skirt. The top of the dress shines in the same glittery way with an off-the-shoulders and two long, lighter green sleeves on each side. Below underneath the skirt, Ariel was wearing a pair of sea-green colour pumps with a small heel at the ends. Ariel noticed Sebastian amazed gazing at her wearing the dress, she eyes at him to stop string at her.

"What's the box for?" Ariel changed the subject.

"Oh, come and see" Sebastian waved at Ariel to walk over.

Curiously staring at the box, Ariel picks it up gently and could feel something big and precious laying within. Laying it flat on the palm of her hands only for Ariel to notice a name written on the bottom of the box, "Athena."

"Sebastian, what's this?" Ariel looks down on Sebastian, but the red crab only responses back with a silent smile on his face.

Ariel slowly open the box before her eyes were widen a shock and one of hands covering her mouth as her jaw drop down. What lays neatly inside was a silver necklace with a big, dark blue diamond in the heart of the necklace, shiny like the glitter, blue sea at night reflecting the brightness into Ariel's eyes. Sebastian asked Ariel to kneed down infront of him as jumped on the side shoulder and crawled unhide her neck. Ariel gently picks up the necklace and pulled the sides around her neck, so Sebastian could tighten it from the back. Once the necklace was tightened, Ariel looks at herself in the mirror and her reflection shocked her as though she was looking at her mother again for the first time in her life since her death. Ariel whispered 'hello mother' to herself in her reflection but to her it was liking speaking to her mother again, her reflection was silent and still until Ariel grew a small smile with a glimpse of tiny happiness in her eyes, then so did her reflection. The happiness in her eyes was to feel more wet, Ariel gazed into the reflection of eyes and could feel a rising like a high tide coming into her eyes.

"Come on" Sebastian said, Ariel smoothly wipe off the tiny wetness in eyes and looked confused at to what they are, she knows it isn't salt water because it tastes of bitterness sensed from the touch on her skin. Ariel looks on at Sebastian listening to what he wants to say, "Now, let's do that hair, man" Sebastian clicks his claws, but Ariel looked a bit nervous for she still wasn't sure if his claws will cut off her hair.

Outside the palace was quiet underneath the dark but glittery sky, everyone from the kingdom has entered inside the castle as the women are in their most beautiful dresses with their hairs all tied up. The party is held inside a huge ballroom filled with bright light enough to feel like it was daytime only on the inside. Gentle music flows within the ballroom and echoing through the hallways along with all the laughter and the chattering from the ballroom. Most of the people were dancing in the centre of the ballroom in the rhythm of the music from the same music band playing gentle music, and most other people were talking to each other at the sides of the ballroom. Prince Eric was in a royal military uniform; wearing a white coat with gold buttons each sewn on two gold strips lining across the front including a navy-blue collar and cuffs with gold lining. Also, Eric was wearing dark blue trousers with black boots with gold linings on the tops. He greets everyone who came to the party, he chatted with them, laughed with them, Eric mostly enjoyed talking to the salesmen because Eric enjoys listening to their stories about the sea. Carlotta was helping with the other maids and servants to serve with the drinks of wine, however Grimsby was talking to other men in the party but no laughter nor smile appeared on his face. Renata was flirting with laughter at some men while drinking some dark red wine that catches the colour of her black and red dress.

Eric walked over to Carlotta and whispered, "Carlotta, have you seen Ariel?"

"Yes, she was just changing, Eric" Carlotta answered, "She'll be down in a second I believe."

"Your highness" Carlotta's voice sounded a bit worried, "I hope you don't mind Ariel wearing one of the dresses from…"

Eric assumed Carlotta meant from the dressing room, "Yes, of course, she borrowed some before, so I don't see why she can't now."

"I mean, one from your mothers" Carlotta corrected.

Then Eric paused silently as it would be quiet a surprised to him, Eric responded with a small laughter, "Um, yes. I mean what's the point of having them if no one is going to use them."

Carlotta stares at Eric knowing his cover-up and wanted to know how's he feeling, Eric replied calmly, "It's fine, Carlotta. Thank you."

Carlotta left Eric to serve more glasses of wine to the guests as Eric looks up at the high doors entrances as his eyes waits their gazing stare upon them until Ariel will walk through them soon. His gazing was broken when Renata walked up next to Eric and said, "Waiting your little princess?" as Renata handed Eric a glass of wine.

"Thank you" Eric takes the glass and taken a sip of the wine, he answered her question "Yes, um, she is coming. I asked her."

"Prefer her than these lovely ladies" Renata pointed all the other young ladies who had arrived at the party.

"No, it's just I like being with her, that's all" Eric answered, "She's kind, funny, wild in good-way. I've never meet anyone like her before. She's also…" That perfect moment, the doors were opened as a few people stopped and stare out at once their ears caught the sound of those doors opening wide. Their staring eyes reached out to see who's coming inside, but then their eyes were widen with a great surprised.

Ariel entered inside with the sound of her heals tapping down on the clear, brown floor which echoed through the ballroom until she fully entered inside. She saw everyone infront of her and they all saw her as Ariel soon caught all of their attention, gazing at Ariel's sea-green dress as it sparkles bright throughout the whole ballroom like the bright star in the dark night sky. Her hair was in a braid with the lines in her hair were lines of waves, at the back it split few pony tails but all standing next to each other reaching down just below the shoulders. Ariel could feel her heart beating fast and hard within her chest like it was going to pop out, her nervousness grew within her shaking skin as she wanted to walk back away through the doors or in time she doesn't have to done this. The staring and the whispers made Ariel froze coldly, but unexpectedly to Ariel her feet were suddenly moving forward slowly. The people she sees in front of her were starting to move away for Ariel to move in, Ariel didn't know what to do or say but Ariel only bitten the bottom of her lip and scanned at every eye she sees and who can see her.

By the back, Eric stepped frontward as he couldn't believe his eyes, "She actually came" he thought in his head. He grew a wide smile while Ariel was slowly walking closer through eth room. "Would you excuse me?" Eric said to Renata before he walks off through the crowd.

Eric manged to walk pas through the crowd until he reached to the end and into the open space, where his eyes and Ariel's eyes meet as they both froze still like statues. Eric walked slowly towards Ariel as she was just standing there waiting for Eric to come giving her time to think about what she could do because she is clueless at this point.

They were finally face to face as their eyes were still attended with each other, then Ariel started, "Hi."

"Hi" Eric smiled, "You look wonderful."

Ariel looked down hiding as she blushed, "Thank you."

Ariel took a deep breathe in and took a step closer to Eric, meanwhile little Sebastian was crawling fast near the side of the ballroom passing through and over large feet and shoes. Sebastian was on the stage where the band was playing as he looked out seeing Ariel was just standing in front of Eric both smiling and just staring at each other. He thought of "Where is the music, the dancing?"

Sebastian looked up at the head of the band and shouted while hiding himself underneath the sheet music stand, "Music, man! Play some music!"

Somehow, Sebastian's calling mange to get some sense into the head of the band as he waved at the band behind to tell them about starting to play some music. They began playing some gentle music, everyone all look at the band even Ariel and Eric then Eric had an idea.

Eric looked speechless, but he manged to get some words out from his mouth, "Would you, um, like to dance?"

"Dance? Now?" Ariel nervously asked.

Eric lifted his right hand into Ariel's left hand and raise it up, then Eric moved his other hand on the right side of Ariel's waist. Slowly, their feet moved in the rhythm of the music in the perfect timing, Ariel felt everyone's eyes staring at her and Eric.

"They're all staring at you?" Ariel whispered to Eric.

"I'm not the one they're staring at" Eric replied.

Ariel looked surprised at Eric as she realized that Eric was meaning about how beautiful she is in her dress, now thinking that's why the people are staring at her. As the rhythm of the music was taking control of Ariel, soon she was getting into more of the dancing and taking the lead with Eric following her. They both smiled at each other as they were both enjoying the dancing together, the music was getting louder with the beating making Ariel and Eric dancing and turning around. The small circle spare surrounded by the guest grew bigger as Ariel and Eric were dancing more around in the centre of the ballroom. Eric twisted Ariel around by one hand like a whirl pool then she moved back to Eric to dance more. Later near the end of the music, Eric put both of his hands-on Ariel's waist then lifted her up into the air like she was an angel who was about to fly. Slowly lifting her down Ariel and Eric smiled at each other as they about to finish their dancing together at the centre of the ballroom.

At the end, everyone cheered and clapped loud, Carlotta was the loudest, Grimsby was clapping but was holding up a weak smile, and Renata was clapping as well while showing a small grin on her face. As the cheering was getting louder, Ariel smiling at the crowd then Eric shouted to Ariel, "Do you want to go out for some air?!" Ariel looked confused then Eric repeated his question, "I mean some salty-air?!" Ariel laughed as she now understands that he's asking her to come out outside.

Eric hold Ariel's hand and leaded her through the crowd as now the music began playing more and the people starting dancing into the centre of the ballroom. Sebastian was trying to crawl his way again through the fast feet of the large crowd, but there were too many fast feet to walk through so Sebastian climbed up on the white sheets covering over the tables. He snatched a piece of letters above, so he could hide himself form the humans while crawling pass through the huge plates of food, blows of salad, and glasses and bottles of wine. Suddenly, Max was sniffing his nose above the table as he caught the scent of a crab, Max sniffed so hard he blew the letters off from Sebastian's back. Sebastian panicky rushed away from the sly dog till the end of the table and slide down on the white sheets, unexpectedly Sebastian landed on Max's head. Max jumped around and run through to the back door-entrance while Sebastian was holding tight on Max's white and grey fur. Max ran through the back doorways and through the hallways until he reached to a huge outside boundary. Sebastian manged to jump off from Max's head and landed on the bottom side of the window of the boundary. Sebastian was breathing hard until he yelled at Max, "You mad crazy, furry thing!" but Max only replied by barking joyfully.

Meanwhile, Ariel was following Eric until he reached to a small room, "Wait here please" Eric asked Ariel as he walked into the room and open a glass wardrobe and took something into a light blue box. Eric walked out and lead Ariel down the stairs into the back of the castle and handed Ariel into one of the small boots. Eric began rowing the small boat before Sebastian noticed them down below and swing himself down from the vines covering the outside walls of the boundary then jumped to land hard on the back of the boat.

They were sailing pass the castle underneath the sparkly sky as it reflected the shiny stars on the still surface of the sea like it was the sparkly sky on the surface of the Earth with the moon perfected reflected on the sea surface. Ariel looked out at the sea seeing her home so close, yet it feels so far away from her, like it's a beautiful place to be but it isn't the only home for her. Ariel looks back at Eric and asked, "Where are we going?"

"Somewhere I would like to show you" Eric answered.

Later, Ariel spotted a willow tree with wide branches spared over the tree with the vines and leaves covering the inside like a cocoon in a ball shape. When they were rowing closer to the side of the shield of vines and leaves, Eric lifted a part of the vines to the side allowing him and Ariel to pass through. Ariel scanned around the inside it was dark to see much, but there were stone pebbles lined to the side tree all the way to the shore. They landed on the edge of the pebbles and Eric lifted Ariel out of the boat, and they walked on a path above the line of pebbles. They walked along the path to the other side where another path leads them to big circular area where they were two small, rusty chairs and a table in between. Ariel looked out at the most perfect view of the sea sparkly out of the reflections of the stars above.

"This is beautiful" Ariel said as she kept her gaze on the shiny sea.

"I know. I haven't been here for a while" Eric replied.

Ariel noticed a small area far ahead by the side of the shore where there were flat and calm rocks like the sea touching it. The shapes and angles and the way they are, reminded Ariel of somewhere she used to go a very long time ago. It was like a perfect place and time she kept as a special memory, but Ariel can't put her finger on where she seen it before.

"Ariel, can I show you something?" Eric said sitting down on one of those chairs.

Ariel walked round to the other chair and sat down smiling at Eric as she curiously waits for his surprised. Eric placed the light blue box on the table and slowly opens it in front of Ariel, when the box was fully open Ariel felt the time in the whole world has suddenly stopped still. A big shell-like box rest inside the box with the same light blue colour with a golden shape of a shell surface on the back side and golden lining around the edges. This unexpected shock melted within Ariel's eyes as her breathing was getting tight to breathe in this moment.

"That was my parent's anniversary present" Eric explained which made Ariel switch her staring from the box to Eric as he continued, "My father found at sea, and gave it to my mother on their last anniversary."

Eric leaned in forward and lifted the shell-like box out from the box it was laid in, "I never quit knew what it was when I was younger."

"I think I do" Ariel added which made a curious look in Eric's eyes.

Ariel reached in and gently hold underneath the box and on the side, then slowly lifts the upper side predicting what exactly she knew will happened. Once the upper side is fully upwards then from the bottom small gold, white and light blue bubbles started floating up around in a circle. Two golden figures began appearing floating in the centre, waited to see the fully images of the two figures, they were mermaids, but so much more they were her parents. Her father and mother dancing together then a gentle music began playing from the box, soon Ariel remembered what this box is truly is, the music box.

Ariel leaned backwards like she was about to the faint the Eric lifted himself up in case Ariel did collapses, "Ariel, you alright?"

"Yes, um…" Ariel was completing speechless, "W-W-Where did you get this?"

"Like I said from the sea" Eric repeated his answered as he stares curiously at Ariel, "Ariel, have you seen this before?"

"I, um, I…" Ariel was still completely speechless.

Ariel just listen to the gentle music she hasn't heard of ever since; her eyes were slowly half closed shutting away her sorrow grief about all the happiness and love she and her family had before her mother died. What made Ariel feel worse is that she doesn't remembers much about her mother, and to think of how fun and loveable her father was now he shares no smile on his face or showing any laughter and love in front of Ariel, her sisters, or anyone.

Eric could tell the sadness Ariel is trying to hide behind her eyes for he has hidden away his griefs about his parents for a long time. He looks at the dancing mermaids then he had an idea, Eric stood up and walked in front of Ariel. Ariel looks up at Eric as he reached his hand out for her, "May I have this dance?"

Looking so nervously surprised at Eric when he asked, Ariel took his hand and lifted herself up and they both walked into the centre of the big circular area near where they were sitting. Firstly, Eric bowed down in front of Ariel then she walked up close to Eric now lifting up his right hand by her hand and placed Eric's other hand on the right side of her waist. Slowly, they began dancing again shortly around the centre.

"It reminds of you" Eric said, "Thought of sharing it with you."

Ariel stares at Eric in a deep surprised, "What?"

Eric grew a small smile showing he isn't lying, then Ariel replied, "Thank you" but she didn't mean by sharing the box, Ariel meant by showing this lose, memorable piece of her she had never seen for many years and now Eric has fixed the finally piece.

"Do you know that song?" Eric asked, thinking Ariel has heard of the song from the music box.

"Truth, yes" Ariel answered, "Just never heard it from a long time."

"Where?"

"Childhood"

Eric paused before answering, "It's suits you."

"You too" Ariel replied.

They never took their eyes off from each other as they continued dancing, leaving the outside and dancing into their own reality. Step by step time was still like it wanted to make this moment last forever, each step Ariel and Eric was lost into new fantasy. Drifting into their imagination, they were dancing closer to the edge of the path, Ariel took a step off and touched the surface of the sea, but her foot didn't splash through the surface. Instead her foot landed flat on the surface like the sea was solid still as the pebble floor, slowly Ariel walked more onto the sea surface and Eric follow and they both continued dancing together. Every step they took ripples began and grew, from stars shining above in the dark sky is reflected exactly on the flat mirror of the sea. Dancing underneath the sky filled with stars, while dancing on a sea filled with stars. The background was dark and nothing else, but with all the real and the reflections of stars glowed brighter in beautiful colours surrounding Ariel and Eric like they were the only ones in the entire world. The rhythm of the gentle music from the music box shaped the atmosphere of sinking into a sea of stars.

 _There is music in the air, can you hear it?  
It was in two, then maybe three or maybe four  
I could see all the stars so bright  
With two feet that feel so light  
It's as though as they've never ever touched the floor_

 _One dance, just you and me  
Beneath the moon, beside the sea  
One dance and it's like happily ever after  
Just one dance, and they will see  
We're not so different, you and me  
Just us two, me and you, one dance_

 _There are stars that fill the night, can you see them?  
There are two, or three or gee, a million more  
And I see you see you standing right  
There, oh me? A dance? Alright  
Then we move and glide across the flawless floor_

 _One dance, just you and me  
Beneath the moon, beside the sea  
One dance and it's like happily ever after  
Just one dance, and they will see  
We're not so different, you and me  
Just us two, me and you, one dance_

 _I've never tried to find out who I really am  
I've traveled across the sea, and even above the sand  
Then I saw you  
So, I leaped in for a chance  
For a glimpse of a glance  
Of one dance with you_

 _One dance, just you and me  
Beneath the moon, beside the sea  
One dance and it's like happily ever after  
Just one dance, and they will see  
We're not so different, you and me  
Just us two, _

_Like a dream coming true_

 _One Dance_

Soon, the fantasy was staring to bring them back into reality, slowly ending their dance but Ariel and Eric were still gazing into each other eyes. Holding their hands deeper and tighter into each other's hand like they never want to let go. Looking back on how their lives were like until they meet each other then it showed them a new turn in their lives, like they were right there in front of them and yet they never found them.

"It's magical" Ariel whispered softly.

"What is?" Eric whispered.

"The sky, the sea, the music box."

Eric thought there could be some scientific exemption to explain how to the music box, but he couldn't lie that it did look magical, then he accidentally added "And you." Ariel widen her eyes and so did Eric when he realized what he just said, "I mean your dress, and everything about you is…"

Ariel laughed at his reaction as they continued gazing at each other's eyes, the Eric whispered, "Ariel. " She quickly responded with a wide smile because of all the kindness and graceful Eric has shown to her Ariel couldn't asked for more than what he did today, so she waited and listen to what more gentleness Eric will say. End asked, "Can you stay?"

The time suddenly rushed back and splashed it right at her face, Ariel froze still, and her smile suddenly disappeared, "What?"

"I thought of you alone with no more family, and I loved spending time with you" Eric explains, "So, I thought, maybe you could stay."

"We could go out travel across the sea and explore different places" Eric pointed his ideas.

"Oh Eric, I…" Ariel's mouth was dry for the truth she greatly hidden from Eric is now trying to get out, but Ariel tried to hold it back, but her throat started to hurt like something was blacking her breathing. Then, she finally answered with a small amount of truth, "I can't."

Eric paused still showing the same look he asked her, "What? You can't believe it?"

"No… no…. Eric I can't stay" Ariel's voice was filling with grief.

"Why? You don't have anywhere to go, I don't even know where you live" Eric said, "Since, you don't have anyone to look after you. I thought you could stay and then lead your own whenever you, but mostly I… I just love seeing you, day by day. When I'm with you, I feel like I not alone."

Nervously letting off of his hand and shaking her head, Ariel keeps on repeating "no," no matter what Eric may say she wasn't going to change her mind. "Please Eric, listen to me. I can't stay. I don't belong here.

"So, do I" Eric replied.

"That's not what I mean."

"Then what do you mean?"

"I-I… I'm not with you think I am."

"I don't understand" Eric looked confused.

"Please Eric" Ariel was taking a few steps back away, she looks at the music box and closed it, "Keep this. Promised me you will look after this."

"Of course, I will" Eric tried to walk over to her, "But Ariel..."

"Don't!" Ariel yelled then her voice quickly calms down, "Please don't."

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry" Ariel suddenly felt something wet in her eyes again which it was growing more grief within her.

Suddenly, Ariel turned around and ran off on the path towards the shore with Eric following her behind. "Ariel! Wait! Stop! Ariel!" Eric shouted behind but Ariel ignored as it made the wetness in her eyes out and flow down on her checks. The path had other willow trees on the sides of the path with lots of their vines hanging down over the pathway, Ariel dodged passed them. She pulled one hard away from her sight unknowing that the vines were hanging by an old brushed, Eric was nearly catching up to her until the old suddenly dropped down in front of him which made Eric stopped from a shocked. The branch was small enough for Eric to jumped over however Ariel already reached the end of the path and was standing by the shore staring out at sea and hearing the small waves crashing gently on the sandy floor.

"Wait Ariel! Please! Wait!" Eric voice was getting louder and closer.

The trembling panic rumbled inside her gut and was tightening her lungs making Ariel breathing hard. She knew that she couldn't outrun Eric on the beach, so she decided to go back to the sea. Ariel quickly but carefully tried to get the dress off of her and hangs it neatly on the side of a small branch, then she took off her shoes. She undoes her necklace and hold it tight in the palm of her hands, one last stare back at the end of the path where Eric will come through before Ariel ran into the shallow end of the beach. The cold water touches the dry skin on her two legs, Ariel made a final dive splashing through the still surface of the sea. Her legs were pulled together then the scales grew from around her waist through her legs to the end of her feet which will be the tip of her two fins. Ariel first breathed fully of the salt water through her throat and down into her lungs, then breathed out releasing all the stress she holds back from feeling a bit calmer. Her ears caught a yelling echoing above the surface, Ariel looks up knowing it's Eric as she looked sad for not seeing him now instead of listening to his callings.

"Ariel!" Eric yelled out, he reached to the end of the path and rushed along the shore. He noticed the dress hanging on a small branch and the shoes below the dress. Eric looked around fast then rushed onto the beach, gazing at the sea and shouted, "Ariel! Ariel!"

"Ariel" his voice lowed the volume while trying to catch some air from all the yelling, "I'm sorry."

The small touch of the same waves rowing up to the front of his boots, but Eric stood still as he feels guilty thinking he can acted spoiled. He tightly gripped his fingers into the palm of his hands making it into a hard fist, he shut his eyes for a few seconds as tears began sliding out and falling down splashing onto the soft sandy floor. Eric looks back at the sea before he walks back to get the dress and the shores then slowly walks back to the castle.

Ariel peaked out with only her eyes above the sea surface and watched Eric walking by until her grief drowns her back under the sea. Ariel swam down and sat down on mossy rock, she carefully placed her necklace by her side then unpicked all the hairpins, so she released her hair freely being blow by the waves under the sea. Once she put all the hairpins down, her eyes swerved to her mother's necklace still shiny the blue diamond in the middle of the necklace. Ariel picks up the silver chain by one hand and the other holds up eth blue diamond in front of her eyes, seeing her reflection so she could try to see her mother, but she couldn't. She tried, and tried again, moving forwards and back but Ariel couldn't see her mother, her eyes were nearly half-closed feeling weak and stupid of what she has done.

"I'm sorry" Ariel cried, "Mummy, I'm sorry"

Ariel bend her tail upwards and leaned her head on her tail crying while holding her necklace tight in her hands. The darkness surrounded the little mermaid was her only company, but Ariel felt like so alone. Until a warn voice appeared in front down below, "It was an anniversary present."

Sebastian said staring up from below with a friendly smile, Ariel raised her head up slightly and took a deep breathe in before asking, "What?"

"Your father made that music box specially for your mother" Sebastian explains, "Athena was more than his queen you know, she was his best friend."

Surprised, Ariel's eyes were widened as she replied, "I remembered everything. The laughter, the fun, the music, the love."

"But when your mother died, the whole kingdom was heartbroken" Sebastian crawled up on Ariel's tail until he reached to top face to face with Ariel, Sebastian continued, "The only heart that never healed, was your fathers."

Ariel looks down in grief, "All this time, I… I never knew."

"But why did you leave?" Sebastian asked.

A deep silent was all Ariel could show, she hated herself for everything she did to Eric, the lying, the faking. She replied, "If I did, what if he founds out who I am, my family. I don't think he'll like me the same way."

"Then why not tell him the truth?" Sebastian asked.

Ariel paused because she didn't have the right words to answer, "The same, he wouldn't like me."

Sebastian looks at Ariel knowing it isn't really the true answer, Ariel huffed out and thought of how to answer correctly, "I didn't want to tell the truth or stay, because I was scared I was going to live that same life again. Because daddy never tells us everything, truthfully, I felt like I was be doing the same to Eric. I couldn't stand that."

"You know, child. When I first saw you with that human prince, I thought I was living in the worst nightmare of my life" Sebastian said which made Ariel lowed her eyebrows, then Sebastian added, "But now, what I see, is the same spark your father and mother had when they were around your age."

Ariel's eyes curiously wondered of how much her parents loved each other, she thought of all those wonderful times she had with Eric and he felt the same way about her. She looks back at the necklace, she couldn't see her mother's face again, but she caught a glimpse of her mother's eyes in the reflection of her own eyes. A small smile slowly grew on Ariel's face, she decided, "I have to tell them. Daddy and Eric. The music box and the joy and love that will bring, and Eric, I might give it a chance."

"If you insist" Sebastian said.

Ariel soon realized something, "That's why you allowed me to keep going back, isn't it? You knew about the music box?" Sebastian didn't answer anything but only show a wide smile on his face, Ariel giggled as she placed the palm of her hands out for Sebastian to jumped on. Ariel commented, "You really a smart crab?" Ariel kissed on the side of his face before picking up all of the hairpins and began swimming back to the Kingdom of Atlantica.

 **Hey guys, so in this chapters the connection between Ariel and Eric is growing more passionate and a bit of love. Ariel is in her green-sea dress one that wasn't shown in any of the films.**

 **One deleted song sang by Ariel but was replaced by "Part of your World" I changed most of the lyrics because I wanted to be a love song between them, of course this isn't based on their first dance together a dance that they feel much closer together and, in a world, where they feel they belonged.**

 **The scene before you get to the song is like in the ending of Sleeping Beauty, Princess Aurora and Prince Philip were dancing then soon danced on clouds. It's like that, but for Ariel and Eric to be dancing on the sea and there are stars all around them. If you weren't clear on that then I do apologise.**

 **The ending of the chapter is based on scene from The Little Mermaid 3, (SPOILERS!) where Ariel finds the music box and Sebastian lead her to it.**

 **Thank you reading and I hoped you're enjoying this story. See you soon…**


	10. Chapter 10: Heart-Breaker

Chapter 10

The next morning was fast like the other mornings for the sun to rise up and it's light glittering through the sea. However, for Ariel felt her sleeping through the night to morning was long, come to think of it she wasn't able to sleep last night. After the ball party and her dance with Eric and abandoning him, she returned back to the place with Sebastian as he insisted Ariel that she needed to sleep. Getting to her bed without any one noticing her was easy, but to getting to sleep was hard. A huge headache started trembling inside her mind, Ariel tried to remember to great times last night she was dancing with Eric, but she could think of was when he asked her to stay with him. How they broke Ariel and she broke Eric harder and deeper as guilt was stuck within Ariel like poison flowing in her veins. She wished for time to slow down but when her tired, wide eyes spotted a glimpse of sun light, the poisonous guilt began rushing through her entire body faster making Ariel feel sick and really tired.

"Come on girls! Up! Up!" Marina yelled, but Ariel and her sisters were still so tired from last night.

"GET UP!" Marina shouted louder, the girls were half-way up and slowly swam out of the room, Ariel was the last one to exist.

When they were inside the main hall where their father, King Triton sits on his throne in a straight and proud position. The girls were staring up to their father while keeping their heads down trying to hide their small smiles from remembering the music at the club last night. However, Ariel was showing no small smile on her face, so she had nothing to hide from her father. Their morning walk around the kingdom was quick, Sebastian was the first to notice Ariel only one out of the daughters who didn't have a glimpse of cheerfulness or happiness on her face, then King Triton noticed his youngest daughter. Lastly, Marina noticed Ariel and Marina kept her still face and frowned at the poor child, but she secretly grew a small grin on her face. Once the morning walk was finished, the girls swam off including Ariel, but she was slower to leave through the gates of the kingdoms. Ariel was swimming around to find Flounder and tell him all about what happen last night, once she found Flounder swimming around while hiding away from the swordfish guards, so they won't spot him being laughing around like last time. Ariel wanted to go to their secret hideout and tell Flounder everything.

"Whoa" Flounder wowed, after listening about when Eric asked Ariel if she could stay with him. They both were silent as Ariel was sitting down on the back edge of the tall statue of Prince Eric while Flounder was swimming above and infront of her and asked, "So, what are you going to do?"

"Well, I don't know really" Ariel huffed feeling clueless as ever, "I told Sebastian that, maybe, I should tell Eric the truth and my father."

"I wonder which one will be shocked the most?" Flounder sarcastically asked.

"That's not funny."

"I know" Flounder apologise, then added, "Wait, why do you need to tell your father again?"

"Well, I can't keep it a secret forever" Ariel explain, "Also, I found something…"

"What?"

"That belonged to my mother."

Flounder went silent after Ariel mentioned about her mother, the only thing Flounder knew about Ariel's mother was that she died. Ariel continued, "It was, this music box that my father gave to her."

"Where did you find it?"

"Eric had it"

"Wow, what a coincidence" Flounder commented.

"And I thought this could help him remember the love of music, we should to have."

"You think that could work."

"I don't know" Ariel splatted her hands on her face and rubbed the top sides of her eyes in circles by the tip of her fingers, "I'm mainly panicking more about Eric than my father, to be honest."

Ariel looked up behind and swam infront of the statue of Prince Eric's face, and tried to imagen it's was really Eric and tried talking to him. She took a deep breathe in but there were empty words coming out from her mouth, Ariel growled through her white tenth feeling annoyed and angry about herself. Thinking, 'Why is this so difficult?!"

"What should I do?" Ariel turned around to face Flounder and asked.

"Why does it matter about what I think? You're the one who said you have to tell them."

"Exactly!" Ariel's voice sounded more annoyed and angrier, "I don't know how. It's not like I can go up to him and say, 'Hey Eric, forgot to mention about myself that I'm a mermaid.' No, it's doesn't work like that."

"Come on, Ariel" Flounder swam up behind Ariel's shoulder, "I mean I've around the sea and up to the surface many times before I met you, and I've seen many couples as happy as you are with him. And if he doesn't like the way the you're are, then his isn't the right one for you."

"Oh, Flounder" Ariel finally grew a smile and hugged Flounder by her arms wrapped around his neck.

"Maybe ask one of your sisters, they've probably done something like this before" Flounder wondered.

"Maybe…" Ariel thought about what Flounder just said, and it wasn't a bad idea.

"I mean, they've probably been in this situation before, so it might not hurt to ask one of them" Flounder added.

Ariel looked back at Flounder, "Flounder, you mustn't tell them. Promise me you won't…"

"I promise" Flounder answered before Ariel get to finish, but it made Ariel smile to know that she could trust Flounder.

"Come on let's go outside" Flounder suggested.

Ariel and Flounder swam out of the hideout and began looking around for something to do for today to get Ariel's mind distracted, so she could keep herself calm and steady without panicking by the thought of talking to Eric. There was some large, long, coral slides with surfaces as smooth and slippery as sea weed and green most covering rocks. Ariel started from the top with Flounder sitting back on top of her, they slowly lean forward over the edge and the weight from their bodies pressure further towards the down-way of the slide. Riding fast down through the slide as Ariel's scales on her tail slide softly without sliding by rough bumps and edges on slimy surface of the slide. Ariel and Flounder screamed out with excitement while feeling thrilled, they rode through the slide that twist and turns upside downs and sideways. Until they reached the end of the slide where they swing out up into the open space as Ariel lets go of Flounder and they both spin around like tossing a spinning stone up into the air then it drops down slowly back down onto the ground. They both laid down on the sandy ground and laughing out loud with their arms and fins, and tails spread out wide. Flounder thought of exploring around the sea and find more human stuff, but he didn't wanted Ariel to feel bad again from before, so they continue staying around the area and riding more slides.

After night arrived and Ariel and Flounder arrived at the Catfish Club, Flounder was dancing around with the other sea creatures, while Ariel watched the starfishes doing the limbo game where they bend backwards to walk underneath a stick, and a few fallen backwards. Then Ariel's sisters arrived at the club and began dancing around, even though Aquata couldn't dance they persuaded Aquata to dance. Then all of them swam towards to Ariel.

"Hey, why aren't you dancing?" Arista asked.

"Oh, maybe later" Ariel answered.

"Oh yeah" Andrina added in, she smirked, "You were probably doing something more fun with your prince."

Ariel looked annoyed at Andrina's sarcastic commented, then Aquata asked, "Yeah, what did you do last night?"

"Did you dance with him?" Alana asked.

"Did you kiss?" Adella asked next.

"I, um…" Ariel didn't know what answer, but her pausing was making her sisters thriller for their little sister being with her first crush. "Guys sorry I don't want to talk about it?"

Attina looked suspicious at her little sitter as she asked Ariel to go to somewhere quiet behind at the back stage, so they could talk. "Ariel, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, there's nothing…"

"Ariel?" Attina interrupted, "I see that look many times, what happened? Come one you could tell me"

Ariel looked at Attina and recognised that sisters' care in her eyes and felt her companion for Ariel to desperately get something off from weighing heavily on her shoulders. Ariel started slowly, "Attina, have you ever thought of, the possibly, that you might not stay in Atlantica."

"Why?" Attina raise an eyebrow.

"Because I was thinking I could, you know, stay somewhere?" Ariel tried to explain it while holding a smile but Attina just looked confused and worried for what Ariel could say next.

"Where exactly?" Attina pressured more on her questions. Ariel's eyes looked up then back at Attina which gave Attina the answer, "Wait, up there? The surface?"

Ariel was expecting Attina to be yelling, but instead Attina was laughing, "Okay, so how long? And I'm gusting very shortly because you probably don't know where to stay?"

"Actually, Eric asked me" Ariel replied back then Attina's eyes grew wide, "Attina, I said no. But now I thought maybe going out there and do something new in my life. Of course, I'll come back and visit, it's just…"

"Do you love him?" Attina asked a direct question to Ariel, making Ariel feel so sudden and shock and worst when she didn't how to answer.

"Oh, my goodness, Ariel" Attina's jaw was huffed, "You couldn't do this to yourself."

"Do what!" Ariel's voice became loud and angry, "That I'm visiting a human."

"Yes! Father said they're mindless, fish-eaters…"

"Daddy isn't always right you know"

"And you're going to hurt father when he's finds out."

"Oh why, you're going to tell him?" Ariel sarcastically replied back, then Attina eyed at her. "I can't believe it, first I showed you the music, then you and the others love it. Now you're saying what I'm doing is wrong."

"Yes, I loved the music and everything. But father has done everything for us, why can't you just respect him the same way?" Attina continued arguing.

"Okay, here's a question, have you actually ever heard daddy say, 'I love you?' or ever played or laughed with us." Ariel asked as she moved closer to Attina waiting to hear her 'quick, smart' answered, but Attina just stood there still and her eyes were showing how shocked she was. Ariel began breathing normally and turned around and slowly swam away towards the party.

"I don't know what's worst, the fact that you don't respect your family or that you forgotten how mum died?" Attina added before Ariel left the backstage room.

Ariel suddenly froze still and stare infront feeling shocked about what Attina just asked her, then Ariel's face was raging into anger. Ariel twisted around and swam up to Attina, "I can't believe you're throwing that my face!"

"She died from that kind!" Attina yelled back.

"But some of mer-people were cruel as humans years ago, and some could friendly. And you know what, Eric has nothing to me but shown kindness, extraordinary things. He has done more than what father, or you and the others have ever done!" Ariel's voice was louder.

"So, you rather leave your family for a human?!"

"Yes, I would actually. Attina I don't want to live my life without knowing anything than just doing nothing day by day by day."

"Because a human wants you to stay with him, no actually let me rewrite that for you, he wants the human you to stay" Attina pointed out.

"He likes me for who I'm am" Ariel argued back.

"Does he know you're a mermaid?" Attina asked but Ariel didn't have an answered to reply back, "That's what I thought."

"At least I've done something new in my life for once. What have you done? Oh, I know, nothing! You just sit around being 'daddy's pet' and all that!"

Unexpectedly, Attina stood very still and quietly staring at Ariel with her eyes widen as she felt shocked from Ariel's last commented. Attina shook her head slowly and shortly before saying, "That… that is unfair."

Attina silently swam away leaving Ariel behind, although Ariel felt she was right to say that, but she did feel a bit guilty after Attina left her. Ariel didn't understand what Attina meant when she finished, but it was too late to ask her and knew she would angrily yell back. After, Ariel swam back into the dancing room where everyone was still dancing even Sebastian was shaking the rattlers on the front of the stage, however Ariel couldn't see Attina around and guest that she has probably left to go back to the palace.

 _Meanwhile…_

Attina swam back to the palace passing the shadowy corners of the castle's gates, she entered inside and through the empty hallways heading to her bedroom. Feeling no one is around so Attina could release her frown on her face until Marina appeared behind her.

"Where are your sisters?" Marina asked.

Attina taken in a deep breathe in before turning around and face Marina, "They're coming back soon."

"Oh, dearly" Marina swam over to Attina's side and laid her hands on Attina's shoulder, "What's the matter?"

"Nothing" Attina replied in a sorrow tone.

"You know, I've raised you girls for many years now" Marina moved her head closer to the side of Attina's and whispered, "And, just between you and me, I think you're the most responsible one, not because you'r the oldest and all that, because you always know the right thing."

"Chin up" Marina lifted Attina's chin, raising her head, "You always know what's best for your family."

"It's like when you'll become queen, you have to do what's best for the kingdom" Marina grinned at Attina before swimming away through the halls, leaving Attina behind still but began thinking of 'what's best for her family.' Her eyes rolled up staring straight ahead and started swimming towards the main hall where she finds her father sitting on throne with his triton by his side while reading some scrolls. Until his eyes caught Attina slowly swimming up towards in his present as she bowed infront of the King.

"Attina? You're alright my daughter?" Triton lowed the scrolls and focus on his daughter.

Attina took in a deep breathe in before replying, "Father, we need to talk."

 _Back at the Catfish Club_

The party was getting louder by the band playing the music and more brighter by the colour lights, everyone was on the dance floor moving their tails, waving their arms and fins in the air like they just don't care. Ariel still kept her guilt for Attina after that argument they had, but Flounder after persuaded her to go on the dance floor and dance with him and Sebastian. As they music was getting louder and louder, the banging rhythm was echoing loud in the room.

Suddenly another banging noise in a rhythm was sounded louder and harder from behind the door entrance, everyone suddenly stopped and froze very still as their eyes rolled around fast to stare at the door. Ariel and Flounder stare right at the door, but Flounder slowly touched the side of Ariel's arm by his fin and slowly moved her backways. Flounder was trying to get Ariel near the other hole entrance where Ariel first fell that leads up to the secret hideout, unaware for Ariel as she still kept her eyes on the doors. The banging was louder and lounder by the second, until the final bang was the doors bashing down and clashing down to the ground. Lots of swordfish guards swam through the entrance which made everyone screamed loud in shock, including an octopus squirted out it's ink which cover the entire room by a black mist like changing the light of day into plain darkness of night. This was the perfect chance for Flounder trying to get Ariel through the hole to hide herself, "Quick this way!" Ariel felt Flounder pushing softly on the side of her as she also felt the rough, coral, round hole and quickly squeezed herself up through the hole. After, Flounder felt a sharp touch on his backside from the swordfish guard's long, pointy nose pushing the small dolphin towards the stage area where they keep everyone one else, they could find without escaping. Then, the black inky mist slowly vanishes which shows partly of everyone from the tip of their heads to the tip of their tails. The five daughters were there standing very still on the stage, along with the band and Flounders and Sebastian and all of the swordfish guards surrounding them with their noses pointing directly at them.

Ariel could it all happening through the small cracks in the tunnel as she was trying to keep herself high, so her tail wouldn't be seen by the guards through the hole. Suddenly, someone one else swam out through the door entrance, King Triton arrived in the room. The daughters standing on the stage gasped quietly and lowed their heads with their eyes closed showing, meanwhile Ariel was still hiding but her eyes were widened from the hock and her gasped loud as she quickly covered her mouth by her hand.

"This is how your look after my daughters" King Triton's voice was dark and stick like the dark night itself, as he was eyeing directly at Sebastian. The small red tried to explain but Triton finishes, "I trusted you" after Sebastian lowed his head and shut his eyes as he shamed his king.

"Guards! Lock everyone in this room away!" Triton ordered loudly with anger in his voice.

Sebastian and the band along with Flounder and other sea creatures swam out of the room in silently, then it was the girls after until Triton stopped them and counted. "Where's Ariel?" Triton asked, they all looked clueless however Flounder was trying to look the same, so they won't expect him.

Ariel didn't know what to do as the panicking feeling began to control of her body, screaming at Ariel, "SWIM! GET OUT!" So, that's what Ariel did, she swam up through the tunnel until she reached up to the secret hideout after she pushed the round, heavily door which was covering the entrance. Once, she pushed the small, round door Ariel was unaware that her hard breathing when she was pushing the door and then the loud drop from the door echoed through the tunnel to the bottom to the music room. Everyone heard the echoing sound and noticed it was coming from the hole, one of the swordfish guards investigated the hole and realised that it leads upwards to the ground surface.

Ariel was covering her mouth by both of her hands trying to breathe normally, then her hands moved up onto her head as her finger slide through her red hair and tighten the grips in between. Ariel didn't know what to do, she turn around in every corner of the cave like she was trying to find the situation at first sight, the rushing panic inside her gut couldn't make Ariel stop still. Slowly, Ariel took in control as she slowly realised that she had to face her father sooner or later. Suddenly, the same banging nose from below was sounded again at the door entrance but louder and harder. The door was pushed out of the way and a few swordfish guards swam through into the cave and surrounded Ariel like she was a prisoner who just escaped from prison. She quickly raised her hands showing her innocence, Ariel yelled, "It's me! It's only me!"

The guards lead Ariel out of the secret hideout where she meets her father face to face, he stares down at his youngest daughter with his raging, red eyes, however Ariel only stares up to her father with calm eyes as she wasn't afraid of him, then silently swam pass him. Triton watched Ariel pass with the guards still surrounding her before he looks back at the secret hideout as one of the guards told him about what was inside, all the human stuff and treasures. Then all of Triton's hatred for music and humans all rushed through his veins and into his trident as it glows bright and hot like the sun.

Ariel soon realized that her father was pointing his trident at the cave, she shouted as she reached out to pull Triton's arms away, "Daddy! No!"

Triton ignored Ariel's scream and his arms were too strong for Ariel to push away as he blasted with great power like bolts of lightning striking through the door entrance and blew up the entire room, the two hills above quickly tumbled down into broken, small pieces. Ariel watched in horror as everything the held the most incredible things that expresses what humanity really is, is gone, everything is now gone, all she treasured is now nothing but broken parts and dust. Even the statue of Prince Eric where now Ariel will never see an image of him ever again as long as she's underneath, of course she could image him in her mind but it's better to have something to remind Ariel of Eric and where she could practices talking to him. Ariel looks up to father with shocked look in her eyes, but Triton gazes down at Ariel again in the same raging stare. Ariel shocked her head shortly before noticing that Sebastian and the other sea creatures were heading back to the palace where they would be locked up in dungeon.

Ariel gasped when she realised that Flounder was joining them, she swam back to her father and yelled, "Flounder can't stay in the dungeon."

"He has commented a crime just like the others, and you" Triton replied without looking at Ariel.

"But he can't breathe underwater for a long time" Ariel begs, "He needs air from above."

Triton paused before answering, "Then, he shall be banished from Atlantica forever."

"No, daddy…"

"Enough!" Triton turned his face around to face his daughter as his eyes were red as burning fire from above land.

Ariel took in a deep breathe in before leaving her father and headed back towards the palace, before she looks to the side as Flounder was swimming away with two guards behind him so he doesn't try to escape. They both stare at each other as a silently way of saying goodbye to each other and quite possibly for the last time.

Later on, Triton ordered all of his daughters to see him in the main hall, they all stood silently with their heads down and their eyes half-closed as they couldn't bear to see the shame looks in their father's eyes. "You are all confined to the palace."

"Yes, father" Attina replied at the front of the group.

However, anger took the better of Ariel, "Then, why don't you just lock us up in the dungeon!"

"Ariel, you are confined to the palace until you understand what you have done!" Triton repeated directly back to Ariel as he nearly lifted himself off from his throne.

"What did we do?!" Ariel argued, "Go on! Tell us!"

"Ariel!" Attina spook out, "Just leave it!"

"No!" Ariel swam up infront of her father, "We haven't done anything wrong. All we did was just listening to music."

"Which you know is forbidden. And that's not the only law you broke, isn't it?" Triton asked which Ariel was first confused until she realised that he was talking about Eric.

"I consider myself as a reasonable king!" His voice was low and dark, "Because when I set certain rules, I expect those rules to be obeyed!"

Ariel anxiously bite her bottom lip, "But daddy…"

Triton look up to his other daughters and ordered, "Girls, you may leave" the dughters did as they were told however they all secretly hide behind the corner by the end of the hallway so they could listen to their arguments.

"Isn't it true, you rescued a human from drowning?!" Triton started their agreement again with Ariel

"Yes, but I have to…"

"Ariel, why can't you use your common sense?! They're mindless, fish-eating, thieves!"

"What! No!" Ariel growled through her white as it was driving her mind into madness, "You don't even know him!"

"Know him, I don't have to have to know him! They are all the same!" Triton's raging shouts echoing through the whole room and through the hallways as it shivers the daughter's bodies, except for Ariel. "You care more for that human than your home and family?!"

""I couldn't say this has been more of a 'home' to me than it has been up there" Ariel replied calmly.

"They have killed many of us!"

"So, have shakes and many more!" Ariel pointed, "And yet, we don't argue or created a stupid law about seeing them or trying to kill them, because we all live in the same world! And not all of them are bad you know."

Triton didn't believe that last sentence for he was still haunted by his wife's death, so he ignores Ariel's point and sentenced, "And for breaking that law, you will never, ever go up to the surface again!"

Ariel was about to argued back until she paused silently and thought of something that could bring more truth form her father. "Alright, I won't go up there again ever. If you tell me why we can't have music?"

Triton froze still and calm like he was about to answer back, until he shakes his head and straighten up, "This discussion is over."

"Just tell me!" Ariel shouted as her father swam passed her, until he stopped when Ariel added, "I don't understand, we all loved music."

Unexpected, Triton turned around in the most shadowed position and roared, "There will be no music in my kingdom!"

Ariel moved back shocked and scared as she has never seen her father in such rage and anger. Triton whispered n a calm voice, "Neither will you have any contacts with the human world again."

However, Ariel could feel that madness for herself as she whispered back, "No" that caught her father's and sister's attention. Before Triton could argue again, Ariel explained fully, "No, because for once in my life, I finally found something worth living instead of studying in this place day by day that doesn't rename itself as a 'home.'" Ariel pointed her finger upwards, "Up there, is much more than here, I learn new things of discovering, of what's life worth living. I've found fun, happiness, excitement, adventure, and…"

"I will not explain this again, Ariel!" Triton warned.

Ariel didn't to finish her sentence and now her anger boils hotter to speak up infront of her father, this ended with her thoughts about Eric, "…and daddy, I love him."

The eyes from Triton and the sisters were all widen with shock and gasped silently, "No" Triton silently shocked then his voice raised louder, "Have you lost your senses completely? He's a human, you're a mermaid!"

"He doesn't care about that!" Ariel lied but she didn't want to get beaten down by her father, she added, "And neither do I."

"And Eric, you define of as a fish-eating, killer, he's much more than you'll ever be! He say things you couldn't even bare to say; I love you, I need you! In fact, when have you ever, ever said those words to us!" Ariel pointed out the missing love that broke her and her family, Triton was silent because he couldn't hide that what Ariel said was true. Ariel added, "And I'm not a little child anymore that you maybe still see, Eric sees me as someone who is special to him. Why can't you ever say?"

Ariel eye's narrow as she was close to finding the deep meaning behind her father's roughness and strictest ways towards everything and everyone else. However, Triton replied back that broke Ariel inside, "All I see of you now, is disappointment. And it would be the same for your mother."

Her heart cracked wide like a knife cutting through deeply, of course Ariel was already hunt when Sebastian or Attina mentioned about her mother when she was killed by humans, but by her own father who was the only parent she had to look up to yet he dares not to say those reminding, heart-breaking words, 'I love you.' Felt like she was about to fall backwards but Ariel stood up with her head and kept her eyes away, so she doesn't have to see her father's face. Finally, Ariel finishes as she swam pass slowly, "I may not remember much about my mother, but I know she won't have never wanted this." That finish shocked more to everyone as Ariel quickly swam away for, she couldn't bear to hear more comments about all of this; with the music, and with Eric. Triton watched his youngest daughter, Ariel swimming away with his half-closed eyes as he tried to cover the guilt, he was hiding from her and everyone else.

Ariel entered through the hallway and spotted her sisters standing flat against the side of the wall, staring at their younger sister with shocked eyes as they never heard their father roar so angrily and how Ariel could stand up to him and argue so strong-willed. Ariel looks back at them, yet she wouldn't care less about what they would comment, until she spotted Attina in the centre of them. Ariel gazed at her with red eyes like what father did the same to her, realising now for Attina was the oldest and has always respected father in every way even it means spoiling the secret musical Catfish Club as it trembled down with the secret hideout with all the human treasures along with it.

"Ariel…" Attina started with guilty eyes gazing with sorrow at her little sister, but Ariel swam quickly through the hallways for she didn't want to listen to Attina as her hatred grew more.

The sisters all come together as they watched Ariel soon vanished in the dark, shadowy corners of the hallways. Ariel arrived into her dark bedroom and swam towards her bed, she stopped and froze still coldly as she couldn't believe what she's done. All the anger, the confusion, the fear of losing everything she has now, is all clashing back in her mind and hitting her hard inside in her heart like strong waves of a windy storm. The fury through her cold veins rushed her arms to grip tight on her pillow and threw back hard on the surface of her bed. Thrashed herself sitting on the side of her bed as her hands covered her eyes and nearly her mouth for Ariel didn't want her cries echoing loud in the bedroom then through the hallways. Ariel breathe in lots of air to calm herself, but she still cried out all the sadness she piled within herself.

Her sisters soon arrived in the bed room as well, Ariel kept her position still facing the window instead of looking back on her sisters. "Ariel, please listen…" Attina continued trying to talk with Ariel but Ariel didn't move a muscle instead of lowing her head and shutting her eyes. "…I didn't mean" Attina reached out and gently touched on Ariel's shoulder, then quickly Ariel shifted away while facing away from her sisters.

Alena came behind Attina and suggested it was best to leave Ariel alone, soon they all slowly tucked themselves into their beds. Aquata noticed Arista was in bed with an unhappy frown on her face, then Aquata looks down on her stuff seahorse, Mr. Fuzzyfinkle. Aquata tapped gently on Arista's shoulder and gaze her Mr. Fuzzyfinkle so it could cheer up Arista while having a good sleep. Arista smiled then so did Aquata, before Aquata could get to sleep herself Arista said, "I thought we could be finally happy." Everyone heard and knew what Arista meant by that with the music and they all secretly agreed.

Aquata replied back softly, "So did we, but no one's happy now."

They all slowly fall fast asleep, except for Ariel as her eyes were half open gazing out into the great view through the window. She couldn't see the surface from laying down fully on her bed, which made her feel sadder that if she couldn't see the surface of the sea it reminded her that she couldn't ever see Eric again. Her heart was floating still and tired as thought it has been through the same treacherous storm where Ariel first met Eric. Then, Ariel thought of music, the fun times she had with her family and friends at the Catfish Club, the dancing with Eric, and the melody from her mother's music box. The gentle rhythm was played inside her mind and Ariel could fit in the last she will sing tonight to herself, in a small but precious memory of when she first sang to Eric and he was playing the piano.

"Soon you'll see… Someday I'll be…" Ariel sang in a the quietest whisper to herself, before slowly shutting her eyes.


	11. Chapter 11: Pages of Secrets

Chapter 11

Ariel could finally sleep peacefully without breathing hard for she tried to stop crying. Her eyes were finally shut, but she slept dreamless, she had no happy memories to dream about as though they all suddenly vanished. Sometimes during the dark night, Ariel flick her eyes just to see something interest than watching her dull, colourless dreams. She gazes out through the window, no moon tonight to shine its light through the crystal surface to brighten the mood and the bottom surface. Then her eyes caught a few small purple flowers that grew around the sides of the window. The cool wavy, sea wind blow around the kingdom and blow off one of the purple flowers. Ariel watched It flew off lonely away from the other flowers and slowly sank down and landed on the side of her bed. She gently poured her hand underneath the flower and brought it closer to her face, it just made her feel a little bit better for once tonight. Seeing something so beautiful and that it's so close, even touching felt so lovely, it somehow made a small, special moment. Ariel slowly smiled at the little purple flower, feeling it's needs when it flew away from the other flowers by the sea wind.

At that moment, that perfect moment, Ariel thought of risky solation. She gazes back at the purple could leave and thought of it leaving the other flowers, by choice or not, maybe she could. Leaving Atlantica was hard to think about, but Ariel hated this place. But then Ariel thought to herself, "Where would I go? Where would I stay?" Then, Ariel thought of Eric, the flower reminded Ariel of the fun, lovely memories she had with Eric. They spend their days together, talking, exploring around the village, Ariel's favourite was the dancing and singing. She could go back into the sea and transform back into a mermaid, but it would be a risk to expose herself infront of the humans, even Eric. After, Ariel thought it's better than staying here.

Ariel rise up slowly trying not wake her sleepy sisters and picked up her small orange bag where she placed her human or usual stuff inside. She carefully placed the lonely, purple flower on the centre of her pillow and neatened the sheets on her bed nicely. After, Ariel quietly swam passed her sisters in the centre of the room, she stopped by the door as her hand reached out to move the hanging, purple seaweed to the side giving herself a gap to swim through. Before, she stared at her sisters, they all were sleeping peacefully like they've forgotten the music and love they remembered and pretend it never happened, yet they were all dreaming all of it. Ariel smiled shortly at her sleepy sisters one last time, and silently whispered, "I love you all. Goodbye"

After, Ariel silently swam out of her bed room and through the dark hallways scanning around quickly so no one will spot her, especially the guards or her father. She knew if she swam out through her bedroom window then the guards outside on control will spot her from swimming above. Ariel was close by the library but suddenly a small banging sound was heard echoed from the library room and Ariel quickly spotted a black figure lurking around in the room. Ariel quickly hidden herself just outside laying her back right into side wall. Breathing hard and fast, Ariel tried to breathe slowly and calmly before she took a quick peek around the coral corner and look through the dark room of the library, Ariel couldn't see the shadowy figure in the room anymore, but she noticed a small book facing downwards towards the floor. Then Ariel thought that the fallen book could have created that small banging noise. There she thought if anyone noticed the fallen book on the floor then they'll probably believed that someone is awake and search around the palace then they will spot Ariel missing from her bed. After a one, quick search around in the room Ariel dashed inside the library and quietly picked up the flat book. The front and back cover, and the pages of the book was mainly ripped around the corners, and they had old, dark green most covering all of the pages. Ariel was about to neatly place the book back on the top of the table with all the other books, but the rips and the moss got the better from her curiosity.

Her fingers gently turned over the pages as her eyes wonder through the pages looking at the words and images. There was a one page looks it has been ripped off from the book. Ariel continued wondered through the pages until she stopped when one page caught her eyes, this page was clearer without much moss and rips than the others. This was written about transformation like when Ariel could transform her tail into human legs when she's dries on land, however this pages talks more about how some mermaids could transform themselves into human whenever they wish. Ariel's eyes widen with thoughts and ideas, then she noticed at the bottom corner when something written but the bottom half of the writing was ripped. The only words Ariel could figure out from the top half of the written word was 'U' and 'R' and 'S' the another 'U' and 'L' and finally 'A,' there one letter that Ariel thought it could be a 'L' but she wouldn't know if it could be a 'b' or a 'd.'

Quickly, Ariel snapped out as she got her heads out of the clouds and returned back into the sea, she was about to leave before she decided to bring the small book along for, she was interested in reading more about it. She looked both ways in the dark hallway before swimming off, then she suddenly stopped when she remembered about Sebastian and the other sea creature who were part of the Catfish Club and are now prisons in the dungeons. Guilt began growing within Ariel as she felt horrible if she leaves and they don't get the chance to leave as well.

 _In the dungeons_

Earlier at night, down at the bottom of the castle, underneath the rocky, coral floor of the sea surface where the palace guards jailed all the criminals in their cages. The hallways were dark and cold with small shell stuck on the ceiling that glows white light to bright the way for the guards and King Triton to lead Sebastian and the seas creatures who are the band from the Catfish Club. The guards slammed the cage door and putting up a large lock on with Sebastian and the band all locked in. Only Sebastian swam up to the coral door and through the holes on the door he stares up to red, angry eyes of King Triton as the King only stared down only with disappoint. After the guards have done with the door, they swam away quietly, and Triton followed them behind in a deep silence after he gave one last death stare at Sebastian.

"Your majestic! Please listen me!" Sebastian cried loudly but King Triton ignored his cries and continued swimming away slowly. Sebastian yelled, "I know you love Ariel. We all do. And I understand you don't want to lose her either, but…"

Suddenly, Triton stopped still and cold, he waved the swordfish guards to swim on while he swam back to cage and face back to Sebastian with the same red, angry eyes and his face stiff as a hard rock. Triton replied, "Sebastian, what can you possibly understand of losing your queen, checking over a kingdom, caring for seven daughters. And I gave you my trust to watch over them" his voice became low and dark like those empty cages and dark hallways in the dungeons, "But you broke that trust. So, you don't dare say you understand."

"I'm not judging your suffering my king" Sebastian said with his brave voice, "But your daughters are growing up, your majestic, soon they will be making their own decisions in life. And Ariel is just starting to learn more about life."

"Of course, you taught her to bring in and breaking the law behind my back!" Triton angrily shouted, "Along, with felling in love with a human!"

Triton ended his confutation as he was about to take off and leave the dungeon, but Sebastian quickly added, "My king, what your daughter has with this human, is what you had with Athena."

Triton suddenly stopped again but this time his anger wasn't painted on his face, but in a surprised look. Sebastian reminded Triton of the love he had with Queen Athena, not only Athene was his wife but his best friend who was close and understanding. Triton remembered all the happy times he had with Athene and his daughters years ago, then he soon remembered Athene's death because of the humans. He tightly shut his eyes and squeezed his fingers into the palm of his hands transforming them into hard fists. He took a deep breathe in and out before he swam off silently through the shadowy hallways and out of the dark dungeons. Sebastian watched King Triton slowly vanished in the dark shadows through the hallway, then he bended his head and shut his eyes feeling shameful for betraying his king while feeling compassion.

Hours a screamed echoed through the shadowy, blue coral hallways, "Let us out of here!" a stressed-out blueish-purple octopus who it was from the band, along with a dark green turtle, a blue ray, a light green blow-fish, and a red crab, Sebastian all of them locked in a small caged.

"Alright! Alright!" Sebastian shouted as he swam up and floated up in the spare space facing the band, "Calm down, man!"

"Calm down? Calm down?!" the octopus voice was shivering in a deep panic mood, "How can we calm down man? We are locked up in a dungeon! That is to design to freak us out!"

"Come on, man, this looks a lot worse than it is" Sebastian tried to reason with the others, "Look I'll talk to the king, convince him to release us and there I've fix it."

"Now, no offense, man" the blue ray replied, "But you had ten years to fix it…"

The turtle added along, "And this is where we end up…"

The octopus finished dramatically, "In jail!"

Honestly, Sebastian had no more words to answer back the band as they all gathered around and stared down at the small red crab, the ray started "This is how you're going to roll here, and we want you to...

The octopus optioned, "Slip through the bars!"

The turtle optioned, "Use your claws to pick the lock, man!"

"And open that door!" The blow-fish excitedly finished.

The ray added, "Solid!"

"Liquid!" the octopus added after the ray thinking of solid, liquid and gas, they all look at him in them wield stares, the octopus said, "Just kidding."

"No, bad plan!" Sebastian lifted him higher and waved his claws negatively, he added, "If we break out of here, there ain't no coming back, man! We'll be fugitives!" However, the band stared back at the small crab nodding their heads as they agree that that's what they would have to do if they want to escape. "But what about Ariel? You're just going to leave that poor child behind?"

"Pull back. Pull back" the turtle commented, "Now, we all liked that child, but she's got herself into more trouble because of seeing that human. That ain't our fault man."

"Yeah but, didn't she find music first?" reminded the blow-fish.

"That squeaky dolphin created the cub" smiled the ray.

"Exactly!" Sebastian shouted, "She's just a child! You think that poor, weak, innocent child can anything now by herself?"

Unaware to Sebastian and the band, outside of their cage before Ariel was swimming through the hallways of the dungeons searching for Sebastian and the other sea creatures. She heard they quite loud voices and followed it and found their cage, Ariel first hide herself around the corner in case there were any guards guarding the cage. Ariel noticed that there was a large lock on the cage's door, she looked around for anything that could clue her for how to brake the lock and open the cage. Then, she spotted some large rocks at the bottom of the coral floor by her tail and that second Ariel thought of an idea. Ariel carefully lifted a large, heavy rock but she manged to hold it. Quickly, rushed towards the door before the heaviness could crack her strength of holding it and will drop it. Perfectly timing, Ariel used a bit more strength with her arms to raise the rock higher when she swam closer to the door then she clashed it down directing at the lock. Breaking the lock apart and shocking Sebastian and the others in the cage not only from the large, bang sound but to unexpectedly see Ariel.

Ariel flicked her wavy, red fringe back from blocking her view as she opened the door and said, "Come on guys, let's go."

The sea creature nodded with excitement as they about to swam right out of the cage before Sebastian blocked them to swimming out to freedom. "No!" Sebastian shouted then he turned to face Ariel, "If we leave Atlantica, it will break your father's heart."

"I hate more than you do" Ariel answered, "But I can't stay here any longer."

The band tried quietly swim around Sebastian to the door, not before Sebastian grabbed the coral door and slammed it back to lock them back inside the cage, "I shall not allow you to follow this nonsense."

Annoyed, Ariel grabbed the open opened it, "I'm leaving with or without you."

Angered, Sebastian grabbed the door again and slammed it back harder and louder to close the cage, "No one is leaving!" he yelled unaware that he pulled himself out of eth cage through the small holes of the coral door.

"Look Sebastian, I know daddy was hurt and I don't want to hunt him even more" Ariel calmly said, "But he's not going to listen, and without music, laughter, happiness or love, this place just doesn't feel like home."

Sebastian gave a stick stare at Ariel like Triton did the same to him, but Ariel gently said, "Look you could stay if you wish, but I'm leaving. Goodbye." Sebastian watched Ariel waved goodbye to him as she swam herself back through the shadowy hallways. When Ariel disappeared form Sebastian's sight then his strict stares and stiff face slowly disappeared into a small frown on his red face.

Behind Sebastian was the band still inside their cage, and the octopus asked, "Uh, can we leave now?"

 _Out of the Palace_

The night was dark and cooler than it was inside the castle, Ariel could feel her skin and her scales shivering the cold sea wind blowing through ocean. She thought of reaching to the surface and stay up there for tonight, however the night tire her out and there are some deadly creatures of the sea outside the kingdom during the night. After escaping out of the palace Ariel needed somewhere to sleep in, so she swam to only small place she knows. The Catfish Club was broken and was fallen apart, however the huge rocky tunnels that lead to the club was still stable after the club was blasted apart by King Triton's powerful trident. Ariel successfully found a perfect spot where she could comfortable sleep on and there were long, dark green seaweed waving up in the high sea air which would cover the sight of her. However, when Ariel rested herself down by the side of a rock as she was near a tall rocky cliff, a small smiled frowned on her face, she hated leaving the only home she ever knows, but Ariel keeps reminding herself that it never felt like home to her. Ariel tried to think about her future if she decides to live up above the surface on the dry land with Eric, but the thought of leaving Atlantica keeps on troubling Ariel in her mind. Then, Ariel thought of that book she picked up in the library that caught her interest, she took the book out of her small, orange bag and quickly open up any page as anything she sees or reads will increase her interest.

The small pages had some clean spaces in the centre, so Ariel could read could them and recognized that this is book is filled with spells and potions she has never seen before. Most of the words in the pages were written in some ancient language that Ariel couldn't even understand herself, luckily there was some short notes based lined out from the paragraphs which were written in ink easy to read and Ariel believed possibly someone else had read this book. Ariel found it disturbing that some of the pages had some written disgusting ingredients, such as tongue of a blue whale, a pair of eyes from a tiger shark. Ariel horribly frowned at these ingredients and some of these spells; some of them were about poisons, or creating a dead thing back to life, or formed from ugly to beauty. Ariel thought to herself, "Who would have kept this book?" even if the book is old, and ripped, and covered in green moss, Ariel wondered who read this type of book all about doing the most terrible things. Then, her eyes were attracted back to the page about transformation, Ariel ignored the disgusting ingredients and read through the paragraphs about turning yourself into another form of something or someone else. The next page has its bottom half ripped apart, Ariel continued reading from the top half which continued explaining about transformation but there was the same ink written words next to the paragraph on the right side of the page. It was a short list each written underneath each other but all had a line crossed across them; shark, eel, snake, whale. All except one, which was at the bottom of the list just above the ripped edge of the page, and the word had a circle drawn around it, 'octopus.'

Suddenly, Ariel's eyes caught a glimpse of a dark figure shadowed on the side of the rocky cliff. Ariel quickly got up and looked through the long, wavy, green seaweed where she spotted a small, fats, dark figure swimming around the area like it was searching for something. Ariel dropped the book down and slowly swam around the bottom half of the seaweed, so she could still hide herself in case it could be one of the swordfish guards from the palace. The seaweed began to shiver coldly like how Ariel has a cold shiver down her back, as she crept forwards and peeked her head out from the side of the wavy seaweeds and looked up. But there was nothing there.

Ariel slowly breathe in and out to clam herself as she grew a small smile. She started to swim backwards but she could turn around Ariel touched something hard with smooth skin. Ariel screamed in a deep shock and swam away in terror and her eyes were widen in surprise when she noticed it was small dolphin. It was Flounder in the same shock and screamed loud as he swam away fast and rushed into the small forest of seaweed. Ariel rolled her eyes for how scared and dramatic he can be, but she grew a wide smile for she was happy to see him again after his banishment.

Ariel swam to the side of the seaweeds and shouted, "Flounder! I's me, Ariel! Come out, you big guppy!"

"First, I'm not a big guppy!" Flounder replied while still hiding in the huge pile of wavy seaweed, "Second, I do I know it's really Ariel!"

Ariel rolled her eyes again and huffed as she bended her arms and laid her hands on the side of her waist, "Flounder! Do you actually think that another mermaid, who looks exactly like me, with the exactly the same voice, and with the exactly same name."

There was no answer which gave Ariel hope that he was thinking it over, until he replied, "There could be a small chance."

Ariel laid her hands on the side of her head and shock her head side to side, feeling hilarious annoyed, "Oh my… Come on, Flounder!" then Ariel smirked as she thought of a plan, "I don't want to leave you here with the big-bad sharks to find you!"

"No! Wait!" Flounder screamed as he rushed out through the forest of seaweed and jumped into Ariel.

Ariel wrapped her arms around Flounder tight as she missed her dearest friend as it did come to Ariel before that she will never see him again. "I'm so happy to see you. But what are you even doing here?"

Ariel lets Flounder go a bit to see his face, Flounder answered, "Well I was going to leave, but I felt guilt without saying goodbye."

Ariel smiled as she was blissed to see her best friend again. They rest down by where Ariel was resting as Ariel explains how she wants to leave Atlantica and stay above the surface on dry land with Eric. Flounder didn't slightly agree but he understood where Ariel was coming from. After, Ariel showed Founder the book she found in the library before she swam off, Flounder had the same, horrid reaction as Ariel when they both looked through the pages of the book. Ariel explains of the words she found by the corner, they both spelled it out "U, R, S, U, L, A."

"Ursula?" Ariel named the mysterious puzzled from the words.

Floundered looked puzzled as much as Ariel, "I think there was story about that name."

"There is" Ariel quickly replied, "Sebastian told me and my sisters that someone caused herself to be a mermaid anymore. He said something more monstrous. That used to give me the creeps when I was little. It used to keep us away from anything dark or creepy without of eth kingdom."

"You think she's real?" Flounder asked.

Ariel answered while staring at the book, "Don't know" then she looked back on the same page where it decides about free-will of transformation, where the person decides when to transform themselves. That moment, Ariel thought of an idea.

"Maybe. If she was real…" Ariel tried to talk out loud to Flounder as she was trying to explain it to herself, "Maybe, I could see if I could do something like."

"Okay first, where would she be if she was real?" Flounder asked.

Ariel paused for a quick second before she answered, "Sebastian told us she lived in the deep dark parts, I know where but I don't know if it's right."

"What? The right place? Or, the right idea to go there?" Flounder questioned.

"Flounder, think of it like a shop" Ariel said, "You go in to explore and if you don't like what they're selling, then you can leave."

"But what I'm worried about if what happens if we can't leave" Flounder asked with a cold shiver in his voice.

"She might not be evil you know."

"Tell that to the stories."

"Flounder look. I don't want to stay in Alantica forever, but if I want to stay above the surface, I can't risk shocking everyone on the first day to know what I am, not yet anyway. But this, could be a small opportunity. Just, let's give a try." Ariel said but Flounder went silent as he was still not too sure about, then Ariel added, "And, just to even, I gave you a chance about setting up the Catfish Club."

Flounder nodded side to side for Ariel was right, "Alright, let's try it."

Ariel smiled as she hugged Flounder again tight but soft. After, Ariel placed the book in her orange bag and they both set off in search for the mysterious "Ursula."

 **So, so, so sorry for taking so long! But I finally finished this chapter**


	12. Chapter 12: Poor Unfortunate Souls

Chapter 12

The night was calm and still as the sea, but deep below the sea felt dark and cold as though winter has arrived form above. Ariel and Flounder has never been into this part of the sea as it was way out away from the kingdom of Atlantica. The rocky cliffs were hard and sharp pointing it's corners, and the rocky floor was empty with no tiny stone of golden sand for rolling along. There was no shiny coral decorated on the side corners of the rouge shaped rocks and on the rocky cliffs. They reached a narrow pathway where there were two rocky cliffs on the side, Ariel and Flounder just before the entrance they noticed a huge sign written a huge scrap of broken wood from a shipwreck. The sign was written in huge writing by black ink and a few of the words were half covered by old, green moss, but they were easily read.

Flounder decided to read it out loud, "DO NOT ENTER! UNLESS YOU ARE WILLING TO LOSE YOUR LIFE!" after a cold shiver again, Flounder added, "Well then, I choose life."

Flounder turn around to swim away back, but Ariel stood there with her orange bag hanging on her shoulder with the small book inside. She gazed up at the mossy sign thinking this as an actual sign where she could go and try a small opportunity for Ariel to leave Atlantica and stay above on land. Flounder noticed Ariel didn't follow so he swam back to her side, "Ariel I really don't like the idea of this."

Ariel didn't answer back as she continued staring at the sign then her eyes shivered through the pathway. "Let's just try it then we could go, I promise."

Flounder still hated the thought of swimming through that dark pathway, but he also didn't want to leave Ariel to travel through there alone. He looks at her and asked, "Promised?" Ariel silently nodded as her answer which made Flounder smile shortly.

They began swimming the dark pathway as they feel trapped by the huge, rocky cliffs standing by the sides enclosing them. Their only light was from above through the empty roof. It was while before Ariel and Flounder reached the end into an open space, however their view was covered as they entered into a huge forest of seaweed. Longer and darkers as these seaweeds wave slowly around, not even the light from the night sky above could shine down through the sea and bright up the huge area. A cold shiver ran down through Ariel's spine, colder for cowardly Flounder, as they scanned around the dark area. Ariel couldn't help but staring at the dark seaweeds for she felt like they were all watching her and Flounder swim by, Flounder had that creepy feeling as well. After passing the wavy seaweed, aware that a few of them were much thinker and bigger, more to the fact they moved places.

Ariel start to develop Flounder's though of coming her was a bad idea, when it seems like they were getting no way. Until there was another light, it wasn't the light the night sky, it was shiny bright in a dark purple colour from up ahead. Ariel's curious go the better of her as she began swimming further and faster through the trees of seaweed. Departing them out of the way for Ariel to swim through by her hands as the light became brighter and warmer. She managed to get through the forest as Ariel reached the end of the forest.

Her first view was a wide-open space but within the space has widen her eyes, the entire area was covered by blackness as the dark shadows has shallowed everything. Ariel saw in the distance a skeleton of a ginormous sea creature long since dead, its back spin reached round over to the bottom of its tail. Coral on the top of the back spin pointed out in many directors like a sea urchin. The dark purple light was brightly glowing from the inside of the skeleton through the long, thin gaps between the bones of the ribs, through the skeleton's huge, wide mouth, and through the holes of its eyes. Dark purple steam smoked around the bottom of the skeleton, steaming out from around in the coral ground.

Ariel gazed fearfully at the ginormous skeleton, she stares into the eye holes that glow of the purple light giving a colder chill down Ariel's spin as she felt like the eyes are real and alive staring right back at her. Flounder managed to travel through the forest of eth seaweed until he reached to Ariel's side and noticed the ginormous skeleton which widen his eyes. "Okay, that's got to be a sign!" he dramatically commented, "It's a huge one! You know what, that's actually not assign, it's a warning!"

"I'm out of here!" Flounder turned around quickly and was about to race back through the forest, until Ariel grabbed his fins at the bottom of his tail stopping Flounder from swimming away and pulled him back.

"Ah! Something got my tail!" Flounder screamed.

Ariel pulled Flounder back to talk to face to face, "Will you calm down! I got your tail!"

"Why didn't you just say before you do something like!" Flounder wined.

"Look, if you're too guppy to come then stay, I don't mind" Ariel calmly planned, "You could watch for any danger while I go in and see."

Ariel took off leaving Flounder behind, although she did feel worried for leaving Flounder alone, but when the dark shadow shallowed Ariel out of skylight from above Ariel feels more worried for herself as she doesn't know what else is out there, and she's in the centre of the dark, open space. The holes on the rocky ground was shaped like wide, puffed-out lips and in the centre comes lots of purple smoke steaming out. Ariel was swimming closer and closer to the head of the ginormous skeleton's dead head, she first noticed its eye holes glowing dark purple like they were alive. When she focusses her stare through those eyes Ariel felt they reflected back, staring down on the little mermaid as a predator gazing at its weak prey. It felt even worse when Ariel stopped by close to its wide-open mouth like a huge welcome saying welcome to the food chain. Ariel couldn't see much inside through the mouth but the purple glowing light, that creeped Ariel away from the mouth.

Then, Ariel felt a cold wind blow through its throat and gently out of the mouth, calling out like an enchanted song. Yet again as her risky curiosity got the better of her as Ariel slide forward closer and closer to the edge of the mouth and took a peek inside. The further Ariel got closer inside the mouth and the closer Ariel could see through further in the throat. She swam in the centre of the mouth thinking like it was going to shut down and close her in, Ariel continue swimming slowly down through the throat. Skinned walls cover around a tunnel through the entire skeleton all the way to the end, which the glowing purple down the throat began to lower itself and more dark shadows covered parts of the wall. Ariel shivered with cold fear in her entire body as she keeps on scanning around even though there wasn't much to see through the tunnel.

Suddenly, a think long thing reached out and wrapped around her wrist like seaweed, Ariel was shocked by the expected attack from the small thing but what's scaring her is that she could feel the thing was breathing heavily on her skin. It maybe small but it was quite strong as it was dragging her closer towards the floor, while Ariel could hear it started screaming. Ariel tried to pull herself out form the tight grip as she moaned out in fear. But her moaning was taken over by more screaming of those things from below on the floor, Ariel could shape their wrinkle, toothless faces with wide eyes like they were nearly popped out of their heads. Their small bodies were like seaweed; stuck to the floor, now arms or legs only faces. Ariel managed to get the thing off from wrapping around her wrist and swam up away from the floor for more of those things as they continued screaming. However, Ariel look down on them and first thought of them were just screaming as nature, but then the way they scream and reached out for her was like they were warning her and screaming for help.

By the corner of her eye, on the other side of the tunnel the same dark purple light quickly glowed for the surprise form Ariel. She gazed at the light and slowly followed down through the tunnel while she could hear a deep giggle sound echoing through the tunnel. The giggling sound was getting louder as Ariel reached to a corner where around leads to the main hall.

"The tide's changing" a voice appeared. The cold shiver down through Ariel's body made her froze still and hold her breathe. The voice came from around a dark, coral corner to the main hall, it sounded like woman with a deep, moving tone. The voice spoke again, "Delightful to collect more shrimps." Ariel slowly broken her stillness as she creeped over to the side and took a quick peek over, so she could get a view through to see the hall and who the voice belonged to. She first saw the ceil where long purple seaweeds were handing down from and corals in circular pattern shapes spread out from the walls.

"Well, well. It looks like I have a costumer" the voice appeared again.

Ariel shifted her hand back away behind the coral corner as her heart suddenly stopped, her mind was loudly ordering her, "Don't go in! Swam out of here!" but her heart made her think of that she's already here and remember what she told Flounder. She trusted her heart as it controlled the body to move further towards the side and the corner.

Ariel looked in the hall once again and she saw the middle of the hall room, she saw in the centre of the room a large cauldron and the top of it closed like a shut mouth. Up ahead is a large shell hanging from the ceil, a long hole in the front of the shell as an entrance to get inside the shell. Unexpected, a tentacle slides out at the bottom of the hole entrance and stretched out and coiled itself into a roll twice at the same time when the voice added with a gentle welcome tone, "Come in… Come in, my child."

Taking a deep breathe in and quick swam around the corner and stopped by the edge of the room, Ariel kept her eyes up at the large shell hanging up. She watched the tentacle sliding back inside the shell, while Ariel began swimming slowly through the room. "We mustn't lurk in doorways…" the voice sounded more person when Ariel could only see the darkness inside the shell then Ariel could shape a figure just appearing out from the darkness.

A big arm with light lavender skin and red fingernails reached out to the side of the hole entrance of the shell. Pulling herself out from the inside of the shell revealing an unexpected creature Ariel has never seen before. The woman was obese in a size of a great white shark, the top half was all in light lavender skin. The black skin on her six, large tentacles all come up to cover the top of her chest like a strapless dress. Her hair was white as snow waved back across from eth front to the back on top of her head. Lips were red as blood with a small, black mole on the bottom right of eth red lips. Her eyes grey as mysterious mist above the blue sea. Purple shell earrings hanging down on her ears, and black lace around her big neck with a gold shell hanging in the middle of her chest. The woman laid herself on the side of the hole entrance as she first welcome Ariel with a wide, eerily grin. The woman finished the sentence, "…it's rude."

Ariel silently gulped down her cold throat while swimming towards away from the corner and in the centre on the main room, she keeps her scared eyes up at the woman's misty eyes with aqua blue eye shade. The woman's tentacles remembered Ariel of the list written in the small book, and the bottom of the list which option 'octopus.' Ariel looks up up to the woman and asked, "Are you Ursula?"

Ursula creepily grin at the little mermaid, "Come closer" she gently orders and rolling her finger into her hand. Ariel moved a bit further towards Ursula but the obsess half woman half octopus creature shock her head and whispered, "Closer…"

Ariel swallowed again but it felt harder than before, however she did move a bit forwards closer to the shell. She watched Ursula's eyes scanning around Ariel's face and her body like she was being judged. "My… My… Aren't you a pretty one."

Ariel lean her head back away as she couldn't help but feel a bit blush from Ursula comment, then Ursula added, "Oh, oh…" Ursula had a wowed look on her face, two tentacles slide out from the hole of the shell and reached to the slide of Ariel. "Is this how they wear their hairs back at the palace nowadays?" the tentacles grabbed each half part of Ariel's red hair and raised them for Ursula to scan, then the tentacles dropped them back into Ariel's face.

"Of course, I wouldn't know …" Ursula replied, she pulled herself further out of the hole entrance of the shell and sank down to the floor and Ariel swam down to see and talk to Ursula face to face. Ursula lifted one of her tentacles up touching the bottom of Ariel's chin to raise her head high staring up to Ursula's eyes as she raises herself high. "I've been banished forever, by you dearest, old daddy" Ursula revealed truthy in a sarcastic tone of her voice.

"They know each other?" Ariel thought to herself as she reacted with her eyes widen with surprise. Then words slowly came out from her mouth, "You knew my father?"

Then Ursula swam to the side away with her tentacle unsticking a suction cup off from Ariel's chin, after Ariel softly rubbed her chin has it was sur when the suction cup was suck off from her. Ursula sat down by her vanity as she looks at herself in her mirror reflection, Ariel swam up behind but too close and saw her small reflection in the mirror and Ursula's.

"Now, daddy has fun back home. No music, no laughter, no love" Ursula explains truthy about the kingdom of Atlantica, Ariel's heart cracked shortly as it reminded her of home, well it never really felt like home, but honestly it hunted Ariel more when she thought of leaving her family.

Then Ariel noticed Ursula reached her hand out to open a big clam seashell while continue explaining, "Back In my day, we didn't just have musical celebrations, we had fantastical feasts..." Ursula opened the big clam seashell where Ariel could see three, tiny live shrimps trapped while worthlessly resting, until Ursula's hand was reaching closer to them the three shrimps rushed away to the edge of the shell. Unaware that there was another shrimp resting down unsuspecting of the large claw that picked it by her long, sharp, red fingernails and raised the shrimp slowly towards her face. The tiny shrimp was terrifying trying to slide out to freedom instead it was trap towards the mouth of the food chain. "when I lived in the palace" Ursula finished her sentence as Ariel could see the fear of death in the tiny shrimp's wide eyes while the sea witch's eyes show careless. Then straight away Ursula throw the shrimp into her wide mouth before hearing its small scream for the last time, Ursula gunched hard then slowly swallowed down her big throat. Meanwhile, Ariel covered her mouth, so she doesn't throw up as she feels really sick.

"Now I'm here, banished. Wasted away to practically nothing. exiled and practically starving..." aggressively growled as Ursula bended her fingers like she was squeezing the salty water out of rage.

Ariel took a deep breathe in and out as she was trying to hide her fear, and said, "Listen, I didn't mean to intrude, but I wondering…"

"Shu now" Ursula irrupted while was she putting on mascara on her eye lashes, "Mama's busy."

One of Ursula's tentacle grabbed a long, purple vase and shaken the cream within out into the palm of her hands, then she rubbed the cream in her snowy white hair. Ursula started off again, "So, you're here because you have this thing with this human prince fellow."

Ariel widen her eyes in surprise, "How did you?"

"Oh, don't be a shame my dear" Ursula quickly answered, she turns her head around to face Ariel, "And not that I blame you. He is quit a catch isn't he." Ursula giggled seduction which gave Ariel another cold shiver.

"Anyway, angelfish" Ursula picked up a small clam sea shell and her fat fingers pressed the shells further together, squeezing out through the hole on the top a red, gooey plant. She rubbed the red plant around her big lips before she rubbed her lips together then split them apart making a pop sound like a puff fish. Ursula looks at Ariel in the mirror and added, "The solation to your problem is simple."

Ariel lower your eyebrows with confused looks in her eyes, "It is?"

"Of course, dearly. The only way to get what you want, is to become a human yourself" Ursula answered.

Ariel looked more confused, "But I can…"

"No, no, no, angelfish, let me repeat myself" Ursula widen her eerily grin, "To become a human yourself."

Didn't quit understand the second time as well as the first time, but then Arie's eyebrow raise high slowly as the suggestion was finally pictured in her mind. Ariel couldn't find the words to answer as they were too many to reply, "Wait… What… Why… You… You could do that?" she ended with one eyebrow raise up.

Ursula secretly grin to herself as she looks back at Ariel before slowly turning around to face her, "My dear, sweet child, that's what I do."

"It's what I live for" Ursula jumped off her seat and swam towards Ariel, "To help unfortunate souls, like yourself" the tip of her finger raises Ariel's head slightly by sliding underneath her chin, Ariel could feel Ursula's long, red nearly dig in her skin. Then her fingers drift away as Ursula began to drift around Ariel, "Poor sweet soul with no to turn to." Ariel watched Ursula began swimming slowly around and higher towards the upper part of the hall.

Top of Form _I admit that in the past I've been a nasty_ _  
_ _They weren't kidding when they called me, well, a witch_ _  
_ _But you'll find that nowadays_ _  
_ _I've mended all my ways_ _  
_ _Repented, seen the light, and made a switch_ _  
_ _To this_

Ursula lowed herself down to be by the side of her large, black caldron, and by the wave of her hand over the caldron then it unexpectedly opens itself like a wide mouth with big, sharp teeth stuck on the sides. The caldron was filled with emptiness, but lines of purple smoke were flying off from the centre. Then Ursula waved her hands again over the caldron and created small live-action images of an obsess mermaid and a skinny merman.

 _And I fortunately know a little magic_ _  
_ _It's a talent that I always have possessed_ _  
_ _And dear lady, please don't laugh_ _  
_ _I use it on behalf_ _  
_ _Of the miserable, the lonely, and depressed_

She whispered to herself, "Pathetic…"

 _Poor unfortunate souls_ _  
_ _In pain, in need_ _  
_ _This one longing to be thinner_ _  
_ _That one wants to get the girl_ _  
_ _And do I help them?_ _  
_ _Yes, indeed_

By the snap of her fingers the body of the obsess mermaid quickly transformed into a slim figure, and the skinny body of the depress merman quickly transformed into a muscular figure. The small mermaid and merman rushed to each other and hugged happily, Ariel slowly shifted over the creepy style of Ursula and came to a thought that maybe the sea witch isn't that bad. Unexpectedly, Ursula began swimming towards and surrounded around her, Ariel pulled her arms closer to her chest trying to keep her distance away.

Meanwhile, Flounder stood over his cowardness and slowly swam into the mouth of the ginormous skeleton and crept through the dark tunnel of its throat. Flounder shivered in fear when he heard and spotted the screaming things down below and quickly swam from the small things.

 _Those poor unfortunate souls_ _  
_ _So sad, so true_ _  
_ _They come flocking to my cauldron_ _  
_ _Crying, "Spells, Ursula, please!"_ _  
_ _And I help them_ _  
_ _Yes I do_

Ursula ended as she swam around Ariel and gave the little mermaid a tap on her small nose by big finger.

Then Ursula moved back to the side of her caldron and showed a sad-expression on her face.

 _Now it's happened once or twice_ _  
_ _Someone couldn't pay the price_ _  
_ _And I'm afraid I had to rake 'em 'cross the coals_

She reached her hand out to the small figures of the mermaid and merman, but they shock head showing nothing in return as a price. Then Ursula wipe her fingers back into the palm of her hand that time the mer-couple suddenly got themselves into a small twister which quickly took over them. The twister quickly began small and it revealed themselves as now one of those small things Ariel saw down in the tunnel of the throat.

The view of those mer-people became into one of those small things made Ariel's stomach twist rough making her feel even more sick.

 _Yes I've had the odd complaint_ _  
_ _But on the whole I've been a saint_ _  
_ _To those poor unfortunate souls_

Ursula's voice echoed through the hall room and the tunnel which brought an increasingly shivered of fear to the small things in her small garden. Flounder could hear them shaking like hearing cracks on ancient, rocky cliffs. Even Ariel looked around as she could hear the shaking of fear behind her, while her shoulder was feeling quite tired of holding the orange on its side so Ariel drops it slowly down to the floor.

Suddenly Ariel was pulled by a long, purple seaweed around her middle arms and her middle body by Ursula getting Ariel's attention and bringing her closer to the sea witch. "Interested, angelfish" Ursula asked closely.

"No" Ariel swam up and flip around out of the seaweed, "I don't want to change."

"Oh dearly" Ursula swam closer to Ariel and place her fat arm over Ariel's shoulders and behind her neck. She pushed Ariel to swam along while continue talking, "You didn't get the chance to know the best part."

Ursula brought Ariel back to her caldron both of them on the opposite side, so they could see each other face to face, "Now, here's the deal. I will make you a potion that will turn you into a human for three days"

Ariel was a bit distracted by Ursula's tentacles as one of them was sliding from the edge of her shoulder and down her back. Another tentacle attached it's suction cups underneath her Ariel's chin again and turn her head making her focus her eyes back to Ursula, "Got that? Three days."

"Now, listen, because this is important" Ursula slowly her hands above her caldron and the stick of purple smoke started stop flying off and began flowing around in the caldron like water in a blow. Then small balls glowing bright gold were flying out of the purple smoke and shine infront of Ariel. Ursula started, "Before the sun sets on the third day... you've got to get dear prince boy to fall in love with you."

Ariel looked surprise at Ursula when she said at the end, 'to fall in love' of course Ariel have always had special feeling for Eric, but she always tries to ignore when Flounder keeps saying what they have is love. However, she did convince it to her father and infront of her sister, but Ariel doesn't like expressing it much.

The three golden balls slowly transform each other into a bigger shape of a crown representing Prince Eric then a big red heart shape was in the hole of the crown, while Ursula explains, "That is, he's got to kiss you. But not just any kiss. The kiss of true love."

Behind, Flounder was hiding herself behind the corner while watching and listening Ursula's magic explain to Ariel. Ursula continued, "If dear prince boy does kiss you before the sun sets on the third day. You will remain human permanently." The crown and the heart quickly transformed into a small image of Ariel wearing her natural blue dress in a shiny, golden version way. Ariel smiled thinking of getting a good chance of seeing Eric again, until Ursula added, "But if he doesn't, you'll turn back into a mermaid." The small image of Ariel and the dress quickly turned into a tail, then the image of her was suck fast back into the purple smoke in the caldron.

"And you belong, to me" Ursula creepily grin.

"What?!" shocked Ariel.

"No, Ariel!" Flounder swam out quickly in shock as well, putting his fear to the side and come to Ariel's side. Flounder bravely yelled, "That's a way bit too far on the edge, don't you think?"

"Quiet fishie" Ursula replied back to Flounder in a vicious tone.

"I'm a manel" Flounder corrected.

"Of the bottom of the food chain, you will be" Ursula replied back with the same cruel tone but sassy smile which crept Flounder to swam and hide behind Ariel's shoulder.

"Okay listen" Ariel took in a deep breathe then out with a brave voice to speak, "First, I don't know about being human forever, and second, why would I sell my life for this."

"Yeah, and why three days?" Flounder irrupted to questioned, "Why not gave all the time she needs?"

"Well, I can do that, but if she fails then she will turn into form and die" Ursula emotionless answer.

Ariel and Flounder looked at each other and silently gulped in fear, but back to Ursula she began laugher loud, "I' m only joking" she continued laughing to herself until she ended, "I don't that anymore because it bores me now."

"Instead, I have my garden" Ursula pointed out behind them back around the corner and the tunnel where those small things live and cry.

Ariel stutter with words, "You mean… those things…"

Flounder ended her question, "Are people?"

Ursula nod her head silently but show a creepy smile. Then Ariel went back to explaining, "And if I became fully human, I won't be able to see my family again."

"True" Ursula laid her hand on the side of her face in a curious position, "But they never really care for you, or for the things you care."

Ariel's heart ache and cracked shortly as Ursula's words reminded her of the trembling argument she had with her father and sisters. "Besides…" Ursula continued as she laid herself on the side of her black caldron like she was trying to express herself, "You'll have your man."

"Life is full of tuff choices, isn't it?" Ursula sarcastically laughed, she spins herself over her caldron with her tentacles out spinning around like wings of a fan.

That moment, Ariel remembered another solution she could asked and used. She slowly reached her hand down to grab her orange where she dropped earlier. Ariel bravely stood up straight and suggested after a deep breathe in, "What about free-will transformation? Change whenever you wish."

"Oh, I can't that. It's far too difficult" Ursula dramatically answered as she placed the back of her hand on her fore and express a tiredness look on her face, then suddenly back to normal, "Beside I don't know how to create the potion and what with."

"Even without this?" Ariel shortly grin at the exact same time when she took out the same book from the orange bag.

The first look on Ursula's face was calm and emotionless, but when her eye caught the view of eth small, mossy book her eyes widen. Ariel read on Ursula's face that the sea witch knows something of the small book. "Let me see that!" Ursula reached out her hands and tentacles to snatch the book, but Ariel swam herself backwards fast while staring back at the sea witch.

Now Ariel knows Ursula knows the book, she grew a small, cheeky smile and calmly explains, "I'll give you this book to pay my price for that transformation potion."

Ariel's first predicted thought of Ursula aggressively growled and order to give the book to her, however it surprisal became to the opposite. Ursula began laughing shortly before she replied, "You quit a smart, little mermaid, aren't you? I like it."

Ariel narrow her eyes hiding her shiver fear as the way Ursula talks creeps her out to the bones. Ursula began swimming towards Ariel while explaining her new deal, "Alright, so here the deal. If any day of your life, princie boy likes you for who you truly are, then you can become a mermaid again, whenever and forever."

"Deal?" Ursula reached out her big hand.

Ariel's hand was shaking a bit as her mind again keeps screaming, "NO! DON'T RECAH OU!" but her arm is trying to move upwards from below. Luckily, Flounder swam by her side and shakenly asked, "Um Ariel, can I talk to you for a second?"

Ariel looked back at Ursula and nodded her head meaning, "Take your time" Ariel looked back at Flounder and answered, "Sure."

Ariel and flounder swam back to the corner but still inside the main hall, Ariel read the fear spreading all cover Flounder's face and asked calmly, "What do you think?"

"It's a death trap!" Flounder loudly whispered, "It's defiantly a death trap!"

"Flounder, you're shaking" Ariel warned him.

"I know. Join me will you" Flounder replied.

"Look I got an idea" Ariel whispered quietly.

"To give you life!" Flounder dramatically remined.

Ariel waited for Flounder to calm himself down before she explains, "No, I'm fine with the three days, I already got along with Eric, so I got time because we're..."

"…So close" Flounder ended which narrowed Ariel's eyes.

"And what about the last part of the deal?" Flounder asked.

"I have to think about that" Ariel answered truthfully.

"But we can't come" Ariel read the sad expression on Flounder's face.

She placed her hand on the side of his face, "I will always come back." Successfully, it grew each of them a small smile.

They bright moment of each other was spoiled by Ursula sneaking up from behind and made Ariel turned around to face. Ursula said, "Starfish, life has it's twists and turns, but this is an opportunely of a lifetime any mermaid like you would like to have."

 _Come on, I know you need a little magic  
And magic is my specialty du jour_

Ursula magical waved her fingers and there was bush of sea, beautiful flowers appeared in her hand. Then, Ursula gave the flowers to Ariel which she first thought of them of something that actually cheered her up at the moment. Until, the flowers suddenly changed themselves into old, rotton green seaweed, Ariel quickly dropped them in disgust and watched them sink slowly to the bottom of the floor.

 _Don't just stand there looking sick  
Would I kid you? Play a trick?  
Like I told you, I don't do that anymore  
_

Suddenly, the tentacles began to coil smoothly but quickly around Ariel's wrists and at the bottom of her green tail and started been dragged along by Ursula as another of her own tentacles pushed Flounder to the side of the hall. Flounder banged onto the side of the wall, unaware he banged onto a big locked cage. He looked inside and first welcomed by the darkest shadows he has ever seen, until he heard some sly movement inside the cage. There small bright sparks brighten in same small parts of the cage, Flounder swear he spotted some spare teeth with hungry growls.

 _So, I think you ought to take my little bargain  
Yes, I think you ought to make my little deal  
_

Ariel struggled to released herself from the slimy, sticky tentacles but they were too strong, and too tight. Ursula dragged Ariel closer to her, but the little mermaid keeps trying to get away even Ariel leaned back away and closed her eyes when Ursula came up close face to face and her fat arm to brushed Ariel's long red hair. In a fastest second of time, the tentacles spanned Ariel around while she couldn't much see because of her long, red hair in front of her eyes.

Ariel quickly lifted up her fringe and found herself staring herself in her own reflection of a mirror, surprised at first until Ursula came swimming behind her and one of her tentacles placed a coral shaped like a tiara.

 _Sure, it's hard to leave your life  
But you could be a prince's wife  
Why don't you let me take that dream and make it real?_

Ariel started back at her reflection and her eyes focus on her face and the tiara on her hair, it reminded Ariel that she matched an image of her mother. A glimpse of light appeared through her blue eyes to her heart, until the thought of a tiara gave Ariel a thought of a crown her father wears. Then the thought of her father shadowed the lightness where a dark angry was written in her eyes and expressed on her face. Ariel snatched the tiara off then she heard Ursula's laughter behind her as Ariel turns around to face the sea witch.

Ursula said, "Oh, oh, you know what? There's one thing we're forgot to discuss."

Ursula read on Ariel's face of how confused she developed, Ariel asked, "I thought we've already…"

"The discussion of payment of course" Ursula explained, "The last part of the deal is done. But the first part. No, no, no… We can't skip that."

"But isn't risky my life already a payment" Ariel asked as she bend her arms and laid her hands on the side of her waist.

"Oh, sweetie" Ursula swam over and laid her big arm over Ariel's shoulders and neck, "It's like a gambling game; you pay in, you go through the task, then you either win or lose that would change your life. That last part isn't payment dearly, you can't get it for free you know."

Ursula loosen Ariel a bit and Ariel swam out of the short space and answer face to face, "Alright, but I don't have any…"

A tentacle covered over Ariel's mouth just before she had the chance to finish her answer, Ursula took over, "I'm not asking much, just a token really, a trifle. You wouldn't even miss it."

Ursula lets' go of Ariel's mouth by her tentacle, "What I want from you is…" Ursula laid her finger underneath Ariel's chin as she could Ursula's long, red nail like a sharp knife. After their eyes meet closely, Ursula whispered, "…your voice."

Her heart stopped, her body froze like winter only arrived in her bones and muscles, but Ariel moved away with her not widen in surprise nor narrowed in shocked. Staring down while Ariel slides her hand up and touched gently on the front side of her throat feeling her cold gulped. Ariel looks up to Ursula and asked, "My… My voice?"

"You got it sweet cakes. No more talking, singing, just ZIP" Ursula noted all on her hands then at the end, she sounded a pop sound when she ended, "ZIP." Then Ursula added, "Until she completed your tasks, then you'll get your voice back."

Ariel tried to reason, "But without my voice, how can I…"

 _You got your looks  
Your pretty face  
And never underestimate the importance of BODY LANGUAG… Ha!_

Ursula shaken her body like those wavy seaweeds, then she began sliding upwards on the side of the walls until she reached to a large shelf on the upper side of the wall.

 _The men up there don't like a lot of blabber_ _  
_ _They think a girl who gossips is a bore_ _  
_ _Yet on land it's much preferred for ladies not to say a word_ _  
_ _And after all dear, what is idle babble for?_

The shelf was wide open, and Ursula picked out and scanned some potion ingredients. Throwing most of them behind her and they all splashed into the centre of the caldron. Transforming all the purple smoke inside the caldron into dark blue smoke.

 _Come on, they're not all that impressed with conversation_ _  
_ _True gentlemen avoid it when they can_ _  
_ _But they dote and swoon and fawn_ _  
_ _On a lady who's withdrawn_ _  
_ _It's she who holds her tongue who gets a man_

Ursula took a out a huge tongue of a sea creature from a rusty, small pot on a shelf, swam down and threw into caldron which turns the dark blue smoke into dark red smoke like blood blended with steam. Blowing Ariel away in a shock and her hair.

 _Come on you, poor unfortunate soul_ _  
_ _Go ahead_ _  
_ _Make your choice_

The smoke was spreading faster close around the caldron which makes it harder for Ariel to see where Ursula slyly swim around to. Until she sneaks up behind Ariel. After, Ursula swam till she was at the opposite side of her caldron, Ariel didn't lose her sight of the sea witch for Ursula's mysterious character was bending her trust for the deal.

Suddenly, the dark red smoke in the centre of the caldron the golden balls again to appear, and this time they spin around and around in a circle. Getting faster, and faster, that completes becoming a whole circle that glows bright in the middle for the circle, unexpectedly Ariel could see a small faced figure in the middle. The version was becoming clearer until Ariel could see who it truly was, Eric. Her eyes were widened in surprise for she hasn't seen him in a while since the night she ran off. The version of Eric looked so, it feels so real whenever he gazes at her and smiles gracefully, making Ariel swam closer to the version. A wide, happy smile grew on her face and Ariel started to develop those dreamy eyes again. When it seems likes Eric was coming out of the version realistically, his lips became moving in the same in the same rhythm and time as when Ursula keeps speaking. Until the Eric's face quickly wider and bigger, and his eyes and lips and nose change into like Ursula. Finally, Ariel realised it was actually Ursula herself popped out herself through the golden circle and smoke.

 _I'm a very busy woman and I haven't got all day_ _  
_ _It won't cost much_ _  
_ _Just your voice!_

A blue jellyfish was unexpectedly swimming above the caldron in the wrong place and the wrong time, when Ursula tightly grabbed the jellyfish's thin tentacles and pulled it down into the caldron. The caldron bloomed out in a darker blue colour of smoke, which shivered the fear into Ariel as she leans herself back a bit.

The dark blue smoke grew higher and wider above and around the caldron. Ursula swim around and through the smoke like a ship through mist or a bird through a cloud. She swims out to the top and burst out more smoke.

 _You, poor unfortunate soul_ _  
_ _It's sad but true_

Ursula swam by Ariel's side and revealed a contact shine bright in gold light with big black ink writing on the contact and a long, thin pen to write.

 _If you want to cross the bridge, my sweet_ _  
_ _You've got the pay the toll_ _  
_ _Take a gulp and take a breath_ _  
_ _And go ahead and sign the scroll_

Ariel reads the contact quickly without missing a single word, it stated everything they talked about earlier about the deal. There was a space at the bottom of the contact, but two words written on the left-side, "Signed by:" That's where Ariel's heart stop and froze when she realised this is a small turn that will lead her to take a huge step for her life to change forever.

 _Sooner or later, now I've got her voice_ _  
_ _The boss is on a roll_

Ursula swam up close to the dark ceiling and spin around like a twister and spread her tentacles out wide seeing from below she was shaped like a star in the dark sky. Her stare upon Ariel pressured the little mermaid to make her decision quickly.

 _This Poor Unfortunate Soul_

Ariel stared hard at the contact then narrowed her eyes as she made her final decision. She faced away from the contact and wrote her name largely on the bottom right after it says, "Sign by:"

After, Ariel stare one last time at the contact before the contact suddenly scrolled itself and swam off into Ursula's hands and vanished. The first reaction Ursula shows was another wide, eerily grin on her face. she was at the side of her caldron and waved her hands above the caldron and yelled, "Beluga sevruga! Come winds of the Caspian Sea!"

At that moment, dark blue smoke quickly transformed into sparkly, dark greens lines racing out and spinning around like Ariel was stuck in the centre of a mysterious sea, twister whole pool. Ursula yelling out her spell, "Larengix glaucitis! Et max laryngitis! La voce to me!" When Ursula raise her arms up then two larger, green arms struck out form the caldron, they were like old, wrinkly hands.

Ursula faced Ariel and commanded, "Now sing!"

Ariel did as she commanded, she only sang the only song that reminded her of Eric, "Part of his World" except she didn't sing the lyrics. She continued sing as loud and as long as she could when Ursula shouted, "Keep Singing!"

Ariel noticed the large, green hands began stretching out towards her slowly, her mind was screaming again but louder, "Swim! Before it's too late! Swim!" However, her body froze still like a statue and watched as the hands were getting closer and closer. Suddenly, they stopped for a second by her face, Ariel felt a bit relief as she continued singing. Then the hands combined to each other to form as one and dived into Ariel's mouth and through her throat until they reached to her voice box. Ariel wanted to close her mouth and stop singing, but somehow it wasn't her mind or anything who kept her continuing singing. Her mouth was wide open, but she was breathing in and out slowly, so she wondered fearfully, "How is she still singing?"

Finally, the hands were out and formed into small, gentle hands holding a big, shiny gold ball which was singing in the exact same tone of Ariel's voice, in the exact same rhythm to which she was singing her song, and it sounded exactly like her singing voice. Ariel widen her eyes in a deep shock and wrapped her fingers around her throat, she thought of trying to speak out, but nothing came out form her mouth. Ariel had no voice to speak or sing, just plain, cold silence.

The green hands softly stroke the singing, golden voice, Ariel did looked surprise to she never actually seen what a voice looks like. Meanwhile, her singing voice was being lured towards Ursula as the sea witch held her golden neckless shell up where the voice has been sucked into and the singing slowly became the same cold silence. Once the voice was in her necklace shell, Ursula read the question shown in Ariel's eyes, "What happens now?"

The answer was only a cheeky, but creepy smile as Ursula began a low laughter and slowly became louder echoing fear through the hall through the tunnels and lead outside. That time, a huge bubble was blown on top of the caldron, Ariel watched the bubble grew larger and began glowing bright gold. Suddenly, the bubble reached out towards Ariel like an octopus' tentacle wrapped around a fish and stuck her inside the bubble itself. The bubble was unattached to the top of the caldron and started flowing upwards, meanwhile the dark green sparkly lines spinning around the room quickly changed into a dark yellow colour. Ariel tried to swim herself out of the bubble, but she finds herself spinning around fast and Ariel cant stop, while she could only hear Ursula eerily laughter getting louder and louder.

That twisting time, Ariel felt the same way when her tail was transforming into human legs for the first time. She down at her green tail and noticed the changes appearing, her tail began to split in half and shrink into thin legs, and her fins sink back down into feet. Ariel has finally lost her tail and reborn her human legs. Suddenly, when she realised that she's now not a mermaid anymore, Ariel wouldn't be able to breathe underwater. And the pressure has alright began.

Flounder watched the whole transformation by the side of the hall, and noticed Ariel started struggling to breathe underwater. He couldn't stand there and watch any more of Ariel suffocating. Flounder swam straight towards Ariel and pushed her out of the bubble. Luckily, there were wide, long holes in the ceil for the smoke to steam out through the hole out of the hall. Ursula continued laughter creepily while watching Ariel holding on to Flounder and riding off through one of the holes and out, he ginormous skeleton's coral spiky back.

They swam up fast with Flounder flicking her tail up and down, and Ariel kicking her legs while holding her breathe tight without a single, small bubble released and float off to the surface faster. They both feel relief for escaping out of that creepy, dark lair and out into the open space of the sea. Soon, Ariel always open her eyes to see where she's going, but now her eyes suddenly became blur. Starting to panic, Ariel wanted to scream but again there was only the cold silence, and worse she realised lots of bubbles out from her mouth. Flounder tried to pulled Ariel faster to surface, luckily they were getting closer and closer to the surface.

Ariel could also see some small, bright orange light, it must be the sun rise in the morning. Her legs were kicking faster as fast as Flounder were flipping his tail. Ariel looked up to the surface and hit her face first at the flat, calm surface. From the fast kicking swim, Ariel leaped out of the sea water. At the highest point, Ariel sucked in her first breathe of air into her lungs which filled her up with more relief and bliss, same for Flounder. Breathing out during the time where Ariel fall back down into the water. Ariel pulled herself back above the surface of the water and breathed heavily as she scanned around the sleepy sea. Flounder was underneath Ariel's arm and pulled her along till they reached the shore. Trying to hold up their eyes so they won't fall asleep until they reached shore.

 **What's up guys! How are you doing? And yes! Ursula has finally arrived in this story, of course I've linked to the original movie and to the third prequel. So obviously, the sea witch has to be part of this story.**

 **Also, her solo, villain song, "Poor Unfortunate Soul" I loved it, so I added in this story. Plus, I've written in the deleted lyrics of the original song and the scenes linked to the song. Sorry I didn't add in** **Flotsam and Jetsam in this chapter, because I will be adding a new twist** **both link to the original and the prequel. So, be patience.**

 **I did wonder about the deal Ariel accepts form Ursula. Of course, now it sounded ridiculous from the original that Ariel to give up her voice and risked her life to get a human to fall in love with her in three days. I changed parts of the deal, so it would make quit scene, because there was this plot-hole in the film I didn't quit get: If Ariel did get Eric to fall in love with her before the third sunset, will she get her voice back or not? And the fact, that Ariel already know Eric, so she feels like she could complete the task.**

 **Finally, the three days was part from the original film, and when Flounder asked about giving Ariel a free time limit. That part was from the original book written by Hans Christian Andersen, and when Ursula say if Ariel fails she will turn into sea form and die.**

 **But does Ursula have other plans up her tentacles?**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, and I will see you later in the next chapter…**


	13. Chapter 13: Researching and Reunited

Chapter 13

The morning arrived as early as the seagulls fly above the sea and the fish swimming around passing the coral rocks and plants. The waves continually rolled across the dry shore above the surface even through the night. The blue skin of the quiet sea was calm and gentle, compare to underneath at the bottom of the kingdom of Atlantica trouble was spread across the entire kingdom but in silent not a soul would dare complain to their King. As the sun light roses above the sea and shine its bright light through and touches the bottom ground of the ocean, brightening up the view of Atlantica. By a huge, wide window high in the low centre of the palace, King Triton watches far across his kingdom in a cold stare, showing a straight look on his face as it easily but weakly hides his companion for his young daughter, Ariel who he turns away from her love of music and human. A long huffed of tiredness was breathed out then Marina swam quickly through the hallways by her fats, purple tail, until she reached up close behind King Triton while quietly trying to catch her breathe.

"You call for me, your majesty" Marina bowed down before her king, flopping her short, purple hair down then fling it back up.

"Yes" Triton continued staring at his view of his kingdom until he turns around facing Marina, "Marina, I wanted to speak to you."

"Have I done something wrong during my job? I swear I'll do better! I'll get those girls going morning by morning…" Marina replied in a panic mode then she calmly added, "…Well, not this morning because you asked me in, and Benjamin is waking up the girls now and…"

"Marina!" Triton irrupted Marina for better or for worse so Marina doesn't keep on talking on and on and on…

Triton started slowly swimming across the room towards his thrones which stands in the centre of the room, "Now that Sebastian has… retired his duties, that's a spot open for you to receive."

Marina was following Triton from behind until she stops in shock from what her king has asked her to do. She looked up in surprise, but a small grin began to reveal on her hair, Marina answered, "As you wish, your majesty."

Unaware before, there was another chair in the same style as the king's throne, but it wasn't as high as the throne. King Triton sat down on his throne and Marina sat down next to Triton, as they wait for Tritons' daughters to arrive to the room then they shall do a morning walk around the kingdom. However unsuspecting for Marina, Benjamin was swimming fast as the tide around the side of the room, behind the thrones and reached up to the side of Marina.

Marina received a shock as she gasped quietly, "What are you doing?!"

Benjamin tried to explain, "I need to tell…"

"I'm busy!" Marina irrupted.

"Perhaps, I…" King Triton started speaking to himself in a tone of grief, "…I was too harsh on them."

Marina tried to listen, but Benjamin keeps whispering, "It's about Ariel."

"Not now!" Marina growled angrily.

"Maybe, I've gone too far" Triton rubbed his fingers on the side of his forehead.

"What! No! Of course not, your majesty!" Marina encouraged her king, while her arm was trying to push Benjamin from behind away.

"Daddy!" Attina rushed into the room while holding something in her hand but covered her fingers. She swam up close in the middle infront of her father's throne and cried, "Ariel's missing!"

"What!" Triton straighten himself up and terror grew on his face like virus quickly spread across a kingdom.

Marina slowly faced Benjamin and calmly whispered, "When did you noticed?"

Benjamin answered, "Um… Just this morning."

Triton lifted himself and sank down to the floor and talk to Attina face to face, as Attina explained, "She wasn't in her bed or anywhere in the palace." The sorrow words were hard to speak out but Attina managed, "I think she's gone."

Attinta bends head and closes her eyes in sorrow for her little sister has run away, as she revealed a purple flower blooming in the palm of her hands where she first found it laying in the centre of Ariel pillow on her bed. Triton placed his hands underneath Attinta's chin to raise her head to look into her eyes. Triton whispered kindly, "Don't worry. I'll fine her."

Triton turned his head to the right where his one-eye view of behind so he could shout to Marina, "Get me Sebastian!"

"Yes! Right away! Your maj…" Marina replied, until Benjamin irrupted again, "Sebastian is gone too."

Rage started boiling within his blood and through his veins, Triton shouted to all the swordfish guards to come up to Triton and positioned themselves in a round line. Triton ordered loudly, "Search the kingdom! Search everything inch of Atlantica! Find my daughter!" The swordfish guards swam out of the room and started the search party for the little princess. Triton swam along with the guards so he would meet more swordfish guards to get them in the search party, while Attina dropped the purple flower and began swimming back through the hallways to her large bedroom to warn her sleepy sisters of the bad news.

Unaware, Marina stood still, and her small grin began to slowly grow, meanwhile Benjamin was shaking panicky, "Oh this is bad! This is really, really bad!"

"Why worry? This is just the beginning" Marina replied creepily as she swam up to where the purple flower has landed on the coral blue floor. Her right hand reached down to pick up the flower and trapped it by into the palm of her hand, Marina continued in a dark tone, "I won't be here to watch him suffer for now. But soon, Triton was crack like a coral" her hand harshly crunched the flower inside like a snake squeezing the life out of its' prey

 _Later above the surface_

The dark night with sparkly stars soon vanishes out of the fresh, salty air. The sun slowly rises to welcome the morning with its bright light glittering on the surface of the sea and on the yellow sand. The sun's light bust through the white clouds flying high above, with the bright, blue sky painted right behind the sky. The seagulls gliding above the sea to warm themselves up for flying first time of the day. Calm and sensitive, the small waves rolled up but falling back fast on the sandy shore as the tide was coming out.

Just before where the small waves finally clashed down upon the yellow sand, and when the waves quickly stopped for a second. Lays the little mermaid, Ariel still sleeping heavily in a small salty pool surrounded by large, rough rocks at the front between the sea and the bottom of the shore, keeping the water safe within. Her head resting peacefully on her arm lying flat on the soft surface of a large rock, her salty and sandy red hair tangled all around and on half of her face, while her lower body was in the small pool of salt water. Not the sounds of the screeching seagulls high above or the waves crashing down upon the sand wouldn't wait Ariel up from her deep sleep. Until, the sun's bright light gently touched on the edge of her face, brightening on the side of her nose, her lips, and her eyes. Soon, the sun's light mange to shaken up the eyelids to get them to open themselves slowly and see the first view of the new day.

Ariel first noted the large rocks closely in front of her and the one she's laying her head on, she saw the yellow sand shiny on the right side of her view and a bit of the blue sea on the left side. After a few blinks, Ariel quickly realised that she is seeing everything side-ways. Trying to lift her head but it comes back a huge headache, Ariel moaned out the pain but then she couldn't hear.

"Why can't I speak?" Ariel thought to herself, she tried speaking the question, but her mouth only replied with silence.

Fortunately, her confusion and stress got Ariel to force her to lift herself around, her back now lying back on the side of the large rock. Her long, red fringe hanging halfway in front of her blue eyes, Ariel quickly flip it away from her sight and was only welcomed first of a deep shock. Ariel looked down upon her lower body and she couldn't see her long, green tail, instead her found her human legs in the water. Slowly raising her right leg out of the salty water, Ariel replied with her wide, open mouth flooded up with this shock. Knowing if this wasn't a dream Ariel tried wiggling her small toes in a rhythm like a wave. Then it hit her, Ariel remember meeting the sea witch, Ursula and she transformed her tail to human legs, and Ariel remembered the deal she made with Ursula. Feeling the risks scratching right back at Ariel but she couldn't stop smiling at the thought that she has escape her old life and now she could create a new one.

"Ariel?!" her named echoed pass and over the edges of the large rocks.

Ariel twist her head and scanned around for whoever shouted out her name, she wanted to call out to show where she is but quickly remember that she doesn't has her voice. She continued scanning when her name was called out again, "Ariel?!"

The voice sounded familiar to Ariel as she tried to lean forwards to see something or someone. When the sounds of jumps and splashes and Ariel caught some rippled made on the calm surface of the salty water. After, Ariel could a high-pitch squeaky sound jumping closer and closer.

"Flounder?" Ariel thought to herself when a small suddenly jumped out of the salty water and dived back in.

Flounder spotted Ariel on the shore and he quickly swam as close as he could because he doesn't want to get himself stuck on the swallow side of the side. "Ariel!" Flounder cheered as he was happy to see his friend again, "You're alright?"

Ariel nodded fast to give a silent answer to flounder, at first Flounder didn't understand why Ariel wasn't talking then he quickly remembered, "Oh… sorry, I forgot."

"So, how are you feeling?" Flounder tried not to ask something obvious without getting Ariel angry or upset about not having her voice, but Ariel nodded slowly with a smile.

Thought of having enough sleep and rest to restore her energy, Ariel tried to lift her fully as she grabbed hold on the edge of the rocks and pulled herself up. She felt her wobbling legs struggling to hold herself up for it has been a few days since she walked on land. In seconds, Ariel got the balance and managed to stand up. Ariel looked down strangely at her feet for she has never felt her feet or legs touching the water without transforming her back into a mermaid. Wriggling her small toes again but underneath the salty water gave Ariel the giggles which grew her smile wider. Felt the fresh, salty water rubbing its smoothness all around her feet and in-between her toes. Started pressuring her feet on top of the wet sand at the bottom of the salty water, Ariel felt the tiny sands pressuring themselves softly against underneath her feet.

Ariel began walking slowly and headed toward the dry shore until Flounder shouted, "Ariel wait!" Ariel turned around and faced Flounder with a confused stare. Flounder quickly replied, "Um, are you forgetting something?"

Ariel looked even more confused as she looked up and down of her body and nothing wrong, and that was it, Ariel was wearing nothing but her purple bar. Flounder could tell that Ariel understood his question and she has no idea about what to do, even now she can't say about any solutions. Meanwhile, Flounder was thinking of some ways until he answered cheerfully, "I've got it! Wait here!"

Flounder jumped up and dive right in the water and swam down under the sea, if Ariel had her voice now, she would reply back sarcastically, "Where I go?"

Swimming down fast deep under the sea where the atmosphere was calm and quiet, all the small fish were swimming around in groups. The sun was glowingly bright through the blue sky of the sea, the corals was bright and colourful covering and reaching out from standing in the bottom of the sand and hanging on the side of rocks. Unaware, a small group of sea creatures were swimming far, far away from the Kingdom of Atlantica. Leading the group was a tiny, red crab, Sebastian with the band of the Catfish Club after they escape from jail and now, they are trying to find a safe place to stay.

"Yo man! We need stop" the pufferfish moaned tiredly, "My tail is tired of swinging side to side."

"Same here man" the turtle agreed.

Quickly, the pufferfish, the turtle, the octopus and the stingray stopped and laid themselves on the sand and on the sides of the rock. Sebastian looked behind and huffed in tiredness as well, as he crawled back to the group and ordered, "Alright, rest. But we stay with other as I look around." Sebastian jumped up and started swimming, no before he added, "I don't want to swim and look for you, man."

Sebastian crawled to a large rock with a high peek to scan down upon and look up high, knowing how they are from Atlantica. Checking if there are any palace guards searching around for them or someone. That moment Sebastian remembered Ariel who also ran away form Atlantica, he felt the mixture of compassion and sadness for the little mermaid and for King Triton, as a father losing his daughter unknowingly.

Suddenly, a rushing wave of a fast creature caught Sebastian's attention as he lowered himself down in case it's a predator Sebastian needed to hide himself. Luckily, was only speedy Flounder swimming around like to every closest edge of any rocky mill and highest coral to peek over. After a few flips from side to side searching for something, until he stopped and smiled as he looked downwards. Flounder dived down in a hole covered with rocky walls, and quickly pulled out a long, but light sailing sheet. Sebastian watched from a small, yet far distance as he shouted, "Flounder!" but the small dolphin didn't hear his name being called out as Flounder continued dragging the sheet up high and closer to the surface. Curiously, Sebastian decided to swim up following Flounder seeing what Flounder is doing.

Back up above the surface, Flounder pulled the long sailing sheet over to shore and gave it to Ariel. She walked fast into the swallow sea water and picked up the sailing sheet and Ariel smiled to Flounder saying in her eyes, "Thank you."

Ariel grabbed the wet sailing sheet and tried to wrap it around herself like she did last time, with a tight nought from two ends over her shoulder. Flounder made her squeaky sound, "That looks good on you."

Suddenly, a pinched at the back of his fins brought Flounder's attention to look underwater and found Sebastian clipping on Flounder's fin by his red claws. "Sebastian?" blissed Flounder as he was happy to see an old friend.

"Ay, it's good to see you man" Sebastian lets go and dropped to the swallow sand floor, "What were you doing?"

"Oh, I was…" Flounder stopped answering as he quickly developed a small panic for, he didn't know whether to tell him about Ariel. Flounder quickly changed the subject, "What a minute, how did you get out of jail?"

"Oh, well I successfully…" Sebastian stood in a straight position, he pulled his shell up and answered proudly, "…got us out."

"Us?"

"Oh yes, me and the band" Sebastian smile, and he corrected his misleading answer, "And… Ariel help use along."

Suddenly, a pair of large hands dived into the water heading towards Flounder, "Flounders!" Sebastian screamed. The hands reached down towards the side of Flounder, but the hands only wanted to get Flounders' attention. Meanwhile, Sebastian panicky swam up and tried pulling on Flounder's fin to get the dolphin away from the monstrous hands. Unfortunately for Sebastian, the small, red crab got himself fell into the palm of one of the monstrous hands as he was raising up closer and closer to the surface where he would face the creature with large hands. Splashed out of the water and high above in the fresh, salt air Sebastian slowly open his scared eyes and his first sight was a large head with the warmest red hair, eyes as the blue skin of the sea along with a small, but wide smile.

"Ariel?" Sebastian quickly grew a wide smile as he got himself up standing on his six legs, "Ha! It's nice to see you again child!"

Sebastian noticed the sailing sheet strapped around Ariel's shoulders and neck and handing down covering her body, expect for the lower parts of her legs, which wear standing wet in the water. Remembered, that mermaids can walk on land when their tales are dry and turn into legs, but when Sebastian saw Ariel's legs in the sea water. Then his jaw was dropped, and the shock roughly hit him to allow Sebastian to fall backwards off from Ariel's hand and splashed hard through eth still surface of the water.

Flounder caught Sebastian on the tip of his nose and raised him above the surface again, Sebastian manged to take up again. He twists head side to side for staring at both Ariel and at Flounder with the same shock look on his face, "What… How… She's… Not…"

"WHAT THE HECK JUST HAPPENED, MAN?!" Sebastian yelled in a deep panic."

"Calm down… Calm down…" Flounder said while trying not to tip Sebastian off his nose.

"You better explain yourself, young lady" Sebastian eyed at Ariel like what her father sometimes does in suspicious. Ariel moved her shoulders and her hands providing nothingness as her answer as much as there was nothing coming out form her mouth. Sebastian looked confused and turned to face Flounder, "Why can't she speak?"

"It's a long story" Flounder answered.

Sebastian crossed his claws across his red shell chest with raging eyes as he replied calmly, "I'm all ears."

Flounder took in a deep breathe before starting, "We went to the sea witch and Ariel exchange her voice to change her tale for human legs. She got three days to kiss the human prince so she could stay a human. If he loves her for who she truly is, by that I mean a mermaid, then Ariel could come be a mermaid whenever she likes." Flounder ended cheerfully, "Isn't that great!"

However, Sebastian still have the same angry look on his face and asked, "And, what happens if the prince doesn't kiss her within three days?"

"Well…. Then…" Flounder lost the cheerful words, so he answered truthy with a small smile, "She belongs to the Sea Witch."

"WHAT!" Sebastian yelled in a deeper shock, which nearly tripped him over the side but caught himself with his claw grabbed Flounders teeth through his open mouth.

Sebastian climbed himself back to the top, then yelled loudly to Ariel and Flounder, "Are you out of your tiny minds?!"

"Sebastian, it's going to be alright…" Flounder replied with a confidence tone, "We got a plan."

"Three days? She only got three days?!" Sebastian yelled.

"Just look at her. Legs, human legs!" Sebastian pointed at Ariel's legs, "My nerves are shot! This is a catastrophe!"

Sebastian began blubbering loudly towards Flounder, "What would her father say? I'll tell you what her father would say. He'd say he's going to kill himself a crab' That's what her father would say!"

"I'm gonna march myself straight home right now..." Sebastian added.

"What?" Ariel looked shock with her eyes widen for what Sebastian just said, before Sebastian could jump back into the water to walk straight back to the Atlantica, Ariel caught him landing on her the palm of her hands. Sebastian continued talking, "and tell him just like I should have done the minute and…"

"Sebastian, please listen to me" Ariel said in her voiceless mind.

She raised Sebastian him up seeing face to face with her as Ariel was shaking her head fast warning him not to go, Sebastian replied, "And don't you shake your head at me, young lady."

"Maybe there's still time. If we could get that witch..." Sebastian calmed himself down and started brainstorming, "To give you back your voice... you could go home, just be…" Sebastian saw Ariel's wordiness on her face quickly melted away into sadness, her small frown and her narrow eyes. Ariel wasn't begging but telling Sebastian through her sea blue eyes the truth about going back to Atlantica, and Sebastian knew what she was saying. "Just be…" Sebastian tried finding more reasons to leave back to sea witch, but his tiny heart confines him to say the truth, "Just be miserable for the rest of your life."

Sebastian huffed and decided, "All right, all right. I'll try to help you get with that prince." Ariel quickly grew a wide smile and kissed Sebastian on the side of his face as a 'thank you.'

"Boy, what a soft shell I'm turning out to be" Sebastian thought to himself.

Ariel walked over back to the dry shore, out of the water, she started walking down the shore towards Prince Eric's Castle. Sebastian riding along on Ariel's shoulder, meanwhile Flounder still swimming in the ocean water and jumping out and diving back in. Every step Ariel takes in the sand she gets some thought of meeting him again and vision talking to him, explain to him about the last time, but she can't speak. Her small smile slowly vanishes as Ariel couldn't find a simple idea of explaining to him making Ariel hard to walk closer, or even walk at all. Negatively, sharpening the sole of her feet like she was walking on pointing knives.

Sebastian felt Ariel small shiver of worriedness within her vein to her troubled mind, Sebastian patted softly on Ariel's shoulder and whispered, "You know, I remembered the first time your mother arrived in the palace."

Ariel looked down in the dumps to a surprise gaze upon Sebastian, and her walking started to get to normal speed as Ariel was all ears. Sebastian continued, "When she and your father were young, they play all day in the palace. Hearing the endless echoing of laughter. Thought at first, she was shy and nervous from becoming royal queen. But you know what I said to your mother."

"I said people who don't take risks or try new things. They can't tell whether they're swimming the right way" Sebastian smiled as he perfectly ended with a good advice. Ariel raised her eyebrows in surprise for she was never told in her past childhood of trying anything new or different after her mother's death. Ariel smiled at Sebastian as her eyes could say, "Thank you. Thank you very much."

 _Above on the green land_

Beyond the yellow shore and the strong, sand wall, where the land is covered with green grass and trees and bushes. The fresh, salty air still fills the environment as the land like in the sea, the grass blow by the wind in the rhythm like the ocean waves, roots and branches from tall tree spread out wide like colourful coral underneath the sea. It was all flooded with peaceful silence, until it was broken with an echo of barking from a jumpy dog rushing all around the trees and bushes.

"Max!" Prince Eric called for his dog.

Max rushed back to Eric with his long, slimy tongue out as the wind blow his saliva out form his wide mouth. Max jumped to Eric, licking his master's kind face as Eric rubbed cheerfully on top of Max's head and on the side of Max's neck. "Good boy!" Eric cheered.

"Hey, your highness!" a voice shouted from behind, "Would you mind helping us!"

Eric smiled as he raised up and walked back to where he helps his friends are sort out some equipment they use for fishing on the boats. There two boys both, Oscar with ginger hair and Emil with blond hair like the yellow sand, carrying small boxes of hooks, and nets together in a small area. An African boy, Johan was by a small, sailing boat laying straight facing downwards, while fixing a small hole in the floor of the boat by hammering hard new wood upon the rusty, wooden skin of the boat to tightly seal the gap. Eric walked back up to the others with Max jumping around while Oscar was carrying a small, heavy box and shouted in a sarcastic tone of politeness, "Would you mind giving us a hand, your greatness…" he ended in a posh, flattery tone.

Eric rolled his eyes and huffed and replied, "And would you mind start calling my real name please."

"No, it sounds more fun" Oscar cheekily smiled.

"Right…" Johan whispered to himself after a few hits of the hammer until he finished his job, "That should do it!"

"Great! Then we could try it soon…" Emil replied after he placed a big box filled with sailing ropes. He noticed Johan and Oscar smiling at that idea, but Emil also notice Eric wasn't much smiling like the others.

Emil walked to his side and scanned the hidden sadness in Eric's eyes, "You alright Eric?"

"Um…" Eric quickly snapped out form his day dream and looked at Emil, "Oh, yeah sure, I'm fine."

"You just seem a bit down in the bumps. lately" Emil explained.

"Ay, it's that 'tide-girl' he lost" Oscar answered.

Everyone looked confused at Oscar when Eric asked, "Tide-girl?"

"Yeah" Oscar dropped his box and walked over while explaining, "Your dream girl is like the tide. See the tide comes in covering the shore and she comes in to your life and she's all-over in your mind. Now, the tide rolls back, and suddenly she comes back away without a warning."

Eric huffed to himself for he hated to the fact that Oscar was right. "I… I still don't get it" Eric tried to explain to them and to himself, "Do you think I scared her?"

Eric still couldn't understand why Ariel ran away and hasn't return in any warning, or at least explain, but Eric poured all the blame on himself. Emil replied with companion, "Maybe she couldn't stay because of somethings that may worry you."

"Then why couldn't Ariel tell me?" Eric questioned, "I would have listened."

"I don't know, I'm not physic" Emil answered.

"Here…" Johan jumped off the small sailing boat and walked towards them, "The next time you see her, talk to her."

"But we did, and I thought because she lost her family, Ariel could stay with me if she wants…" Eric replied.

"Exactly!" Johan patted his hand on the side of Eric's arm and explained, "Maybe because she lost her family, she's scared of making a new family or losing another one."

Emil added in, "Some people's deeper feelings are mix and it hurts to keep it in or to tell someone. So, it could be hard for your princess to talk, especially if she doesn't have anyone to talk to."

"Firstly, she's isn't a princess" Eric said, "Secondly, that was sweet Emil. How come you haven't got a special girl."

"Ah…" Emil had a careless look on his face, "I prefer to stay around with other lads than girls. I mean I like girls, it's just I have more in common with guys." Eric and Johan nodded in agreement with Emil, however Emil made a face to himself meaning 'I'm way… pass that area now.'

"Why stay with one girl" Oscar butted as he looked telescope watching over the sea, "There are plenty of other fish in the sea."

"Like you?" Eric questioned with a small smile.

Oscar had his times with many girls, he couldn't lie about that, he replied, "Well, the girls don't know what they're missing."

"Well, at least the girls didn't missed the smell from your hair" Johan sarcastically joked.

"That's untrue!" Oscar lied.

Johan explained to Eric and Emil, "You know what, every time Oscar milk one of his cows, he somehow managed to get milk in his hair."

"How?!" Eric and Emil laughed as Oscar grew red on his cheeks for anger and embarrassment.

Unaware, while Max was still running and jumping around joyfully, he suddenly stopped as his nose caught a scent. It was familiar scent, his nose sniffed more of the scent until the smell gave Max the identity. Quickly, Max began jumping again and barking loud, he rushed over to Eric after he ran underneath Oscar which tripped Oscar down to the ground. Max was jumping up to Eric and pulling the ends of his trousers, Johan and Emil back away.

"What is it Max?" Eric asked but Max continued excitedly barking and jumping, then Max started running away along the side between the green land and the side edge of the rocky cliff passing a few forest trees.

"Max! Wait!" Eric chased chase Max.

Oscar was still on the ground and yelled, "And yeah go! Chase your dog! I'm fine, thank you very much!"

Max was running fast along the side heading towards a downhill path which leads down to the sandy shore where Ariel was walking up to. She suddenly stops when she heard the loud echoes of a dog barking, Ariel looked up knowing that back which brought her to excitement but Sebastian panicky hide himself behind Ariel's long, red hair. Max finally found Ariel and started jumping around her in joy as Ariel smiled to see this thrilling dog. Max started dragging Ariel along by pulling on the ends of the sails sheets she wrapped around herself. Ariel followed Max uphill on the bendy, sandy path, feeling her excitement rising within as Ariel could image meeting Eric again. When Ariel was nearly at the top of ground level she could hear a rushing voice yelling closer and closer, her eyes widen in surprise when she recognised that voice straight away.

"Max! Come on, boy…" Eric came rushing on a sandy and grassy path and his speed cost him the risk of losing his balance.

Just right around the corner, Eric slipped forwards then Max got him to tripped over unaware of Ariel was in front. Dragging Ariel along as she and Eric rolled down the sandy path together like two waves crashing upon each other. Eric yelled in shocked while rolling down, but Ariel yelled silently as she watched her spinning view of the world from standing up straight to being upside down. The twisting and turning rolls and the sand splashing out on his face, illusion Eric from knowing who he falls into.

Finally, they stopped with Eric laying over the person he crashed into, he blinked his eyes to flicked the sand off his eyelashes and blow the sand off the side of his lips. Eric saw a person he was laying over with its long, red hair caught with the sand and all tangled covering over the face. "Oh, I'm so sorry. I didn't see…" Eric start apologising until the red hair quickly reminded him of Ariel, started thinking of who else have red hair. Slowly, Eric moved the red hair off and revel the true face beneath.

Their eyes meet staring at each other in surprise knowing how long since Ariel left Eric after the party ball, it was short but it felt like they haven't seen each other in years. Time unknowingly froze and floated around them spending it gazing, they didn't know if this was a dream as an illusion mixing around in their minds or it is real to their eyes. Eric continued blinking many times on the balance between being in a dream or reality, however Ariel knew this was real. Started a small smile on Ariel's face which grew another smile on Eric's face and the tip of fingers softly stroke the side of her face just above her ear.

"Hello" the whisper from Eric perfectly broke the silence but the bone of their gazing still held strong.

"Hello" Ariel replied with a silent smile.

"H-How… How are you?" Eric couldn't find the words to speak, he had no idea what to say at all.

"Great now" Ariel imagined saying that in her mind feeling overwhelmed now she sees Eric like seeing one, small, sparkly star in a dark mist in the sky. Ariel and Eric both had develop cold feet to say the perfect words at the right time.

Pushing his arms down upon the yellow sand Eric lifted himself off the ground while on his knees, he raised his hand out to lift Ariel up till they were both on their feet. Their eyes continued staring at each other as their faces were so close, "Back like when we first meet again" Eric laughed, and Ariel smiled as they remembered when they first see each other on the beach after the shipwreck and Ariel wearing a sails sheet.

"Where have you been?" Eric wondered gently. Ariel moved her mouth wanting to answer but there was nothing coming out from her mouth, her smile quickly vanished, and her hand reached to her throat as she remembered losing her voice.

Eric looked confused at Ariel's face expression, "What's the matter? You can't speak?" Ariel shock her head with a frown for now she couldn't even tell Eric about her voice.

"What happened?" Eric asked.

Ariel doesn't know how to answer Eric, not a single idea, she tried moving her hands form touching her throat to waving it out into the salty air. No knowledge was filled in Eric's empty about what Ariel was trying to say, Eric guested, "You… have a cold?" Ariel shock her head disappointingly knowing there was no connection to explaining everything, Eric scanned the tired, sad expression look on her face. And he looked down in compassion.

"Come on" Eric walked over to Ariel's side and gently rest his arm over Ariel's neck and laid his hand on her shoulder. "How about we go back to the castle, and you could explain then?" Eric asked kindly and Ariel nodded in reply as she felt needed to be somewhere where she feels comfortable and welcomed.

Meanwhile, Sebastian was knocked over from hanging on Ariel's shoulder and splashed into the yellow sand. Once he managed to get himself up, unfortunately Max came jumping the fear out Sebastian. The small, red crab tried to ran away but Max caught him and started licking Sebastian, after a few licks Max rushed back to Ariel and Eric but Sebastian managed to gripped tightly on the edge of Max's tail and join in a dumpy ride.

They started walking up the sandy hill and Max follows while jumping excitedly around them, as they reached to the top Ariel noticed three boys standing by the edge of the ground level above staring down. They gazed down at Ariel with surprise as though they have never a girl with such beauty as an angel, their eyes and mouths widen open.

"Oh…" Eric nearly forgotten about his friends, as he pointed from left to right, "Ariel, this is Emil, and Oscar, and Lohan. Guys, this is Ariel."

Ariel smiled and nodded her head, the boys waved with a wide smile on their faces and said, "Hi…" however Oscar had a wider smile and replied with a smooth tone as he couldn't take his eyes off from Ariel.

"Alright, guys…" Eric said, "…I'll be gone for a while. You'll fine without me?"

They all answered differently but at the same time, "Yeah, sure. No problem. Go ahead."

"Bring Max along just in case you lose her again" Oscar joked and giggled to himself but there was a deep silence from everyone as they all stare angrily at Oscar.

Ariel bitten her bottom lip and low her eyes as she looks down in hidden sadness remembering the night after the party ball where she runs away from Eric. The guilt suddenly boiled back in her veins and cornered sharply on the edge of Ariel's mind as the memory was haunting her with the version again. Eric noticed the guilt sickly written on Ariel and hatred to think that he's making Ariel feel that way.

Eric looked back Oscar and replied, "It's her own free will, she could leave or stay, it's her choice…"

Then Ariel started nodding her head fast at Eric, but Eric looked confused as Ariel couldn't speak about what she wanted to say. Ariel points out her fingers at Eric trying to link that it's what he just said, Eric guested, "What free will?"

Ariel shook her head and rolled her hands around in a circle under and over each other, Ariel thought with annoyance as it was to explain without her voice, "After that!"

"You could leave or stay…" Eric guested again, at the end of his answer Ariel quickly nodded up and down again with a small grin. First, Eric look puzzled to what Ariel was trying to say, then he got the point at the end with a signal word, 'stay.' Understanding now that Ariel was saying 'yes, I want to stay.'

"Really?" Eric widen his eyes a bit and in surprise after what happened, sometimes he reminds himself of not to raise his hopes up but this, this moment, it felt like his heart unbelievably skipped a beat largely. He couldn't believe it, but Eric knew that this was real.

When his gazing eyes looked at Ariel Eric smiled in return with a speechless voice, "Oh, wow… Um, well we could…" Eric stopped when he noticed the guys staring down at him with wide, cheeky grins as Eric shouted, "Hey guys! Why don't you get some binoculars and stork more into the conversation!"

The guys looked down in embarrassment as Eric lead Ariel on the ground level and they started walking back to Eric's castle. They walk passed the guys with Max following them from running up in front then back behind them then back again in a circle. They guys watched them walked off along the side on the green land close to the edge over to the sandy shore down at the bottom. Ariel and Eric stare ahead along the ground with the green forest on the right side of their and the blue sea with the yellow shore on the left side. Until their hands slowly touched each other which brought their eyes gazing at each other still holding on to that dreamy feeling weather this could be a dream or not. But they figured it doesn't matter because all they care about now, is that they're together.

Meanwhile, back with the others Oscar asked without thinking, "Should we get the binoculars?" They others looked at Oscar with mixed feelings of confusion and annoyances, after they gave Oscar a slapped behind the head then walked off nodding their heads silently. "What?!" Oscar rubbed at the back of his sure head and began running up to catch up with the others.

 **Welcome back to another chapter! Hope you guys are alright! At the beginning is linked to one of the scenes from the prequel movie of The Little Mermaid.**

 **Also, the last part of Ariel coming back to the surface is the similar like chapter 3, but I added a few new characters because I always wondered "Why doesn't Eric have much friends outside the palace?" So, I created Lohan, Emil and Oscar as now friends of Eric in the story, also because The Little Mermaid is based in Denmark, I thought giving them some popular Danish names. Lohan is a new black character because I think we should get more diverse characters in the Disney universe, also Sebastian is the only character who is voice by a black person, so I thought of adding in more people from different backgrounds. For Emil, I thought of creating a close gay character, because we're getting a few LGBT characters in the Disney universe, like LeFou from Beauty and the Beast 2017, and the rumors about Elsa from Frozen might become the first Disney lesbian princess, so I thought "yeah, let's keep this up! We need more gay characters" Finally, Oscar is kind… of… like Joey from Friends, as he really interested in girls so he could bring a bit of comedy into the chapter.**

 **I don't the first characters besides the new ones, and the scenes.**

 **So, there you have, hope you enjoyed this chapters. What do you think Merina is up to? And can Ariel success in kissing Eric for the next three days? Just keep holding as there will be more chapters to read. See you later…**


	14. Chapter 14: Le Poisson

Chapter 14

Walking back into Prince Eric's palace made Ariel feel warmly welcomed like the first time when she came to the castle, now it feels like she's in a new home. Eric opens the doors for them to enter through and asked some of the maids to set up a bath for Ariel. Ariel was a bit scared of getting herself wet when the bath was done, but she forgotten that she is now fully human, not a drip of water will transform her human legs into her green tail. After dipping in the bath, Ariel enjoyed playing around with the white bubbles floating and popping on the surface of the bath. Carlotta was in the room with a cheerful welcome, "It's lovely to see you back again, dear."

"Now, you stay and relax, while I'll…" Carlotta walked up to collect the sailing sheet that A was wearing, and Carlotta easily hide the disgust on her face with a weak smile, "…I'll wish your… um… clothing." When Carlotta left the bath room, she commented to herself, "God knows, the poor child has no taste in sheets or clothing. Or possibly can't tell the difference?"

Finally relaxed and calm, Ariel needed to get her head clear and start thinking about the deal she accepted from Ursula. Ariel knew she could kiss Eric then she could become fully human forever, but it was the last part of the deal that was troubling her 'If Eric accepts Ariel for who she really is, then she could turn back into a mermaid again.' The troubling slowly sinking Ariel underneath the fresh water until her head touched the bottom, she opened her eyes any Ariel was only blind with a blurry vision as she gazes up to the surface. She sucked in the water as air to fill her lungs feeling the water air she used to breathe when she was under the sea. However, Ariel only coughed it right out with large bubbles to float up to the surface as she quickly raised back above the surface and coughed out hard all the water, she breathe in then breathed in the new air she could only use. Laying her arms over the edge of the tub and started to breathe slowly to calm herself, then Ariel relax her head against the edge.

Thinking to herself, "I can't breathe, but I can't go back."

Knowing that she can't be able to breathe underneath the water again, but Ariel couldn't stand to come back to the Kingdom of Atlantica. Ariel hatred leaving her family but Atlantica wasn't her homes anymore. This new life above the surface might need to get used to, but Ariel like the life before and everything she sees and everything she has done with Eric was the greatest change she has ever accepted in her old life. Slowly closing her sleepy eyes and relax for a short while.

Meanwhile outside the castle, Sebastian was still holding on tight on Max's long, furry tail as the dog rushed through the castle's gate and stopped just by the outside walls of the castle. Max stood very still at first then quickly stretched his back left leg up and Sebastian knew exactly what the dog was about to do. Before Max could start his own business Sebastian crawl fast along on Max's long, furry tail and up his left leg that Max lifted. Jumped off high and hanged on a green string of vines which grows along the side of the wall to the top of the roof. Sebastian crawled up the vines then stop and looked down tirelessly at the dog and whispered, "Disgusting thing."

Sebastian continued crawling the green vines until he reached to an open window and jumped himself through until he landed hard on a large wooden table. He pulled himself back up then an unexpected loud humming coming over the large bowls and plates filled with green salad. Sebastian crawled over slowly to the edge of the table and spotted small man wearing a yellow shirt with a big, red bow-tie in the top centre of his chest, black pants, and white chef hat and white apron. It was a human who was named, Chef Louie of the castle cooking the main meals for today, he had held a delightful look on his moustachioed face and cheerful, Frenchie voice as he shifted hard over the steamy cook fish. Then the chef brought a big, blue bowl of fish and placed them on a small table in the centre of this area of the kitchen. The chef rolled up his sleeves and grew a wide grin.

 _Les poissons, les poissons  
How I love les poissons  
Love to chop  
And to serve little fish_

Louie started chopping the heads of the fish which made Sebastian shrunken his head down into his shell hiding in fear.

 _First, I cut off their heads  
Then I pull out their bones  
Ah mais oui, ça c'est toujours délice_

Sebastian held his claw to cover his mouth for he was about to badly throw up.

 _Les poissons, les poissons  
Hee-hee-hee, hon-hon-hon  
With a cleaver I hack them in two_

Sebastian couldn't stand there and watch the human digesting the fish, so he quickly rushed around and scanned for a way to escape. After another loud chop that shaken the wood floor of the table, Sebastian ignored it and focus on escaping when he unfortunately ended up facing a dead head of a fish as it was facing him fearfully. Sebastian could scream to death, but he didn't want to reveal his appurtenance to the human.

 _I pull out what's inside  
And I serve it up fried  
God, I love little fishes, don't you?_

Louie fried all the small parts of the fish in boiling hot pan, steered them around and finally served them on a large, silver plate.

 _Here's something for tempting the palate  
Prepared in the classic technique_

Louie was coming towards the large table where Sebastian was standing, so Sebastian quickly picked up a big, green letters to cover himself over. Meanwhile Louie slammed a large silver fish on a hard, chopping board, while Sebastian was hiding, he could see the scary visions of the human chopping, disgusting, and other creepy things to torture.

 _First you pound the fish flat with a mallet  
Then you slash off their skin  
Give their belly a slice  
Then you rub some salt in  
'Cause that makes it taste nice_

Afterwards, Louie noticed the little letters laying down on the table and picked it up unexpectedly saw a small, red crab hiding underneath it.

 _Zut alors, I have missed one!  
Sacre bleu! What is this?  
How on earth could I miss  
Such a sweet little succulent crab_

Louie picked up the red crab scanning if it's real because Louie was shocked to see the crab laying around without noticing it.

 _Quel dommage, what a loss  
Here we go in the sauce  
Now some flour-I think just a dab_

Louie threw Sebastian into a pool of light brown sauce, Sebastian managed to get himself half-way out of the sauce but unexpectedly the chef threw lots of white flour into Sebastian's face which made the red crab sneezed.

 _Now I stuff you with bread  
It don't hurt, 'cause you're dead  
And you're certainly lucky you are_

After picking the red crab out from the sauce, Louie forcefully stuffed with lots and lots of green letters and salad into the top hole where Sebastian's head come out to. Sebastian manage to pop all the green salad out of his red shell.

 _'Cause it's gonna be hot  
In my big silver pot  
Tootle-loo, mon poisson, au revoir! _

The chef finally threw Sebastian high over to boiling hot, black pot so the small red crab could be boiling cook and ready to serve. Luckily, Sebastian grabbed tightly on the edge of a wooden spoon which was laying on the side of the black pot. A large bubble popped above the bubbly surface and splatted on Sebastian which shocked him to jumped over the edge of the pot and landed on the wooden side close to the side of the hob.

Catching the chef's attention as he trapped Sebastian in between the sharp points of a parallel stick feeling its cold, metal skin pushed between the sides of his red shell. Lifting the small crab up while Sebastian suck his head inside of his head away from the terrifying human. The chef scanned in suspicious about this crab with one of his eye brows risen, "What is this?"

Fear took control of Sebastian as his bravely reached his claws out and snipped sharply on the Louie's nose. Louie cried in pain and Sebastian was drooped out falling from the human's hand. Landed on the edge of a small, silver pan's handle Sebastian looked up in fear of the human with angry eyes aiming down at the red crab as Louie reached out to grab the sly crab. Luckily, Sebastian jumped out of the way just in time before the giant hand could garb him, unfortunately for Louie instead of his hand wrapping his fingers around that sly crab his fingers touched the boiling liquid from the hot pan. Screamed louder in more pain, what worse is his hand accidently swings the handle around toping the whole hot pan off from the hob and landed on his foot. Louie was hopping from his painful foot which increased his roaring eyes of rage as he eyes down at the sly, red crab rushing on the floor to hide underneath a table. Louie grabbed a bunch of long, sharp chopping knife and threw all of them at once directing at the red crab, fortunately Sebastian managed to get underneath in time without being sliced through.

Unpredictably, Louie furiously flipped the table over and the table clashed down loudly to its side. Louie scanned quickly for the sly crab as it somehow disappeared from hiding underneath the table to vanished out of salty air. Until, Sebastian was spotted rushing out far off toward the other side of the room where he was heading towards the window. Flashed before his eyes, a wide, sharp cleaver knife infront of Sebastian making the red crab stop still with his legs rattling in fear. Following his gut as Sebastian sprinted as fast as lighting and dashed in between Louise' legs, racing towards a large, wide shelf filled with small and big plates, boles, jugs, tea pots, cups and vine glasses. Sebastian quickly climbed up the side of the shelf and hidden himself behind a large bowl as Sebastian noticed the chef was running up towards him while holding a knife. Louie jumped for aiming directing at where he eyed at the red crab while roaring out with a fiery rage.

The clashes of broken of glasses and plates echoed loud throughout the entire castle from the bottom to the highest towel. Carlotta was dropping the wet sheets Ariel was wearing into a large, empty bucket, she and all of the maids in eth cleaning room all stopped when the sudden sounds of broken glasses and plates came to their ears. Carlotta held a worried and suggested, "I'll just check what's all the wracked is all about?"

Rushing out the cleaning room and up the stairs, Carlotta stopped at the floor where the clashing sounds were coming from. Carlotta reached up just outside the kitchen doors, she quickly opened them wide and the next thing her jaw dropped down form the sighting of the kitchen completely wrecked. Most of the tables were flipped to the sides, huge shelves fallen down to the floor, everything was stained with food and sauces even on the lower parts of the walls.

Until Louie revealed himself on his knees with his clothing ripped and stained with food and sauces like he was in a brutal fight. Unaware of Carlotta was behind at the door, Louie screamed with a fiery temper in the tone of his voice, "Come out, you little pipsqueak! And fight like a man!"

Louie started swinging tables to the side so he looked underneath them, "Louie!" Carlotta yelled to get Louise' head out from looking underneath and get his attention. Clueless was written all over Carlotta's face, she asked, "What is… What are you doing?"

"The crab… it was there… then there… I was just…" Louie lost the words to answer but he tried to do, it made him realised that he looked completely mad to Carlotta. He grew a forgivable grin with broken teeth, "I'm sorry, madman."

Meanwhile, after having a short relax in the bath, the maids give Ariel a light pink night dress then guided her to her new bedroom where she would be sleeping in. Ariel smiled as it quit familiar to her and her sisters' bedroom, but she has her own bed, her own mirror desk. Her smile grew wider for there was a small boundary outside her long, door windows with a great view of the blue sea and the yellow beach. She opened one of the door windows and released the salty air flashing into her face, Ariel could smell the sweet, refreshing waters of the sea and the soft waves clashing down upon the yellow sand. Soon, the sea reminded Ariel of the deal she made with Ursula about returning to the sea and belonging to the sea witch. Ariel turned around and explored inside the wardrobe and discovered lots of colourful day and night dresses, what caught Ariel's eyes was her favourite blue dress hanging down by the side. Decided to wear her blue dress for today and tied her hair up in a ponytail where she attached a big, blue bow above her ponytail.

All ready and sorted, Ariel walked out of her bedroom and headed down to either the dining room or by the front of the palace gates, so she could meet up with Eric and spend their day in the village again like the old times. She the feeling she has for Eric is something more that Ariel has never expected before, but now she has a bit more time to explain it to him. Well, if she can without using her voice. After dashing down the stair case, Ariel spotted a shadow from around the corner, thinking it could be Eric waiting which grew a smile on Ariel's smile. She reached down and meet the owner of her shadow.

"Oh, hello dear" Renata appeared in front of Ariel unexpectedly, wearing her usual red and black dress and her loose, long, blonde hair. Renata's delightful eyes and an eerily smile on her face which gave Ariel a small cold chill down her spin and her eyes widen a bit. Renata added, "Back from your run-away business."

Ariel narrowed her eyes from Renata's comment on Ariel leaving the party without warning, though Ariel tried to hide her regrets in the eyes, but Renata could easily see it. Renata's grin grew a bit wider as she started slowly circling around Ariel, "Everyone were surprised to hear such a pretty girl…" Renata flicked the end of Ariel's ponytail by her hand, Renata continued, "…leaving a prince-boy."

"Okay, that's creepy…" Ariel thought to herself. She didn't like the way Renata talks to her or about everyone, it sounded very familiar for some reason. Ariel stepped forward away from Renata while staring at the unusual woman with confused eyes a pinch of confidence within them. Renata only responded with her eerily smile, Ariel took a step back and wanted to continued walking, until she bumped into Eric as he actually bumped into her.

"Ariel…" Eric said as he noticed the anxious look on Ariel's face, "You're alright?"

"I'm not sure to be honest" Ariel answered in her mind.

"Yes, well…" Renata joined in the conversation with a worried tone, "I tried to talk to her, but she didn't reply."

"Oh, Ariel lost her voice" Eric answered for Ariel as he laid her hand on her shoulder.

However, Ariel narrowed her eyes again staring at Renata angrily, "That wasn't what you sounded like before" Ariel commented in her mind to Renata.

"Oh, you poor, sweet, sea angel" Renata linked her hand together and her voice was as gentle and innocent as the smooth sea. However, Ariel still narrowed her angry eyes wondering suspiciously for Renata's sudden mood swings.

"So…" Eric tried to start to a new conversation after the wield silence, he asked Renata "Do you need anything else before you leave?"

"Oh no, I have everything" Renata answered. She walked over and kept her eyes on Ariel, "How long will your guest stay here, your majesty?"

"She said – well, nodded that she could stay along as she wants to" Eric answer, Ariel smiled at how Eric is very respectful.

"Well…" Renata walked passed Ariel shifted her eyes at Eric, Ariel didn't like her sly eyes gazing at Eric "You keep care of your princess"

Renata rubbed the side of Eric's head allowing her short, black hair to slipped down in between her fingers. Eric narrowed his eyes and replied quickly, "Thanks Renata. Have a safe trip."

Renata walks off not before she gave a quick look back at Ariel, leaving Ariel looking more anxious mixed with suspicious. Renata walked around the corner and there was one of the mains carrying a big basket of neat, clean clothing, Renata stopped the main by holding the maids' arm back. Renata whispered, "No need to feel the guest's room that much."

"Why madam?" the maid kindly asked.

"She'll won't be here for long" Renata answered with a creepy grin and left off walking through the hallway, leaving the maid looking confused.

When Renata left the hallway, Eric turn to face Ariel and said, "You know, sometimes Renata can treat me like… a child in a way."

Ariel nodded not only in agreement, but Ariel understand how it feels like when someone treats a bit childishly. Eric asked, "How much were you treated like that?"

Ariel nodded slowly while stretching her arms out wide explaining that's the amount of times she was treated like a child. Eric huffed out laughing shortly in response from that amount, and so did Ariel silently. "Would you like to come out? Just to see my friends from eth bench again? We could stay, but I think the chef is out-with-it again."

Ariel nodded fast with a happy smile and so did Eric, "Great." Eric reached his hand out and Ariel placed her hands into his, they slowly walked through the hall way. Unaware, by the side of a big flower pot where little, red Sebastian was hiding in fear from that crazy human who was killing to kill him. Sebastian spotted Ariel and Eric walking down the hallway, he took of the chance of dashing just after they walked passed him and gripped his claws tightly on the hen of Ariel's blue dress. Ariel felt something dangling at the bottom of her dress, turned her head to her right side and spotted Sebastian climbing up at the back of the blue skirt. Ariel quickly reached her hand behind herself for Sebastian to land on then quietly laid Sebastian on the side of her shoulder close by her neck, so Eric doesn't see him. Ariel could hear Sebastian heavily breathing close by her ear, but Ariel was more focus more being with Eric.

 **To be honest, I love the scene of song, "Le Poisson" whenever Sebastian tries to get away from Chef Louie and Louie starts acting crazy. I just laugh over and over again!**

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter, see you soon…**


	15. Chapter 15: New Language

Chapter 15

The day was still bright all afternoon, Ariel walked out of the castle with Eric to a small boat shed where his friends would be. Ariel was still her favorite, blue dress with her long, red hair tied up, and Eric was in his white shit with long sleeves rolled up onto his arms, blue trousers with a red sash wrapped around his waist, and his black boots. It was quite hard for Sebastian to hang onto Ariel's shoulder without being spotted by Eric, so Ariel secretly dropped Sebastian onto Max's collar instead of at the end of Max's tail because it wiggles a lot. Ariel missed walking on the land of the surface covered with dry, green plants, touching and smelling the dry flowers that reflect the same beautiful colours as those flowers under the sea. The rough, brown skin of the tall trees was curious things Ariel love to look at, the birds singing above her head and the small insects leaping off from one leaf and flower to another. The cool wind touching softly on her skin, passing through her neck and blowing in her long, red hair back.

Then Renata came to her mind, Ariel couldn't put her finger on it but there was something strange about her. She looks at Eric and he notice her stare, Ariel what to asked about where was Renata going to, so Ariel rubbed the side of Eric just the way Renata did. However, a nervous and confusion look was shortly painted on Eric's face, he noted, "That's what Renata did."

Ariel nodded her head and pointed out her name so Eric could keep that in mind, then Ariel shifted her shoulder up as a sign for a question and used her two fingers from her right walking on the palm of her left hand. Eric was guesting, "Renata… Waling… Oh, where she was going off to."

Eric caught the question and answered, "She's going to the Copenhagen city, saying about a family emergency."

Ariel silently huffed to herself for Renata did frighten her in the way she moves and talks towards, it didn't feel right when Renata was around. Luckily now, Ariel couldn't ask for a perfect timing for Renata not to disturb her since Ariel needs to complete her task before eth third day.

Continue walking, Eric asked Ariel, "If you don't mind me asking, Ariel. Where were you all this time?"

Ariel bitten her bottom lip for it was hard to think of a small lie, but it was harder to try explaining it without having her voice. She came up with a small lie, but Ariel needs to explain it carefully and clearly. Ariel raised her arms up and pointed her fingers together just above her head, Eric guested, "You stayed in a house?" Ariel shook her head then Eric guested again, "Um… cottage? Shed?"

Ariel nodded at the last one thinking it would make sense because Eric usually sees Ariel by the sea shore. Then Eric questioned again, "Why didn't you come back?

That question froze Ariel's mouth to stop moving mouth expression, she lowed her eyes down staring down at the ground. Eric notice her sadden stare at the ground, he said gently, "There's nothing wrong with anything, I was worried about you. You don't have to answer, but I won't judge anything. I promise. I just care if you're alright or not."

Ariel look up to Eric and the see his truthful promise in his eyes and he could the word speaking form Ariel's dreamy eyes, "Thanks."

They came in closer with Ariel's arm wrapped around Eric's arm as they continued walking along the green surface, while their eyes still stare at each other. Ariel pointed out her hand with her two fingers out, "Two…" Eric's voice was clueless. Then Ariel rubbed the front side of her throat which gave Eric a better clue to understand, "Two day till you can speak?" Ariel nodded as her response, and Eric trusted her silent answers.

They arrived at the boat shed where Oscar, Johan and Emil were finishing off their big boat in the length of a carriage with horses. The boat was standing on two big logs by the two ends of the boat, and a long ladder laying on the right side by the back of the boat. Emil was tying the ropes through the hoops on the edges of the sails so he could pull them up by the ropes, while Oscar was hammering down a nail through a piece of wood on the side of the boat.

Before reaching up to them, Ariel noticed Sebastian was jumping off from the fast jumping, riding on the dog. Eric was stroking on the sides of Max's head, giving Ariel a chance to see Sebastian as she kneed down and lifted Sebastian upon the flat palms of her hands. "Alright, I'll be in the sea…" Sebastian was huffing exhaustedly from riding on jumpy Max, "…I need a break, but be back before you know, man." Ariel lowed down and Sebastian crawled off from her hands and dashed down towards the blue sea, before he yelled, "Tell me if anything happens."

Emil spotted Ariel and Eric and first and waved at them, he jumped on the ladder and slide down to bottom and walked up to them. "Nice to see you less sandy" Emil commented from this morning. Then, he faced Ariel with a welcome smile, he raised Ariel's hand and kissed on the tip of her knuckles, "It's a pleasant to finally meet you" Ariel grinned at his kindness.

"Eric has told us so much about you" Emil said which made Ariel blushed.

"He always thinks of you" Emil added, Eric smiled for Emil's comments.

"I mean he just talks about you day-by-day, nonstop" Emil continued, Eric grin slowly shifted from thanking Emil for saying something nice, to feeling creepily annoyed.

Emil turned his head to face Eric and noticed the princes' warning stare, Emil got the point, "Too much?"

"Sounded like I'm a stalker" Eric decided in a calm, mocking tone, Ariel shortly giggled to herself from them.

Eric's eyes scanned around and asked, "Hey, where's Johan?"

"You're not the only one who has company" Oscar shouted, unknowing to them he was laying underneath the boat as he was hammering down some nails into the wooden skin of the boat.

"He's inside the shed" Emil pointed with a fully answer, "Gabriella is with him."

Ariel watched as Eric grew a small smile on his face from hearing the name, "Gabriella." They entered inside the shed where Johan was screwing on some long, thin metal with deadly sharp points at the end and attaching it through a thin hole in the centre of a long piece of wood. Johan when he saw them come in, he turned his head back around facing at the wide doorway on the opposite side of the room, and yelled, "Gabriella! There's someone here to see you!"

Ariel watched at the wide doorway waiting for something or someone to come, her first thoughts was that another dog might rush out to greet Eric, instead it was a little girl. Her long, black hair in lines of tiny stripes and covered over her head till it made a big, round bun out of long stripes wrapped a reddish-pink scarf at the end on the top of her head. The little girl had light tan skin like Johan's' while wearing a light pink dress with a white, a white strip wrapped around her small waist carrying white, blue and brown tea towels. She looked at Eric and quickly grew a wide smile showing her teeth, she ran to him fast while Eric stretched his arms out. The little girl jumped into the centre of Eric and he lifted her up and pin her around, they both laughed cheerfully.

"Oh Gabriella, you have grown!" Eric said in an exhausted tone with a pitch of laughter, "Getting bigger for me to carry you."

It has actually been a while since Ariel has seen a child around Gabriella's' age so happy and cheerful, she reminded Ariel when she was younger and her sisters having the happiest times of their lives with their parents. Eric noticed Ariel's gazing at them, so he started the introduction, "Gabriella, this is Ariel."

Ariel didn't have her voice to speak so she shortly waved at little Gabriella with kind grin, surprisingly to Ariel that Gabriella did the same as well but with a fast wave. Johan walked over and faced Ariel with a welcome smile, "Hello I believe we haven't fully meet" he reached his hand to shake Ariel's hand as a pleasant gentleman. Then, Johan introduce Gabriella, "This is my little sister. She is mute."

Ariel looked confused for she didn't know what mute means, Eric caught her look and quickly explained, "Gabriella can't speak but she can hear you."

Then Gabriella started moving her fingers with her hands in front of Johan, afterwards Johan replied, "No I don't think Ariel is mute?"

Johan looked up at Ariel for an answer, but Gabriella stare up at Ariel with hopeful eyes wanting her answer to be yes. Ariel bitten her bottom lip and shook her head slowly side to side, watching as Gabriella quickly lowed her head down a bit in disappointment. A disappointing feeling twisted her stomach for answer truthfully, she knew since this morning it was hard for not using her voice, Ariel couldn't imagine how difficult it must be for Gabriella to don't speak for her entire life.

Thankfully, Ariel quickly change the subject, so she points at Gabriella's' hands to Eric as Ariel wondered about the hand movements Gabriella did before. Ariel moved her hands to show Eric what she's trying to ask, Eric quickly understood "Oh, the hands. That's how Gabriella communicate. It's sign language."

"Maybe Gabriella could teach you a few simple ones?" Johan suggested.

It did look interesting to Ariel's eyes, when she nodded happily Gabriella quickly grew a wide smile. Gabriella grabbed Ariel's hand and pulled to get to the other room, before leaving Ariel look back and smiled back at Eric and he did the same. After, Johan gave a mocking look at Eric that's what Oscar may look like when he's about to joke about.

"Don't" Eric pointed and walked out with Johan while he shortly laughed to himself.

Gabriella took Ariel to the other side of the shed where a small table standing just in centre of a doorway with no doors showing outside view of the blue sea and the green grass growing in parts of the yellow shore. After sitting down, Gabriella quickly grabbed some papers that shows the letters of the alphabet which reminded Ariel of going to school back in the Kingdom of Atlantica. Gabriella placed some spare pieces of paper and a pen with a tiny pot of black ink inside.

For the first lesson, Gabriella showed Ariel how to position her fingers and her hand for each of the letters of the alphabet, after Ariel successfully completed the whole alphabet Gabriella teaches Ariel of how to sell her own name. Ariel found it a bit hard to remember which signs are for which letter, but Gabriella giggled at how Ariel get her fingers and hands in twist. Then, Gabriella used a spare piece of paper to write down a list of words and showed Ariel how to pronouns it. Starting with 'Hello' Gabriella straighten her hand and stood it next to the side of her head like what a guard what do in front of their king, then Gabriella moved her hand away. Ariel tried it successfully. 'Yes' was positioned in a fist and nodded the hand like knocking on a door, and 'no' was for using her thumb and closest two fingers touching together then depart like a crocodile opening and closing its' mouth. Gabriella smiled for she likes to talk to someone who she could teach to speck in sign language, for most of the other girls find it difficult and confusing to learn.

By the end of the lesson, Ariel spotted a large book behind the plain papers, sliding it out into the open and the front cover of a small, golden-brown book with an image of mermaid in the centre of the cover. Ariel's eyes were widened frozenly like seeing in a small mirror of true reflection, her silent gulp could hide the fact of Ariel sometimes regrets giving up her mermaid tail for human legs. She leaned forward to look at the front cover and noticed a small image of a mermaid-like with a longer tail in the centre of the cover. Ariel was shocked to know how much humans have written mythological stories based on her kind. Her weak smile covered guilts all over her face, guilt for leaving the sea and her family, while the tip of her fingers slowly rubbed the side of the image. Gabriella noticed Ariel's interest of the image in the corner of her eyes, so Gabriella written the word and showed Ariel how to say mermaid in sign language. Her lay her hands flat facing upwards and sided them to the centre of her waist horizontally, departed them away in a line across her waist then Gabriella slide her right hand into a vertical position wiggling like a tail underneath her left hand.

"Do you like this?" Ariel asked in sign language.

"Yes. I love reading about mermaid" Gabriella answered clearly by writing her sentence down on a piece of paper in case Ariel missed some of the words in the sign language,

Gabriella reached her hand over and her small fingers scroll along the pages of the book for Ariel scan through quickly of the words and pictures. Until, one page caught her eyes, Ariel lean forward where horrified was painted on her face. The small words spoke to her of the mythical knowledge of mer-people to humans may see them as evil creatures of the sea who sink ships in horrific storms and drown men down to the depths of the ocean. Ariel's jaw was dropped as these cruel facts of her own kind were forcefully floated down through her mouth to crumble hard in her mind. Felt like she was back inside the bath tub again from this morning, she tried breathing underneath the water and that was no longer her air to breathe in or out of, instead it only struggles her lungs and her mind. She couldn't believe how humans cruelly may see her kind, though Ariel quickly understands their side of the argue. Remembering how the mer-people and the sea creatures of the Atlantica spread terrible stories of humans over-hunting to catch fish in the sea and capturing whales and other innocent creatures.

Ariel looks at Gabriella and aware of how clueless Gabriella is to understand how Ariel feels now, then Ariel wrote down a question on her piece of paper to ask Gabriella, "Do you believe mermaids are bad?"

Gabriella took a while to scan the question which was rubbing hurtfully on the side of Ariel's heart, till Gabriella's eyes meet with Ariel and her answer was a shaken head. Ariel could finally breathe calming for she would have hatred to imagen an innocent, sweet, kind girl like Gabriella to believe in this horrific nonsense.

After, Gabriella wrote down something else on her paper for Ariel to read, "I wish I could see one."

Ariel couldn't stop herself from smiling cheekily, unknown to Gabriella that she is meeting one, Ariel grabbed her own piece of paper and began writing to return her reply, "What happens if you do see one."

Gabriella's' smile tells Ariel of how blissful Gabriella would be if she did see one, then Gabriella wrote back, "Johan says mermaid are only myth."

Ariel began writing down on her paper quickly of what she would say in her head straight after, she showed Gabriella the first part, "Has Johan ever seen one?" Gabriella shook her head as her answer, then Ariel revealed the second part, "Then, how does he know if they are real?"

"Maybe you wish might come true" Ariel wrote down on her paper, trying to hide her jumping excitement inside her giggly stomach. She could feel her lungs wanting to buss out with laughter when Ariel could vision Gabriella if she founds out the truth.

Unsurprising, Gabriella held a small smile and wrote down her reply, "My only wish I want to come true…"

Ariel learn forward to see the second part underneath the first sentence, Gabriella finished, "…is to have a voice."

That loses the thrilling feeling with Ariel as she noted the sadness trapping over Gabriella's seaweed green eyes as she loved her head down a bit. Ariel quickly wrote down what she would say from her mind, Gabriella raised her head and her eyes leaned forward to see the inky words on the piece of paper. The words reached to her Gabriella's eyes to read, "Express yourself through sign language, is what makes you beautiful." Ariel slide Gabriella's small hands into her hands, Gabriella look up to Ariel sea blue eyes messaging Gabriella face-to-face of her true words. A lot of people have told Gabriella 'she's perfect even without a voice' but somehow Ariel's words and beautiful gaze makes her more special. Unexpectedly, Gabriella leaped out and wrapped her small arms around Ariel's neck with parts of Ariel's long, red hair hanging over Gabriella's hands. Ariel was surprised but she hugged back Gabriella, she started getting a usual feeling form her lost memorable past. When she just a little child, day-by-day Ariel plays with her sisters and her father and mother, she felt the love and gentleness like a child hugging her parent from hugging Gabriella.

Outside, Eric was helping Johan, Emil fixing the final pieces on the top sides of the boat while Oscar was still down below hammering on the bottom skin of the boat. "One more" Emil stated as they carefully placed a curve piece of flat wood on the top side of the boat.

"How is she doing down below" Johan yelled over the edge for Oscar about the boat.

"I'm getting there" Oscar answered back, then he unusually added, "You, lover-boy?"

Eric knew straight away that Oscar was asking about that for Oscar does like to tease Eric most of the time. He walked over the edge of the boat and answered loud to Oscar, "Fine, if it's any of your business, thank you."

Meanwhile, Ariel and Gabriella walked outside to meet the others by the boat, Gabriella was a bit distracted by Max's jumping personality which draws her in to playing around with him. Ariel watched while walking towards the boat just behind.

"You always take your time, do you?" Oscar replied.

"What does that mean?" Eric asked with narrow eyes staring down at Oscar.

"It's like you" Oscar raised up and stood up staring high at Eric, "You always take your time with girls to see if 'she's the one' for you."

Unaware of Ariel was standing just behind the boat, she stood so sudden when her ears heard Emil said, 'if she's the one.' Ariel didn't know what to think if she needs to kiss Eric by the end of the third day, she walked closer to the side of the boat hiding herself the boys won't see her ears-dropping.

"I don't want to rush into things" Eric tried to explain while tying up ropes to the side of the boat, "In case, anyone gets hurt."

"At least you caring and good in things like" Emil commented.

"True, I haven't seen you this happy with someone ever since" Johan said.

"He hasn't even kissed the girl yet!" Oscar pointed out to the others loudly, "How exactly is that good?"

"First of all, Oscar, I did think of it and I was going to before…" Eric yelled back down, Ariel widen her eyes a bit more realising he was talking about after the party, that beautiful night where she ran away. Guilt slowly melted Ariel's grin but she took it calmly, while Eric added, "Secondly, a lot of girls I've meet before only like me because I'm a prince, or because I look husband and all that."

"What about that princess you were meant to fall for? She wasn't that bad" Johan asked.

"She was lovely and kind I admit, but we didn't much have anything in common" Eric answered.

"What about your red-hair siren?" Oscar asked, "I mean obvious you like her, You just can't admit it for God knows reason."

Ariel suddenly froze still knowing Oscar was asking about her, but Ariel couldn't imagine what Eric would say about her. Till, Eric answered in a happy tone, "Yes, maybe yes. Ariel is different to anyone I've ever met."

"Is one of those reasons because she brushed her hair with a fork?" Emil asked as he heard from a few of the castle maidens who Emil heard their secretive rumours.

"Well, we all do wield things differently" Eric explained, "And, Ariel is so thrilling, adventurous... she's just amazing" Eric didn't have the words to describe how he feels, "I… I really, really like her."

"You are such a hopeless-romantic guy, you know that Eric?" Oscar stated.

Ariel's heart just largely skipped a beat, she didn't move a single muscle like she splashed back into the ocean unexpectedly and feeling the cool water surround you knowing you are in a different worldly position. Slowly twisting her body around and laid her back side against the clean, wooden skin of the boat, then Ariel lowed herself down till she sat down on the sandy ground. An unstoppable smile grew wide on Ariel face and widen her dreamy for she still couldn't believe what she just heard. Feels like back when she first seen Eric on that huge ship, developing a new, greater passion for someone she meets for the first time and saved in the same night. It was strange but it felt right, never have so much in common or felt so close to someone before. It wasn't like being nature waves pulling you around place to place, nor it was fate.

Gabriella noticed Ariel sitting down and rushed over to see if she was alright, Ariel just sat still, her dreamy eyes wide, and held her blissful smile. Gabriella waved her hand in front of Ariel's dreamy eyes and snapping her fingers, finally she caught Ariel's attention. Narrowing her eyes and lowed her eyes-brows means from Gabriella's face expression that she was asking, "Are you alright?" Ariel's only response was lifting her shoulders up and giggled shortly, which made Gabriella looked more confused, but she became distanced again by Max's playful jumps.

Back on the boat, Eric held a hammer in his right hand and raised it high while Johan dug a nail shorty in the centre of the flat piece of wood near the side edges. Johan quickly let's go of the nail before Eric thrashed down the hammer down like a flash of lighting upon the nail. Unknowing, Oscar stood up from laying on the sandy, rough ground and jumped up toe reached his hands over the edge, until he felt the cold shiver from the hammer very close to his right hand. Getting the shock of his life, Oscar lets go and dropped off backward and landed hard on the ground, the others above leaned over the edge to see Oscar laying on the ground.

"Oscar, you alright?" Emil yelled.

"It hurts more when you asked an oblivious question Emil!" Oscar shouted back.

"Watch where you're swing that thing!" Oscar shout to Eric, scanning all round his right hand for some marks or bruises, "You could have hit a hole through this!"

"Then why don't you get your hand away from it?" Eric yelled down below as Oscar stayed down.

They continued hammering down the piece of long wood, Johan look to side facing Eric and said, "Eric, I want to say thanks for bringing Ariel along because Gabriella doesn't really have anyone to…"

"Yes, of course, Johan" Eric answered quickly, "I understand, she likes some company. Who doesn't?"

"Yeah, and others like some treatment!" Oscar yelled as he waved his right hand.

They all rolled their eyes at Oscar as they slide down the ladder one-by-one till they reached to the ground. Emil walked over and helped Oscar to lifted himself up, while Johan walked to Eric and suggested an idea, "Hey why don't borrow one of my boat, and take Ariel to a nice place alone and… see how it goes?"

Eric wasn't too sure at first then he thought to himself that he missed Ariel and she just arrived back, so he loved spending his days with her. Eric nodded shortly, "Sure, thanks. But, why going out on the water?"

"Well, it's quite and lovely" Johan answered, "Like my dad usually says to me, there won't be any good kissing, if you're not at a good setting."

Those words form that conversation flew through Ariel's ears and floated her minds dreamily, while she tried to raise herself up from sitting on the ground. "I can only give it for tomorrow or next week" Johan said, which raised Ariel's eyebrows in shock and spoiled her for raising her hopes up.

She sucked in her red lips together and squeezing them inside, praying for Eric's answer to be tomorrow. After a few seconds of silence, an answered was finally heard, "I think tomorrow would be good. Thanks." Her wide smile grew back again showing her white teeth clashing down, Ariel just wanted to scream out loud for joy out from the top of her lungs like breathing in the coolness air of the blue ocean when you're under the sea.

Unknowing of the yellowy orange sun just started setting its warm touch upon the distance of the blue ocean over the pink horizon. Johan was the first one to spot the beautiful view of the sun sets, he began yelling, "Gabriella"

Gabriella rushed over fats with Max jumping around her in a circle, Ariel was walking fats behind them. Johan told Gabriella in his voice and by sign language, "It will be dark soon. Go home, help mother and father set dinner."

Gabriella nodded fast and before she left to go home, she rushed over to Ariel and hugged her again around her waist. Ariel believed its Gabriella's way of saying 'good bye' and 'thank you,' Ariel hugged Gabriella back with her arms wrapped loosely around her neck and head. Afterwards, Gabriella rushed over to Eric, Emil and Oscar to say goodbye, Eric walked over to Ariel and said, "Gabriella really likes you."

"She's a really lovely girl" Ariel replied in her mind, thinking this is what is it feels like to be a big sister; caring them, having fun with them.

"Ariel, I just going to finish the boat with the guys" Eric mentioned, "Do you want to stay or go back to the castle?"

Ariel shaken her hands, pointing her fingers to herself then pointing behind her where they walked from the castle. Eric understood the message, "Okay, I'll see you tonight" Eric smiled while walking backwards but he doesn't want to lose his eyes off from Ariel. She nodded in return before Ariel began walking backwards, they both slowly turned around and secretly huffed out blissfully to themselves.

After waving goodbyes, Max followed Ariel down the green pathway of long grass with spread-out trees by her side. Max's excitedly jumps started influences Ariel on jumping for joy on the same spot, while screaming silently out loud. Tying her fingers inside her hands, her toes rolling in, bending her elbows and knees so they're so close together like tying a thrilling present in paper waiting for it to explored out the blissful surprise form the owner. Tomorrow is her chance, Ariel has to get it right. Her thought, "What could go wrong?" What Eric feels for her is exactly the same on how she feels for her. Ariel couldn't stop shaking and yelling happily while running fast with jumps like what Max does towards the castle.

 _Night time…_

The night was dark but beautiful with sparkly stars glittering in the sky. Carlotta showed Ariel a pink, night grown that she can sleep in. Ariel jumped onto of her comfortable bed, facing the wide ceiling, her arms reached out wide across the side of the bed, and her long, red hair spread out over the covers of the pillows. After dipping out the cancel light, Ariel cuddle herself deeper into the bed and wrapped her arms around her pillow. Her eyes were keep staring up to the ceiling, her thoughts were on her family and her mother. Slowly raising her hand up and curled it like a 'C' shape, points her fingers to the centre of her lips then gently swinging her hand down. That was sign 4 to prayer for them, "Good night."

 **Welcome, back guys! I hope you have been enjoying this story so far.**

 **This is one of these scenes I created to blend in with the story. Getting to know more of characters, especially, Gabriella. She was a mute character from The Little Mermaid T.V series. I thought that this will be heart-touching scene between Ariel and Gabriella. Understanding sign language is something new, different and interesting for Ariel, but also to understand with or without a voice still can express yourself beautifully.**

 **See you very soon…**


	16. Chapter 16: Kiss the Girl

Chapter 16

The sun's light glittered brightly on the blue surface of the calm sea, as the small waves gently rolled over the yellow shore. Ariel arose up from her comfortable bed, rubbing all the sleepy dust out from the edges of her eyes. Walking over to her wardrobe where she picks out a new, purple dress similar to her favourite blue dress but figured of trying something new. Instead of a large blue bow at the top of her red ponytail, Ariel tied a hairband around her ponytail with a big, purple flower made of a smooth, purple fabric. Ariel meets Eric in the hallways they greeted each other with silent smiles, they walked down to have a smørrebrød breakfast in the main hall. Ariel tried some slices of rye bread which she didn't really like, but the boiled egg on the side of her plate she found it interesting and tasty.

Ariel and Eric travelled down through the small kingdom by the carriage. Ariel misses hearing the cheerful yells from the little children playing around through the streets, the taste and smell of new food provided by bakers and the gardeners. The little puppet show that held by the centre of the huge round space where the little children come and sat and watch while the man behind moves the small puppets by his hands, which Ariel was unaware of at first but still found it interesting. Eric caught the glimpse of happiness in Ariel's eyes knowing how blissful she is being back, which made Eric smiled. Before leaving to ride down to the sea side, Eric walked into a few of the food stores and bought a few and placed them carefully in Ariel's orange bag.

Afterwards, they reached down to the small boat shed, while Eric carried Ariel's orange bag with some small food inside. They reached down at the shed and found a fitting small boat for use. Eric kindly handed Ariel over the side as she sat herself comfortably on the end of the boat, while Eric pushes it hard enough to slide the boat down and splash gently into the sea water then rush over to jump at the top. Began rowing on the calm surface of the blue sea, Ariel gazed down through the surface and watched the little fish swimming around underneath the shadow of the boat and in the glittery sun light. They watch of the time of the sea flows by right underneath them, while enjoy eating their small lunch from the food Eric bought in the town. Flounder manged jumping out of the water and splash back in to see Ariel and so she could see him. The skilled dolphin continued jumping out and felt Ariel's warmth smile and her happy eyes gazing at him.

Time passed fast, Ariel and Eric silently watched as the sun slowly began lowing itself down closer to the calm sea. Meanwhile, below Flounder followed them with Sebastian standing on the top above of Flounder's head. Flounder said, "Wow, I think this could work."

"Are you kidding man? Nothing is happening" Sebastian whined back, "That girl only has only one day left. One day! And that boy ain't puckered up once."

"So, what could we do?" Flounder wondered.

"Okay, all right, I got an idea" Sebastian jumps and swam downwards, and Flounder followed.

By the lower floor, the Catfish Cub music band was there waiting; Ray-Ray the manta ray, Cheeks the green blowfish, Ink Spot the octopus, and Shelbow the sea turtle. Shelbow started, "Hey-um, what is this all about?"

"Guys, we need your help" Sebastian started.

"You got the band?" surprised Flounder when he spotted the band infront.

"It's Ariel and she needs a bit of music"

The band looks at each other in shock, Ink Spot asked, "Sure… but, where is she?"

"Well that's the thing" Sebastian nervously giggled to himself showing his white teeth, "She's, um, up there."

Sebastian pointed his claw up towards the surface, the band quickly got the idea and quickly shook their head in a deep disagreement. Flounder swam by Sebastian side and commented, "Come one guys! You own her one! Without her, she wouldn't have encouraged us to restart music."

"Yeah, but now we stuck out here as outcast" Ray-Ray pointed.

"Yeah, and she has something to do with that human" Cheeks also pointed, "Why should we be part of this?"

"Well, at least someone tried to bring back music. And you can't blame something who wants to start a new life with someone she really likes" Flounder showed an angry face seeing how the others like Ariel for bringing music for a while and now disliking her for King Triton has brought pushiest to those who were involved.

"So, will you help just for this day or not?" Sebastian asked with his claws standing on the side of his hips/red shell.

The band quickly melted their disagreeing faces to have guilty looks and soon agreed to help with Sebastian and Flounder. Flounder faces Sebastian and wondered, "Okay, how are they exactly to help anyway."

"Oh Flounder, if there's one thing you should remember about me…" Sebastian lifted his red shell up higher with proud look on his face, "…is that I know how I set the mood."

Sebastian swam to the band and they circled around as Sebastian discusses his idea to the band with Flounder listing from above. They all nodded when they finished and Ray-Ray suggested, "This calls for... a little vocal romantic stimulation." The band searched around for small objects to use as musical instruments to play.

They swam up above the surface and hide themselves behind the long, salty sea grass. Sebastian took off a small, thin stick and started, "Firstly, to create the mood. We start with percussion…" Cheeks began bagging gently on the top shell of Shelbow in a smooth rhythm.

"Strings…" Ray-Ray then started playing the four tentacles from Ink Spot like playing a guitar.

"Winds…" Sebastian whispered as the wind calmly blows the grass to the side, then he bowed down and finally whispers, "Words."

Sebastian moved to the top of a thick grass and used the end part as a microphone to sing, while the boat was slowly drifting forward towards him.

 _There you see her_ _  
_ _Sitting there across the way_ _  
_ _She don't got a lot to say_ _  
_ _But there's something about her_

Eric couldn't keep his dreamy eyes off from Ariel and he couldn't stop smiling at her, while she was looking around at the trees and flowers standing above the cool water. Until her eyes stood still and shock when Ariel caught Sebastian on the end of the grass.

 _And you don't know why_ _  
_ _But you're dying to try_ _  
_ _You wonna kiss the girl_

Sebastian whispered the last part into Eric's left ear, then dropped into the water so Eric wouldn't see the small, red crab.

Eric quickly scanned around with a puzzled look on his face, he asked Ariel, "Did you hear something?"

Ariel smiled hiding and shifted her shoulders up, hiding her suspicions for what Sebastian is up to. Meanwhile, Sebastian below raised above the water and continued singing while the band continued playing the musical instruments.

 _Yes, you want her_ _  
_ _Look at her, you know you do_ _  
_ _Possible she wants you too_ _  
_ _There is one way to ask her_

There was still some food Eric bought from the town, some small, blueberry muffins, there was one left in the centre seat. Ariel's hand reached down to grabbed it and so did Eric, and instead the tip of their fingers touch each other. Their bodies froze after their hands slightly moved away and their eyes meet and gazed at each other. Eric spared his hand meaning he wanted Ariel to take the last muffin, but Ariel carefully broke the muffin in half and offer one half of the muffin to Eric.

 _It doesn't take a word_ _  
_ _Not a single word_ _  
_ _Go on and kiss the girl_

Unexpectedly, the small, green frogs appeared and stuck themselves standing on the wooden edge at the end of the ore. They began singing along with Sebastian whenever Eric lifts the end of the ores up as he continued rowing the boat.

 _Sha la la la la la_ _  
_ _My oh my_ _  
_ _Look like the boy too shy_ _  
_ _Ain't gonna kiss the girl_ _  
_ _Sha la la la la la_ _  
_ _Ain't that sad?_ _  
_ _Ain't it a shame?_ _  
_ _Too bad, he gonna miss the girl_

Eric slowly stop rowing as his eyes and Ariel's meet, Eric started with a balance breathe of calm air, "You know Ariel, um… maybe, soon… we could see more of the sea."

Ariel held a confused look since they could see the whole sea from viewing out of their room high in the castle, Eric quickly explained, "I mean travelled across the sea, see new places. Sweden, England, France…"

That places wide images inside Ariel's head spreading across her mind, she could see herself and Eric sailing across the huge ocean and what new things in new places she could see. The best part of this idea is, Ariel would be with Eric with no problems hanging over their shoulders to keep them apart. Ariel shock her fast with a wide smile and so did, as their hands touched and raised slowly with their fingers tangled around each other.

Meanwhile the boat slowly drifted them underneath a big tree with it's curved around above like a ball. The sun's light glittered through the small gaps of the thin, long leaves creating a light sea blue light dancing around inside. The shadows of Ariel and Eric gazing at each other closely was pictured perfectly on the calm surface of the water, until Sebastian raised up slowly.

 _Now's your moment_ _  
_ _Floating in a blue lagoon_ _  
_ _Boy you better do it soon_ _  
_ _No time will be better_ _  
_ _She don't say a word_ _  
_ _And she won't say a word_ _  
_ _Until you kiss the girl_

Flounder was underneath the boat slowly swirling it around, meanwhile the band continued playing musically and singing along with Sebastian. There were many fireflies flying around the boat in a circle sparking the moment.

 _Sha la la la la la_ _  
_ _Don't be scared_ _  
_ _You got the mood prepared_ _  
_ _Go on and kiss the girl_

 _Sha la la la la la_ _  
_ _Don't stop now_ _  
_ _Don't try to hide it how_ _  
_ _You want to kiss the girl_

 _Sha la la la la la_ _  
_ _Float along_ _  
_ _And listen to the song_ _  
_ _The song say kiss the girl_

 _Sha la la la la_ _  
_ _The music play_ _  
_ _Do what the music say_ _  
_ _You got to kiss the girl_

At that moment, their views of each other were getting bigger and closer as Ariel and Eric started gradually leaning their heads closer. Sebastian, Flounder and the band all came above the surface and watched through the small water grass feeling their hearting being filling up with thrilling excitements, beating fast while watching this slow moment.

 _You've got to kiss the girl_ _  
_ _You wanna kiss the girl_ _  
_ _You've gotta kiss the girl_ _  
_ _Go on and kiss the girl_

Their lips were close as an inch and their eyes closed. Suddenly, their heads swing to the side and unexpectedly along with the boat. Splashing down into the cool water, Eric screamed in shock and Ariel screamed in deep silence. The birds above flew off in fear as the others gasped in a deep surprise, the band covered their mouths and Sebastian banged his claw on his forehead in disgusted of nearly getting the mermaid and the prince to kiss and now he failed his mission. Flounder shock his head in shock and grief, he dived under the water in spurious of what cause the boat to flip over. He knew that the lagoon pool was deep as it leaved a great, big puzzled written on his face, until his small, black eyes spotted a shift of movement around the corner. His eyes caught a long, thick, grey tail through a wide wooden arch of the tree splitting away fast. Flounder tried to swim fast through the wide arch to catch up of who the tail belongs to, but it was too late the sly creature quickly vanish through the blurry mist of the water.

"Flounder!" Sebastian crawled in and stopped underneath the wooden arch, his voice filled with anger, "What in mushing seaweed just happened?!"

"I saw something" Flounder faces Sebastian.

Sebastian took a quick stare into the misty open and nothing was in his view, he gave a suspicious look at Flounder, "Are you sure it wasn't just in your head, man?"

Flounder quickly from hearing Sebastian like the crab was accusing him of the boat situation, "The pool was deep. The boat wouldn't hit anything. What was that?"

Flounder turned back staring at the pale, blue mist as the dolphin whispered to himself, "What it was… it was big, and sly. But what kind of creature is it?"

Meanwhile, Ariel and Eric were still swimming in shock above the surface while the boat was flipped upside down still floating. A deep panic started flooding within Ariel as she thought her legs will transformed into her tail, but she didn't feel of the pressure from her legs desperately to be parted together. A worst feeling soon developed when the water was nearly covering her head, Ariel knew how to swim with her arm but not with her new legs. Ariel wanted to scream for help form Eric, but there was only cold, golden silence screaming out from her mouth. Luckily, Eric notice Ariel was nearly drowning so he scoped his arm down quickly and grabbed Ariel around underneath her arms. Eric pulled Ariel up and they both tightly handed on the bottom edge of the boat.

"I got you" Eric still held his arm over Ariel's back in case she slips back into the water. "You okay?" Eric asked and Ariel nodded.

After a few second of a quick breathe, Eric said, "We need to turn the boat over."

Ariel was still breathing hard, but she knew Eric was right, "Right hold on" Eric warned Ariel before crawling forward on the boat and gripped his fingers tightly over the side edge of the boat. He pulled the side as hard as he can, Ariel tried to help as hard as she could, and they successful turn the boat over. Eric quickly push Ariel over the edge and fully on the boat, then pull himself over. They both sat comfortably, their hair and their clothing were all soaking wet, drops of water fell on the edges of their hairs and splashed down on the wooden seat in the boat. Ariel silently coughed out the water that floated down through her mouth, and Eric noticed Ariel's arms and legs were shaking a little in shock and coldness, so he quickly takes off his white, long sleeved collared shirt and wrapped around over Ariel's back.

"There, that should you keep you warm for now" Eric rubbed his hands from the top of Ariel's shoulders down on the side of her arms till they reached her elbows. Eric didn't mind losing his shirt, because he just wanted to make sure Ariel was alright.

They lifted their heads high and their wet eyes meet again, they each saw the disappointment in the centre of their eyes as they thought back of what could happened if the boat didn't tumble over. To lift their soaked spirits, Eric joked, "How come we always fall into crazy situations?"

Ariel showed a small smile and that was all Eric needed to lift his spirit, after Eric began rowing the boat again out the lagoon and head back to boat shed by the shore. Ariel kept her small smile, but she easily hidden her doubts and disappointment about her moment to kiss Eric. Now tomorrow is her final day, her final chance before she has to give herself up to Ursula. She secretly huffed to herself in grief, she could only hope for the best because hope is the only thing Ariel has at the moment.

 **Hey guys, welcome back, I hope you enjoy this chapter. I love the song, "Kiss the girl" it is one of my favourite Disney songs. I added the band into the song because this story is part of the prequel of The Little Mermaid, so I thought, "Add them in, because they do make so sweet music."**

 **So, what will happen next? Will Ariel get her chance to kiss Eric before the next day?**

 **Find out in the next chapter…**


	17. Chapter 17: Fathoms Below

Chapter 17

Deep below the calm sea surface, where the sun's light cannot reach and darkness covers over every rock, every coral, every creature. Although some purple lights gloom bright through the darkness from the gigantic skeleton of a dead sea creature. Inside where the black caldron opens its wide mouth a big bubble flies over the centre showing the version of Ariel and Eric soaking wet after the small tumbled over just when they were about the kiss, now Eric began rowing the boat out the blue lagoon. Ursula rest in her large shell hanging from the ceiling has been watching every second eth little mermaid and the young prince, and so she asked a few of her pets to stop them before they actually kiss and their deal will be done.

"That was close. Too close" Ursula growled disappointingly to herself. She stroked her short, white hair back then rest her head on her hand from stress, "Oh that little tramp was harder than I thought."

"Well, at this rate, she'll be kissing him by sunset for sure!" Ursula slide out of her shell and dropped down to the ground.

She swam to her high shelves and snitched some bottles of different, boiling coloured liquids and some with living things in them. "Well, it's time that I shall should take matters into my own tentacles." Ursula slammed the bottles down into her cauldron all at once watching her cauldron suddenly bust out some green steams. Ursula stared at her golden shell necklace and evilly grin, "Triton's daughter will be mine, and then I'll make him pay."

Suddenly, the cauldron began steaming up some yellow smoke in long, wavy lines as Ursula lifted herself where she was right above her cauldron. "I'll see him wriggle like a worm on a hook!"

Her big hands touching her golden shell necklace as it began to glow glowing brightly like Ariel's voice Ursula took it off from her. The steaming, yellow lines started surrounding Ursula slowly in a circle as Ursula closed her eyes and started to laugh eerily to herself. Feeling the steaming yellow potion waving fast through her long tentacles in and out through each circular suckers, through her arms, hips and chest then through the tips of her small, white hair. Gradually, her arms hips, chest and arms began shrinking, then her hair started growing long and changed colour form white to dark brown. Three of her six, huge tentacles blended in together to quickly form themselves as a pair of legs, while Ursula's head began shaping her itself to a smaller size like Ariel's. Then, a small string of light rising form her golden shell necklace and splashed through Ursula soon sounding her deep voice to a more gentle, higher-pitch voice which sounded exactly like Ariel. More to the fact, Ursula quickly changed to look more like Ariel in a different way.

Later that day, Ariel and Eric managed rowing back on the calm sea waters to the small boat shack where Eric's friends are staying there having a small meal and some small drinks. When Ariel and Eric arrived back during the timing of the sun slowly sinking down towards the edge of the horizon, Oscar and Emil rushed down to help the couple out of the small while Johan ran to get dry towels with the help of Gabriella.

Afterwards, Gabriella lead Ariel inside so she could take her wet dress off and wrapped herself in a huge, dry towel meanwhile Gabriella rubbed a smaller towel over Ariel's long, red hair squeezing all the salty water out then try gently combing Ariel hair. Meanwhile, outside the boy companied Eric while Emil was setting up a small fire in the centre to keeps everyone warm.

"So, the boat just tumbled over?" Johan asked Eric in a confusing tone of his voice as they both sat down on separate logs, "Just like that?"

"Just like that" Eric replied with a small shiver of coldness as he tightly wrapped the towel around his body while stretching his hands out warming them close by the small fire.

"Wasn't there anything underneath" Emil questioned.

"No, because then I would have felt something when I fell in" Eric quickly answered in a deep tone.

"Maybe a dolphin pushed it underneath" Oscar theorised.

"What a dolphin that big" Johan pointed Oscar to size of the boat compare to a regular size dolphin, "You'll need a whole pack of them to tip over that boat."

"But I was so close to kissing Ariel" Eric seize the distance between his finger and his thumb, "This close. And then we just end splashing into the water."

"You should write a book" Oscar joked, "How your first times could be ruin in four elements of natural or less."

After warming up, Eric's mind made him remember something when the boat tipped over which leads his eyes to have a puzzle stare. Emil noticed the confused look on Eric's face as the prince stares down towards the, Emil kindly asked "You okay, Eric?"

"Yeah…" Eric lied as he continued gazing down, but he quickly revealed his truthful thoughts, "Ariel told me she saved me that when I was shipwreck."

"Then she is strong, brave woman" Oscar commented, "What does that have to…"

"When the boat flipped, Ariel was struggling to swim" Eric explained as "I know it's not very important, but that's a bit wield. Isn't it?"

The guys went completely silent for they actually agree it does sound a bit wield, until Johan guested, "Maybe she has Aquaphobia?"

"But she was fine sailing above the water" Eric pointed out.

"Yeah, but after the shipwreck maybe it could have scarred her for a while" Johan explained, "I mean you did stay away from the sea a bit after the shipwreck."

"True" Eric replied honestly.

Back inside, after Ariel get herself dried off and Gabriella gave Ariel one of her mother's white, long night dresses. Ariel squeezed the last few drops from her long, red hair by a small towel before she noticed a guitar with a strap attached from the top to eth end laying on the side of a huge draw chest. Memories started flooding back into Ariel's mind as she remembered the music and the band playing at the Catfish Club. Where everyone danced around non-stop, even her sisters; Adella flighting with some of the mermen, Alana and Andrina helping Aquata to dance, Arista playing the saxophone, and Attina and Ariel dancing around through the large crowd. Ariel loved those moments; it was the first time in years since she and her sisters had fun together, they smiled and laughed. Her small smile slowly faded when she thought to herself, "It's a shame we can't do that anymore."

Behind, Gabriella noticed the guitar and saw how Ariel stares at it, so she picks up happily and lead Ariel outside by pulling her soft hand. Gabriella tapped on Johan's shoulder and showed him the guitar and he knew what she was asking.

"No Gabriella, it's very late" Johan answered. Then Gabriella pointed her finger up meaning one song next placed her together and made a cute, puppy look on her face, begging, "Please…"

Johan showed a worthless, but caring stare, "Okay. Just one."

Ariel walked around the campfire and sat next to Eric as he saved a space for her, they both stared and smiled at each other until Johan began playing some notes on his guitar.

 _Johan:_ _  
_ _I shall you a tale of the bottomless blue_ _  
_ _And it is hey to the starboard, heave ho!_

The guys cheered after hearing the first few lyrics for they heard of this song from sailing on tehri boats and have enjoyed singing to it.

 _Johan:  
_ _Look out lads, a mermaid shall be waiting for you_ _  
_ _All: In mysterious Fathoms Below!_

Unknowingly, Ariel smiled and raised her eyebrows in surprise never knowing humans have written songs about her people.

 _Johan:  
_ _The sea can be and gentle and calm, through it slumber_ _  
_ _But, if it's rough and loud, then King Triton is in a temper_

Ariel quickly lost her smile, but her eyebrows still, not only has the humans sang a song about her people but her father. That really took her by surprise. Ariel wanted to asked how they know him in a way, but it looks like Gabriella is already asking her bother the same question.

 _Johan:  
_ _He is the ruler of the mer-people_ _  
_ _Every sailor knows about him_

 _All:  
_ _We sing a song of the king of the sea_ _  
_ _And it is hey to the starboard, heave ho_ _  
_ _The ruler of all of the oceans is he_ _  
_ _In the mysterious fathoms below!_

While Johan continued playing his guitar, the other added in.

 _Emil:  
_ _He has seven fair, beautiful daughters_

 _Oscar:  
_ _And a witch for a sister_

That quote dropped Ariel's jaw in a deep shock, her father has never told her or anyone that had a sibling, or even knew she had an aunt.

 _Emil:  
_ _I heard she has tentacles that suck off the face of you_

Emil leaned and tickled Gabriella's stomach making her laugh silently.

 _Oscar:  
_ _I heard she has her own set of pets that could take down an entire ship._

 _Eric:  
_ _I heard she can transform into anyone or anything, like the kraken_

Gabriella secretly shivered in fear as Eric continued.

 _Eric:_ _  
_ _King Triton banished her off into exile and now lives down below_ _  
_ _Waiting for revenge coming right out form the shadows_ _  
_ _She plots and schemes_ _  
_ _And dreamed of wicked dreams_ _  
_ _Saying she will return once more_ _  
_ _To rule again on the ocean floor_

 _All:  
She wants to be queen of the bottomless blue,  
And it's hey to the starboard heave ho!  
So Triton beware there's a biggun a-brewin'  
Mysterious fathoms below!_

Unaware to them, it was actually Ariel who looked a bit scared and confused, believing the song to be a rumour, a myth to scare children. Ariel couldn't understand how exactly Ursula could be her father's sister, she could have found old history stories about them or seen paintings. Shaken her head reminding herself that it's just a myth, it is not true.

Afterwards, Gabriella did a massive yawned and so did Ariel, Eric stated, "I think it's time we head back home."

"Agreed" Johan stood up and swing the guitar over his back as the strap wrapped over his shoulder and his chest, then he lifted sleepy Gabriella up and carried her away. Before, Gabriella could wave goodbye to everyone especially to Ariel as Gabriella gave her a warm smile and Ariel did the same in return.

Ariel and Eric walked home together as the sun settled on bright, beautiful setting ending of the day before it became a clean, cool night, giving the couple a thought that today wasn't what they hope to expect but it was worth it. Once they arrived back, Eric was told by one of the maids that Grimsby asked him to see him outside on the huge balcony. Before he goes, Eric gave an expected kiss on Ariel's check which made her blushed and smiled happily and said goodnight as he took off waving through the hallway.

Ariel walked up to her bedroom before she saw Carlotta just leaving her room, possibly just to leave some clean clothing, or towels, or sheets for her bed. However, when Ariel walked in, she suddenly stopped as her eyes spotted a precious shell, she thought she might never see again. The light blue shell resting on the side of her chest of draws, Ariel gradually sat down and opened it watching the small golden figures of her mother and father appearing slowly spinning around in the centre. The gentle music began to play which grew a happy smile on her face, Ariel placed the music box carefully back on the side of the chest of draws and lifted herself up. Ariel started lifting her toes and wove them around as she dances smoothly around the small space in her bedroom in the rhythm of the music. Unknowingly, a small, red carb climbed up the green vines attacked to the outside walls all the way till he reached to the small balcony outside of Ariel's bedroom.

"Finally" Sebastian huffed tiredly.

Sebastian crawled over to the large, glass doors and pushed his way through to get inside of the bedroom. He was ignored by Ariel as she closed her eyes and danced, thinking of the warm feeling when Eric kisses her on the check. Ariel couldn't stop blushing on her red checks as her head resting side to side on top of her shoulders hugging herself with that warm, gentle feeling of love.

Sebastian climbed up the bed sheets till he stood on the side of the bed, he looked up at dreamy Ariel and huffed, "This has got to be, without a doubt... the most humiliating days of my life!"

Ariel slowly stopped dancing and began dancing her long, red hair with a clean fork, Sebastian continued, "I hope that you appreciate what I go through for you, young lady. Because, I went through nearly stuffed by a crazy knife-throwing human, licked to death by a furry, disgusting creature. And, when it comes to music it is like to be the pinnacle of my distinguished career."

Ariel secretly raised an eyebrow seeing herself through her reflection in the mirror, thinking like she would have replied back to Sebastian, "If you have one."

"Now after that wet incident, we only got day. One day!" Sebastian loudly alarmed, "We got to get that boy to kiss you before the sunset tomorrow."

Feeling tired after today, Ariel walked around to the other side of her bed and cuddled herself underneath the sheets then she heavily eyelids slowly close over her blue eyes. Meanwhile, Seabstain continued talking, giving advice, "Tomorrow, you gotta blush your eyes, like this" Seabatsin blicked his eyelids many times in a pretty for how a girl does it. "You gotta pucker up your lips, like this" Sebastian next sucked out his red lips like he was begging to kiss someone.

He finally noticed the princess sleeping peacefully in her bed, Sebastian's only was a grin first knowing it was a tired and they couldn't be bothered to argued for tonight. Sebastian climbed up on the right pillow and strongly blew out the candlelight out then he quietly walked over by teh side of Areil's head and one of his claws gently move some hair out of Ariel's face. "You are hopeless, child. You know that?" Sebastian whispered in a soft tone as he settled him comfortably on the pillow before he could fall into a deep sleep, he whispered again while shutting his eyes, "Completely hopeless."

In the meantime, Eric came out on the huge balcony where he first greeted by Max as the dog excitedly jumped up in front, "Hey boy!" Eric said happily as he rubbed Max's head.

After Max settled down calming himself, Grimsby commented, "Oh thank you. I couldn't stop him jumping around."

"Is that's why I walked all this way for?" kneeling down while rubbing Max's stomach, Eric sarcastically asked.

"No, I have actually got good news for you, you alone" Grimsby patted his hand on Eric's shoulder, "You uncle haven't replied with orders of any marriage. So, it has come to my belief…"

Eric raised his head looking up at Grimsby in a curious stare, Grimsby finishes, "That he has allowed you to set free for a while. Just like what you always wanted."

A small smiled grew on Eric, he thought it was going to be another arranged marriage again, but this has untwisted his hopes freely. Eric raised up and unexpectedly hugged Grimsby as a silent thank for being supportive in his life even through the most difficult situations. First shocked but Grimsby hugs Eric back for he never much shows his care and love for the prince as he tried to be a strict caretaker for what's best for Eric.

Afterwards, they both let go of each other, Grimsby added, "And if I may say, for you would like to spend time with one as warm and caring right before your eyes."

Grimsby pointed his hand up towards the small balcony outside of Ariel's bedroom, Eric happily smiled for he loved the idea of spending time with Ariel, better in fact now he could go out without any pressuring thought of royal marriage he could travel with Ariel. Grimsby bids goodnight to Eric before leaving the huge balcony and entered back inside the castle, Eric stayed with Max for a short while when he and Max began yawning loud.

"Tired boy?" Eric asked and Max's answer was another loud yawn, Eric replied, "Yeah, me too."

"Come on, boy?" Eric waved his hand for Max to follow him as the dog walked faster and enter back into the rooms of the castle.

Suddenly, before Eric could take one step on the coral floor inside, a beautiful voice singing made his ears picked up. The enchanted singing voice froze Eric still like it frozen all of his muscles to stop him from making a single movement. His eyes narrowed low for Eric recognised that beautiful voice, Eric thought the sounded like Ariel's voice, exactly like Ariel's. Eric turned around and walked across the balcony, however Max was gripping tight on the ends of Eric's trousers trying to stop the prince from following the voice.

"Stop it, boy" Eric ordered his dog, but Max continued trying to pull Eric away unknowing Max's growling were warnings for the dog could smell trouble from the enchanting voice. "Stop it, Max!" Eric yelled as he pulled Max's head and rushed over to the round edge of the balcony and his eyes focused down below along the shore.

Fortunately, the night was clear from the moon's and stars' shinny lighting, Eric couldn't see anyone but he could still hear the enchanted voice singing form below. Eric couldn't understand why the voice sounded exactly like Ariel, part of him was persuading that it must all in his head. It was his imagination like a dream, so Eric was beginning to give up and go back inside till a small figure appeared out of the blue shadows. Eric couldn't see the face but he could see it was human, and diffidently a woman from the sing voice. Slowly the enchanted voice stop singing once Eric could see a better view of the woman, she was getting closer near the castle when abruptly the woman fell heavily to the ground. A shock wave hit through Eric's body, after a few steps back Eric turned and rushed through the castle hallways and down the stairs to the laundry room thinking of that women is hurt or something and she's in need of help. Max ran behind following Eric but Eric shut the door quickly between the laundry room and outside before Max could go outside with him, Max barked for Eric like he screaming, "Don't go out there!"

Carefully rushing down in the centre of the long stairs just outside the laundry room without hanging on any handles on the sides, Eric first focused down on the feet seeing how they correctly ran on eth steep steps in a balance rhythm. Once he reached down to ground level, Eric ran fast to the fallen woman as she was still on the sandy ground.

Eric reached in and grabbed underneath her arms, slowly and gently lifting her up, he kindly asked, "Are you okay?"

"Yes" the woman answered in the same gentle tone as Ariel's voice as the calm sea waves, yet it sounded deeper than Ariel's.

Soon, the woman's face was revealed to Eric's closely, her young, beautiful was like a goddess with her dark blue eyes and pink lips. Her dark, brown hair waves over her shoulders and on the top of her back, Eric could see a small, golden shell necklace tied around her neck and rested in the centre of her chest. The woman was wearing a pale blue dress with a dark blue cape covering the entire back side of her body and the cool wind blowing from underneath.

"Are you okay?" Eric asked

"Yes, I am just very, very dizzy" the woman answered with a tiring tone of her voice.

Eric looked at around her head checking for any sign of blood from scars, or any cause of conduction. However, when he looks at her Eric thought to himself that she looks quite similar to Ariel, expected for the hair style, and the shape of her face. Eric gave a suspicious gaze at the beautiful stranger and questioned, "Who are you?"

"I am Vanessa" she widely smiled.

A cold chill shivered down Eric's spine when his helpless eyes meets Vanessa's seduction eyes, his minded quickly distracted the stare by asking, "Are you hunt?"

His eyes scanned around Vanessa's body fast but there seems to be no scars or cuts or bruises anywhere on the skin or through her clothing. "No" Vanessa answered, secretly smirking on one side of her grin.

"Well, that's a relief" Eric smiled trying to make this a calm, settled mood.

"So is this" Vanessa whispered, before she leaned in towards Eric and pressed her lips on his, she pressured Eric to give in to her as she sucked out all his second thoughts. Unknowingly to Eric, the small shell necklace began glowing and steams of yellow light flew out from the shell and travelled up through underneath his chin. Eric felt her warmth from her lips kissing on his, but Eric could also feel the wrongness, so he strongly pushed himself away from Vanessa. A strange puzzled look was painted on Eric's face, while Vanessa just eerily grin at the prince, "Ah, wasn't that a good kiss?"

"What was that for…" Eric yelled in shocked from the stranger, until his voice coldly stopped all of a sudden. Eric's mouth slowly closed and his mind went completely blank like he fell into a deep dream while his body was wide awake in a straight position. His dark blue eyes soon developed a small, golden ring around the black pupil in the centre as his mind has been toxic by Vanessa's mind control.

"Why? Because I might need some practise before our wedding" Vanessa answered, walking up to Eric and warped their arms together as they began walking up the stairs to the castle.

There just simple, silent signs written on Eric's face, there was no shock, or hurt, or scarred expressions on his face. Eric was like sleeping and trying to wake up from the black control, but his free will was still tempered by Vanessa's mind control. That was all what Vanessa wanted for now, but for tomorrow shall be the main course of her plan.

 **Hey guys, so, so sorry I've took so long. Been busy.**

 **But here is the new chapter. With the opening song, "Fathoms Below" and I used the lyrics from the deleted version. And if you are wondering why, then please wait for the next chapter.**

 **I don't own the characters or the songs.**

 **Now Eric is underneath a spell, what will to him? Can Ariel do if Vanessa has the wedding tomorrow?**


	18. Chapter 18: Crashing the Wedding

Chapter 18

The warm sun glittered brightly by its yellow light as the morning was nearly slipping away to its end. The sky was covered in the lightest blue paint with white fluff popped in different places, as the afternoon soon arrived after morning. Ariel was still in her peaceful, deep sleep as her arms were hanging on of her pillows like a favourite bedtime toy similar to how Atana hugs her toy "Mr Fuzzy-Finkles." Sebastian was also in his deep slumber as he sleeps on the side of the pillow, snoring quietly to himself until other voices echoed to his awaking. His eyelids slowly raise and shifted his head around over the side of his red shell, then Sebastian realised that the voices were coming from outside in the hallway. Sebastian carefully crawled around Ariel's head, jumping over the big gap between the two pillows, then slide down on the sheets till his feet touches the wooden floor. Walking over the door as Sebastian rested his head to the side trying to catch more of what those voices were sounding.

Two maids were outside carrying some clean, neat clothing on their hands, one of them commented first, "This was very unexpected from Prince Eric."

"I know" the other maid added, "I thought the Prince didn't wanted to get married for a while or so."

"Well that girl has certainly twisted his mind" the first maid replied back with a smile in a gentle tone.

Sebastian stood in a shock position but then a wide grin grew on his face, a sudden rush feeling cover over his entire small body. Sebastian needed to shout out the news, he needed to tell Ariel the good news.

Unknowingly, Sebastian didn't hear the end of the maid's conversation, the second maid smiled, "Yes, Ariel has such a gentle soul. She's practically the only one Eric thinks about. I think they would make a lovely couple."

The one maid sadly spoiled, "Oh no. Apparently, a new girl arrived last night to marry the Prince."

Meanwhile, Sebastian climbed up the sheets fast and climbed up onto the springs of Ariel's red hair, he began shaking her head hard, "Ariel! Wake up!"

Ariel heard his exciting voice and slowly wake up with sleepy eyes as they look puzzle at Sebastian, his wide smile was the first thing Ariel noticed. "Congratulations, we did it!"

Ariel looked more puzzled from her narrow eyes then Sebastian explained, "I just heard from the humans outside, the prince is getting himself hitched this afternoon. You know, he wants to marry you."

Her eyes gazed down in shock for Ariel didn't expect to get to get marry that fast, but she quickly thought it's better than her life up to Ursula. She imagen her life with Eric, she could to take things slow, but it would be a perfect opportunity to kiss Eric then Ariel could spend her time with him together. Ariel grew a wide smile on her face as the excitement feeling began rushing through her entire body as she jumped up and spin herself around with Sebastian carried in the palm of her hands. Ariel gave Sebastian a huge kiss of the top of her small head in a way of saying thank you, then she carefully placed Sebastian back on the bed so Ariel could rush out and see to Eric about the huge news. She didn't care if she was in her pink night clothing Ariel wanted to see Eric and say of delighted, she is about the wedding, meanwhile Sebastian was following behind for he wanted to see how the couple will react happily. When Ariel ran through the hallways, she couldn't wipe the huge smile off from her face as her excitement flooded with hope within, she was at the top level just before she could reach to the stairs.

"Well now, Eric…" Grimsby voiced was echoed from the bottom floor below. Ariel looked to her left as the edge of the hallway has columns standing separately along the edge as her eyes caught Grimsby with Eric on the bottom floor, with a young lady.

Ariel quickly stopped and frozen still like her body just got splashed into cold water, her took a few steps closer on the cold, marble floor and hide herself by the side of one of the big columns standing in front. Her narrow eyes focus on the new girl who was standing closely to Eric with her arm wrapped around his arm. Come to Ariel's shock, the young lady looks very similar to Ariel with the aging, the hair style, the colour of her eyes, and the shape of the lady's face.

Grimsby continued "It appears that there has already been a lady arrange for you. Princess…"

"Vanessa. Princess Vanessa of Sweden" the young lady introduced herself with a warm welcome smile.

"A-And may I say, you look lovely" Grimsby kissed on the top of her smooth knuckles of Vanessa and she giggled softly in return, "Congratulations, my dear."

Ariel and Sebastian lean in with narrow eyes as they both sunken deeply in confusion, Ariel couldn't see any emotion reaction from Eric as he was standing there in a straight position. Until, Vanessa looks up to him by leaning her head on his chest, Eric ordered, "We wish to be married as soon as possible."

Time suddenly stood still, the air quickly became a cold mist hard to breathe in, Ariel was breathing heavily, and her heart stopped beating. She wished those words were just echoes of illusions playing tricks in her mind, Ariel shook her head slowly in shock.

Grimsby replied, "Oh, why yes, of course, Eric, but uh, these things do take time, you know."

"This afternoon, Grimsby" Eric instructed, "The wedding ship departs at sunset."

"Oh. Oh. Very well, Eric, uh, as you wish" Grimsby answered, "But, what about the royal family?"

"Oh, it's a tradition" Vanessa quickly explained, "My family comes to the son's wedding but not the party, they cannot come to my wedding but to the party."

"Oh, I see. What a… a strange tradition" Grimsby replied in confused tone.

"But believe me it will be an unforgettable party for the family" Vanessa smiley commented.

Ariel couldn't feel her heart beating as she lay her back against the hard, cold marble skin of the column. Her head was spinning faster than a whirlpool, she couldn't think, she couldn't say a word even if she had her voice. Unknowingly, Ariel began feeling away through the silent hallways thinking she could get away from the illusions as she still believes it was still just a dream. But every time Ariel takes a step it feels like she is stepping on sharp knives with pointy edges, the pain began twisting her stomach making her feeling sink. The pins of pain poking painfully underneath her feet were shaking her legs were making Ariel lose her balance and tremble to the floor down on her knees. Luckily, Carletta was around and rushed to fallen Ariel, kindly lifting Ariel up and leads her to her bedroom.

After seating Ariel on her bed, Carletta laid her hand against Ariel's forehead checking for any sign of sickness, "Probably a flu. You could stay in if you don't feel well dear."

Ariel sat on her bed still and silently, she couldn't believe what Eric has said before in the room, she wished she could ignore the words that came from his mouth and they keep on repeating themselves in her mind. She didn't understand why Eric didn't say anything about this, from yesterday he said he wants to take things slow and now Eric is getting married straight away from a princess who just arrived today.

Sebastian walked into the bed and a sad stare gazes up upon poor Ariel, he crawled up close by her feet and said, "There has to be a mistake. He can't just…"

Sebastian slowly stopped when he noticed Ariel trying to hold back her tears, she still couldn't believe Eric just accepted the marriage even when they were getting together closely. Eric would have never treated her like that, he was caring and kind, Ariel couldn't understand why Eric didn't warn her about this, about any of this.

The day has gone quickly with the servants and the maids all setting up the wedding; decorating the wedding on the huge boat, carefully bringing over the flood and wine including the huge cake Chief Louie made for Eric latest arrange marriage. The white carpet neatly straight in a line in eth centre of the boat, and a small altar standing close by the end of the boat. Princess Vanessa suggested leaving whenever they are ready so she could get changed into her wedding dress. Soon, everything was instore nothing was missing for the wedding as the guest and the servants all gathered on the surface of the boat. Prince Eric's friends arrived for the wedding while Gabriella travelled through the castle to see Ariel, Gabriella expected a warm welcome smile on Ariel's face but there was only silence of sadness painted on her face. Gabriella walked over to check on her, but Ariel didn't move her head to look up, her blue eyes only stare down at the floor. Even with a tap or a gentle shiver, Ariel didn't move a muscle and show any eye contact to Gabriella. Gabriella knew that Ariel and Eric had some special between one another and could understand what a deep shock it that must be drifted the sadness all over. She couldn't see the point of trying any long, so Gabriella lifted herself up and left the room silently, unaware of feeling heartbroken as well for Ariel used to cheer her up but now Ariel completing ignored her like how most people do to a shy, quiet person.

Before, Ariel dressed herself in her usual blue dress hoping if she could talk to Eric and understand why he is doing this now without warning. She carried her small music box in her orange bag tightly wrapped around eth blue ribbon around her waist, so the music box could remind Eric the memories of them together, when they danced. Ariel rushed out of the castle and noticed Eric just stepping onto the boat, Ariel ran for it, her sure feet running on the wooden pathway standing above the sea surface. But Ariel slowly stops when Vanessa came into the view and wrapped her arms around Eric's neck, the crack on Ariel's heart grew wider and deeper. Her head shook shortly, and watery eyes was flooding, as the boat began to drift apart away. Ariel ran for the boat and in mind she imagined what her voice would be screaming, "Stop! Please stop! Eric! Wait!"

Loss of hope and loss of time, Ariel was too late and too silent for any of the crew to be waiting for her, Ariel stood still and watched as the boat floated away. The lack of hope was heavily rested on Ariel's shoulders, as she finally dropped back down on her knees, her arms laid on the round surface of the leg where it held up the wooden pathway. Her water eyes gave up and released her tears like a waterfall, Ariel has never cried with tear before since she lived her entire life under the sea. Now, her first time seeing them dropped from the bottom of her chin, the taste of bitterness run down through her red lips inside her mouth, and the painful feeling the hurts deeper than stepping on sharp knives. She rested her head on her arms as she continued crying silently, she felt the music box hanging in her orange bag behind. Ariel gently took it out and gaze down at it as it reflected all of those cheerful memories of hope and love, the dancing and the singing, Ariel couldn't bare it anymore.

Without looking, she swings the music box behind as it banged down on the wooden pathway, away from herself as Ariel could feel the love she had for Eric, and the love she thought he had for her. Corrupted with betrayal and unlove, Ariel was a broken a shell and was left to be forgotten. Unknowing, Sebastian was behind touching the precious music box as Ariel's reaction mirrored exactly of how King Triton threw away the music box after Queen Athena died. Sebastian knew the feeling of a heart broken into darkness, and he hated himself for not only seeing it again, but to see to young child who was filled love, hope and kindness.

Meanwhile, Flounder was jumping over the sea surface heading towards the castle where he saw the boat floating towards him. He dived underneath and swam up again and watched from the side, Flounder stopped when he heard an enchanting voice singing through one of the small window holes. "Ariel?" Flounder wondered as the voice sounded similar to Ariel's voice, he kept in mind that Ariel sold her voice to the sea witch Ursula, but she can receive it back once she kisses the prince.

"Ariel! Down here!" Flounder called but there was no reply back.

Flounder dropped down to see the Catfish Club band as they were finally at peace where they have to find any hideouts to get away from King Tritons guards or anything, and they could play their own music. They all comfortably rested themselves by some rocks while playing some soft music, Flounder arrived down, "Hey guys. Can you a give me helping fin?"

"Sure, I got eight. Oh no, those are tentacles" Ink Spot, the octopus joked and the other shortly laughed.

"Come up, I just want you to check something for me, okay" Flounder explained, he swam up and Ink Spot followed the small dolphin up the surface. Once, they reached to the surface Flounder instructed Ink Spot, "Just slide up to that circular thing and see if Ariel is inside."

Ink Spot crawled up on the side of the boat by pulling on by his circular suckers on his eight tentacles. When his was getting closer the circular window, Ink Spot pock his head to see through the clean glass and saw a young lady with a similar high as Ariel but she has long, brown hair.

 _What a lovely little bride I'll make, my dear, I'll look divine_ _  
_ _Things are working out according to my ultimate design_

Vanessa was dancing around her dressing room while wearing a creamy colour dress to wear underneath before wearing her wedding dress. Her hands brushed through her long, brown hair gently like the wind blowing through the calm waves. Her fingers pick out a hair pin then darted it directly in the centre head of a small, wooden head figure on the top centre of the circular mirror. Ink Spot gulped silently in fear while Vanessa eerily giggled with an evil grin on her face.

 _Soon I'll have that little mermaid_ _  
_ _And the ocean will be mine_

When Vanessa walked over to her mirror and made it straighten up a bit, unexpectedly the mirror reflected a new, but true, image of the human lady. Ink Spot dropped his jaw when he saw that image in the mirror as the shivering octopus quickly slide back down to the sea. Flounder asked, "Did you see her?"

However, Ink Spot was still shivering in deep fear where the words in his mouth were struggling to come up. "She's an… she's an…"

"What?" Flounder asked with purled eyes.

"That wasn't Ariel…" Ink Spot was still shaking, "That was an…"

"What was it?" Flounder's voice raised trying to get the answers, "What did it look like?"

"It was human. But… it was bigger. Paler skin. Changed from brown hair to white. It wasn't human. It looked like the sea witch…"

Flounder eyes widen in shock and his whole body couldn't move; he understood the description of the image Ink Spot. Flounder thought to himself that if Ursula is in there and Ariel isn't, why so? The small dolphin swam right back up to the surface so he could see if there's anything up on the boat that help Flounder understand what is happening. The decorations around the sides of the boat were the first things that Flounder noticed, then the humans above all cheering to themselves.

Especially to that human who keeps on yelling ordering around for Prince Eric, Grimsby ordered, "Come boys! Get the chairs read! The wedding is about the start!"

"The sea witch! As a human! Marriage! To the Prince! No…." Floundered gasped as he realised what is going happening. Within a second Flounder swam through the sea water and jumped over the surface a few times to call out, "Ariel! Ariel!"

The small dolphin noticed Ariel laying by the side of the wooden path and rushed over to the her, Flounder noticed the depression painted on her tearful face, but Flounder didn't have the time to moan. Sebastian crawled over while pulling the music box along and heard of Flounder arriving, "Ariel… I was swimming… Of course, I was swimming… Then I-I heard a voice. Thought it was yours…"

Confusion was painted on Ariel's and Sebastian's faces as they tried to understand what Flounder is trying to explain, "I-I asked Ink Spot to check on you… But it wasn't you he said…. It was someone else he said… In the mirror… there was a different image… The witch was watching' the mirror... and she was singing..."

Sebastian huffed in tiredness, "What are you talking man?"

"Don't you guys get it!?" Flounder yelled about his warning as he spits out some sea drop from his mouth to Sebastian, "The prince is marrying the sea witch in disguise!"

Ariel gasped widely from the view of her blue eyes from hearing Flounder's last sentence. At first, she thought it was a crazy theory, but Flounder wouldn't have rush over and blur out a dramatic story for no reason. She began fitting in all the puzzled parts from this morning; the third day, the final day and then a stranger appeared. It wasn't a coincidence, that's for my sure.

"Are you sure about this?" Sebastian gasped.

"Have I ever been wrong? I mean, when it's important?" Flounder answered in a panic tone.

"Then what do we do?!" Sebastian asked in a panic.

The top corner of her eyes, Ariel saw the yellow sun just touching the blue, straight surface of the sea. The deep voice of Ursula echoed the warning inside Ariel's mind, "Before the sunset on the third day." Ariel believed in Flounder's warning and knew it was true, she didn't understand why Ursula would try to bend the deal and cheated her way in. Her troubled eyes wondered down and spotted the music box, that small, blue shell of love with one look used to crack Ariel's heart now began healing hopefully. The feelings she thought Eric has for her may still be true, and Ariel knew deeply that she has the same feelings for him, and she won't let Ursula cheated this love bond. Ariel's eyes narrow in confidence ignoring the unfairness for Eric to be part of this, for herself to be cheated, Ariel knew she has to stop the wedding before the sun sets. Without a thought, she picked the music box and placed it inside her orange bag again hanging tightly behind her back, then Ariel ran off and dived into the cool sea water. Ariel remembered she had a hard time before swimming with her human legs, but she slowly began trying them kicking under the water and used her arms to push herself up above the surface.

Flounder rushed up to Ariel and suggested, "Ariel! Quick hang on!"

Ariel realised that Flounder wasn't just there to stop her from drowning, but for her to swim faster to the boat with Flounder pulling her along. She gripped her fingers around Flounder's top, wet fin then Flounder began swimming as fats as he could without Ariel losing her grips. Meanwhile, Sebastian jumped into the sea and began swimming, but he wasn't following Ariel and Flounder instead Sebastian was heading downwards to meet the band. Sebastian whispered to himself, "I gotta get to the sea king. He must know about this."

Once Sebastian to meet the band as Ink Spot was still shivering with fear seeing the scary mirror image form the female human and explaining it to the others. Unexpectedly to the band, they heard Sebastian loud voice shouting, "Come on man! Flounder and Red needs our help!"

"What is it?" Shelbow, the green turtle asked.

"The sea witch is going to trap that childlike purl in an oyster" Sebastian dramatically explained.

"What can we do?" Cheeks the green blowfish asked.

"Find a way to stall that wedding" Sebastian answered.

"With those humans above. Na-ah! No way" Shelbow replied, and the others agreed.

"Look guys!" Sebastian raised his voice in rage, "This child needs our help, if not her life will be shredded. Just like her fathers'."

Silence surrounded the small, red crab and the music band for a short while till the tone of Sebastian's voice slowly calm down and became gentler, "Please fellas, the princes is lost in control by the witch. Ariel needs to stop the wedding, and she really needs our help."

The band didn't need to cuddle each in a circle other to discuss a situation as they could tell by the gaze in their eyes on what they have decided. The band smiled at Sebastian and Ray-Ray answered, "We'll stall the wedding."

"Great" Sebastian cheered loudly, "Now get every help you could get."

"What about you?" Shelbow asked.

"I'll get some bigger help" Sebastian answered before he started swimming fast through the sea water away from the band. The band split up within a second; Cheeks called the greenish-grey frogs, Ray-Ray called the starfishes and the blue lobbers, Ink Spot called the pink flamingos, and Shelbow called the sealions. They all gathered lots of the sea creatures to followed them, including their own species, the band called for help, "Go on! We got an emergency here!"

Meanwhile, the wedding was about to start as all of the guest were standing on the side of the boat in their best, smart clothing. Near the back behind the white aisle, Max was tied up so he won't run off during the wedding while the dog never stopped growling at Vanessa since she arrived in the castle. Once Prince Eric and Princess Vanessa began walking slowly down the aisle, Vanessa heard and looked down in an angry gaze at the dog. Max continued growling at Vanessa until she viciously kicks her white wedding shoes directly at Max's face to stop the dog's growling. Vanessa continued walking down with a regular, happy look dresses neatly on her face as she ignored the hideous beast. They walked past the front two rows where Johon, Emil and Oscar stand in their smart suits, and Gabriella in her small, light red dress. Gabriella kindly smiled at Prince Eric's new bride but Vanessa response in a disgusted stare at the little child, Gabriella didn't understand why the princess made that stare, but she ignored it easily.

Prince Eric and Princess Vanessa finally arrived at the alter where the Priest, a dwarf in a neat, white silk clothing and his tall, white hat. The Priest stood in the centre and began the wedding, "Dearly beloved, friends and families. We are all gathered here for this man, and this woman, to be wed in the name of God."

Flounder continued swimming as fast as he could with Ariel holding on by his top fin, they were fortunately getting closer to the large boat as it was floating very slowly. "Don't worry, Ariel. We-We're going to make it" Flounder encouraging voice enlighten Ariel's hope to reach up to the boat, "We're almost there. Just hang on."

The Priest on the boat continued the speaking as he looked up directly to Eric, "Yes, um, do you, Prince Eric, take Princess Vanessa... to be your lawfully wedded wife... for as long as you both shall live? Through sickness and in health? Till death do you part?"

Yet, Eric mouth didn't want to be open to release his false answer, Vanessa could tell by his side how the prince is fight hard against the spell. Unexpectedly, Vanessa's hand smoothly gripped tighter in his hand as her fingers seductively tangled with Eric's finger, the innocent, lovely gaze in her eyes up to Eric somehow managed pressure his will harder. Eric's answer finally came out slowly, "I… I do."

A slow turn for her head to her right side as Vanessa's dark eyes saw the bright, golden sun was half-way down which grew the similar small, evil grin on her beautiful face. "And do you…" the priest continued which brought Vanessa's attention to him, the priest continued, "Princess, take this man…"

Suddenly, echoes of birds howling from above interrupted the priest as when they looked up at the orange sky a flock of big, pink flamingos in a line dived down targeting at Vanessa. Vanessa ducked quickly before the flamingos could swoop down aiming at her head, she raised up afterwards but unexpectedly a small flock of tiny, blue birds flew like a strong wide underneath Vanessa' large, white dress to the other side. More birds suddenly appeared out of sea-air above the crowd, all hands were waving up scaring the birds away from them. One pink flamingo dropped a blue lobster on Vanessa's head, and it snapped one of its claws on Vanessa's nose as she released a painful scream. Meanwhile, Ray-Ray pulled Ink Spot wide out on the outer side of the boat as he wrapped his tentacles around two balusters like a with a big pile of small, reddish-pink starfishes. They fired all of the starfishes and they spread out and attached themselves all over Vanessa's body, one even covering Vanessa's screaming mouth. One blue lobster snapped off the rope which was tied to Max's collar to a baluster on the side of the boat, so the dog began rushing in excited mood. Some of the guards including Grimsby tried to get hold of Max, however Cheeks jumped out from the water with the help from Shelbow and Cheeks blow out lots of water onto the floor for the guards to slip on and feel to the floor.

Ariel and Flounder successfully reached to the side of the large boat then Ariel quickly began climbing up on the long, wooden oars with the help form Flounder as the small dolphin tried to push Ariel upwards. The sounds of screams echoed above form the top of the boat to Ariel's ears, as she was nearly at the top with extra help from Ink Spot as he tried to pulled Ariel up by his long, sticky tentacles. Once Ariel reached over the side of the boat her eyes widen in shock as she views of the huge wedding disaster.

"Get off from me!" Vanessa roared angrily as she ripped the starfishes off from her body. One by one, sealions jumped up and over the side siding down on the surface of the boat. All of the guests were running away in fear and in shock, one came up to Vanessa and lifted her up then passed her along to another sealions till one threw her into the huge wedding cake.

Ariel ran up to Eric and see if he was alright, but he was just standing up straight and his eyes didn't even look down to meet with hers. She rested her hands softly on the side of his face for she noticed the golden circular rings in the centre of his dark, blue eyes. Ariel turned her head around facing Vanessa as she was just getting herself up after being splatted into the huge wedding cake. Growled silently behind her white teeth and narrowed her eyes, Ariel's anger grew for Ursula's cheat and disrespect. She noticed on the other side of the boat Gabriella was there who was the only one enjoying the wedding crash as excitement blooms in her eyes from seeing so many seas creature magical appearing. Her small brown eyes meet with light blue eyes as Ariel nodded her head pointing her gaze downwards at the broken pieces of cake, then shook her head to the side pointing at Vanessa.

Gabriella quickly caught the funny idea as she scooped up a big pile of mushy cake, she whistled to Max before threw the cake perfectly aimed at Vanessa's face then Max came sprinting and jumped right on Vanessa licking her face. Ariel rushed over to Vanessa fast and stole the necklace off from the centre of her chest, Vanessa saw the little mermaid standing above her with angry knowing the little knew who she truly was, but what Vanessa didn't know Ariel was going to do something unpredictable. Raising her hand high with her fingers wrapped around the neckless, Ariel threw the neckless harshly to the floor while Vanessa reached out and scream, "No!"

The golden shell necklace broke in half and silence was spread to everyone when a quite whisper of a gentle singing voice loudly swim out of the shell. The golden rings around in the centre of Eric's eyes quickly vanished and his mind finally woke up from the unknowingly dream he was spelled in. A stream of golden steam wavy flow out of the shell with a small bright, golden ball near the end still playing the beautiful singing voice. Everyone was all ears when they heard that lovely voice, Eric knew that voice and so did Ariel, her true voice appeared and was swimming up towards her neck. Once all the yellow steam slowly circled around her neck and the small shiny ball flow through her neck, Ariel's mouth as she joined in the singing. She finally received her voice again.

"Ariel?" Eric wondered as his face was painted with confession, his mind was filling up with questions. _How did you get your voice back? How did we get here? And why am I in a wedding?_

"I… I…" Ariel tested her voice first thinking it was an illusion, but the sounds coming out form her mouth wasn't false, "I… I can speak!" Max jumped off from Vanessa and began jumping up to Ariel in a joyful mood as much as Ariel was.

Eric scanned around viewing the wedding, all the chairs have been knocked down, most of the wooden floor is covered in water, luckily all of the sea creature have managed to get off from the boat in time. Eric faced Ariel and she could see the confession flooding his eyes, "Wh-What happened?"

"I will explain, but…" Ariel ran over to his arms for Eric looked a bit dizzy, once their eyes meet Ariel could still see the confession thinking he still under the spell and didn't know her, "…Eric it's me."

Eric slowly smiled and gently whispered, "I know."

A wide smile grew on Ariel's face, but a loud voice yelled broke their gaze, "Eric! Get away from her!"

"You!" Eric recognised Vanessa from last night who he thought needed help then she kissed him, Vanessa's face looked angry and threating as Eric ordered, "Guards! Seize her!" Two guards rushed over in time and picked Vanessa by holding underneath her arms, Ariel looked scared from Vanessa's but felt safe as she was being taken away.

Eric moved themselves back away from Vanessa's madness, before Eric would asked again, "Ariel, what happened?"

"I will explain soon, I promised. But now I need to tell you something. That I am… That I am…" Ariel lost the words. Scared to try saying one of the truths; that she is a mermaid, or the fact that she loves Eric, however the kind smile and the friendly gaze somehow explained to Ariel that Eric knows one of the two.

"I know. I think I am too" Eric softly whispered. They blissful smiled at each other and their blue eyes focused on nothing but them, as their heads were leaning towards one another. Unknowingly, that the last orange light from the sunset has just vanished into lightly darkness.

A great electret shock ran down her legs like she couldn't no long stand on them, making Ariel fell towards Eric as he was lucky to catch her in time. "Ariel!" Eric worried in fear, "What is it?"

Ariel felt her legs binding together as one and small, green scales grew over and fins began to bloom out form the bottom. Eric continued holding Ariel up, but his eyes slowly wondered down and noticed two green fins slipping out from underneath her blue dress. His eyes moved back up to meet Ariel's eyes and Ariel could see the confession in Eric's eyes shiftily transforming to fear.

A sudden laughter appeared, "You're too late…" Vanessa's voice eerily laughed was getting louder by the second, "You're too late!"

By the snapped of her fingers, all of the broken tiny pieces the golden shell necklace rapidly began fitting itself back together and flew off back into the palm of Vanessa's hand. Once she had her necklace back Vanessa looked up at the two guards and whispered, "Sorry boys, party's over."

Light green smoke suddenly drifted out from the necklace and when the smoke risen up to the two guards and the toxic green scent shut down their minds and made them unconscious as they tumbled down to the floor. The green smoke was spreading fast across the entire surface of the boat to reach to everyone onboard, within a minute everyone fell down to the floor unconscious even Max fell asleep. Ariel quickly pulled herself up by still holding on to Eric and sat herself on the edge on the boat, she pushed Eric down and away, so he doesn't get affected by the green smoke. Eric's head hit the floor hard which made him close his eyes while the green smoke was starting to wave over him, so Eric hold his breathe and one of his hands covers his nose.

Ariel focused on getting herself settled for she doesn't have any legs now to help herself sit comfortably on the side. Then her anxious shifted up to Vanessa as she was standing in the same spot while taking off her ruin wedding dress now wearing her tight, cream dress. "Well, this is not what I expected my wedding to be…" Vanessa joked with her eerily smile, "…But I have to admit, it was worth it."

"You lying, cheating squid!" Ariel yelled in anger.

"Oh… Big words from such a little mermaid" Vanessa smirked.

"You cheated, Ursula. That's how you win your deal, you cheat!" Ariel yelled.

"Bad habit I guessed" Vanessa giggled.

"Why? I mean I never asked for anything big, I just wanted to start a new life" Ariel explained.

"Oh, I know my dear. I know how hard your life was through those tough ten years."

Ariel narrowed her eyes, "How?"

"Well, because I've been looking after you for a long time…" Vanessa gave a sly smile as she moved her hands from the bottom of her face then slowly slide them up over her face.

Ariel's eyes widen in shock as Vanessa's face suddenly changed shape, wrinkles began to crack on her face and her long dark brown hair transformed into short, purple hair. Ariel gasped, "Merina?"

"The one and only!" even her voice changed and sounded exactly as the loud Merina, "And a lot more…"

Her hands slide over her face and over her hair, everything changed again from her purple hair to long, blonde hair and the wrinkles quickly vanished. "Renata?" Ariel still held her eyes widen with fear as she wished she could move away.

"Sometimes, when I feel like it" Ursula changed back from Renata to young Vanessa.

Ariel shook her in confession like she was trying to shake the illusion out from her head, she steady voice was able to ask, "Why?"

"Well, here's how the story always begins. Once upon a time, there was a beautiful, young princess who had a father, a mother, and an older brother. The siblings each received a gift from their father, a powerful triton and a magical shell."

The truth slowly hit Ariel understanding that Ursula and Triton were in fact siblings, Ariel remember last night Eric and his friends singing their sailing song about mythical tales of the sea. Yet, there weren't myths at all, they were all true. Ursula rubbed her necklace gently by the tip of her fingers as she continued;

"The King wanted the kingdom to be shared by his children for he believed they each are as strong and noble to rule the kingdom together in greatness and fairness. However, the princess thought that her… unreliable brother was too soft, too weak to run a kingdom. She told her dear, old daddy that she was more stronger, more reasonable to rule the whole kingdom, but he was too blind to see it."

Ursula waved her fingers in front of herself as the green smoke from her necklace flow out and turned into glitter, yellow smoke swerving around her wavy fingers. "Over they years, the princess secretly learnt some magic to prove the king that he was wrong. But when he saw his precious daughter learning dark magic and so he banished her from the kingdom for all entirety. Even when the King died, his favourite son now as king still obeyed his daddy and locked his sister out and left her in the dark. Now, the princess was renamed to the famous, cruel 'The Sea Witch.'"

"After some painful years, the new king had a new queen, and they soon had seven beautiful, a few stupid and spoiled daughters" that sentence shock Ariel as it was unknown to her that Ursula knew her mother, but a bit offended that Ursula named a few of her sisters stupid. Ursula continued, "This new queen tried to convince her king to give his dear sister a chance and allow her to come back. But she too was lost, by humans, fish-eating creatures."

The horrible memory strike in Ariel's head, Ursula continued her story, "The brother's heart stayed dark, all of the compassion, the love, the dreams vanished into nothingness like foam. The sister was still locked out, hiding in the darkness. While, she planned for a long time to take back what was rightfully hers, until then she lived unhappily ever after."

The end of the story finishes with Ursula's voice in a raging, dark tone which give Ariel cold chills down her spin through her back to the bottom of her tail. Unexpectedly, Ursula's voice quickly changed to a sence of laughter and her gaze pointed sharply at Ariel, "Surprisingly, the princess heard rumours of a little mermaid. Who happened to be one of the king's daughters, and fell in love with a human. And not just any human, a prince! Ha-ha-ha! I mean what are the odds?"

"So… that's how you knew my father" Ariel voice broken the silence from hearing the untold, shocking story, "You're my…?"

"Auntie" Ursula answered with a wicked smile as she's still in Vanessa's human form, "I don't like to think of it too much, it makes me feel really old."

"But, if you wanted power, why not rule on land?" Ariel asked.

"Oh, dear. I love it here, I really do. But Atlantica was mine before, all mine, without sharing, I knew how to rule and control. I started there, and so I shall finish it."

"Then why work in the palace as Merina" Ariel wondered, "Or here on land, as Renata?"

"There only thing that was more powerful than me, was your fathers' triton. And with that, no-one would dare try to underestimate me ever again" Ursula creepily whispered. "I work there as Merina to get closer to your father, but that cringey, red crab always seems to get in the way and your spoiled sisters always need to a babysitter to get them out of bed every morning. As Renata, I needed a bit a fun in my life. Of course, there nothing in the kingdom, so I fancied looking for fun on land if you what I mean. Soon, I got a small job in the palace where I could still feel like having the glory and all that."

Vanessa walked up back Eric while the young prince was still laying on the ground with his eyes closed, she kneed beside Eric close to his and her fingers reached softly moving his short, black hair off from his eyes, "And I get to look after a lovely boy."

"Leave him alone!" Ariel raised her voice in fear for Eric, knowing Ursula's manipulation over people and she doesn't want Ursula doing anything with her dark magic to Eric.

Ursula faced back to Ariel and showed her wicked smile as she raises up, "Oh, temper, temper. Like father like daughter. You really care for this boy, as much as he cares for you. From the way he looks at your beauty and dances with you at ball."

"Then why would help me? Or not help me?" Ariel looked around at the whole wedding all crashed and broke, then she came to a realisation, "Is this to get back at my father through me?"

"No! No! Dearly! Not through you, no… To be honest, I liked you out of all of your worthless sisters, I actually feel pity for you" Ursula showed a small gentle smile, "I want to inspire you."

"Inspire me?" Ariel narrowed with her narrow eyes frozen in more confusion.

"I under how you feel my dear. The betrayal, being outcasted. I've been through with 'daddy issues' at this age. I hate your dad as much as you do."

"But I don't hate him" Ariel whisper in shock not only for how Ursula said, but it made Ariel think about how she acts towards her father and maybe, just maybe, she was acting so hatred towards him.

"But he never gave you a fair chance in life, didn't he? Even when your poor mother died, he still didn't come and check on you. Oh… You poor, sweet child" a pitied tone sweetens on Ursula's voice.

Ariel went silent and Ursula continued, "And I like your mother. I really did, because she's the only one I knew who actually wanted to give me another chance. And I want to do the same thing to you."

Ariel risen her head in surprise and widen her blue eyes, Ursula explained, "I could teach you all of this magic, my niece. You could live on land and maybe rule this kingdom as your own, and I could rule the Atlantica."

"But I don't want to rule anything?"

"No, but you get anything, and everything you desire, my child. You get more than one prince boys at once. You could my apprentice, I'll be happy to teach more magic since you learn about the transformation spell to be human from that book you stole in the library that night" Ursula explained. Ariel remembered when she first learnt about the transformation in the old, magic book, she soon remembered stealing it on the night she was running. But something came to her mind, Ariel remember there was someone around the library that night, she didn't see the face, but Ariel felt the identity from that person is facing right in front of her.

"Well, niece. What do you say?" Ursula reached her hand out to Ariel for the little to grabbed on and agree to her new deal.

Ariel stare at Ursula hand in silent believing the little mermaid was beginning to believe in the sea witch for her words were encouraging to Ariel's ears. Ariel's mind began to be blurred like the green smoke blocking all depts and fears about this deal, but her eyes wonder down to Sleepy Eric and Ariel remember all the happy memories she had with him; the singing, the dancing, the boat date. Moved her head up and Ariel looked up at Ursula, she took in a deep breathe and strong voice answered, "No."

Silence was the first until Ursula still held that eerily grin, she commented with a hitch of giggles in her voice, "I don't believe you understand, my dear…"

"Yes, I do" Ariel bravely interrupted.

"You changed yourself just so you could get power, as Merina, or as Renata, or even as Vanessa, you changed so much to get what you want."

"So, did you" Ursula argued, "You changed for the Prince, because he wouldn't accepted you as a pretty mermaid."

"No, Eric never judge someone at first sight. He's caring and kind, and even if he doesn't like me for who I am, then he's don't worth it. Because, I thought changing myself would be the way to find a new life, where I could find happiness and love. But I realise now, the more I change the more I lose myself. And, I don't want to change myself for power. I don't want to change myself to be like you."

Again, there silence at first, except Ursula was holding up a fake smile as she replied, "Well, at we least learnt something today."

Unexpectedly, a tentacle crawled out from underneath Ursula's skirt and reached up to Ariel's waist, the big, sticky suckers caught Ariel's orange bag from behind and pull it back to Ursula. The tip of the tentacle scooped inside and took out the blue music box and open it to let it play it's music, Ursula smiled kindly at Ariel, "You got your mother's beauty and love."

However, Ariel didn't trust that kind smile and she was right as Ursula's grin slowly vanishes, "But you got your father's stupidity."

"Because when if there's one thing, I learnt all those painful years" her tentacle began slowly slipping over to cover parts of the music box. "Is that love, is WEAK!" Ursula raised her voice at the end, at the same time her tentacle squeezed the music box and it finally broke.

"No!" Ariel cried.

Watching the music box get crushed and broke into small pieces as they fell down to the wooden floor, the gentle music quickly changed to smashed shells bouncing off on the ground. The breaking sound of the music box broke a huge crack in Ariel's heart as she wanted to reach out with her hands and walk over there to pick up the broken pieces. Her eyes were filling up with water as she gave Ursula an angry stare, but the sea witch only return with an evil grin on her face.

"And shall not be in my way!" Ursula yelled as she wrapped her tentacle around Ariel's right wrist and threw her over the side of the boat and the little mermaid tumbled back to the sea with her back facing down to the surface.

Afterwards, Ursula slide her tentacle back underneath her dress as she walks up to the side and stood over the edge, while purple veins grow close to the soft surface of her skin. Swing her arms up before Ursula pushed herself out the edge and dived back into the sea. Unaware to Ariel and Ursula, that Eric acted unconscious with his eyes closed however his mind was wide awake with his ears open listening to their conversation. Eric slowly raised up and rushed over the edge gazing down at the dark surface of the blue sea, he still held his shocked stares from when he noticed Ariel's green tail. With a silent gulp and one blink, Eric rethought his mind from first believing it was a dream to realising the truth. Ariel was a mermaid.

 **Hey guys! Welcome back to another chapter!**

 **For this chapter, I thought of trying to blend in some things from the original and from the prequel. Because I always wondered in the prequel: where was Ursula all of that time? Since she and Merina both wanted power in a way. I thought of an idea of Ursula shapeshifting into Merina, and Renata as a new figure she could use when appearing on land.**

 **Now, I watched the deleted scenes from the original where it explains about Ursula is King Triton's sister. I knew this would be a good idea, especially since the background was explained in the book, "Poor Unfortunate Souls" written by Serena Valentino where Ariel's mother was included. And, I knew this would be a good to be written in this story.**

 **I've also did some Easter Eggs linked to Hans Christian Andersen story of 'The Little Mermaid' where after Ariel hears about the wedding every step she takes feels like she's stepping on knives.**

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter! And we will see you soon…**


	19. Chapter 19: The Final Battle

**Hey Guys, before you say I want to apologise for taking so long to write this chapter. Thank you for your patience and hoped you'll enjoy this chapter.**

Chapter 19

Ariel splashed down hard back into the sea with her back hitting the surface first, she allowed herself to be drowned down deeper as she feels the salty waters again touching her skin and become her new air to breathe in. Her vision under the water as clear as crystal, Ariel could see the rocky ground below with the wavy, green seaweed and the red coral. A wide grin grew on her face as Ariel could feel the salty water flooding through her long, red hair and wetting her blue dress which Ariel is still wearing.

Ursula gripped her large hand tightly around Ariel's wrist and pulled the little mermaid along deeper to the bottom of the sea. Ariel tried to pull her arm out from the grip, but Ursula's hand was too strong. "Poor little princess" Ursula laughed as she felt the terror in Ariel's eyes, "But I after you, starfish. I've got a much bigger fish in mine…"

"URSULA STOP!" an angry voice roared out unexpectedly in front of them.

King Triton stood in high, strong position with his trident glowing bright sharply pointing towards the sea witch, Sebastian standing on the ground by the side of his great king. There lots of swordfish guards surrounded Ursula in a circle, while Ariel grew a small smiled as she was in deep surprised and relieved that her father was here.

"Well, well… King Triton" Ursula creepily giggled while her grey eyes locked on the King's glowing trident, the sea witch added, "Long time no see."

Triton lifted the sharp edges of his trident pointing upwards towards Ursula and growled in a low, dark tone, "Release her!"

"No, no, no… Not a chance" Ursula laughed as two of her tentacles replaced her hand and wrapped around Ariel's wrist. Her free hands waved around in circles where some small, yellow lights magically appeared along with the shiny contact Ariel has signed, Ursula held it up clear in front of Triton, "We made a deal. The contact is legal, binding and completely unbreakable... even for you."

"If you think this contact will keep my daughter in your tentacles, or keep you out of a deep pit…" his threating eyes locked on his sister as Triton lifted his trident higher and closer to Ursula while the swordfish guards swam a bit closer making the circle smaller.

Ursula scanned around at the swordfish guards and grew a small, eerily grin, as she smirked, "Well, I'm not the ones who will be going down into deep pits."

Confused was first painted on their faces, including Triton, until all of the guards suddenly dropped down sinking towards the ground. Triton noticed all of his guards were sinking down unconsciously, as they were somehow caught by a great electric shock through their entire bodies. Ariel surprisingly watched one guard sink down till her blues caught a glimpse of long, huge creature swimming behind. Her eyes widen in fear as there was more than one of those creatures and they were began appearing themselves to her and the others. Large sea eels with dark grey skin with yellow eyes and long, white teeth sharply coming out from their mouths while small but deadly sparks glittered around their mouths. Ursula evilly grinned, "All you can see, my boys can be very… vicious when it come threating their dear mummy. But very loyal to my demands."

"Of course, I always was a girl with an eye for a bargain" Ursula swam closer to Triton and explained, "The daughter of the great sea king is a very precious commodity. Flotsam! Jetsam!"

Suddenly, the large eels as they began circling around the group like a snake coiling around its prey, two began slowly circling around Ariel with their big yellow hungrily narrowing at her.

"But I might be willing to make an exchange... for something even better" Ursula pointed one of her tentacles at Ariel which suddenly melted Triton's anger into worriedness.

Meanwhile, the huge boat above the sea surface stayed calm and still even after the little mermaid and the sea witch disappeared into the ocean. Everyone on board all quickly woke up from their slumber, they couldn't remember what happened before even if they did then they believed it as illusions daydreaming in their minds. Steadily lifting themselves up back on their feet while they had confusion painted on their faces, asking themselves; what happened to the wedding? Where's the runaway bride? The only one who wasn't as much confusion as the others but was filled with shock and horror, was Eric.

The young prince sitting down laying his back against the side wall of the boat, his eyes gazing down at the wet, wooden floor while visualising his memories of everything he remembered earlier; Ariel was truly a mermaid, he was about to marry some sort of sea witch. "It's all true" were the only echoing in his empty mind, he couldn't understand why it happened, or how it was possible. Mermaids were just myths and stuff of legends, and yet the girl he deeply cares for was one. Eric caught two small, golden figures laying apart from each other on the floor, he picks them up and realised them were part of the music box Vanessa broke. The two figures were a merman and a mermaid, they reminded him of how it was an anniversary present from his father to show his love for his mother. Then the memories flow further at time when Eric presented it to Ariel and she recognised it, and the thought of them dancing into the sweet melody of the music. The Ariel he remembered her then till he remember her now, it all changed so sudden. However, Eric couldn't help but asked himself, "Is she still the same Ariel I know?" But in truths, he didn't need to ask when he already knew the answer.

Soon, Eric realised that the boat was slowly turning around heading back to shore, his mind panics at the thought of Ariel in danger after being dragged down back into the sea. He stood and looked around thinking of a way to stay till his eyes caught the small boats hanging over on the side. Unexpectedly, there was a spare diving suit ( **One of those old fashion in the 18** **th** **century)** just be the side close by the hanging boats because some sailors used this huge boat to sail out and tested the diving suits underwater. A light build hit inside Eric's mind; he carried the whole suit onto one of the small boats then he jumped inside. Everyone was too busy and confused as they looked around the huge boat trying to understand and remember what happen to after the wedding, until Grimsby notice the young prince in one of the small boats. Soon, Eric's friends rushed over as fast as they could to stop Eric from doing what they think he's doing, yet they knew it was too late.

Eric sliced out a spare knife from its' cover as it was laying on the wooden floor of the boat, he jumped over the side to cut one of the ropes which hangs the front side of the boat. Afterwards, Eric jumped into the backside of the boat and quickly cut the other pair of ropes to release the boat to freely dropped down upon the wavy surface of the sea. Eric hanged on tight onto the edges of the straight seats and of the boat while he was fell and landed harshly onto the surface. Within a second, Eric pulled out the oars through the holes on the sides and began rowing.

Grimsby rushed to the side and yelled, "Eric! What in God's name are you doing?!"

Eric continued rowing away from the huge boat and towards the open sea and yelled back his answer, "I've lost my parents! I'm not going to lose Ariel like this!"

His friends were at the side of the huge boat, Oscar yelled "You're going to get yourself killed!"

"Like that never happened before!" Eric shouted back.

Back down below, the two large eels continued circling Ariel in a tight spot as she could see the blood-thirsting hunger in their yellow eyes. Ursula wickedly smirked at Triton as she magically revealed a new golden paper, "I will happily exchange for something, or someone more important."

Triton understood the description of the exchange clearly written on the glowing paper, and so did Ariel. When their gaze meet Ariel expected the rage and disappointment in her father's eyes, instead she saw compassion and anxious. Ariel narrowed her blue eyes and shook her head slightly at her father trying to warn him, 'not to agree with any deals with Ursula.' But, Triton only response was his eyes closed sadly and lifted his trident up aiming at the paper and blasted lightly at the bottom to sign his name.

"Ha! It's done then!" Ursula chuckled.

The glowing piece of paper rolled itself and a long string of golden light rushed over and circled around Triton. Within a second, his form was suddenly beginning to shrink and blackly shaped into something wrinkly and more slithery. "No! Stop!" Ariel cried out while continuing watching her father transforming, Ursula on the-other-hand ignored the princess's cries and enjoyed the moment.

Even Prince Eric above spotted the bright glow underneath the water which clued him to know that down there is where Ariel could be, but he took the chance. He used the big helmet from the diving suit to put his head through, Eric didn't care about not wearing the suit because he didn't want to waste time. Eric attached the long breathing tube to the top of the helmet then strapped the helmet tightly over his head, so it doesn't slip off by tighten the straps under his arms. Finally, he knotted around a big and heavy rock by a string, small rope then attached the other end around his ankle so the rock can sink Eric down faster to the bottom. Eric was all set with a knife strapped by the side of his waist and holding a harpoon, he jumped into the water getting his body to deal the cool temperature of the ocean before unleashing the rock to sink him down under water.

King Triton's full transformation was finally completed as he was now one of those small, creepy-looking creatures Ursula keeps in her home cave. Sebastian looks down at his king in sorrow, "Your majesty…"

"Daddy?" Ariel whispered as horror cracked her voice.

"At least…" Ursula leaned over to pick up the Triton's golden crown and his trident, "It's finally mine!"

Ariel fell to her knees and hands as she kept her gaze onto her father, "I'm so sorry" she whispered wanting to cry but no tears will be visible to see underneath the water. Her narrow eyes moved up to Ursula and they quickly turn to rage, she growled through her teeth, "You…"

Without thinking, Ariel leaped out at Ursula from behind attacking with her arms around Ursula's neck, as Ariel screamed, "You monster!"

Ursula used her tentacles to pulled Ariel and slammed the mermaid hard onto the floor, "Don't toy with me you little brat!"

Ariel narrowed her eyes with rage at the sea witch until Ursula pointed the trident sharply at Ariel and it quickly melted away the princess' anger into deep, cold fear. "I've got everything now! Everything!" Ursula evilly grinned down at Ariel, "And you thought that would…"

Ursula was interrupted and cried out when an unexpected rock fell down and crashed down on her tentacles from the back, her large pet eels quickly swam away in hiding. Ariel felt the tentacles on her loosen and took the chance to escape, then her eyes move up and widen in shock to noticed that it was Eric above them with a wield thing on his head. Eric cut the rope around his ankle which was attach to the rock when he was close enough to the bottom floor. Releasing the rock to let it drop down, before he looked down while breathing calmly and saw Ariel in her true form but she's safe and sound, and he noticed a big, threating creature that looks part octopus. Eric strongly threw his heavy harpoon down towards the creature and it managed to slice a cut on its' right arm. Ursula cried more in pain as she dropped the trident, Ariel took the advantage of getting the trident before Ursula does. Once Ariel has the heavy trident in her hands, she looks at Eric and waved her arms warning, 'Go up! Swim Eric! Back up!' Eric did as he was do for, he didn't have any more weapons to defend himself beside the small, sharp knife. Luckily, Flounder came just in time for Eric to hold onto the dolphin and swim back up to the surface faster.

Releasing that the little mermaid is swimming away with the trident, Ursula roared, "Flotsam! Jetsam!"

Two large eels appeared out the dark shadows and listen to their mistress' orders, "Get her!" and so the eels did as they do as they swim off hunting down Ariel.

"Boys!" Ursula loudly called out for her other pets as the rest of the eels came out form eth dark shadows, Ursula pointed up towards and ordered, "After them!"

Eric finally reached to the surface and pulled himself up over the boat, unstrapped the helmet and pulled it straight out as he widened his mouth breathing in and out for fresh air, for the air was pressuring Eric's lungs to breathe. He rested his head on the seating and closed his eyes for a second before something hard was banged underneath the boat. There were three large eels underneath the surface trying to crash the wooden skin of the boat by their big, sharp teeth.

Flounder leaped in and smacked one of the large eels in the face with his tale, "Oh Yeah!" How you like that!"

The eel shook his head shortly then white sparks glittered by his sharp, cold teeth, that shivered fear down Flounder's spine, "Oh no."

Straight after, Flounder was swimming as fats as he could from the huge eel chasing after him while he was screaming in fear. Flounder was going nowhere from being chased until he could think of something before becoming an eel's midnight snack. Till his eyes spotted in distance of a pack of huge killer whales up ahead, Flounder quickly brainstormed an idea. Swimming faster than he has ever done yet trying to keep the eel from behind close, but Flounder could the hunger in its yellow eyes that the eel wasn't going to give up so fast. The killer whales disappeared into the dark depths before while Flounder continued swimming above near the surface and began calling a warning sound from his mouth. Just as Flounder was getting closer to the surface and the eel was just widening its' sparkly mouth believing it was finally going to catch that sly dolphin.

Suddenly, a much bigger mouth appeared from below out of the dark depths caught the eel in its' small, but sharp teeth. A killer whale swam up to the surface then splashed back down again, swimming back into the dark shadows with the eel still in it's mouth after it sounded back to Flounder. The dolphin made a high-pitched sound with a wide smile before rushing back to Ariel, "Thanks!"

Meanwhile, Ariel carried the trident away from the sea witch as far as possible, passing through rocky corners until two large electrical eels appeared in front of her. Ariel looked down at the trident forgetting that she could use it as prediction.

"Stay back!" Ariel yelled as she pointed the trident directly at the eels, however they showed no fear and began slithering towards her.

"I mean it! I'll do it!" Her warnings seem no effect on the ells, Ariel's fear grew cold as she felt hopeless.

Breathing in one more time as she sucked up the last of her courage and rage before she roared, "GET BACK!"

This time it works as the trident glowed bright and released a powerful force that blasted eels away towards the side of the rocky cliffs and brought rocks clashing down upon them. The powerful blast also shot Ariel backwards unexpectedly, then slowly Ariel landed on the sandy ground with the trident lose from her hands. Her blue dress was ripped by the rocks and mushed by the muddy sand from the ground. Exhaustion was pumping through Ariel's blood streams as her eyes was blurred from dizziness, she raised her head up and moved her red hair out of her face only to spot the trident laying quite close to her. Ariel reached out her hand to grab the trident until a big, black tentacle wrapped around it and brought it off the sandy ground.

"You're really are a slippery one, aren't you child?" Ursula smirked down at the little princess while her hands told hold of the trident, her dark voice blow cold chills down Ariel's spine.

Ursula looked up watching two of her pet eels attacking under Eric's small boat, biting their big, sharp teeth through the wooden skin and ripping pieces off from the boat. Luckily for Eric, he used another harpoon to poke sharply at the eels' face while holding on the side for the eels were the rocking the boat side to side. An evil idea bloom in Ursula mind as she lifted the trident upwards and carefully aim at the boat where her eels weren't in the way.

"Say your last goodbye to your sweetheart" Ursula growled while the trident began glowing again.

Ariel knew what Ursula was about to so Ariel quickly used her unfulfilled strength and dumped into the trident screaming, "NO!"

Ursula lost her target as another bright blast shoot straight out and hit the end of the small boat, fortunately Eric wasn't in the way. However, the two eels were touched by the blasted light and quickly disintegrated into a million of small pieces of their skins and bones.

"Babies!" Ursula cried in shock as the disintegrated pieces were falling down like raining aches and they were filling into Ursula's hands, "My poor little poopsies."

Ursula's eyes grew red with anger as she up and noticed Ariel was swimming up towards Prince Eric. Her hands gripped tightly around the trident as it was glowing brightly again, Ursula was growling like a hunger predator while magically black ink began fogging below her then rising up above and soon the sea witch disappeared within the black fog.

Ariel reached over the surface swinging her head back and breathing in fresh air, she feels the waves growing a little reckless and wide. She scanned around for the small until she found it behind with the back part of the boat lost but Eric was still on it safe and sound. Ariel swam over to Eric and yelled to get his attention, "Eric!"

Eric looked down and saw Ariel in the water still in her blue dress but soaked and ripped, truthfully, he was still shocked to know that fact that she's really a mermaid, yet Eric smiled happily to know she's alright. Ariel swam closer to Eric, "You have to get yourself out of here!"

"No! I am not leaving you!" Eric shouted back and left Ariel looking confused.

"Why?!" Ariel wondered, "I lied! Why still come and help?!"

"Then answered me just these three questions honestly!" Eric suggested quickly, "Then I will explain why!"

"Were you born a mermaid?"

"Yes."

"Did you changed yourself to be human so you could see me, even losing your voice?"

"I can be human when I'm dry on land. Losing my voice to be human permanently, then yes."

"And do you think all of all of this, will change my view of you?"

That last question silent Ariel for she didn't know had to respond or what Eric was actually trying to say. Ariel's face was left purled however Eric only grew a small smiled, "Ariel, you saved my life. You are kind, funny, beautiful, a bit wield, but in a good way. And if you are a mermaid, then I'm fine with it."

Ariel was left speechless, but she widened a smile on her face with bliss in her wet eyes, Eric added, "Promise me one thing. Please don't ever give up anything to change yourself. Not only because you are alrighty perfect but so it doesn't involved me getting into an unexpectedly marriage."

They both laughed until a sudden shock vibrate through the sea and even echoed above the surface that tumbled Eric off from the wrecked boat. Ariel swam to Eric and hold him so he doesn't swam off by the heavy waves and drown by them, their smiles quickly disappeared as Eric asked, "What was that?!"

"I don't know!" Ariel answered.

The vibration was getting louder and louder as though it was coming from right underneath their feet. Suddenly, a large, round pointy thing sliced straight through between them, their arms grabbed around it as they were beginning to be lifted higher and higher from the ocean surface. They scanned around and noticed there were more rounded, pointy things sticking out from the surface. Ariel and Eric decided to jump off and dive back into the sea and swim back to the surface to look at what it was they were holding on to. However, what turns out to be the crown, when them up their eyes and mouths were widen in shock, Ariel slide closer to Eric as he wrapped her arms around Ariel.

The size of the sea witch increases as huge as the Kingdom of Atlantica, Ursula's dark laughter vibrated more cold chills down every spine of any creature who hears it. Even the crown sitting on her head was enlarged, including the glowing trident in her hand. Her six ginormous tentacles raised above the sea surface forming large waves to roll across as they suck Ariel and Eric back under the water. Spinning and twisting down by the waves, Ariel manged to take control of her self however Eric was still spinning deeper into the water. Ariel caught Eric and brought him back up to the surface and to a high rock for them to hang on.

Ursula used her huge trident to spin slowly in a circle in the sea as it began creating a large whirlpool glowing bright bluish, "Now I am the ruler of all the ocean! The waves obey my every command!"

A looked down under the water and her clear eyes saw the sunken wrecked ships below began raising from the dark depths below. She noticed one of the wrecked ships wasn't completely broken into pieces and held its' sharp, pointy thing at the front. Ariel looked back at Ursula then back at Eric who was still holding onto the tip of the rock tightly with one hand and the other hand onto Ariel's hand.

"Eric!" Ariel yelled to get his attention, "They are ships rising! Get one! And sail back to shore!"

"No! I am not leaving you!" Eric shouted back.

"You have to! Please! I don't you to get hurt because me!"

Eric paused before he continued, "What about you?! What if you get hurt?! What if I won't see you again?!"

Ariel was silent for a minute before she replied with a small, faithful smile, "I will!"

She slided her hand from under Eric's hand and place it onto of his and leaned in forward a bit, Ariel asked, "Do you trust me?!"

Eric nodded, "I do!"

Ariel leaned a bit more forward as they eyes were locked onto each other; Eric could predict what they would do next. However, Ariel secretly has other plans as she whispered loudly, "Then hold your breathe."

Before Eric knew it, unexpectedly Ariel placed her hand on his chest and strongly pushed him backwards splashing into the water. Ariel watched as Eric was caught in a strong current underneath which was leading him towards where the ships were rising, knowing he will manage to get onto one and sail back to land safely. A small sad smile grew on A face as a silent way of saying goodbye, unsure of what could happen between them after this situation, or what may come from this situation.

Ariel looked back up at ginormous Ursula and anger boiled in her veins, the sea witch saw the little mermaid below and widen a evil grin on her face. Ariel stood up and yelled, "Ursula! I won't let you hurt anyone!"

"I am now the queen of the sea!" Ursula laughed loudly in tone of evil, "And you are just a weak, little mermaid!"

"And as my first command! I shall show the humans a wavy welcome!"

Confused at first till Ariel realised of the huge waves Ursula could create as her eyes widen in fear, "No…" her voice was low as Ariel whispered to herself in horror, then her voice raised higher boiling in rage, "You can't!"

Ariel's cries were only music to Ursula's ears, "All of the sea and its spoils will bow to my power! And anyone who dare resists, shall pay!"

The trident in Ursula's hands slowly moved and aimed down directly at the rock where Ariel was holding on to. Suddenly a straight flash of bright blast hit from the trident at the rock which explored into pieces, flying Ariel off as she screamed out while falling down into the large whirlpool. Landing harshly on the dry sea floor, Ariel slowly raised herself up, yet her body feels very weak from the fall. Scanning around Ariel realised she was surrounded by the spinning blue waters like fast wind blowing in a small circle, she tried jumping back through the spinning waters, but it was too fast it strongly pushed Ariel back into the centre of the whirlpool. Ursula's cruel laughter echoed endlessly in the whirlpool from top to bottom then repeated again and again.

Ariel managed to get herself sitting up as she gazes high through the large hole where she saw Ursula's huge face, Ariel yells loudly as it was echoed up through the whirlpool, "Ursula! You have to stop this madness!"

"This is only the beginning, darling! Imagen what I could do to Atlantica! Then the rest of the sea! And possibly whip out the entire land above!" Ursula laughed, her fingers playfully spin the trident around till it aim it down towards through whirlpool, "It will be a shame for you to miss it all!"

Meanwhile, Eric managed to land himself onto of the surface of a wrecked ship as it finally reaches up to the surface, he spitted out all of the sea water he tried to keep out from his nose, yet lots flow in and down his nose. Laying down on the wet, wooden floor that was cover in green most and seaweed, closing his eyes softly as he developed a huge headache from the fast current he was plunged into. Until, Ariel's screams waken him and forced him rise up and run to the side of the ship seeing a huge whirlpool that reached down to the bottom of the sea where Ariel's cries were coming from. Eric looked behind at the back of this wrecked ship noticing that there was still a wheel, a idea popped into his mind of how he could save Ariel. His feet began rushing across the ship carefully for he could easily slipped and hurt himself as Eric gripped on the edges of the ship till, he reached to the wheel. There were strong winds blowing right above the sea, yet the wrecked ship has lost their sails unfortunately, luckily the tides were strong enough for Eric to sail on and move the ship in any direction.

"SO MUCH FOR TRUE LOVE!" Ursula wricked smile screamed out loud before the trident began glowing brighter. Ariel knew what that meant from the trident, I was going to release another huge and powerful blast targeting down at her. Feeling her warm death arriving soon as Ariel had nothing to do but widen her blue eyes in fear and tried to calm her breathe for it may be her last.

Eric had full control over the wrecked ship, he knew what that sea witch was going to do and she was going destroy Ariel. With the right amount of time in the right amount of speed by the fast spinning currents, Eric sailed the ship directly at the large creature. And, before Ursula knew it as she just her head to the right, the large, sharp bowsprit strike through her centre and released a loud cry of pain from Ursula's mouth. Ariel and Eric covered their eyes from the horrific event, while a flash of purple lightening appeared from the grey sky. Ursula's ginormous bod quickly collapse onto of the boat along with her large tentacles, Eric jumped of and dived back into the sea before the whole ship will sink down by Ursula' heavy weight. As Ursula disappeared into a huge circle of purple seafoam bubbling out, the sea witch slowly disappeared into her fog of black ink and vanished.

The huge whirlpool was starting to collapse into itself giving Ariel the advantage to jump in the fast current and quickly swim out before she could get in the centre of the whirlpool like a thousand of waves splashing into each other at once. Ariel reached up to the wavy surface where fresh rain from the grey storm was pouring heavily on her face, she saw Eric in a distance as he struggled to swim up above the string waves. Ariel swim fast to Eric, grabbed him by his arm over her neck and began pulling him along the surface safety towards the shore.

Successfully, they managed to arrive at the beach, crawling on the wet sand by their tired arms till they were of the water. They rested on their backs, breathing in deeply from exhaustion, they eyes closed eyes closed for they wanted to sleep from the annoying headaches that painfully pins in their minds. Until, Ariel felt something sharp and warm pointy at the end of her green tail, she raised her head and looked down passed her wet, ripped blue drees till she saw at the end of her tail was the glowing trident as it was just started to become darker. However, when Ariel looked past more over the sea her tired eyes widen in fear as they spotted in a far distance of Ursula's ginormous waves started threating fast towards as they raised high and wide, knowing that wave will definitely wipe out the entire kingdom when it reaches land.

Fear frozen all of the muscles in Ariel's entire body; her heart bumping fast in terror as her blood became cold. The hopeless feeling foreshadowed a dreadful vision of all of the faithful lives of the kingdom soon be swept away by the flood. The horrific feeling suddenly narrowed by the sharp edge by the trident again pointing at the end of her tail, by then a theory occurred to Ariel's mind.

"If the trident can control the sea, then maybe it could control the wave" Ariel thought.

Her strength was flattened down but Ariel tried to pulled herself up, turning herself around flat on her belly and began crawling towards the trident. Her hands quickly around the trident and turn it around aiming towards the huge wave, "Stop!" Ariel shouted in her mind, but nothing happened. Ariel screaming out the order but was once again ignored as the huge wave continued rolling fast towards land. Ariel tried again and again with her voice screaming louder and louder but every time she was ignored, unnoticed that the trident clued her by itself not glowing.

Confused to why she can't do it like she did before blasting at the two, large eels, Ariel thought back thinking of how her father used the trident. She remembered of him destroying the Cat Fish Club and her hideout because all of the music and the human treasures reminded him of her mother's tragic death. The trident glowed when King Triton threaten Ursula for Ariel's safety, that clued Ariel of using the trident by the deep feeling she has for anyone who she cares.

Her fingers gripped tighter around the trident as it was slowly glowing light while Ariel focus her gaze of the huge wave ahead which was getting closer and closer by the second. Ariel raised to her knees and lifted the trident, so it was sanding on the sand, unknowingly of the trident glowing bright at the same time Ariel's green tail unexpected changed into her human legs yet it didn't bother her. Gently walking on the wet sand, Ariel walked up till she stopped by the edge where the same waves could reach up over the shore. Her blue eyes moved down to the glowing trident then back at the huge wave which was a minute away. Her gaze seemed unafraid and her body wasn't shaking in fear, as Ariel closed her eyes and dreamed her memories of her happy family when she was young; playing with her sisters, pranking on Sebastian, laughing with her mother and father. Then Ariel dreamed of the memories she spread in the present; playing music again, watching her sisters smile, traveling around with Flounder, exploring the human kingdom, all the kind humans and their interesting treasures, meeting graceful Gabriella, and finally meeting and being with Eric was the best thing that happened in her life.

Her hands slowly lifted the trident off the sand and raise quite high while she eyes still closed, Ariel didn't why but it was a trusting instinct she had in her gut. The huge wave as high as Eric's castle was just a five second from crashing into the kingdom, not before Ariel roared with passion and slammed the trident back down feeling a fast vibrate shivered through her. Once the huge wave reached to the same edge Ariel before, it was like an invisible, strong wall in front of Ariel with the huge wave crashing into it and began rising up on the side of the invisible wall. Ariel widen her eyes in shock for she couldn't believe she has stopped the huge wave, even with the heavily rain pouring down upon her couldn't blinded Ariel for what she has done. Her gaze scanned from left to right seeing this inviable wall was held all across the shore without touching one bit of the green land. Looking at this large sea wall shining bright seeing the sea foams spinning around in the fast waves and fast currents that wave has brought. It was like looking at that Vincent Van Goth painting of the sky Ariel saw in the human's painting museum which grew a small smile on Ariel's face. The sea wall was rising high and high warning Ariel of lowing the wall before it becomes too hard for her to handle and the wall will drop heavily down on her. Ariel first thought in her mind of roaring another order for the sea wall to flow back into the ocean, but her heart whispers in the loud and raging words but in a gentle word.

Closing her eyes again and taking in a deep breathe before she whispered her order, "Calm…"

Within a second, the wall began breaking down backwards and the water quickly rolled it back into the ocean without a single splash. Ariel opened her blue eyes and watched as the huge sea wall quickly transformed itself into a peaceful view of the calm, gentle ocean.

Ariel started breathing heavily from the amount of strength she had left to hold the trident and controlled its power, exhausted all of her muscles inside her again. Slowly turning around seeing Eric still laying on the wet sand with his eyes closed, Ariel wanted to walk up to his side and see if he was alright. Until, a sudden tiredness shock through Ariel's as her entire body collapsed, but a long form of the sea water caught the tired, little mermaid. The sea water expanded its form as it slides itself underneath Ariel and slowly carried her into the sea. Ariel was unsure what was happening, but her tiredness took control of her mind in a good way, calming her nerves, closing her eyes again but this time it's for Ariel to finally have some sleep.

 **Hey, so in this chapter is mainly based on the final battle from the original film.**

 **Before, when I watched the original and the prequel, I thought to myself, "Why Ursula and Merina have pet eels, but Merina have more?"**

 **That's why in the lats chapter, I thought of having Ursula and Merina being the same, so Ursula will still have Flotsam and Jetsam, but she have those larger ones because when I was young that were creepy and it would definitely suit with Ursula's scary character.**

 **By the end of this chapter, I wanted Ariel to do something even more heroic. I've seen in the animated series of her using the trident, so I thought, 'Why not let her use it for this story?"**

 **Keep holding on guys! There is still one more chapter to read!**

 **See you soon!**


	20. Chapter 20: The Last Chapter

Chapter 20

Everything seem dark, but warm, like nothing seem wrong as though everything was just right and steady. Ariel slowly flicked her tired eyes open, parting the sleep dust on her eyelids and tried to see through her eyelashes. Her first view of the morning was a bright light, the sun light shiny through a wide window, the light glittered softly on her eyes lids as a warm welcome. Her gaze spotted the clear blue sky through the window and two small orange seahorses swimming pass in a flash. Ariel rolled her eyes down noticed the softness her head was resting on was a big, purple pillow, her own pillow. Gradually, Ariel roll her head around scanned the quite area she was staying in, and she was sleeping in no other than her own bedroom, she was back at the palace, back in the kingdom of Atlantica. Looking around and noticed six beds all empty yet neaten, the quilt was over her body and surprising Ariel found Aquata's bed toy Mr Fuzzyfinkles resting in between Ariel's arms. A small smile grew on Ariel's face as Mr Fuzzyfinkles clues her that her sisters knows that she's back home safe.

"Ariel" a low, anxious voice suddenly entered in the silent room through the doorway, Ariel turned her head around and saw her father standing by the door entrance.

Triton was back in his true mermaid form with no bruises or scars that marked on his body from last night, the big, golden crown arrived back sitting on his head. He swam through the purple seaweeds that were hanging down on the doorway, heading towards his daughter and sat by the edge of the bed. Ariel didn't know if she should if either narrow her eyes in wonder if she's dreaming or widen in shock as her father was back and for once there was no strictness or disapproval painted on his face.

"Daddy?" Aric asked, Triton only response was a small, sad smile on his face, but it was good enough to know it was real.

"Oh daddy!" Aric leap over and wrapped her arms over his large shoulders around his neck, closed her eyes and cried, "Daddy, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean anything of this…"

"Hush now… It's alright" Triton irrupted softly as he wrapped his left around her back and the other one placed her red hair, "I'm the one who say sorry. I just didn't want to lose you like…"

"Like what happened to mother" Ariel finished the sentence, then she gently whispered, "I know. I missed her too. I wish I should have talk to you sooner."

"And, I should have listened. I… just didn't want to hear the truth, never wanted anyone hurt, for your or your sisters or the entire kingdom."

Ariel moves back and gazed at her father's sorrow eyes, "It is difficult trying to be a good king and good father at the same time."

They both shortly chuckled, then Ariel wondered, "How did you changed back?"

Triton explained, "Honestly, I'm not quite sure. All I could remember was a fast wave from above rolled back over the surface. Then a fast current from it blew down, spinning around me and changed me. Apparently, there were like me trapped in the enchantment."

Ariel nodded slowly knowing the fast current must have been from the huge wave she stopped and calm it down back into the ocean. Thinking that when she used by the trident to calm the huge wave, possibly the blue lights of magic in the wavy water sunken down to bottom and broken the curse from all of those poor souls trapped in those forms of little, ugly things by Ursula and kept hidden in her home cave.

She looked back up at her father and asked, "And, what about Ursula?"

Triton sign sadly before he answered, "There was no sign of her anywhere. No one has seen her after that night."

Ariel lowed her eyes as she remembered the night in terror of gigantic Ursula and how she and Eric nearly died. She remembered Eric sailing the wrecked ship towards Ursula and stab her with the sharp bowsprit, she remembered Eric saving her life. The best answer Ariel could think was that the sea witch was dead, it was the only possible answer there was after that night. Her eye which were filled with terror transformed into grief because Ariel quickly remembered who Ursula truly was to King Triton, Ariel whispered, "She was my aunty."

Triton looked down at her daughter and his face couldn't hide the grief he was feeling, he slowly nodded as his response. "I was meant to bring her back home, to Atlantica. It was your mother's idea, believing Ursula deserved another chance. But after your mother's death, I thought Ursula's troubles will bring ruins to the kingdom, to our family. So, I left her, because I didn't want to lose any of my daughters too."

Ariel remembered the rage and the disapproval from her father for her misbehaviour, he hated those moments, she never understood the reasons behind those strict moments. Right here right now, those reasons have been clearly explained, right after losing her mother Ariel and sisters were thinking of losing their father. Maybe following his strict rules and laws would have brought them closer, meanwhile all of this time unknowingly Triton was trying to do the same thing to keep his daughters safe even it means no more playing music, having fun and laughter.

All of her life, Ariel wanted that old version of her father back, she knows she can't change the tragic past of her mother's death, but she could change the views of the present by letting go of the past. If she wanted her father back, this is the moment. Taking a deep breathe in and whispered, "After everything that has happened, I understand now. Music reminded you of mother, and it hurts. But it helps us to get through the pain. I understand why you banish music, and I forgive you because you forgotten what happiness felt like. And, I still love you."

Ariel prayed for a small miracle hoping this is the right moment of change, Triton shifted his sad smile to a happiness as they both reached over and hugged again softer. Triton whispered in a gentle tone, "My greatest love wasn't just music or your mother, it was also you and your sisters."

Hearing those words healed a small, deep crack on Ariel's heart from the past, for once in her life she didn't have to tough or strong to stand forth whenever her father is around, her heart was calm and steady. She tighten her arms around her father's neck showing how much she really respects and cares for him. They unhurriedly they let go and parted themselves then Triton reached over to the bed next to Ariel's, and picked up a small, dark purple box.

Ariel curiously narrowed her blue, thinking to herself, "How did I missed that?" then though of the purple colour camouflaging with the purple bed sheet.

Triton brought it over and opened the lid revealing the whole blue music box, Ariel open her mouth is shock for Ursula smashed the music box straight after the wedding. "What… How did you?" Ariel was completely speechless.

"One of the mer-people found the broken pieces in a bag, resting on the floor" Triton explained, Ariel wondered how it all ended in a bag at the bottom of the ocean, then realised it was possibly Eric before he sail out to find Ariel. Triton added, "I had the creators of the music box before to recreate again."

Triton gently lifted the music box out, opening it as the same beautiful melody of the music began playing and the two small, golden figures of her father and mother magically appeared in the centre floating and dancing. They both widen their smiles a little, Triton mouth slowly open and quietly sang, "Endless sky…"

Ariel watched her father continued singing in a soft, low tone, "Waves try to measure. The days that we treasure…"

Slowly, Ariel joined in singing with her father, "Wave hello and wave goodbye…"

At the end, they smiled widely and laughed thinking this is the first time in a long time they had happy together. Then Triton asked, "Though there is one thing I don't understand; where did you find it?"

The answer Ariel had in her mind would be a lot for her father to take after finally discussing openly about the loss of his wife, but the worst part was link to the humankind above the surface. Ariel took in a deep breathe and answering shortly but clear, "Eric gave it to me."

Triton looked at his daughter with confusion in his eyes, "He is… was my fiend…" Ariel tried to hide her struggles from thinking of Eric then she rolled her eyes to the top then back at Triton, "from the surface."

Tritons widen his eyes in surprise when he realised Ariel was talking about the human, she began close to from above. Ariel gazed in her father's eyes and she knew his mind were scrolling back with the horrible memories of humans that examples them of being terrible creatures. "Eric said that his parents found the music box, brought it up out at sea" Ariel started explaining to clear Triton's thought about what happened. Ariel continued, "They kept it because it symbolises their love, it brought them closer like it did with you and mother."

After a second Ariel thought of what she just said and realised that Eric gave the music box to her even though he didn't know it belong to her mother. Remembering the beautiful night, she and Eric had with each other before they had their dance, he gave the music box to her forgetting what it meant about how close and special their relationship was. Ariel easily hidden her secret sadness behind her blue eyes, thinking about how she left Eric back on land without saying goodbye or anything. Rapidly, a small laughter echoed from the hallway arrived through the doorway and entered inside the bedroom. All of the Ariel's sisters swam through the purple seaweeds hanging on the doorway, and spotted their little sister awake.

"ARIEL!" They all rushed over and tackled Ariel all around. Their loud cheers echoed in the entire bedroom as they surrounded Ariel and wrapped their arms around their little sister. Ariel grew a wide smile as she was the warm pearl in a round oyster, reached her arms out to let them be tangled up with whoever's arms in the circle.

Soon it was getting tight, Ariel whispered breathlessly, "Guys... I missed you too... But I can't breathe at this moment..."

They quickly released Ariel yet they most of them still softly cuddled around their little sister. Aqauata was the first of them to spoke as she picked up Mr Fuzzyfinkles, "I thought Mr Fuzzyfinkles would have helped you slept well."

Ariel chucked with a small smile, "Thank you."

Alana stated, "We took of the clothing you wore. But I'm not sure why human wear them when they're all draggy and messy and ripped?"

Ariel understood that Alana was talking about the blue dress, knowing it was possibly ripped and messy from the Ursula's large eel attacks last night. She only giggled quietly at the fact that her sisters were thinking that is what humans wear from the surface.

Afterwards, Sebastian crawled into the bedroom in a straight position with a small smile, "Your majesty, your subjects awaits in the hall."

"Thank you, Sebastian" King Triton nodded.

Triton lifted himself up and slowly swam to the door while the sisters flowed behind, Ariel looked up to them in wonder, "Wh-What is happening?"

"You just have to get up and see" Attina answered as she low her hand to grab Ariel's and lift her up off the bed.

Ariel still felt a bit tired and some short pains in parts of her body, but she bravely ignored as she would rather spend her time with her family instead of staying in her bed, especially since what has happened in the last few days. Triton and Sebastian left the room as the daughters began rushing to their large wardrobe where special dresses where made for them hanging inside. Attina picked up two dresses from the wardrobe, one for herself and one for Ariel. Their dresses were all very similar to each other; long sleeves covering their arms up to their wrists with glitterly see-through fabrics, same for the V-shape shirt flowing at the back of their tails. Their dresses were in the same colour as their tails, with matching sparkly pearls attached to the edges of their dresses.

Once they were ready, they all entered out of their bedroom as Ariel could feel the cool shadows in the long hallways of the palace welcoming her back by their soft touches on her skin. Along the way, her sisters have been chatting quietly about how sorry they were for being unsupportive to their little sister and Ariel repeated the same way for running away and getting everyone in danger. All was forgiven and forget, as fast as a blink of an eye, which builds up with huge hugs and huge smiles at the end. One thing that bothered Ariel though was that the hallways are usually quiet except when it comes with her sister's small giggles echoing, alternatively her ears caught the echoes of small cheers up ahead of them. They finally reached to the huge hall and Ariel's blue eyes widen in surprise from the amount of people were inside covering all of the spaces in the hall, believing it was everyone in the entire kingdom.

The daughters formed a line behind their father who stood up higher than the crown with Sebastian and Flounder standing on the other side. All eyes locked up and focused their gazes on their king as Triton finally began his speech, "To Kingdom of Alantica, and to my daughters. After these years of silence, hereby decree that music will once again ring clear from one end of my kingdom to the other!"

The crowd quickly cheered out loud, clapping their hands, fins and tentacles together, there wide smiles covering every face in the hall including the daughters, including King Triton. The king continued, "Therefore, I hereby present Atlantica's first official Court Composer."

Sebastian swam out form the edge of the crowd to the side of King Triton, the red crab bowed down before his king, "Thank you your majesty."

The crowd still loudly cheered, Attina hugged Ariel from behind and whispered, "Thank you, Ariel." They both smiled at each other happy that they bond has finally been rebuilt stronger than ever.

The Catfish Club has been invented back to the Kingdom of Alantica and was asked to be play their delightful music on this special day. Before they start, they brought Arista into the group and gave her a flute. "A girl in a band?" Flounder joined in and just heard of Arista becoming a new member of the band.

"That's right" the band replied as Arista tried out the flute.

Flounder smiled "Not a bad idea."

The band began playing their musical instruments and the crowd started dancing around the huge hall, the seven daughters joined in the dance King Triton swim around the hall and waved at some of his subjects. Soon, the daughters began singing a familiar song they remembered from when they were little.

My love is higher than the sky  
Depper than the ocean  
Warmer than the sun  
Shiny down on me

Quiet as a prayer  
Louder than a whale  
Faster than lightly  
Because, all my love

Ariel began dancing around with Flounder and Sebastian.

I will sing, for joy and glory  
I will sing, the look in your loves  
I will sing, till the world knows your story  
I will sing, for the rest of my live

Unknowingly, Triton swam out of the hall and entered outside of the palace into the back garden. There was huge statue of his young self and of his wife dancing together, they were in a similar position like the small ones in the music box, the statues were cover in green moss and seaweed and grey shells stuck onto the tone skin. The face of his queen hit the hard sadness into his face, but Triton stood calm and still before he kneeled down and gently placed the music box on side of the large statues. When he opened the blue box and the soft music started playing and their smaller golden figures appeared, within a minute lots of golden bubblies began floating up from the music box. The bubblies waved around each other in a line and slowly swirled around the two large statues, magically the statues became brighter and all the moss and shells became to peeled off from the skin of the statues. Next, it magically lightened up the view of the whole back garden making it bright and beautiful to look at. Triton looked at the new view of the garden and the statues, especially at the face of his queen, the new looks reflected the beautiful self of Athena which grew a small grin on his face as he remembered all of the happy memories he had with her and their daughters.

Swimming from behind, Ariel was the only to notice that her father was out form the crowd, so he followed him to the back garden. "Daddy?" Ariel started to get his attention only to see a glimpse of happiness in his eyes, "How about a dance?"

"I won't miss it for the world" Triton took Ariel's hand and spin her around like a twister.

"Conga" Till they heard Aquata's screams.

A line of mer-people and some sea creatures joined in the conga dance and doing Aquata's weird dance moves. They circled around the back garden and continued performing the strange dance, soon everyone slowly broke off form the conga line and began dancing together in a large group circle. Ariel was spinning around with flounder by holding onto his fins, until the little dolphin got a bit too sick, so they slowly stopped. Then, Ariel spotted Adella in the crowd and followed her sister's gaze at the cute merman Adella was interested in.

Ariel swam to Adella's side and whispered, "Go to him."

Adella looked at Ariel then back at the boy, "Oh no, no, no. I can't... He's there... And I'm..."

"Hey, you'll never know if he likes you, if you don't try to talk to him" Ariel gently smiled at Adella.

"What should I say?" Adella's voice crumbled into anxious.

"The first thing everyone says starts with one word" Ariel explained, waiting for Adella to guess but her face looks confused, so Ariel answered, "Hello."

"Then get to know him, as much as he gets to know you" Ariel good advice lifted Adella's spirit.

Sucking in a deep breathe in then out at the same time when she decided to swam up to the cute boy. Ariel watched from a short distance of Adella talking to the merman and soon they quickly started dancing around with the other dancers. Ariel grew a happy grin for her sister, but her smile slowly sucked when they reminded her of herself and Eric together dancing. Triton noticed Ariel's gaze at Adella and the merman, releasing the connection Adella is developing is somewhat how it happened between him and Athena, but he soon looked deeper beneath the surface that it reminded Ariel of the human she truly cares about.

Triton moved over behind Ariel and revealed the truth she hidden silently, "You miss him, don't you?"

Ariel was to about to question her father about who is 'him,' till she understood what he was talking about from the look where Adella was dancing with the merman. She didn't want to lie so she answered, "He nearly got killed because of me. It's best he stayed up there."

Unexpectedly, Triton grew a small grin on his face and added, "You know, I was quite shy when I was around your age. But your mother was a brave person, a rule-breaker." That caught Ariel's attention as she turned her head around and looked up at her father, Triton continued, "She always encourage me to try new things, explore everything, always saying to take risks. And, if she was here, I think she would say the same thing."

A bolt out of the blue, shoot straight into Ariel's blue eyes as her wet mouth was dry, "Really?"

"Really" Triton smiled softly, "Sebastian told me everything. After the wedding, he came back and saved you."

Ariel nodded with a small grin, "Yes he did."

"Go on" Triton encouraged, then he quickly made his face into a strict expression, "But be back in an hour."

Ariel grew a cheeky smile, "An hour, and a half?"

Triton was silent for a second and replied, "Not a minute later."

Ariel leaped in and wrapped her small arms around Triton's neck, hugging him gently and whispered by the side of his ear, "I love you daddy."

"l love you too" Triton replied.

After they slowly release their grips, Ariel swam up above the crowd and asked Flounder if he wanted to come with her to the surface, while Triton and Sebastian watched happily at the little mermaid. Ariel and Flounder traveled through big holes of large corals stretching out from the great rocks. They laughed and giggled as they discussed the whole battle they fought in with Ursula and her huge, scary eels. Flounder explains to Ariel how he beaten one of the huge eels by getting it taken down by a killer whale. Then, Ariel described how Ursula nearly killed her, and how Ariel used the trident to stop a massive wave made by Ursula from flooding the entire kingdom above the surface.

They finally reached close by Eric's castle by the seaside, they popped their heads out the sea water and scanned around for any humans around so none of them will spot them. They swim closer to the shore by the castle, they stopped by behind a big rock still scanning around the area.

"It's seems really quiet" Flounder stated.

"Maybe Eric's out with his friends" Ariel guessed.

"Hey Flounder" Ariel started a new conversation, "You're a good friend. You were always there for me, even when it could of, or was going to kill us. You never left. And, I never thank you."

Flounder chucked, "Na... no need to thank me. You were there for and I was there for you."

Ariel her arm around the dolphin's neck and gently rubbed the top of Flounder's forehead by her other hand as they both laughed joyfully.

Next, they swam closer to the shore, yet they were greeted by peaceful silence, their eyes study the shore again but there was still no one around. Hope was just about leave Ariel thinking there was no, she left Eric last night on that beach alone without saying goodbye so why would he come back now.

Suddenly, a loud bark echoed from the start of the beach and reached over the ocean surface, their heads were lift in awareness and their eyes follow the sound. Ariel stare further across the surface and try to see what it was that made that bark, until it echoed again but louder. Ariel recognised that bark, so she swam a bit further forward and hide herself behind the first rock she swam to. Outside of the castle by the bottom side, the big, wooden doors opened slightly for Max the dog to jumped right now out and began jumping around in circles. Then Prince Eric entered out through the doors and walked down the stair with Max till they reached down to the beach. Eric stumped his way through the beach as his black boots brushed the tiny stones off from the sandy surface. His sad eyes rolled down on the sandy floor, even jumpy Max couldn't get the princes' attention.

Max was jumping by the side and Eric finally looks up to his dog, a sad smile grew on his face, "I know buddy. I love the sea too."

Eric looks up high and his eyes gaze across the beautiful view of the blue sea, he whispered to himself, "She's in there. I know she is."

He kneeled down for Max to come over, the dogs' head fitted in between his knees and his hands rubbed on the side of Max's fury face. Eric still held his sad smile, "I know you missed her. So do I..."

Eric huffed calmly and whispered one last time before rising up and began walking slowly again. "And I never get to say goodbye."

Ariel watched Eric from a far distance as he continued walking down the beach slowly and silently. She wanted to go over there to Eric and say something to him, she didn't know what to say but Ariel just wanted to say something good. But how could she, how could Ariel say that everything was going to be alright when she can't actually see the future.

"What are you waiting for?" Flounder unexpectedly appeared behind Ariel.

Ariel was lost with the words, "I... I can't..."

Flounder narrowed his black eyes in wonder "Why? I mean he knows that you're a mermaid now. So, what's the problem? Getting cold fins?"

"No. Just..." Ariel paused as she looks back at Eric then back at Flounder with anxious eyes, "After everything has happened, I just keep thinking that what it goes wrong."

"Well, you'll never know if it might work, if you don't give it a go" Flounder repeat the same advice Ariel gave to Adella in a similar way. Ariel grew a small smile on her face as she slowly took in some deep breathes.

Ariel swam underneath the sea water towards the shore, she looked above the water and realised that Eric was walking further away on the beach. She wanted to say something out loud to get his attention, but her heart told her to use her voice for something.

Now we could walk  
Now we could run  
Now we could stay all day in the sun

Eric stopped quickly as his entire body froze so still, his wondering sad eyes rolled off from eth sandy floor to normal eye-level. His ears caught that sweet voice singing close by the beach, Eric knew that beautiful voice, and so did Max. The dog was still jumping around but this time Max was jumping in joy and excitement, spinning around Eric like Max wanted the prince to turn around. Slowly, Eric slide his feet around like moving arms of a clock to turn his position, truth be told Eric didn't want to look thinking his mind was playing illusionary tricks with him. Eric finally turned around and looked behind him and that's where he saw her.

It was like the first day when Ariel meet Eric again on land, she was sitting on the head of a large rock that was above the seas surface. Ariel was in that same position, she looked up at Eric as she was half happy because she gets to see him again, yet half anxious for Ariel was unsure what Eric's next move was. Already visioning him walking off and pretend nothing happened, or perhaps he could just stay in his still position and let herself make the next move. However, Ariel didn't have to move when she noticed Eric was walking closer towards the sea, then unexpectedly his legs began from walking to running fast.

Eric didn't know if it was an illusion he was seeing yet he knew deep down it was real, she was real. He skipped over the small waves as he entered into the ocean, then he jumped into the cool sea waters. Ariel dived back into the water and swam towards Eric, they both felt edgy with over-joy which helps them to swim faster towards each other. Once, they both stopped only being arm-length away from each other, they only gazed at each other with small smiles on their faces till they grew by their half-laughs and spread from ear to ear. They both took the first moves and wrapped their arms tightly around their necks and backs, their heads rested onto the other shoulder. Eric managed to get his feet to stand on a rock below to keep himself balance while trying to keep his head above water. Meanwhile, Eric could feel Ariel green tail flipping steadily below in front of his legs, he didn't feel scared as he feels more delighted to see Ariel again.

"I thought I lost you" Eric whispered.

"So, did I" Ariel replied.

Eric fingers felt the clothing Ariel was wearing that was covering her arms, Eric lean back and curiously looked at the clothing, "I didn't know you could wear clothes under water?"

"Oh, we don't. I mean it's like your type of clothes. It's special made from where I come from" Ariel explain.

"And where is that?" Eric wondered.

"To Kingdom of Alantica" Ariel smiled as she was happy to finally tell the truth to Eric, "Where the mer-people live."

"Where you and your six sisters live" Eric remember, and they both laughed shortly.

"Oh, and there's one thing I forgot to mention" Ariel revealed a Cheshire-Cat grin on her face showing her teeth. Eric narrowed his eyes in wonder, as Ariel reveled, "That song you sang about King Triton, ruler of the seas. He is my... father."

Eric couldn't help to widen his eyes and open his mouth from this deep surprise, he slowly nodded his head and tried to say something through his gasped mouth, "So... That would make you a..."

"A princess" Ariel ended his sentence, "I know it's a lot to take in..."

"It is" Eric couldn't lie, yet his gasp expression quickly melted away, "But I don't care. I still want to be part of it."

Then, Eric questioned, "Hey Ariel, you had your voice when we first meet, then you didn't soon after. How come?"

Ariel looked down in disappointment about allowing herself to trust Ursula, forgetting the high coast with eth high risks it comes with. She looks back up at Eric and answered clearly, "Before, my home has never felt like a true home to me." Eric remembered Ariel once explained to him about how broken her family was since her mother died, her father didn't allow music, no laugher or happiness. Ariel continued, "I made a deal with a sea witch, I had to give up my voice for three days as I can become human."

"Three days for what?"

"Three days for me to... to kiss you, so I could become human permanently."

Ariel could see how Eric was gasped again so she tried to explain herself, "I know it was stupid, because I shouldn't have force you into this. Now that I have, I don't how it works because you're a prince and I am..."

Ariel was interrupted by Eric warm lips touching hers for only a split second till he slowly moves back and their eyes were locked onto each other. Confusion splatted hard across Ariel's face as she finished, "Am not someone who saw that coming."

Eric chucked, leaving Ariel to wonder, "You kissed me?"

"Yes I did" Eric replied.

A confused grin faded into a happy smile on Ariel's face, then she noticed that Eric's were getting wet from the tears escaping from his eyes. Her fingers rubbed underneath his eyes feeling the warm tear as bitter yet sweet as the sea, Ariel wondered, "You're crying? Are you sad?"

"No. No, of course not" Eric chuckled at the fact that Ariel doesn't understand these kind of tears, "They're tears of joy, Ariel."

Ariel chuckle at this fact for humans to cry when they're happy, but joy quickly filled her veins when she realised that Eric was crying for. Within a second, she leaped forward to kiss Eric again and their lips never left each other's warm touch as their eyes were closed and their arms wrapped around their necks and backs again. Feeling like this moment was going to last forever as they hold on each other tight like they never want to let the other one go. Until their kiss were unexpectedly interrupted by a soggy lick across the faces by Max who was swimming by them then suddenly jumped in between them. laugh

"Hello Max!" Ariel rubbed the sides of Max's wet fury face, noticing how the dog was over-the-moon to see her again.

Next, a loud squeaky sound jumped out of the sea waters, a small dolphin arrived to the others. "This is Flounder" Ariel stated to Eric

Flounder was swimming around the three, then slowed himself down when Eric was touching gently on the Flounder's back. "Hello Flounder" Eric has seen dolphins swimming the sea from his travels, but he has been up to one so close. Eric softly rub the sides of Flounder's side as he cheered whenever Flounder did a jumped above the water. Ariel and Eric both loudly cheered and Max started barking at Flounder's neat flips above the water, while the young couple wrapped their fingers together like tangled seaweed and stayed close together.

When the tide was coming out, Eric managed to stand on his own two feet and managed to romantically carried Ariel in his arms. He wondered, "You're actually quite light."

"Thanks" Ariel laughed as she pulled Eric head in for her lips to kiss his.

Ariel broke away too early as she asked, "I wonder what the others might think."

"Well, I could try to convince them that what happen at wedding wasn't a dream" Eric answered, then he point out something that just popped up in his head, "And Grimsby, always wanted me to be with a princess, and since you're technically a princess..."

They both chuckled together knowing what ever happens in the future, they will be there for each other. All that matters now to them, is that they have each other.

So, after ten years of silence, the little mermaid not only brought back music, but the love and happiness to the Kingdom of Alantica. And the love between her and the human prince had was the most powerful source of music that was ever played.

Boy, I wonder how that lass will deal with sisters when they meet him, especially Adella. Ah man!

Years have passed like the waves upon the sand shores, the law with humans had been bended and the mer-people have been bleeding in with human to understanding their lives. Thanks to King Triton's acceptance of that kind human prince. Same for the humans, revealing the truth of mer-people was quite a shock, won't blame them. Yet, soon they all blend in with it, that was thankful when it came the wedding.

5 Years Later

A wedding was set on the stony area which largely spits out across the sea, green trees grew by the edges and colourful flowers glooming around the sides of the stoney area. Ariel was wearing a beautiful white dress that flows down till it touches the floor like a calm waterfall. Eric was in his neat, military uniform; wearing a white coat with gold buttons and two vertical gold stripes lining the chest, a navy blue collar with gold cuffs and epaulettes, blue trousers, and black boots. They stood by the alter with the little priest saying the vows for them to speak to each other, afterwards the crowd cheered loudly. Grimsby handed Carlotta one of his white handkerchief for her to cry on. The mer-people were by the side in the sea cheering loud as well, including Ariel's sister, they all gave a small jewel to Ariel to wear on her wedding. Ariel kneed close by the edge fo eth sea and kissed on Flounder's forehead for being her best friend. Gabriella was the flower girl as she was wearing a red dress that glooms out wavily like a rose, she was jumping on her toes in excitement and in honor to be at Ariel's wedding. After the vows, Ariel came over to Gabriella first and hugged the teenage Gabriella as a thank for coming over.

Chief Louie baked and decorated a special wedding cake, thankfully Sebastian always manages to get away and hide from the crazy chief by riding on Max's head as the dog ride off the side of the sea. Then, Max accidentally knocked Johon over and made him splashed into the sea water, once he got up his eyes meets with Aquata. They were froze still at the moment as they lock their gazes at each other, soon they grew a small smile and their guts twisted with crazy anxiousness but excitement. Emil and Oscar hugged each other happily as they cheered for their prince's wedding. Triton swing his triton over using its' power to create a thin, long length of the sea water to wave up off from the surface to form a curve like a semicircle. With the shiny light from the yellow sun brightening through the flying glass of the water, the light and the water created glittery lines of colours based of a rainbow.

Years after the marriage, Ariel and Eric traveled across the huge sea on a gigantic ship as they stood in front smelling the salty air, feeling the fresh winds blowing into their faces and the splashed waters gently hitting. Ariel spread her arms out like she was a bird so she could capture that feeling of feeling above the sea, while they watched the sunsets over the blue, glitter horizon. When they reached to new place with the country or out, they picked a romantic where they go alone and swim together.

They swam down to the clear, cool sea where the little fish swim, where the bright and colourful corals spread out in different shape and sizes off from the grey rocks. The sun's light shine through the wavy sky and sparkled down on the sandy floor. Ariel worn her purple shell bra and a light green skirt, while Eric was wearing his white shirt and black trousers as they walked down a calm sandy beach. They climbed up some high rock and Eric was the first one to jump off and dive into the water, Ariel dived in perfectly, but she never reached to the surface. Eric took a deep breathe in and dive down deeper into the sea, he couldn't see where he was underwater but he felt Ariel soft hands guarding him in a upwards position. Straight after, they drew each other together and they kissed, their lips were warm even if they were underneath in the cool waters. Holding each other close with one of their hands holding on the side of the others' face and the waters waved around their hair form side to side. They slowly spin around like they were dancing under the sea, similar to how the small figures in the music box were like dancing like. Knowing how strong their love for each other was, they always hold it tight and strong together. Even when a current in the water was pushing through in between them, they never let go.

And so, they lived happily ever after...

 **Hey guys, welcome back to this final chapter. This blends in with the ending of the original and the prequel, and I included a small part of the alternative ending into this because I thought it looked so adorable.**

 **I have really enjoyed writing this story and I hoped you guys had enjoyed it too.**


End file.
